Consejo estudiantil: ¡Estas bajo mis órdenes!
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga... una más en la preparatoria, callada y trabajadora, su tranquilidad vino a ser perturbada y por un estúpido arrebato de coraje cuando se enredo en una apuesta con su peor enemigo: Naruto Namikaze el chico más popular e hiperactivo de la escuela, ahora no tiene remedio porque su honor esta en juego en esta apuesta ¿Qué hará la Hyuga para salirse de esta?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos pasajeros les habla su capitana esta es la segunda llamada para abordar al barco: Consejo estudiantil: ¡Estas bajo mis órdenes! donde yo su capitana de viaje les prometo: risas, lágrimas y mucho romance.

El barco zarpara y no les aseguro volver pronto, tampoco yo sé cuando tardara este viaje, realmente ni siquiera yo tengo idea de a donde vamos exactamente, solo puedo decirles... que sera una aventura emocionante de la que casi puedo asegurarles: ¡No se van a arrepentir!, pero al final de todo mis queridos pasajeros... son ustedes los que deciden si se continua con el viaje ya que si no les agrada su estancia en el barco simplemente podemos volver al muelle y olvidar lo ocurrido, solo que piénsenlo bien porque es dificil volver...

Esta historia hace mucho que la tengo rondando en mi cabeza, pero aún no tenía la idea clara, será un viaje muy largo, el más largo de mis viajes, por eso quiero pedirles que tengan paciencia ya que la emoción no inicia precisamente al zarpar yo... les prometo que haré lo mejor posible para hacer de este viaje una muy grato y ameno, !así que por favor! siganme en esta aventura es lo único que les pido, porque sin ustedes este barco no es ¡NADA!

Ah respecto a mi anterior fic cof cof el que se llama: No pude escoger mejor día... verán... tuve muchos reclamos y lo sé, no es mi mejor fic, algo paso en fanfiction y no salieron las notas del autor, en fin, escribí esa historia porque andaba deprimida y me surgió, porque hace poco aprendía que a veces por mucho que lo desees... ganar... no esta en nuestras manos al 100% en fin, prometo no volver a escribir historias tristes porque tampoco son mucho de mi agrado yo solo quería escribir algo diferente a lo que acostumbro de echo me puso contenta que no les gustara porque tampoco a mi me gusto ¬¬´

Se les quiere muchísimo y bueno... esta es casi la última llamada recuerden una vez dentro ya no podrán bajar del barco ;) así que piénsenlo bien.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Estupidamente impulsiva

Despertó aturdida, con una extraña satisfacción embargando su corazón, con las mismas se desprendió del poder de sus sábanas y se aproximo a la ventana de su habitación, poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a emerger entre sus labios, abrió la ventana y se dejo enredar el cabello por ese fresco viento.

-hoy empieza mi último año- exclamo satisfecha con una emoción reprimida entre sus labios.

Bajo de prisa y se introducio a la cocina, se puso el mandil y comenzó a husmear entre los víveres del refrigerador.

-Buenos días- exclamo su padre mientras se acercaba a ayudarla.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamo sonriente.

-¡Vaya! Estas de buen humor-

-¿Y como no?- respondió alegre.

-Bu…enos días- exclamo su pequeña hermana con la voz cortada por el sueño.

-Eres una perezosa- regaño la mayor, más sin embargo la menor solo la ignoro mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa para intentar dormir unos minutos más.

Su padre solo sonrió al ver la escena…

Después de desayunar se vistió y se encamino a la escuela.

-¡Hey Hinata!- llamaron, ella giro la mirada.

-¡Kiba!- exclamo al verlo.

-¿lista para el último año?- pregunto sonriente.

-¡Lista!- profirió ella.

-¡Hinata, Kiba!- exclamo una castaña detrás de ellos.

-¡Tenten!- grito la Hyuga mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Se encaminaron hacia la escuela, las cosas estaban bien, había sido muy difícil para ella llegar hasta el tercer año de preparatoria y sobretodo mantenerse en esa escuela, en esa extraña escuela… no era pública ni privada, se suponía que tan solo tenías que pasar el examen de admisión sin importar la condición social ni económica del alumno, lo único que se necesitaba era: ¡Ganas de salir a delante! Por eso mismo en esa escuela estaban mezclados los niños ricos con los plebeyos. Y esa misma era la mejor preparatoria de todo Japón.

De un momento a otro se escucharon los gritos, los tres chicos voltearon la mirada en busca de la fuente del barullo.

-¡No importa que me hayas vencido esta vez! ¡Namikaze Naruto! ¡Porque la llama de mi juventud sigue brillando! ¡Te venceré algún día!- exclamo un chico de cejar tupidas.

-¡Te estaré esperando!- exclamo sonriente el rubio quien jamás despreciaba un reto.

Las chicas gritaban, los chicos chiflaban, había sido una buena competencia.

-ah no puede ser…- exclamo la Hyuga fastidiada. –Otra vez ese payaso ¿por qué le gusta llamar la atención?- se quejo fastidiada mientras observaba la escena.

-¿qué? ¿No te agrada Hinata?- pregunto el castaño –¡oh vaya, yo que pensé que estabas en su lista de admiradoras!- exclamo burlón el castaño.

-¡admiradora nunca!- exclamo furiosa –primero muerta…- mascullo entre dientes.

-A mi me parece interesante…-comento Tenten

-¿¡qué?!- grito la Hyuga -¿Tu también Tenten?-

-ah bueno… es muy atlético y emprendedor y no puedo negar que es atractivo…- sugirió la castaña.

-¡solo le gusta llamar la atención!- se volvió a quejar la Hyuga.

-bueno si… pero ya sabemos todos que así es Naruto Namikaze, nunca sabes que esperar de él- se encogió de hombros la ojos marrones.

-¿ah y tú que piensas Kiba?- pregunto la ojiperla en espera de que este la apoyara.

-juega bien el futbol- fue lo único que dijo.

-¡no me digas que tú también!- exclamo otra vez.

-bueno… no me desagrada… además él le dio el campeonato a la escuela contra la preparatoria Suna aun con su "maravilloso": Sobaku no Gaara- recordó orgulloso –es un héroe…-

-¡están locos!- fue lo último que grito antes de encaminarse hasta el salón de clases. Tuvo mucha suerte al tocarle el mismo salón con: Kiba y Tenten sus amigos desde la infancia. –No puede ser…- mascullo enojada cuando lo vio a él cruzar el umbral de su salón, en ese momento estampo la cabeza sobre su pupitre.

-¿Maestro puedo pasar?- pidió sonriente el rubio.

-si Naruto pero solo por ser el primer día- regaño Kakashi.

-¡claro!- exclamo alegre el rubio, mientras todo el salón se alborotaba emocionado por tenerlo ahí.

-¡Silencio jóvenes!- llamo Kakashi y todo el barullo ceso.

-hey Hinata, ¿ya viste quien esta ahí?- pregunto muy bajito el castaño al ver que el rubio se sentaba en el pupitre que estaba frente a ella.

-¡cállate Kiba!- pidió enojada la peliazul. Trato de poner atención, pero le era imposible, ese rubio era muy alto y le tapaba toda la vista al pizarrón, además… era demasiado inquieto y le distraía sus movimientos, estaba tratando de concentrase pero ese rubio parecía un niño chiquito: jugando con todo, riéndose por todo, haciendo dibujos, muecas…

-¡YA QUÉDATE QUIETO!- grito la Hyuga mientras se ponía de pie.

Todo el salón le dirigió la mirada y el rubio quedo pasmado.

-yo… lo siento- explico mientras bajaba la mirada, porque todo el salón se le había quedado viendo incluso el maestro.

-loca…- susurro bajito el blondo.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?- pregunto Tenten en la cafetería, mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Es el primer día y ya no lo soporto!- se quejo mientras se golpeaba contra la mesa.

-exageras Hinata, es divertido tenerlo en el salón- solicito sonriente Tenten mientras probaba bocado. –Quizás deberías tenerle más paciencia- aconsejo la castaña.

-No puedo- mascullo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- llego corriendo el castaño con un papel en la mano. -¡Mira!- pidió con el aliento cortado por la carrera que había emprendido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunto al sostener el papel entre las manos y echarle un vistazo. -¿qué es esto?- cuestiono.

-¡La convocatoria para los candidatos al consejo estudiantil!- explico el castaño efusivo.

-aja y…- comento la Hyuga.

-¡Tú serías genial para ese puesto!- comento emocionado.

-¡Si! Tú harías verdaderos cambios en la escuela- dijo Tenten.

-no lo sé… no tengo tiempo…- explico.

-ah tienes razón olvídalo de todas formas Naruto Namikaze se va a lanzar de consejero y seguro va a ganar- se burlo Kiba haciendo que la sangre le hierva a la Hyuga.

-¡¿Qué tratas de decir Kiba?!- pregunto un poco enojada.

-¡Que Namikaze Naruto será nuestro consejero estudiantil!- la provoco.

-¡ja! ¡Yo puedo vencer a ese niño consentido de Naruto!- exclamo tratando de recuperar su credibilidad.

-¿enserio?-

Hinata miro a Kiba con las órbitas abiertas de par en par y con el rostro más pálido de lo normal, el aliento lo perdió en el transcurso de su sorpresa…

-¿enserio? Porque me gustan los retos…- volvió a decir el rubio de ojos azules que había escuchado la declaración de la Hyuga.

-yo…- comenzó a balbucear cuando giro la mirada en pánico, se quedo sin habla mucho tiempo, el rubio estaba esperando que dijera algo, que de sus labios saliera sonido pero nada… era demasiado el shock de ella.

-¡ah vaya olvídalo!- exclamo no prestándole mucha atención mientras se giraba. –cobarde…- balbuceo viendo si causaba efecto en ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunto, como si esas hubieran sido las palabras mágicas para salir de su estado de estatua, el rubio la ignoro -¡Hey te estoy hablando! ¡Dímelo en la cara!- grito furiosa.

-¡CO-BAR-DE!- le repitió burlándose de ella.

-¡No soy una cobarde!- le reclamo.

-¿ah no? entonces acepta el reto…- sugirió él.

-¡Claro! ¡Verás que puedo vencerte! ¡Y yo seré la consejera de la escuela!- amenazo sin pensar.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto con sorna.

-¡Claro! ¡Puedo vencerte!- presumió confiada.

-¡bien…- Se le quedo mirando con duda, como si con sus ojos cuestionara: ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- grito la ojiperla irritada.

-ah… ¡es oficial Hinata Hyuga! ¡Eres mi rival!- declaro el rubio sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo ella segura de sus palabras.

-¡soy una estúpida!- se quejo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con un libro -¿cómo pude aceptar algo así…?- pregunto mientras Tenten y Kiba caminaban junto a ella. -¡todo es tu culpa Kiba!- acuso.

-¿yo por qué?- pregunto ofendido.

-si tú no hubieras llegado a interrumpir mi tranquilidad con tu maldita convocatoria tonta, yo no me hubiera metido en este lío- y su conciencia continúa golpeándola.

Tenten se carcajeó.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- exclamo molesta.

-am bueno nada… solo que… tú tratando de huir de la presencia de Naruto y terminaste haciendo una apuesta con él- carcajeó Tenten y luego le siguió Kiba.

-¡Dejen de reírse!- grito.

-tranquila… vamos ayudarte…- comento Kiba.

-¡exacto!- contesto Tenten.

-pero…- bajo mirada la Hyuga –yo… no lo sé- comento desanimada.

-¡yo sé que puedes, claro que puedes! – exclamo Kiba.

La Hyuga solo sonrió, era la mejor oportunidad para vencer a ese rubio odioso y demostrar que no era tan genial como todos apostaban que lo era.

De un día para el otro comenzó a cambiar de opinión, él era demasiado popular incluso se podía decir que ya había ganado sin siquiera comenzar la campaña, se la paso quejándose ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por un impulso estúpido?

Ese día se quedo después de clases en la biblioteca, Tenten y Kiba ya se habían ido a casa, después de terminar su tarea pendiente, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela mientras veía como la luz naranja del sol comenzar a dibujar un camino en todo el pasillo.

Llego a una puerta: Inscripción para candidato al consejo estudiantil de la escuela Konoha.

Se mordió el labio y luego suspiro resignada ese era el último día para inscribirse, no sabía si tomar enserio la apuesta con el rubio o no… porque aunque estaba en su salón no se dirigían la palabra, solo se mandaban muecas como niños chiquitos. Comenzaba a retractarse de su palabra ¿en qué pensaba? ¡Era el chico más popular de la escuela! Los únicos votos que recibiría serían los de sus amigos y el suyo mismo. Resignada con la cabeza gacha comenzó a caminar hacía el otro lado, estaba dispuesta a aceptar su derrota frente al maldito rubio aún sabiendo que sería la burla de la escuela por romper su palabra, pero… el pánico la estaba embargando.

-es lo mejor… - balbuceó al vacío mientras continuaba caminando, mientras se aproximaba hasta la salida.

-¿aún no te has inscrito?- su voz la puso alerta y la detuvo en seco.

Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada frente a él, esperaba a que él se burle y le restriegue en la cara que era una perdedora cobarde.

Él sonrió al ver sus ojos llenos de resignación –que te parece si…- balbuceo –lo hacemos más interesante…- le propuso.

Ella dio un respingo despabilando -¿más interesante?- pregunto sin entender.

-si…- dijo él mientras daba un suspiro y se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana mirando a un punto tan lejano en el horizonte o quizás más halla… –por algún motivo Hinata Hyuga, un motivo que desconozco, tú me odias, te parezco insoportable y odioso, yo… me aprovechare de eso…- exclamo sonriente.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto sin negar que le pareciera odioso.

-que tal si…- sonrió –soy tu esclavo- le propuso.

Ella dio un brinco abriendo más los ojos.

-¿no te gustaría? Verme haciendo todo tipo de tareas para ti, desde la más simple hasta la más compleja… podrías humillarme y burlarte de mí frente a toda la escuela…-

-¿por qué apostarías algo tan descabellado como eso?- pregunto pensando en lo demente que estaba ese rubial, aunque no podía negar que la idea le gustaba y mucho.

-tengo mis motivos… entonces… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?- pregunto tratando de convencerla.

-¿y si tu ganas?- pregunto ella con miedo.

-ah… si yo gano…- sonrió –entonces… tú serás mi esclava- declaro. –pero eso no pasará porque tu estas muy segura de vencerme…- exclamo él irónico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto ella tratando de encontrar su trampa en ese asunto.

-todo el periodo que dure el cargo de presidente del consejo, hasta él día de la graduación a las doce de la noche, ese día… vencerá nuestro pacto- ella lo miro desconfiada en los labios del ojos azules había una extraña sonrisa que no le decía mucho...

-bueno supongamos que yo gano- hablo hipotéticamente – ¿que me garantiza que enserio cumplirás con tu parte del trato?-

-¡vaya! ¡Eres muy astuta!- elogio. –Pero ya lo tenía todo contemplado…- exclamo él –si tu ganas… tendrás algo muy preciado mío, algo con lo que podrás "chantajearme" si yo no quiero cumplir alguna de tus ordenes o mandatos, entonces yo… sin tener otra opción más que obedecerte, terminaré haciendo lo que pidas-

-¿Cómo que cosa tendré?- pregunto ella.

-que tal… - se quedo callado unos segundos. -¡un secreto! ¡El más importante! ¡El más grande que tengas! ¡El que no te gustaría que sepa nadie!- exclamo sonriente mientras veía como comenzaba a convencerla, porque sus ojos de ella comenzaban a irradiar una luz.

-¡Pero entonces tú sabrás mi secreto!-

-¡oh vamos ya sé que me odias ese no es un secreto!- se rió –tranquila es broma, además no tengo nada contra eso… tú sabrás tus motivos- sonrió –esto haremos: el día que comience la campaña ambos escribiremos nuestro secreto en un papel y lo meteremos en un sobre sellado por nosotros mismos de la manera que queramos, el día que comience la campaña meteremos ambos secretos en una caja de la que ni tu ni yo tengamos llave, para eso podemos utilizar por ejemplo al maestro Kakashi…alguien imparcial en este asunto, cuando declaren al ganador… este toma el sobre donde esta metido su secreto, lo rompe en pedacitos y se mete al bolsillo el del perdedor…- callo terminando su explicación –suponiendo que yo gane… tendré tu secreto pero no sabré su contenido… por eso tú deberás cumplir mis órdenes y si no… entonces yo sacaré tú secreto, romperé el sobre y lo leeré- vio como ella palideció –pero si cumples mis órdenes entonces el día de la graduación te lo devolveré intacto y yo jamás sabré lo que decía el contenido del sobre tu secreto seguirá siendo secreto…-

-bastante elaborada tu propuesta…- exclamo sorprendida.

-¡uf! Me dio trabajo formularla- confesó él. Ella arqueo una ceja… algo había mal en todo eso…

-solo una cosa más…-

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto él.

-Como sabré que en ese sobre estará tu "secreto"-

-ah porque tu sabrás que yo escribiré el mío y sé que tú escribirás el tuyo…-

-pero… ¿Cómo…-

-sé que lo escribirás y tú sabrás que yo así lo haré… esa será la garantía de ambos- la Hyuga hizo una mueca. -¿aceptas o eres una cobarde?- pregunto son sorna mientras extendía la mano para cerrar el trato en espera de que ella cediera.

-¡Acepto!- profirió al sostener su mano y agitarla en señal de cerrar el pacto, en ese momento ambos se miraron, los dos tenían una sonrisa dibujaba en su semblante, nadie estaba dispuesto a perder, a la Hyuga le había gustado mucho esa propuesta y ahora sin deseos de desertar había aceptado completamente ante las exigencias de ese rubio maniático.

-entonces corre a inscribirte… solo quedan cinco minutos antes de que cierren la oficina- solicito mientras miraba su reloj de mano, ella despabilo, soltó su mano y empezó la carrera a la oficina.

Él blondo solo sonrió con un aire de victoria al verla correr por el pasillo con tanto esmero… con una sonrisa en los labios se metió las manos en los bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse por el horizonte.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? ¿no les gusto? es el principio... es lento y va despacio ya le meteré más velcidad, pero porfavor diganme su opinión porque es lo que más me importa, es lo único que quiero... si no dejamos esta historia muerta y ya u.u

Y... tampoco quiero que piensen que será la típica historia... esta es un poco diferente ¡ya veran! :D

un review! si? porfavor! porfavor! los amo! nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

atte: Sunako.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos aquí estoy de vuelta! primero: muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! me encantan leerlos y pronto les contestare no se preocupen porque yo se el trabajo que da dejar uno y los aprecio mucho además se que pierden tiempo leyendo esta historia y eso se aprecia mushisimo! ;)

Note que hay muchisimas dudas con la personalidad de Hinata en esta historia pero bueno... y es cierto! es al proposito, digamos que necesitaba que sea un poco más aventada en esta historia, más sin embargo... TODO absolutamente TODO tiene un por que! incluso la personalidad de Hinata tiene un porque... incluso la apuesta de Narto tiene un por que... TODO tiene un por que... por eso les pedi su sincera paciencia en esta historia... aunque tratare de actualizar más rápido se los prometo! así que por favor tengan paciencia y más adelante los secretos y misterios se iran revelando poco a poco y entenderan porque Hinata es así...

* * *

Capítulo 2: !Perder no es una opción!

-¡SOY TAN IMPULSIVAMENTE ESTUPIDA!- Se reprocho un segundo después de haberse inscrito como candidata para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, ahora veía las cosas con mayor claridad, ahora se había disipado la loca adrenalina que antes corría por sus venas, la maldita adrenalina que le hizo inscribirse -¡Maldito seas Namikaze Naruto!- farfullo entre dientes.

Se la paso todo el día con el mismo pensamiento y con un intenso miedo que jugaba con sus nervios como un gato asustadizo –no puedo perder…- es lo único que se repetía al verse perdida entre la trampa del rubio de ojos azules. ¡No podía perder! Si perdía… sería su esclava y quien sabe que cosas la obligaría a hacer, además… seria la burla de toda la preparatoria – ¡Perder no es una opción!- exactamente eso pensó con una sonrisa en la boca cuando la declararon a ella y a Naruto candidatos de campaña, el rubio solo le mantenía una sonrisa al igual que ella, como si cada uno estuviera completa y absolutamente seguro de que el otro va a perder.

-¡Aquí lo tienes!- Exclamo ella al extender un sobre blanco.

-oh… tu secreto más grande… me pregunto que será…- pregunto con sorna al acercarse al sobre que tenía en mano, ella velozmente retiro la muñeca alejando el sobre de él.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Namikaze!- bramo molesta.

-oh vaya te hice enojar… debe ser algo muy importante- exclamo con sorna y ella lo fulmino con la mirada. –quizás el nombre de la persona de la que estas enamorada- hablo como si lo supiera.

-¡oh vamos, no digas tonterías! ¿Enamorada yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca!- rió segura de su afirmación y él solo la miro dudoso.

-bueno… ¿ya dejaron de pelear?- pregunto impacientemente Kakashi. –saben niños tengo cosas que leer… ustedes saben…- dijo pensando en su maravilloso libro que jamás soltaba.

-claro que si Maestro Kakashi… - exclamo el rubio irónico.

-depositen los sobre en esta caja…- solicito el maestro.

Hinata miro su sobre detalladamente, estaba más sellada que una caja fuerte, imposible de violar o ultrajar, lo tomo entre sus manos, cerro los ojos y lo beso dulcemente –volverás a mí- le prometió como hace una madre con un niño pequeño.

El rubio solo observaba sus acciones –claro que volverá a ti… ¡en un año!- se burlo de ella, y la chica lo miro molesta.

Después de su ritual suavemente lo deslizo por la pequeña grieta de esa caja de madera.

-te toca- dijo la Hyuga.

El rubio sin preocupación, ansiedad o nervio, deposito el suyo no tan sellado como el de ella en la caja de madera que Kakashi sostenía entre manos.

El rubio extendió su mano tratando de estrechar la de ella, ella le respondió de la misma forma.

-no voy a dejarte ganar…- le amenazo él muy sonriente tratando de provocarla.

-no espero que lo hagas- contesto la peliazul con la misma cínica sonrisa que tenía él entre sus labios.

-bien- dijo Kakashi –oficialmente han cerrado el trato-

-mucha suerte Himata-

-¡es Hinata! ¡baboso!- grito. –y… resérvate tu suerte para ti… ¡Yo no la necesito!- exclamo enojada.

-ya lo veremos…- comentó él en silencio.

-Hinata Hyuga eehh…- comento Kakashi al verla salir del salón y la luz ocre del sol bañaba los escritorios del lugar con su fulgor. -¿por qué la escogiste a ella como tu rival?- pregunto un curioso Kakashi.

El rubio sonrió gustoso –en realidad… ella me eligió a mí- confeso al acechar por la ventana y ver como salía corriendo de la escuela con tanta prisa. Kakashi pensativo solo lo observo echarse a sonreír.

Una vez que entendió que el seguir gritándose no le hacía lograr nada mejor puso manos en marcha.

No había pensado claramente en la verdadera problemática en que se había metido, digo, ¿que hacía una chica de clase media compitiendo con el heredero de: Namikaze Corporation, el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela que es el capitán del equipo de futbol y además que tiene su propio club de fans? ¿Acaso tenía posibilidades de ganarle?

-Solo tendré tres votos- exclamo melancólica al aporrear su cabeza sobre el discurso con propuestas que estaba escribiendo –el de Kiba, el de Tenten y el mío- contó con los dedos, volvió a azotar la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Al día siguiente quedo con Kiba y Tenten, iban a ayudarla a hacer sus carteles para la campaña que ya estaba a punto de iniciar… la tensión podía tocarse en el salón de clases cuando Naruto Namikaze cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y su mirada chocaba con la de Hinata Hyuga, se miraban y parecía que ambos tiraban fuego, ninguno se mostraba débil frente al otro, trataban de aparentar estar bien ambos.

-¡Vaya que tienes agallas!- adulo Kiba.

-¡Eres mi heroína!- exclamo Tenten mientras tomaba los plumones para escribir sobre las cartulinas.

-¡OH vamos ¿agallas? ¿Heroína? Más bien yo diría: estúpida manipulable!- se quejo al observar por veinteava vez la hoja donde continuaba escribiendo propuestas.

-¿Dónde comienzo?- pregunto Kiba.

-Primero- dijo Hinata –Encontrar un lema-

-¿lema?- pregunto Tenten sin entender -¿Qué tal si tan solo escribimos: ¡Vota por Hinata!?-

-no, no, no, eso no funcionara… esto es como la mercadotecnia, mientras más llamativo y atractivo al cliente le gustará y lo comprará. ¡Por esa razón necesitamos un buen lema!- exclamo decidida.

-que tal: ¡Juntos podemos tener un mundo mejor, vota por mí!- exclamo furtivo mientras el Inuzuka se levantaba de su asiento y hacía un ademán con su pulgar.

Hinata y Tenten se le quedaron mirando –vaya Kiba… pareciste anuncio de televisión…- comento la castaña - pero de esos baratos- se burlo Tenten, el castaño sonrojado y molesto hizo un puchero.

-¡Entonces aporta algo tú!- bramo indignado.

-que tal: Las chicas son la clave para salvar este mundo- exclamo emocionada.

Kiba y Hinata quedaron en shock –como decía… mejor yo escojo el lema- profirió Hinata tratando de no verse muy cruel con sus amigos.

-esta bien- afirmaron los resignados Tenten y Kiba.

-algo sencillo… simple, corto pero significativo… algo como…- empezó a balbucear mientras recorría la habitación con una pluma en la mano –algo como: "La guerra solo se gana siguiendo nuestro sueños" ¿Qué tal?-

-dice mucho en muy poco- exclamo Tenten pensativa – ¡me gusta!-

-¡Bien! ¿Qué dices tú Kiba?- Pregunto un poco temerosa la Hyuga.

-guerra… sueños… ¡jum!- callo un instante – ¡me encanta!- hablo exasperado.

-¡bien! Ya tenemos lema… ahora- miro su bitácora –segundo: las propuestas-

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!- grito Kiba emocionado.

-no Kiba, no pondré como propuesta: Es obligatorio dos horas de descanso al día-

-¡oh que mala te robaste mi idea!- exclamo indignado el Inuzuka –era la única que tenía en mente- hablo enojado.

-yo tengo varias- comentó Tenten –las copias en la escuela son muy caras… que te parece si proponemos esto: que ahora las copias sean con hojas reciclables, eso sería mucho más barato y vendría bien para el medio ambiente, solo necesitaríamos hablar con los maestros para si ver si están de acuerdo con esto-

-¡Buena idea! ¡Me gusta!- comento mientras la escribía para no olvidarla.

-Ves Kiba yo si hago buenos aportes, no como tú- exclamo con sorna mientras se burlaba del castaño, el cual solo hizo un puchero molesto, mientras trataba de ignorarla.

Al verlos pelear la Hyuga no pudo evitar sonreír –Kiba, Tenten- llamo

-¿si?- respondieron al unisono.

-van a votar por mi, ¿cierto?- pregunto dudosa.

-¡Pero por supuesto que si, linda! ¿Como pudiste dudarlo? ¿Creíste acaso que votaría por el rubio oxigenado de Naruto? Pues esta guapo si… ¡pero no votaría por el jamás!- exclamo sonriente.

-¡Claro! Lo último que quiero es que el gane- profirió Kiba sonriente.

-gracias…- fue lo único que contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa_. Realmente… puede que no gane esta estúpida apuesta, este maldito trato infantil que hice con ese rubio burlón, pero al menos… me reconforta el alma saber que mis amigos estarán para sostenerme de la caída… eso es lo realmente valioso en todo esto._

Esa noche fue pesada y agitada, llena de cartulinas, papeles tirados en todas partes, plumones, propuestas, tazas de café y bostezos, pero al final… terminaron los carteles con las propuestas de ella y una satisfacción inmensa los embargo a todos.

-¡manos a la obra!- se dijo ella al llegar a la escuela a comenzar a pegar los carteles, era un trabajo pesado para tan solo tres personas, y era un tanto injusto porque el rubio tenía ayuda, ayuda de su "dichoso club de fans".

Tenten y Kiba comenzaban a batallar con los lugares altos, con los lugares vacíos, en las puertas de los salones, de los baños, en las paredes, en la cafetería, en los árboles, en todas partes, cualquier lugar era bueno.

Los rumores comenzaron a correr por la escuela al ver los carteles de ambos tapizar la escuela con tantos colores y propuestas.

-El alumnado es difícil de convencer- se quejo la chica sentada en una banca vacía que estaba en el patio de la escuela.

-¿vas a rendirte?- le pregunto una voz a su espalda.

-comienzo a odiar el timbre de su voz- pensó en silencio para luego voltear y darle la cara – ¡lo último que voy a hacer es rendirme y más frente a un egocéntrico e hiperactivo niño rico como tú!- Expreso.

-que bien…- exclamo satisfecho –no te rindas Hinata Hyuga… esto aun empieza- balbuceo para darle la espalda y salir de ahí.

-¡Es Hinata! Esperen… dijo bien mi nombre esta vez… bueno… es inevitable, esta pegado en cada rincón de la escuela- suspiro mientras volvía a tomar asiento, el miedo volvió a embargarla: ¿Ser la esclava de un demente como él? ¡Primero muerta! Se levanto decidida: Tenía que seguir trabajando.

Había sido difícil, parecía que era un público comprado, prácticamente toda la escuela ya estaba decidida a votar por el rubio, así que había sido muy difícil para ella lidiar con ese pensamiento, la gente parecía no prestarle atención, ella hablaba bajito y pausado y… ¿Qué esperaban? Si ella era un poco tímida y un tanto antisocial, tanto que algunos se preguntaban: ¿Esa tal Hinata Hyuga de donde salió? ¿Es nueva? ¡No! no era nueva… solo nadie la notaba. Si, en definitiva era muy difícil el querer cambiar el pensamiento de sus compañeros, aún siendo sus propuestas muy bien solventadas con argumentos claros y precisos, pero nadie le prestaba atención…

-Buenas tardes compañeros mi nombre es: Hinata Hyuga y soy candidata para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil…- estaba muy nerviosa y para colmo los alumnos de ese salón se la pasaron vacilando, mirando hacía otra parte o platicando. –Mis propuestas son…- un estrepitoso barullo comenzó a apoderarse de ese lugar –primero…- la gente dejaba de escucharla, todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos sin importarles un comino el enorme esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo al estar parada ahí frente a ellos. –yo…- comenzó a balbucear y su voz comenzaba a quebrantarse, Kiba y Tenten la miraron preocupados, La Hyuga bajo la mirada y cubrió sus exóticos ojos con su flequillo.

-Va a llorar- pensó Tenten al verse perdida sin saber ni tener idea de que hacer para salvarla.

-¡Rayos!- mascullo Kiba.

-¡Hagan silencio!- Grito al poner la voz dura, alzar su tono y levantar la mirada. Todos se quedaron callados al notar el repentino cambio de esa muñeca de papel pálida y cuando tuvo la atención de todos en ese salón aprovecho. -¡Soy candidata al consejo estudiantil de la escuela! ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga! ¡Tengo propuestas muy buenas para el alumnado! ¡No cosas irreales, si no verdaderas propuestas! ¡Propuestas que ayudaran en el mejoramiento de la escuela! ¡En este cartel podrán observarlas! ¡Primero…- Ahora harta de la indiferencia de sus compañeros, decidió alzar la voz y no darse por vencida. -¿¡Alguna pregunta!?- cuestiono sonriente.

-¡No!- exclamo el salón entero casi al unísono.

-Recuerden… soy una alumna como ustedes y estoy para ayudarles, cualquier duda, comentario o queja pueden hacérmelo saber con toda confianza, espero poder contar con su voto el día de las elecciones, muchas gracias- exclamo y salió de ahí con la frente en alto mientras escuchaba como reventaban los aplausos y los gritos emocionados.

-¡Hinata lo hiciste muy bien!- exclamo Kiba conmocionado.

-¿tu crees?- pregunto preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Los dejaste impresionados!- argumento Tenten esbozando una sonrisa enorme.

-eso espero…- hablo un poco esperanzada y dudosa.

-saldrá bien- comento Kiba al posar una mano sobre su hombro tratando de darle fuerza y confianza.

-¡Oh vamos tenemos más salones que visitar!- exclamo la castaña al mirar su reloj.

-¡Vamos!- dijeron Kiba y la Hyuga.

Y era difícil, si lo era, era difícil competir con el chico más popular de la escuela, sabiendo que tu eres una más del montón, era difícil resaltar entre una estrella enorme que irradiaba luz propia, cuando tu en realidad ni luz tienes… Era complicado, y sentía que se estaba aferrando al vacío, a nada, que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, que se iba a caer y sin embargo… Tenten y Kiba estaban ahí para sostenerla…

No podía dormir, su mente no podía dejar de pensar tantas cosas, sabía que su dignidad, que su integridad emocional estaban en riesgo, se mordía las uñas mientras contaba, mientras veía los días transcurrir con tanta tranquilidad, tranquilidad que le estresaba el alma, era una cruel tortura para su pobre corazón, una tortura psicológica, tanta… que llegaba el momento en el que comenzaba a adaptarse a la idea de ser: la esclava de Namikaze Naruto, tanta que comenzaba a pensar: quizás no sea tan malo, luego golpeaba su cabeza contra la primera pared que tuviera en frente y se decía: ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que ganar!

-¿Tenten tu crees que el tal Riuji vote por mi?- preguntaba sentada en un columpio de la escuela mientras entre las piernas tenía una libreta.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto mientras se balanceaba en el columpio, de pronto miro la libreta que tenía entre las piernas. -¿Estas haciendo el listado de los que posiblemente voten por ti?- pregunto extrañada.

-¡Si! Es que de verdad no quiero perder- comento melancólica. –No quiero estar a sus órdenes…- balbuceo sin pensar.

-¿a sus qué?- pregunto Tenten

-¡Rayos!- se quejo ella al ver que había metido la pata.

-¿De que hablas Hinata?- pregunto mirándola más de cerca.

-¿yo? ¡De nada!- aseguro.

-¡Dime!- Tenten siempre había sido my renuente.

-ah esta bien…- suspiro resignada, tuvo que contarle acerca de la apuesta que hizo con él y Tenten ahora entendía las ansias de su amiga de querer ganar a como de lugar.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba! ¡Mañana es apenas el último día de campaña! ¡Vamos a lograr obtener muchos votos! ¡Entonces nos burlaremos de Namikaze Naruto cuando nos traiga cafés y esas cosas!- exclamo efusiva y decidida para después reír de manera preocupante.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias Tenten!- sonrió la chica, mientras se ponía de pie.

Al día siguiente llego entusiasmada, con la esperanza de que podría lograrlo de que iba a lograrlo… pero… realmente también pensaba en toda la situación fuera de la apuesta tonta, pensaba en que si realmente se volvía la presidenta del consejo estudiantil trabajaría mucho para mejorar la escuela, el lograr un cambio, la entusiasmaba para seguir corriendo detrás de alguien que desde antes de comenzar ya le llevaba una gran ventaja.

El último día de campaña termino…

Estaba satisfecha, ya no podía hacer más, había hablado tanto cuanto pudo: explicando sus propuestas y el como las llevaría a cabo, había dado tantos trípticos como pudo, gastado tantos esfuerzos, paciencia y tiempo, que estaba muy satisfecha y podía decir con mucha seguridad: ¡Di lo mejor de mi! Y podía decirlo con una sonrisa en los labios y con la cabeza en alto.

El día de las votaciones llegaron, porque después de todo no hay hora ni fecha que no llegue…

Ahora se encontraba sentada frente a la urna con el rubio aun lado, mientras desde su interior comenzaba a rezar a todos los santos habidos y por haber para que una pequeña esperanza la ilumine, aunque sea tantito, tenía cruzado todos los dedos y se había puesto tantos amuletos como encontró, su padre, sus amigos y su misma hermanita le habían deseado muchísima suerte pero ahora… todo estaba en manos de sus compañeros…

Veía frágilmente caer los papelitos con los votos de cada uno en esa urna transparente pero… no podía ver su exacto contenido y en su mente solo vagaban mil preguntas y una más, su corazón no podía con tanta tensión y su alma muchísimo menos, estaba a punto de explotar, iba a colapsar, sus nervios ya estaban al límite, tanta tortura era mucha para ella.

-¡Tranquila! ¿No que estabas segura de que me ganarías?- balbuceo él, muy bajito con ese tono burlón que le encantaba utilizar con ella.

-claro que estoy tranquila… lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por ti- le mintió tratando de no verse más débil y vulnerable frente a él.

-si… eso pensé- le contesto con sarcasmo. Ambos sonrieron falsos.

-¡Se cierran las votaciones!- Exclamo Tsunade cuando cayo el último voto en la urna. Hinata sintió como su corazón se volcó de sopetón y comenzó a sudar frío.

-Los representantes de los candidatos por favor pasen… ¡comienza el conteo!- explico nuevamente la directora Tsunade.

-Tranquila- le dijo Tenten dándole ánimos y Hinata solo trato de sonreírle para tratar de apaciguar la angustia por la que corría su alma entera.

-Gracias…- le dijo al verla entrar a la habitación y luego ver como la puerta se cerraba y luego corrían el seguro, mientras dejaban a Naruto y a ella esperando.

Ambos se sentaron a esperar resultados y ella trataba lo menos posible de cruzar palabra o miradas con él, simplemente no lo soportaba, y aunque era incómodo tanto silencio, prefirió centrar su mirada en la ventana del lugar… mientras observaba al sol caer tan lentamente y a la brisa corretear con las hojas de los árboles, trataba lo más posible de distraer su mente, de frenar lo más posible sus ansias, de apaciguar tantito el bombear de su corazón, de controlar sus nervios, y así se mantuvo bastante tiempo: callada y absorta. Su mente solo era lugar donde divagaban los pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar en su mente, de pronto escucho la puerta ceder y deslizarse poco a poco, despabilo al instante, en ese momento su corazón se estresó y comenzó a latir con más ímpetu, comenzaba a rogar porque la maldita tortura a la que estaba siendo expuesta tan truculentamente terminara de una vez por todas.

Tsunade Senju: La directora de la escuela, emergió del lugar con un sobre entre las manos, la exaltación en ambos chicos fue evidente y no pudieron evitar el ponerse de pie por inercia propia. Hinata inútilmente intento buscar en la expresión neutra de la directora una llama de esperanza… por muy pequeña que sea.

-Ya tengo los resultados de las elecciones para Presiente del Consejo estudiantil de la escuela preparatoria Konoha-

Hinata ni siquiera podía parpadear, porque como un árbol sus pies se habían pegado al suelo de la habitación enorme, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giro tantito la mirada saliendo un poco de su shock.

-Kiba- balbuceo entre un suspiro ahogado al verlo tan sonriente.

-tranquila…- la sujeto de la mano y le sonrió dulcemente.

Ella solo le asintió con la cabeza.

-El ganador es…- Balbuceo la directora.

* * *

¿que les parecio? muy abrupto? en el proximo capítulo sabran quien gano, quien sera el esclavo y quien sera el esclavizado? pero diganme... a ustedes quien les gustaria que gane y porqué?

por favor! me encantaria saber su opinión y quizas entonces incluso modifique la historia...

DEJENME UN HERMOSISISISIMO REVIEW! UNO DE ESOS QUE SOLO USTEDES SABEN DEJAR... POR FAVOR! AMO SUS REVIEWS! MIL GRACIAS POR TENER PACIENCIA Y LEER ESTE CAPITULO! LOS AMO!

atte: Sunako


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos! aquí estoy otra vez con el capítulo 3 y dejenme decirles que he amado con todo mi corazón sus revies! son muuuuy bello y me impulsasa continar con esta historia q va lento (incluso a mi me desespera creanme!) me ha fascinado leer sus comentario de quien desean que gane y porqué con decirles que me hicieron dudar fervientemente... en fin espero que acepten mi desicion u.u y si quieren d echo... más adelante puedo decirles porque el o ella debía ganar ya que es parte de mi plan q tengo friamente calculado muajajaajaajja en fin... más adelante les dire porque quería q el o ella ganara.

los amo! ;)

* * *

Capítulo 3: !Mío!

Su libertad dentro del próximo año estaba a punto de decidirse en dos segundos que era el tiempo exacto que Tsunade tardaría en pronunciar el nombre del ganador, era una respuesta que pesaba mucho y más para el pobre que no encontrara su nombre sobre el sobre que tenia esa mujer entre sus manos.

Sentía su corazón golpear contra su pecho, y una extraña sensación de ansiedad la invadió toda haciéndola caer en una tortura truculenta, veía como los labios de la directora Tsunade se movían con tanta lentitud.

Hinata apretó más la mano de Kiba así como apretó los dientes y su corazón solo retumbaba más y más amenazándola con salir de su pecho en cualquier instante inesperado.

-El nuevo presidente (a) de Consejo estudiantil es…- A Tsunade siempre le había gustado hacerlo todo de emoción, la directora miro a ambos chicos con una sonrisa y pudo visualizar por primera vez como ese rubio incluso estaba ansioso y eso lo sabía porque no dejaba de juguetear con la corbata de su uniforme, trataba de ser disimulado pero aquello era bastante obvio.

-Chicos quiero recordarles que ambos con ganadores y que estoy orgullosa de ambos- afirmó con una sonrisa tratando de calmar la impaciencia en ambos muchachos sin embargo aquella mujer rubia de aparentemente treinta y cinco años de edad no sabía la apuesta detrás de todo esto, no sabía que la libertad de alguno de ellos sería arrebatada y entregada al ganador, no sabía que un secreto que con tanto fervor a sido ocultado corría el inminente riesgo de ser revelado, esa mujer no tenía ni la menor idea de que el nombre sobre aquel sobre que tenía entre sus manos valía una libertad de un año.

-El nuevo (a) presidente de consejo estudiantil es: ¡Namikaze Naruto!- anunció fervientemente.

Sintió como el mundo se le desmorono a los pies, su mirada ahora perdida… no visualizaba ni un punto específico, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y uno más. Su decepción fue muy grande, y el escuchar ese nombre fue como una bala asesina y detonadora que chocaba contra su pecho que le arrebataba la libertad y la encerraban en una jaula llena de candados sin la posibilidad de encontrar la llave.

Mientras, se comenzó a armar un gran barullo por la enorme noticia y el rubio era felicitado por todos sus amigos, alumnos de la escuela y maestros.

Hinata levanto la mirada y se abrió paso entre la multitud, el rubio solo la miro y en su mente le rondaba la sola idea de que esa chica lo odiaría aún más de lo que lo odiaba antes, Hinata comenzó a caminar hacía él y él tan solo se quedo estático en espera de lo que ella haría: ¿Gritarle? ¿Odiarlo? ¿Qué haría?

Con la frente en alto le tendió la mano. Fue muy grande la sorpresa del blondo al ver su acción tanto… que sonrío y en respuesta correspondió a su saludo –Que tonto…- se dijo en silencio –la juzgue mal- La Hyuga le sonrió y le alzó el brazo.

-¡Naruto Namikaze: El nuevo presidente de consejo estudiantil!- anunció la Hyuga, callando en su interior la decepción inmensa que sentía su corazón.

Los alumnos armaron un inmenso alboroto, los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban y las porras aclamaban el nombre del rubio.

-Muchas felicidades…- expresó al posar su mano sobre el hombro de él, el rubio sorprendido asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

La Hyuga retrocedió unos pasos y se alejó de ahí, mientras a Naruto lo cargaban y se lo llevaban a celebrar… Hinata solo miró en silencio como se alejaba de ese lugar.

¿Y esta bien no? Podía mantener la frente en lo más alto, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, había dado lo mejor de ella, había luchado tanto como se pudo, no podía quejarse… no podía decir que era una perdedora o que era una mediocre, porque no era así… había dado hasta el último de sus esfuerzos, hasta el último de sus alientos, de sus energías, su tiempo y esperanzas, pero estaba bien… no había sido tan malo… había sido una derrota justa y merecida, de todos modos… desde el principio… ya tenía perdida la batalla, desde mucho antes de comenzar…

Y la cosa no estaba tan mal… porque había perdido contra un gran ganador y eso era digno de orgullo, no con cualquier persona sino con: Namikaze Naruto, alguien que por algún motivo, por una extraña sensación, por una misteriosa conjetura sacada de algún rincón perdido de quien sabe donde, sentía que haría de la escuela, una mejor, y eso le hacía sentir aliviada, en ese pensamiento estaba cuando… como balde de agua fría le había caído sobre la cabeza el recuerdo del porqué deseaba ganar con tanta desesperación y no era tan solo por querer hacer un bien a la escuela no, ese punto ya estaba incluido, sino por… ¡su maldita apuesta! ahora había caído bajo las maléficas garras de: Namikaze Naruto y que Dios se apiade de su alma.

Con una extraña mezcla entre: resignación, aceptación, orgullo y satisfacción, se fue a casa a atormentarse la existencia. Claro… después de haber sido consolada por Tenten y Kiba.

Se le antojaba saborear el dulce sabor de su derrota en compañía de la indrefraudable soledad que yacía en su almohada.

¿Y que de bueno podía traerle el ser la maldita esclava del chico más popular de la escuela? La respuesta era: humillación y nada más. Esa noche fue consolada por su padre y su hermanita. Había sido una caída difícil pero lo peor aún estaba por comenzar…

Esa noche tuvo las peores pesadillas de toda su vida, estaba completamente segura de que se lamentaría mucho tiempo por culpa de esa maldita apuesta estúpida.

Se levanto con cansancio, ojeras y la cabeza aturdida, lo bueno es que era fin de semana y no tendría que cruzarse con el burlón semblante del rubio. Tenía todo un fin de semana para intentar pensar en como sobrevivir a todo un año de tortura. Las cosas se tornarían difíciles…

Rápido pasó el tiempo y se aproximaba la ceremonia donde a él le darían el cargo de: Presidente de consejo estudiantil de la escuela preparatoria Konoha. Habían estancado el asunto de la "apuesta".

Ese día llego a la escuela triste, veía todos los preparativos para la ceremonia del rubio, melancólica continuo su camino.

-Hago entrega oficialmente del cargo de: Consejero estudiantil al alumno: Namikaze Naruto- Exclamo sonriente la directora de la escuela, el rubio tenía una enorme sonrisa que irradiaba luz propia. La directora cedió el micrófono al rubio.

-Muchas gracias compañeros, este logro no es solo mío sino también suyo, todo fue gracias al apoyo de todos, muchas gracias por creer en mí, no los defraudare ¡jamás! Hare y haremos de la escuela la mejor de todo el mundo así tenga que trabajar día y noche sin descansar. ¡Gracias!- el publico reventó emocionado y la Hyuga solo bajo la mirada triste mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de suprimir su decepción.

-Y para terminar…- balbuceo el rubio mientras la buscaba entre la gente para encontrarla –Hinata Hyuga ¿podrías pasar al frente?- solicito mirándola penetrantemente, la gente se abrió paso y ella palideció irremediablemente.

-¡Maldición!- se quejo en silencio, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacía la tarima, mientras todos comenzaban a argumentar una serie de cosas a su paso y esa fue precisamente la caminata más larga que dio, con miedo se subió hasta llegar a la altura del rubio de ojos azules. En la sonrisa del rubio había algo escondido, algo que no podía descifrar así simplemente…

-dime que no olvidaste nuestra apuesta- le comentó al oído para que nadie pudiera escucharlo. Su corazón se altero.

-¡Maldición!- se volvió a quejar en su mente –no, no la olvide- le contesto titubeando.

-bien- dijo él para luego sonreírle. Giro la mirada hacia el alumnado –Queridos compañeros yo quiero informarles que…-

-¡Maldito le dirá a todos que desde hoy seré su esclava! ¡Maldita sea!- pensó mientras se apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos esperando la apuñalada que él le iba a lanzar.

-Que… Hinata Hyuga será… -

-¡Maldito!- se volvió a quejar mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas.

-¡La Vicepresidenta de Consejo Estudiantil!-

-¿¡QUE?!- Grito ella, Tenten, Kiba y todos en la escuela, el barullo se hizo aun más estrepitoso.

-¡Quiero trabajar con ella porque me parece que juntos lograremos un cambio en el colegio!- argumento luego sonrió al ver la cara de impacto que ella tenía, se alejo del micrófono y se acerco el oído de ella –Tranquila… no le diré a nadie que a partir de hoy: Tu: Hinata Hyuga eres mi esclava y que esto- le mostró ese sobre tan familiar ¡por supuesto era el sobre donde se encontraba el secreto más íntimo de ella! –Ahora ¡es mío!- le volvió a sonreír.

-¡Qué Dios se apiade de mi alma!- fue lo único que la Hyuga pensó al ver como el rubio con cinismo se metió el sobre en la bolsa del pantalón, fue como un arrebato de libertad. Ahora su libertad se encontraba en el pantalón del rubio y así sería por un año entero, no sabía si podría soportarlo, estaba estancada en un callejón sin salida un callejón al que ella misma había decidido entrar ¡maldita sea el día que hizo esa estúpida apuesta con él! Ahora… lo pagaría caro.

* * *

¿corto? lo sé! u.u este ha sido el capítulo más corto pero el más decisivo de TODA la historia! ahora que sabemos quien ha ganado puede venir lo bueno! sii! (que bien porque comenzaba a impacientarme!) puf! Por cierto si alguien tiene idea de que pasara... o que le gustaria q pase puede decirmelo con toda la confianza del mundo! recuerden q este fic lo hacemos juntos y me fascinaria escuchar su opinion!

Bueno ya que estamos aqui hagamos esto más formal... chicos quiero comentarles q planeo comenzar a subir cada capítulo los viernes si los viernes! asi qe ya saben viernes ya debe haber nuevo capítulo y si no hay capitulo el viernes entonces sera sabado o domingo pero tratare con todo mi corazón de ser constante ya que no quiero defraudarlos, entonces ya saben chicos, pero creo q esta semana actualizare el domingo :/ es q entro a examenes en la uni u.u en fin los amo con todo mi corazón!

porfa dejenme un hermos review!

atte: Sunako


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin! estoy aqui! que merezco morir dicen? lo merezco lo merezco! concuerdo con ustedes absolutamente, supongo que mi nombre esta en la death note de muchos de ustedes y les pido mil disculpas, algunos ya saben que jamas de los jamases de los jamases ni por el dichoso: "fin del mndo" yo osaria dejar un fic a medias (a menos que muera) así que les pido millones de millones de disculpas, pero... YA ESTOY AQUÍ! y su espera será compensada... siento la demora chicos veran... (hay va con sus pretextos estúpidos ¬¬) es que... primero: la maldita inspiración de me fugo de las manos y no pude hacer nada para retenerla... segundo: andaba en examenes, tercero: consegui un empleo u.u y me explotan! D: paso ahí mucho tiempo pero... lo necesito para pagar la escuela ustedes saben... en fin, fin de los pretextos estúpidos y si no son congruentes o suficientes para ustedes entonces... son absolutament libres de escribir mi nombre en su death note :) mis niños hermosos creanme que para mí también es un maldito suplicio... pero prometo ahora si (no se como voy a hacerle pero así será) me pondre las pilas y les seré puntual! los amo con todo mi corazón y por fis! un review (supongo que acepto amenazas de muerte)

* * *

Capítulo 4: !Qué empiece el infierno!

Sus pensamientos eran sacudidos por el recuerdo de él cuando le balbuceo al oído - Ahora ¡es mío!- ¿cómo que suyo? ¡Jamás! -¡ese sobre no puede ser abierto jamás!- Se repetía una y otra vez sobre su cama mientras daba vueltas sobre ella procurando inútilmente pegar el ojo y conciliar el maldito sueño ausente que comenzaba a desesperarla con su retraso.

Sin ánimos y con el corazón afligido miro el trozo de papel colgado en su pared, ella nunca había sido buena con las fechas pero desde ahora comenzaría a tachar los días y cada tacha no solo significará un día librado, no solo significaría un día más de vida, si no también significara un paso más hacía su libertad perdida. Tomo el calendario y lo hojeó con los ojos llenos de una irremediable frustración, luego hizo una mueca y bajo la cabeza, ahora entre sus labios con suspiro entre ellos se prometió no dejarse caer, sonrió buscando fuerza y se fue a la escuela con el pensamiento de: -El tiempo pasa rápido… rápido….- y ojala el tiempo no fuera cruel y se apiade de ella…

Perdida llego a la escuela, los rumores corrían por todo el campus ¿y cómo no? si de un día para el otro, aquella chica nada popular, normal y nada especial estaba ahora en boca de todos, no había nadie en el colegió que no haya pronunciado su nombre por lo menos una vez tan siquiera, no había nadie ahora que no la conociera, de un día a otro había surgido y ahora estaba acomodada a lado de la estrella más brillante.

Los cuchicheos, los murmullos tan claros y fuertes, tan pesados y directos llegaban a sus oídos.

-¿Es ella?- la señalaban despectivamente un grupo de chicas mientras la veían pasar.

-¡Si! ¡Es ella!- exclamaba una de las chicas de manera alterada.

-¡No es justo!- berrinchaba otra. –Lo que yo daría por pasar un sólo día junto a Naruto- exclamaban entre suspiros perdidos.

- de seguro solo se lanzo de candidata para estar cerca de él-

-es una aprovechada- reclamo otra.

-¿Aprovechada yo?- pensó la Hyuga, es obvio que esas chicas no sabían lo que estaba sufriendo -¿quién en su sano juicio desearía estar en mi lugar? en el lugar de esta esclava de su peor enemigo, locas- se repitió mientras aceleraba el paso y evadía al: "club de fans" del rubio.

Eso la deprimía, todas las chicas de la preparatoria pensaban que estaba metida en todo aquello del asunto de consejo estudiantil por el mero capricho tonto de pasar tiempo a lado del rubio, cuando en realidad lo que ella quería era salir corriendo de ahí y librarse de la estúpida apuesta que hizo cuando la dosis alta de adrenalina fue liberaba por su torrente sanguíneo.

Aún seguía lamentándose por lo ocurrido esa tarde de agosto que sin duda alguna había cometido en ella la mayor de sus estupideces, pero tranquilos porque lo pagaría caro, muy caro.

Su propósito de llegar al salón fue desviado cuando un grupo de chicas locas caminaba detrás suyo, cuando se dio cuenta fue a parar a un lugar muy especial: El cubículo del consejo estudiantil, por obvias razones se encontraba cerrado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el suspirar de una manera pesada y lastimosa, le ponía la piel como gallina el pensar que ese lugar sería parte del infierno al que acababa de ingresar. Un arrebato de coraje la embargo y sin remedio estampo la cabeza sobre la puerta de cristal.

-Tranquila… vas a lastimarte- al dueño de esa voz era al último que quería ver en esos momentos. Giro la mirada para encontrarse con sus azules ojos. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

-si- contesto cortante.

-bien- dijo para continuar su camino –por cierto te quiero aquí…- comentó señalando el cubículo –después de clases, tenemos que comenzar a trabajar, _es una orden_. Y apúrate sino llegaras tarde a la clase de Kakashi- La Hyuga hizo una mueca y apretó los puños. Cuando el rubio engreído se alejo, ella irremediablemente rompió en llanto.

Se calmo, limpio sus lágrimas y camino hasta el salón de clases, el día parecía transcurrir normal…

-Hinata, Hinata ¡Hinata!- grito al fin una Tenten alarmada, la Hyuga apenas y despabilo. –Estas muy distraída- comentó -¿Todo bien?-

-si, estoy bien- sonrió falsamente.

-¿Segurísima?- pregunto Kiba.

-segurísima- contesto ella, tratando de apaciguar la incertidumbre de sus amigos.

Después de clases y de despedirse de sus amigos, con pesar y con una irremediable sensación de resignación camino hasta el cubículo, procuraba hacerlo lento y muy despacio, sus pasos eran pausados y cortos, y es que deseaba que el tiempo trascurriera de la manera más veloz y rápida posible, llego al lugar señalado, había hecho demasiado esfuerzo para llegar lo más retrasada posible pero las estrategias se le habían acabado.

Entro al cubículo: No había nadie. Suspiro dichosa; no quería verlo. Camino lentamente hasta la enorme mesa de juntas, en ella había: un pintarrón, un cañón para presentaciones y una laptop. Un poco más a la derecha había un pequeño refrigerador y una alacena con cafetera. Un poco más al fondo un enorme mueble lleno de: carpetas, papeles y documentos, casi en la puerta habían unos muebles muy cómodos ordenados en forma de círculo; sin duda alguna el cubículo era enorme y bastante bonito. Más a la izquierda estaba su escritorio de ella donde decía: Vicepresidenta y un a lado un escritorio más grande donde estaba escrito: Presidente de Consejo Estudiantil: Namikaze Naruto, sintió su sangre hervir al leer ese despreciable nombre.

Sin remedio se sentó en su nuevo "escritorio" donde encontró una nota:

_Hinata por favor comienza a checar los papeles que deje en el primer cajón, no tardo._

_Atte: Naruto._

_p.d: Es una orden_

Susurrando maldiciones hizo lo solicitado. En eso estaba, absorta, sola y bastante feliz de no verlo, hasta que su felicidad fue turbada con la odiosa presencia de sus ojos zafiro.

-¡hey ¿Cómo va todo!?- pregunto al verla tan metida en sus asuntos.

-bien- contesto sin mirarlo. El rubio con una enorme sonrisa sobre el rostro se sentó en su silla giratoria que deprisa comenzó a rotar.

-¡¿No es maravillosa la vida?!- exclamo mientras giraba sobre su silla como un pequeño niño necio.

-¿Maravillosa? ¿Para quién?- pensó la ojiperla en silencio. -¡que bien que estas de buen humor!- exclamo con un auténtico sarcasmo.

El blondo solo se carcajeó -¡Estoy más que feliz! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?!- le pregunto queriendo compartir su alegría.

- ¿por qué haces mi vida miserable?- balbuceo para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo -¡no me importa!- pensó luego con un tono tan divertidamente sarcástico, mientras continuaba con la mirada clavaba sobre los papeles.

-¡Porque al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Sakura Haruno acepto tener una cita conmigo!- Al escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios ella levanto la mirada.

-¿Sakura Haruno?- se pregunto y tan solo lo miro con la sonrisa de idiota que él tenía dibujada sobre sus labios.

Si no mal recordaba Sakura Haruno era la líder del equipo de danza de la escuela, ¡si! La típica chica bonita y popular que todos los chicos persiguen y la ídola a seguir del montón más de chicas o en otras palabras: la típica chica que por ser linda se gana el cariño irremediable de los pobre mortales tontos, no, pero el cariño de Hinata Hyuga… ¡jamás iba a tenerlo! Porque detrás de esa linda carita había algo más que solo belleza pura…

-Muchas felicidades- fue lo único que dijo, rodó los ojos y continúo su trabajo.

-¡Vamos! O… a poco me dirás que jamás te has enamorado, que jamás has sentido esa sensación cuando ves a esa persona acercarse a ti y luego tiemblas cuando le hablas y balbuceas cosas estúpidas por los nervios y…- El rubio miro a la chica y vio que en su cara estaba escrito con un plumón invisible pero visible a la vez: Chica escéptica.

-ni idea de que me hablas- fue lo único que le contesto, bajo la cabeza y continuo con su trabajo.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón?- pregunto alarmado.

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestiono poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué si alguien rompió tu corazón?- volvió a preguntar.

-no- contesto secamente.

-¿has tenido novio alguna vez?- pregunto, ese rubio no sabía en que terrenos andaba.

-no- respondió.

-¿!jamás!?- exclamó impresionado –bueno… ¿alguien que te guste?-

-no- respondió.

-¡eso no es posible!- se sentó sobre su enorme silla giratoria. -¿Qué tal ese chico… Kiba? ¿No es tu novio o algo así…?-

-es solo mi amigo- respondió no prestando mucha atención a su sermón.

-pero… ¡Es que esto no es posible! Las chicas se enamoran y piensan cosas cursis y todo eso- La Hyuga volvió a hacer una mueca molesta.

-bueno es que yo no soy como todas…- hizo un gesto despectivo –no creo en el amor de pareja- ¡Bum! Rompió el corazón del rubio y es que… ¡¿Cómo existía alguien sobre la tierra que no creyera en el amor?! ¡Eso no estaba bien! ¡Nada bien!

-pero… pero…- se apoyo en su escritorio -¿Cómo no puede creer en el amor? ¿Qué pasa con esta chica?- se pregunto confundido, mejor decidió dejar el asunto del: "amor" para otra ocasión.

-me voy- dijo ella pasado dos horas. –Tengo algo que hacer- explico inútilmente, le entrego unos papeles, tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. El rubio solo miro sus acciones en silencio.

-¡Hinata!- grito al verla irse.

-¿si?- pregunto.

-¡sonríe!- exclamo.

-claro…- le contesto para luego salir de ahí.

-¿Qué le habrán hecho?- se pregunto el rubio al quedarse solo.

-¡Bueno!- contesto el teléfono desesperada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Soy el oxigenado odioso! ¡Necesito que vengas a la escuela ya! ¡Es una orden!- Le gustaba aplicar esa palabra sabiendo que ella sin remedio tendría que acceder. La chica rodó los ojos y lo maldijo.

-¡espérame un momento!- exclamo mientras tapaba la bocina del celular. -¿Señor Teuchi puedo salir un poco temprano hoy? ¡Por favor!- rogó. El señor de ojos enchinados la miró un momento, al verlo dudar… -¡mañana llego antes!- propuso.

-Esta bien Hinata, puedes irte entonces- cedió el hombre.

El rubio apretó más la oreja a la bocina del celular pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada, tan solo murmullos in entendibles.

-¡Voy para allá!- le grito al oído y colgó.

-¡Rayos! ¡Casi me deja sordo! – se quejo mientras metía el dedo en el oído.

Acompañaba su viaje con maldiciones, le fascinaba maldecir la existencia de ese rubio que arruinaba la existencia de ella, y lo manejaba bien, mantenía su distancia y aunque era más difícil que lo ya acostumbrado había podido sacar adelante todo.

Llego a la escuela que de noche su apariencia era tétrica, encadeno su bicicleta y entró.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto al verlo hundido entre papeles.

-necesito que me ayudes a terminar el reporte de presupues…- su nariz comenzó a palpitar -¿Ramen?- pregunto confundido.

-supuse que no has comido, ten- le extendió el traste sellado.

-¿Me trajiste ramen?- sus ojos azules tintinearon emocionados.

-si ¿por qué? Sé que has estado encerrado aquí todo el día así que te traje algo de cenar- exclamo indiferente.

-¡el ramen es mi comida favorita en todo el mundo!-

-oh que bien- fingió alegría

-¿Tienes un tallarín en el cabello?- pregunto al acercarse a quitárselo.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo ella al quitárselo.

-¿Por qué tienes un mandil?-

-¡No es un mandil!- grito.

-¡si es! ¡Sobresale de tu mochila!- argumento al jalarlo. – ¡¿Te robaste el mandil de Ichiraku's ramen?!

-no eres muy astuto ¿cierto?- exclamo al acercarse a quitárselo -¡dame eso!- exigió enojada.

-¡vamos dime porque tienes esto!- solicitó.

-¡no, no te diré!- contesto molesta.

-¿Segura?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara al meter la mano en el bolsillo y asomar el sobre con el secreto de ella, su rostro palideció.

-¡trabajo ahí!- grito y solo vio como el rubio volvió a meter el sobre, ella suspiro angustiada –estuvo cerca- pensó con el corazón alterado.

-¿! Enserio!?- dijo sonriente -¡yo acostumbro cenar diez tazones diarios del ramen de ahí! pero hoy no pude, por este trabajo-

La chica estampo la cabeza sobre el escritorio -¡maldición!- farfullo rabiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó él.

-¡Acabo de conocer al hombre que por su causa salgo más tarde todas las noches! ¿¡Tú eres el maniático que va cinco minutos antes de que cierren a comprar diez tazones de ramen diario y que cada fin de mes pide veinte!?-

El rubio sonrió –soy yo- y ella sintió su sangre hervir.

-¡Maldición, maldición!- se golpeo contra su escritorio, su sangre hervía y su corazón latía rápido del coraje ¿Y como no odiarlo? Si por su culpa llegaba más tarde de lo normal a casa.

-¡No sabía que trabajabas ahí! En realidad… no sabía que trabajabas…- expreso el blondo.

Ella suspiro resignada –no es algo que le digo a todo el mundo…-

-ya veo… pero quizás debiste decírmelo a mí, digo, ahora pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y al menos deberíamos intentar convivir en paz ¿no crees?-

Ella al escuchar eso lo miro de una manera fulminante -¿llevarnos bien? Tú y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien- le contesto.

-¡¿ah entonces no quieres que nos llevemos bien?!- contesto socarrón.

-no, la verdad es que no quiero…-

-bien… lo haré de la manera difícil- sonrió travieso –_Te ordeno…_ que intentes llevarte bien conmigo- sonrió con sorna. ¡Maldición! Odiaba ya esa maldita palabra…

-¡No puedes obligarme a llevarme bien contigo!- reprocho con los puños cerrados.

-por supuesto que puedo- del pantalón saco su sobre –Tengo el poder… ¿o pondrás resistencia?- dijo al acercar sus dedos al sello.

-¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡He entendido!- bajo la cabeza.

-bien…- sonrió victorioso.

Ella por su parte se mordió el labio inferior se trago el llanto ¡Jamás la iba a ver llorar!

-¿Tú eres Hinata Hyuga?- pregunto cierta rosadita mientras se acercaba a ella cuando termino la clase de gimnasia.

-si- contesto cortantemente. La pelirosa pareció sonreír con cierto aire de maldad.

-Quiero hablar contigo…- le exigió.

-Luego te alcanzó Tenten- le dijo la Hyuga a su amiga.

-¿Segura?- pregunto la castaña.

-si- respondió la peliazul.

-Cualquier cosa me avisas- dijo Tenten un poco antes de salir.

-por supuesto- contesto Hinata y entonces espero a que Tenten se vaya -¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto a la Haruno.

-Necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas compras…- exclamo la egocéntrica.

-¿Perdón?- cuestiono la Hyuga con una cara llena de sorpresa.

-¡Vamos no voy a repetirlo! ¡Ahs! ¡Que necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas compras!- le repitió molesta.

-¿Que no tienes servidumbre que te ayude con eso?- la Hyuga tomo su mochila y se apresuro a la puerta.

-¡La tengo! ¡Pero quiero que TÚ me acompañes!- le expreso mientras la tomaba del brazo impidiendo su salida.

-¡No soy tu sirvienta "princesita" te equivocaste de plebeya! ¡Búscate alguna en el montón de chicas ciegas que te admiran!- expreso mientras apartaba su brazo.

-¿Entonces vas a resistirte?-

-¡estas demente!- le grito, la Haruno molesta la tomo del brazo y le dio el teléfono celular.

-¡Arréglatelas con Naruto!- Exclamo exasperada la pelos de chicle.

-¡Maldición!- fue la palabra que retumbo en su mente cuando escucho ese nombre –Bueno…- contesto el celular.

-Hinata podrías acompañar a Sakura a ir de compras por favor, lo que pasa es que estoy en una junta con la directoria, iba a ir con ella pero al final no pude- explico el blondo.

-¿Le hablaste a ella de nuestro trato?- pregunto alejándose de los oídos de la Haruno.

-¡si! ¿Por qué algún problema con que se lo cuente a mi novia?- exclamo orgulloso el blondo idiota.

-¿¡Tu novia!?- grito sorprendida.

-¡Es una orden!- colgó el teléfono.

-¡Desgraciado!- se quejo y no le molestaba que tuviera novia eso le valía, pero… ¿por qué rayos Sakura Haruno? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la chica más superficial de la escuela? ¿Por qué la chica que la odiaba? ¿Por qué no otra habiendo tantas? ¡Ah sí! ¡Porque era bonita! ¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? A punto estuvo de tirar el celular al suelo y pisotearlo como si se tratara del rubio, respiro hasta diez, cien, mil, un millón, trato de recuperar la cordura rota, tomo valor, guardo su coraje y lo mando en barco a alta mar, recordó una y mil veces porque estaba haciendo esto y una vez recuperada, giró la mirada y con una falsa pero creíble sonrisa dijo: -¿A qué hora nos vamos?-

-¡Esa actitud me gusta más!- exclamo la soberbia rosada.

¡Sabía porque hacía esto! Es su venganza por aquella ocasión que la rosadita intento copiarle en el examen de sociología, por obvias razones la Hyuga no lo permitió, sin embargo comenzaba a lamentarse ¡era un simple examen! ¡Que su inútil cerebro se pudra con su linda cara! Pensó la Hyuga en sus adentros, pero claro ahí estaba la justa e intachable Hinata impidiendo que la niña linda copie en un examen, lamentándolo ahora porque se la había metido de enemiga al bolsillo y más ahora que era la novia del imbécil rubio, lo peor era que no podía decir: ¡No! porqué sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, y esa maldita niña rica sabía todo acerca del trato de ellos ¡Que estúpida había sido al ceder aquella tarde ante las exigencias de los burlones ojos del rubio! ¡En ese momento debió mandarlo al diablo a él y a su tonto trato que le estaba consumiendo la existencia como el alcohol que quema una herida! Se amarro las ganas de gritar y tan solo cedió ante la pelirosa…

Llevaba horas caminando con miles de bolsas llenas de ropa de diseñador, sus manos estaban más que saturadas y ocupadas, contrabajo y caminaba, no veía su camino por el exceso de bolsas, pero seguían recorriendo escaparate tras escaparate y la Haruno tan solo se pavoneaba como si se tratara de una bella diva que llego a visitar la ciudad, Hinata la fusilaba en su mente una y otra vez… comenzaba a fantasear con: ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de matarla?, eso sin duda la divertía. La Haruno se probaba las miles de prendas, los cientos de zapatos, los millones de accesorios inútiles y los innumerables bolsos caros, gastaba y derrochaba el dinero como si en verdad creciera en los árboles, la maldita tarjeta de crédito o de debito no tenía límites era como un maldito agujero negro.

-¿Disculpa ya mero acabas?- pregunto tratando de ser lo más cortes posible con ella y eso si que era un gran sacrificio de su parte. La Sakura tan solo la ignoraba, no prestaba atención a sus dudas o argumentos, Hinata solo la fulmino con la mirada y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle y darle un golpe se contenía porque recordaba que su tesoro estaba en juego, que aunque no lo parecía estaba en manos se Sakura en estos momentos. –Esperare un poco más…- dijo al mirar su reloj y tan solo continúo caminando al son de los tacones de la chica de ojos jade y minifalda negra.

Estaba agotada, exhausta y esa niña tan solo continuaba comprando cosas inútiles –si tuviera el dinero que vale esta blusa- dijo al mirar una de las tantas bolsas –comería un mes entero langosta y caviar- pensó la peliazul, volvió a suspirar, aún no comprendía a la gente rica…

-¡Hinata!- grito nuevamente la niña tonta esa.

-¿Si?- pregunto la Hyuga saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ten- dijo al darle otra maldita bolsa.

-¡otra maldita bolsa!- exclamo retumbando en sus adentros. La Hyuga sin remedio la cogió.

-¡Ino querida!- grito la Haruno al ver a una rubia acercarse a ella.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-lo habitual… unas cuantas pocas compras…-

-¿unas cuantas?- se quejo en silencio la ojiperla.

-Ino veo que tú cargas tus bolsas- exclamo la Haruno.

-claro y ¡Como!-

-yo no querida, yo traje a la servidumbre…-

-¿servidumbre?- le comenzó a hervir la sangre poco a poco pero se contuvo.

-¿Esa chica?- pregunto Ino al ver unos ojos perlas hundidos entre miles de bolsas.

-¡Si! ¿No quieres que cargue también las tuyas?-

-¡No más bolsas!- pensó la Hyuga.

-No, no, no, estoy bien así- le sonrió la Yamanaka a la Hyuga, esa chica rubia sin duda era más amable que Sakura. –OH cierto ya me entere que andas de novia con Naruto Namikaze, ¡felicidades! ¡nadie había logrado atraparlo! ¡Ni yo!- sonrió la Ino.

-Ah ese inúti,l por su culpa tuvo que venir esta niña a cargar mis bolsas…- rodó los ojos enojada.

-¿Inútil?- cuestionó Ino.

-¡Inútil!- se rió la Hyuga en sus adentros.

-lo siento Ino tengo que irme, ahora iré con Marco para que me haga un cambio de look- presumió.

-cuídate querida- se despidió Ino.

La Haruno comenzó a caminar nuevamente después de despedirse de su amiga, la Hyuga al pasar a lado de Ino esta le susurro al oído: -suerte- y es que esa rubia sabía la clase de chica que era Sakura Haruno.

Hinata solo alcanzó a decir un: -gracias- a medias.

Llego a casa tarde, ni siquiera porque la había ayudado con sus miles de compras, ni siquiera por eso tuvo la decencia de llevarla a casa o por lo menos acercarla a la parada de autobús o al metro, pero tampoco lo necesitaba, se subió al metro, su mente estaba abrumada en pensamientos y preguntas que recorrían una y otra vez su cabecita aturdida, aún había muchas cosas que no lograba procesar o entender ¿Cómo alguien podía gastar tanto dinero y más habiendo tantos problemas de hambre en el mundo? ¿Cómo alguien podía ir por la vida gastando dinero sin importarle el como este la gente que la rodea? ¿Cómo podía ser tan despreocupada y caprichosa? -¡definitivamente no entiendo a la gente rica! ¡Y no quiero entenderla!- pensó la Hyuga.

Se recostó sobre su cama no sin antes tachar un día más en su calendario… y con esa pequeña satisfacción se dejo embargar por el sueño que la invitaba a salir a jugar…

-¡Buenos días Hinata! ¿Qué tal te la pasaste con Sakura ayer?- pregunto un alegre rubio.

-¿qué clase de mala broma es esa?- se pregunto extrañada, y lo peor es que en su maldito tono de voz no guardaba ni una pizca de sarcasmo o sorna, eso es lo que más le había sorprendido ¿Estaba demente? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que su "amorcito" era peor que una mala hierba, peor que una maldita rosa soberbia que hay que decirle, contarle y afirmarle que es bella muy bella ¡Ese pobre y torpe mortal era definitivamente tan manipulable! ¡Su dichoso y muy maravilloso "amor" lo mantenía segado y bajo las garras de esa arpía! En fin… ella sentía pena por él y gustosa le hubiera gritado el tipo de chica que era su dulce y cariñosa novia (pensó con evidente porciones de sarcasmo e ironía de la buena) pero no lo haría, no le contaría nada porque la maldita pelirosa la había amenazado:

-Plebeya- le llamo antes que bajara del coche. Hinata con la sangre hirviéndole y con la mente tratando de controlarla le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede "princesita"?- apretó los puños para mirar su maldito rostro sonriente.

-¡Ni se te vaya a ocurrir contarle a Naruto nada de lo sucedido hoy! ¡Porque entonces yo misma me encargo de que ese sobre sea abierto por mi propia mano!- le gustaba poner nerviosa a la gente, pero esa Hyuga esa más fuerte de lo que la rosita pensó.

-comprendo "princesa" ni una palabra a tu ingenuo novio- balbuceo apretando los puños e hirviendo en un irremediable coraje.

-buena plebeya…- afirmo al sonreír y cerrar la puerta del auto lujoso en sus narices.

Al final del día a ella ni le agradaba el maldito rubio, entonces ¿por qué rayos le iba a importar lo que su chica haga o diga? Ella tenía sus propios asuntos por resolver, y lo único que ella anhelaba realmente en esos momentos, era obtener su más profundo secreto y entonces… iniciaría un recorrido en el mundo con secreto en mano, huiría tan lejos para que nadie jamás pudiera volver a chantajearla con una de las cosas más preciadas que ella guardaba.

Más sin embargo, sus deseos de libertad los tenía apaciguados en la jaula de su alma amarrada con muchas cadenas de resignación.

-me la pase bien- le contesto al rubio. Éste entusiasmado le sonrió.

Ella no se daba cuenta de los esfuerzos de ese pobre e ingenuo blondo, él no era mala persona, de alguna manera lo único que quería era llevarse bien con ella.

-¡Chicos por favor no olviden que el lunes es el examen parcial y más les vale sacar una buena nota!- el maestro Kakashi puso unos ojos que dejaron helados a los estudiantes.

-¡sobre todo tu Naruto!- grito el maestro señalándolo con el dedo índice, el rubio se puso pálido, mientras la peliazul solo se carcajeaba para sus adentros.

-si… maestro- contesto muerto en pánico el blondo. El timbre sonó y todos salieron como avalancha.

-vamos a almorzar Hinata- llamo Tenten.

-¡ya voy!- contesto sonriente la Hyuga.

-Hinata ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- le pregunto el ojiazul. Ella resoplo y luego hizo una mueca afirmativa – ¡como si tuviera opción!- se dijo silenciosa.

-ahorita te alcanzo Tenten- afirmo la ojiperla. Tenten sintiéndose excluida se alejo sin más.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- pregunto mientras le ponía atención a sus ojos azules.

El rubio se rasco la nuca apenado –Hinata…- balbuceo inútilmente mientras carraspeaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime!- exigió ella.

-¿podrías ayudarme en matemáticas?- pidió al fin el rubio apenado.

-¡¿el gran Naruto Namikaze esta pidiendo mi ayuda?!- exclamo con sorna.

-bueno si… es que he tenido muchas juntas últimamente por el asunto del consejo estudiantil, además las matemáticas no se me dan muy bien- dijo apenado.

-¡Pero si tus calificaciones son buenas!- argumento ella.

-¡Es que siempre procuro estudiar antes pero esta vez estoy en ceros!-

-¿entonces quieres que te ayude?- se mofo una vez más de él.

-¡oye te lo estoy pidiendo de buena forma! Puede haberte dicho: ¡_Es una orden_! ¿Sabes?- y era cierto, el pudo llevar la situación de la manera más dura y estricta, más sin embargo trato de ser leve con ella. Ella sin el poder para decir: ¡No! cedió.

-¿en donde estudiaremos y cuando?- pregunto ella.

-¿¡Que te parece si empezamos mañana!?- propuso él.

-si, esta bien, supongo- la chica no podía negarse ni hacer nada a su favor – ¿en donde?-

-en mi casa- confirmo el rubio.

-¿en tu casa? ¡Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de donde vives!- exclamo ella.

-tranquila, eso lo sé ¿mañana trabajas?-

-si- confirmo ella.

-¿a que hora sales?-

-a las ocho de la noche-

-¡bien! Te espero a las ocho- le dijo para luego extenderle una tarjeta con su dirección.

-pero… pero… ¡ya es tarde a las ocho!- se quejo ella.

-no puedo otro día, el domingo Sakura irá a mi casa y…-

-¡Esta bien!- interrumpió ella. –No me tienes que dar explicaciones, nos vemos mañana en tu casa- tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí maldiciéndolo como era ya habitual.

-¡Hinata un chico te busca!- grito Ayame.

-¿a mí?- pregunto al sorprenderse.

-¡Hola Hinata!- dijo el rubio al asomar el semblante por la cocina donde ella estaba.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- se quejo enojada.

-Vine con mi novia por ramen y recordé que trabajas aquí, pensé que eras una mesera o algo así… no sabía que eras tu la que prepara el ramen- respondió sorprendido.

-bueno, pues ya lo sabes…- contesto fastidiada y avergonzada. Parecía disfrutarlo, ¿Qué no entendía que ella no había nacido en cuna rica? ¿Qué no entendía que para ella era difícil llevar todo: el dichoso consejo, su estabilidad económica y la escuela? ¡¿Por qué no lo entendía?! Suspiro enojada.

-Hinata- llamo él al ver su cambio de rostro -¡Felicidades tú ramen es de lo mejor que he probado!- le sonrió dulcemente. Ella repentinamente elevo la mirada para encontrarse con sus zafiros y una leve sonrisa salía de sus labios, se sintió estúpida al sonreírle a su enemigo y mejor bajo la mirada nuevamente, cuando quiso agradecerle por el elogio…

-Vámonos Naruto- exigió la rosadita, Hinata solo rodó los ojos.

-¡nos vemos mañana Hinata!- exclamo para despedirse de ella y salir de ahí.

-¿Esa muchacha es su novia?- pregunto Ayame después de que el rubio se marcho con Sakura cogida de la mano.

-si- contesto Hinata sin prestar mucha atención.

-¿Qué le vio? Digo, él es alegre, amable, dulce, guapo ¿cómo se fijo en esa muchacha tan pesada y caprichosa?

-¿guapo?- pregunto en silencio –Naruto… ¿es guapo?- se quedo ensimismada ante la opinión de Ayame.

-¡Hinata!- grito la chica castaña.

-¡mande!- exclamo sorprendida.

-¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije verdad?-

-si, si te escuche, supongo que esa chica es su novia por el siempre hecho de que es _bonita_- exclamo tratando de verse indiferente con eso.

-¿por qué es bonita?- La castaña hizo una mueca –no lo creo… Naruto no es de esos chicos superficiales, seguro vio algo en ella, algo que evidentemente solo él ve- se carcajeo la castaña.

-yo creo que la hizo su novia porque es bonita y ya, no hay otra razón- rezongó la Hyuga.

-yo creo que si la hay…- exclamo sonriente la chica de ojos marrones.

* * *

una Hinata diferente y un poco agresiva? os pido paciencia mis niños... en los próximos capítulos la entenderan... y os calmaos que las cosas quizas comiencen a ensuavizarse la verdad no lo sé XD así que os pido la mayor de las paciencias posibles y tratare de cumplirles mis niños.

una Sakura muy maldita? lo sé, pero ese es mi concepto de ella (lo siento, no sé si hay fans de la rosadita leyendo este fic u.u) en fin... tengan paciencia... paciencia y un review no? yo sé que no lo merezco pero... las cosas se me tornan dificiles, trabajo (estoy dormitandome mientras escribo esto), estres, problemas económicos! wa! morire... y sus reviews podrían regocijar mi alma (no es chantaje) al final yo tomare lo que ustedes quieran darme, los amo niños.

atte: Sunako (la desgraciada que tardo la eternidad entera y un poco más en actualizar, mil disculpas mis niños)


	5. Chapter 5

**Es jueves lo sé, pero hay muchas razones para que publique esta noche hermosa, en primera: sali temprano del trabajo y me dio chance de escribirlo y todo :) segundo: quiero flicitarlos por las fiestas! un poco tarde lo sé, pero mejor tarde que nunca! FELICIDADES MIS NIÑOS HERMOSOS! ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO HERMOSO CON SU FAMILIA, YO ME LA PASE GENIAL, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!**

** _tercero: tenemos problemas! graves problemas! ahi les va el más grande, necesito que lean el manga 615 de Naruto, que esta tatuado de: Naruhina por todas partes! es muuuuy bello, yo me mee jajajaja en fin! el punto es q ha sido algo que he estado esperando por años y creanme chicos que cuando les digo años, son muchos años!, siempre he amado esta pareja (desde que tengo memoria XD ok no tanto tiempo ¬¬´) y tengo miles de miles de imagenes de ellos en mi computadora y en el celular, he leído cientos de fics y solo dios sabe cuanto he anhelado ese capitulo que salio hace poquito (leanlo de verdad) es bello, maravilloso, grite como loca, y me emocine horriblmente, el punto es que la finalidad de los fics es bueno... curar la frustracion de los fans o intentar curarla y mas en este caso q no se daba el Naruhina que todos deseabamos, pero ahí esta! ya salio! Masashi nos lo regalo! y en lo personal no sé si debería seguir con esta historia o no de echo comienzo a pensar en abandonar los fics de esta pareja... al final depende de ustedes yo hare lo que ustedes me digan asi que chicos la continúo? si o no? ustedes deciden, necesito que sean sinceros y digan lo que sienten, yo lo entendere, al final de todo ya soy feliz después de ese capítulo, y creanme que no deseo abandonarlos, yo los amo con todo mi corazón, pero haré los que consideren correcto :) por favor contestenme lo más pronto posible porq de no ver respuesta entendere que ya no desean sabr nada de esta autora._**

* * *

Capítulo 5: En casa de mi enemigo

Pedaleaba despacio por esas difíciles calles que no abundaban para nada en su memoria, a cada momento bajaba la mirada para observar el papelito que tenía entre manos, vagaba entre todas esas enormes y fabulosas casas, eran tan inmensas y con tanto espacio que ella quedaba fascinada, su arquitectura y construcción de aquellas era maravillosa, parecían palacios, palacios inmensos con una historia diferente por contar, con una historia detrás de su belleza y complejidad arquitectónica.

-¡es esta!- dijo al frenar la bicicleta golpe. -¡vaya si que es enorme! ¡Es la más grande de todas las que he visto!- exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto una voz al ver a la chica ahí parada a las ocho de la noche –emm… bueno… busco a Naruto- expreso nerviosa.

-¿eres una fan?- pregunto la masculina voz.

-¡no, no, no, para nada! Soy… - se quedo pensativa por un largo rato, mientras meditaba –soy una amiga- la chica bajo la mirada y se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir, evidentemente ella sabía que no podía llegar y decir: soy su enemiga y nos odiamos con todo el corazón, porque la iban a mandar al diablo, así que la palabra "amiga" parecía encajar bien en esa situación.

Sin notarlo la enorme verja fue abierta –pasa- exclamo la voz.

-¡gracias!- afirmo ella y entro sin dudarlo. Comenzó su caminata por la larga escalinata que le iba a llevar hasta la enorme puerta principal de la mansión, no pudo evitar perderse por la belleza del hermoso jardín que hacía el recorrido más placentero y agradable, había tantas flores y de tan diferentes especies como había estrellas en el cielo. Era inevitable no mirarlas, esas bellezas arrancaban a fuerza un trozo de su mirada, llena de curiosidad y como una niña pequeña se acerco a un montón de florecillas blancas que encontró a su paso.

-¡que bonitas!- exclamo alegre mientras las miraba, cerro los ojos y se acerco a olerlas, en eso estaba cuando sintió el chorro de agua azotar su semblante distraído. -¡wa!- grito cuando se miro empapada por su descuido y es que los aspersores se habían activado, de un momento a otro comenzó a reír como loca por su descuido y torpeza.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el dueño de los ojos azules, al ver toda su cabellera empapada.

-¡si!- contesto tratando de moderar su risa.

El rubio solo se quedo sorprendido ¡jamás la había visto sonreír de una manera tan placentera!

-¡Naruto, Naruto, ven acá, acércate!- le solicito ella entre risas. Él sin dudarlo le hizo caso. Ella aprovecho su descuido e inocencia y sacudió su cabello empapándolo a él también.

-¡Tramposa!- grito el rubio sonriente.

Ella se carcajeo al ver que él se limpiaba la cara por el agua –es una pequeña venganza mi querido enemigo- él sin remedio solo le sonrió, era extraño verla sonreír tan a gusto.

Después de que Hans (el mayordomo) le dio una toalla ella ingreso a la casa, estaba como una niña chiquita: maravillada, sus ojos brillaban impresionados al recorrer cada pasillo del lugar, aunque el rubio y el mayordomo parecían ya acostumbrados a la magnificencia de la casa, ella se preguntaba: -¿cómo rayos no ven lo bello de esta mansión?-

-¡Es aquí!- exclamo el rubio al abrir la enorme puerta de roble macizo.

-¡wow! ¿Es tu habitación? ¡Es enorme!- exclamo sorprendida. -¡tu cama se ve super cómoda!- exclamo al mirarla. -¡y mira! ¡Tienes la mejor vista de la casa! ¡El jardín se ve desde aquí, se ve la gente, los coches!Todo! ¡Tú baño tiene el tamaño de mi casa!- exclamo sonriente.

El blondo comenzó a carcajearse, su risa llamo la atención de ella y lo miro sin entender -¿qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada.

-¡jamás te había visto así!- le comentó.

-¿así de empapada?- le pregunto ingenua.

-¡No! ¡Así de alegre! ¡Como todo el tiempo tienes la cara larga!-

-ahhhh…- exclamo ella -¡soy una cajita de sorpresas!- sonrió divertida.

-eso noto…- sonrió él al sentarse en la cama y ver como ella se asomaba por la ventana, como queriendo saludar a las florecillas desde esa altura, casi, casi podía escucharla gritar: -¡Hola señoras flores!-

-¡El aire que entra por tu ventaba es muy fresco!- argumento irremediablemente sorprendida.

-¡Eres la primera que lo nota!- respondió extrañado –me gusta mucho dejar las ventanas abiertas por esa razón…- le sonrió.

-si, el aire es bueno- comento al bajarse de la ventana –bien comencemos ¿te parece?-

-si- respondió Naruto.

Se metieron arduamente al estudio, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaba su respiración y el sonido de los lápices al escribir sobre el papel, el sonido del saca puntas o del borrador sobre las hojas de sus libretas.

-¡Hinata tengo una duda aquí!- exclamo él enseñándole la libreta.

-es fácil mira: es un sistema de ecuaciones, recuerda que tienes que hacerlo por: Gauss –Jordan porque Kakashi no nos deja hacerlo por sustitución, es sencillo solo plantea tus incógnitas en una matriz…-

-¡ah ya! ¡Ahora vuelvo la matriz escalonada reducida y luego hallo las incógnitas! ¿No?-

-¡exactamente!- confirmo la Hyuga mientras lo veía apurado en su labor.

Después de un rato la Hyuga argumento: -Naruto me esta dando sueño- balbuceo mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

-¡iré por café! ¿Quieres algo más?- el rubio se levanto de prisa.

-no, nada más- exclamo sonriente. Al verlo alejarse se levanto de su asiento y una vez más comenzó a recorrer la habitación… a su paso hallo: una guitarra cosa que le extraño, un balón de futbol cosa que no se le hizo raro en él, hallo una repisa con fotografías y curiosa dirigió sus pasos hacía ella, había diversas fotos, pero una llamo su atención: era un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja, ambos sonreían felices como si el mañana fuera eterno, sonreían con tremendo gusto y alegría, aún más curiosa tomo sin pensarlo la fotografía entre sus manos, como si la felicidad de los jóvenes de la foto fuera palpable y visible.

-son mis padres…- respondió él desde el umbral de la puerta como si por obra de magia pudiera leer lo que su mente en esos momentos comenzaba a divagar.

-lo siento yo no quise…- dijo al colocar la fotografía en su lugar.

Una pregunta enorme embargo su mente, y es que es cierto que llevaba semanas siendo su "esclava" y ni él ni ella sabían nada de ambos, era una extraña siendo esclava y cumpliendo órdenes a otro extraño y jamás le había preguntado por sus padres ¿acaso tenía padres? Era una extraña incertidumbre la que se apodero de su cabeza en esos instantes, mas sin embargo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para formular su duda y eso era porque tenía miedo de que el rubio soslayara su cuestionamiento, igual y era algo que no le incumbía, pero se sintió mal de haberse acercado a esa repisa porque de pronto el rubio había adquirido un aire apagado cosa que en él era muy extraño ya que rebosaba de alegría como si se tratara de una cascada de agua.

-Mi madre murió cuando me acababa de dar a luz- confesó al fin el rubio mientras entre sus manos sostenía un par de tazas de café caliente las que pronto comenzaron a temblar por la decadencia de las palabras de él y con la tristeza con la que raspaban su garganta las palabras para emerger entre sus labios. Había pisado una parte muy profunda de su pasado. La Hyuga giro la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con la fotografía de esos jóvenes jurándose amor en el acto del matrimonio y entonces se cuestionó: ¿Cómo tanta felicidad podía ser rota? Aquella pareja rebosaba una inmensa felicidad, tan solo con ver el muy evidente brillo de sus ojos se daba uno cuenta y al mirar sus sonrisas se afirmaba la conjetura antes planteada y de hipótesis se volvía ley.

-¿Aquella bella mujer era madre de Naruto?- se pregunto al observar de nuevo la fotografía.

-lo sé, lo sé no me parezco en nada a ella, ella era preciosa- exclamo acercándose a mirar la mismo foto que la Hyuga. –Yo me parezco físicamente a mi papa-

Al escuchar ella esa afirmación giro la mirada un poquito más a su izquierda tan solo por la mera curiosidad de observar al joven rubio de un lado – ¡Cierto! ¡Es la viva imagen de su padre! ¡Solo que su padre parece un hombre más serio!-

El rubio volvió a bajar la mirada pero ahora entre sus manos sostenía la fotografía antes mencionada, al ver la tristeza que le había causado dijo:

-yo también perdí a mi madre hace unos años…- El rubio elevo la mirada y la observo sonriendo melancólicamente… -yo tenía nueve años y…- callo un instante: -Aquí vamos a abrir esta herida…- pensó, estuvo a punto de callar a su relato pero los ojos azules de ese rubio parecían suplicar por esa historia, una extraña fuerza en esa mirada la hizo ceder ante su muda petición.

El que pensaba que Hinata era una chica de carácter duro por naturaleza no sabía el error en el que se encontraba atascado…

La Hyuga había crecido en una familia cómoda, no rica pero sí cómoda, no conocía el significado de la palabra: pobreza o la de la palabra: necesidad.

Era una niña dulce, pequeña, callada, seria, tranquila, extremadamente tímida, bondadosa y muy amada, su alma era tan pura como aún lo es pero su carácter era muy diferente al de ahora… nunca se había visto en la completa necesidad de enfrentar el mundo que la rodeaba, nunca había sido agresiva o dura… ella era dulzura pura…

Hasta que aquello ocurrió…

Sus padres habían salido a comprar los regalos para navidad dejándola ella y a su hermanita metidas y arropadas en la cama con mantas calientes, esa noche su madre… ya no volvió más…

Su padre y ella habían sufrido un accidente de transito: un conductor ebrio había impactado contra el coche y las secuelas: Aquella bella mujer había muerto dejando a dos niñas huérfanas de madre y aun hombre solo y al completo cuidado de ambas pequeñas, Hanabi (la menor) aun tenía cinco años, y al no ver a su madre llegar a casa ambas reventaron en un inexplicable llanto. Hinata se limpio las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por su hermanita, por su padre quien había sufrido un grave problema en la espalda; había sido mucha su suerte al no quedar inválido, porque entonces las niñas se verían en la necesidad de ir a vivir con su tío: Hisashi Hyuga: Hermano gemelo de: Hiashi Hyuga

Le había prometido a su madre que cuidaría de su pequeña hermanita y de su valeroso padre que en esos momentos se desboronaba, era como si aquella mujer supiera que la estancia de su alma se estaba expirando, era como si supiera que pronto adquiriría un boleto de ida pero no de regreso en un barco que sabía llegar a una isla misteriosa pero que no sabía volver… boleto que era de ella y tan solo de ella sin la oportunidad de trueque, cambio y sin la posibilidad de adquirir otro. Era un triste viaje sin retorno y la única esperanza de esa alma era el pobre consuelo de verlos algún día cuando ellos adquieran el boleto para embarcar en ese maldito barco.

La Hyuga vivía con la misma esperanza… soñaba embarcar a ese viaje sin retorno con tal de mirar de nuevo el bondadoso semblante de su madre, aquel semblante que le otorgaba calor y esperanza para continuar… pero ahora todo se había tornado a tan solo esperanza lejana y lo único que le correspondía hacer era: seguir viviendo.

Su padre había quedado gravemente herido, aunque le dolía más la pérdida de su amada esposa, herida que no curaban las medicinas o los vendajes, herida que solo el tiempo con su inútil transcurrir cerrarían sin cicatrizar por completo, el hombre esperaba a que las risas, sonrisas, momentos y miradas de sus pequeñas le ayudasen a tratar de superar aquella valiosa pérdida.

Mas sin embargo aquella pérdida no había sido la única maldita secuela que golpearía su alma y bienestar, el hombre estuvo a punto de quedar paralítico de la cintura para abajo y tuvo que acudir a tratamientos, terapia y reposar mucho tiempo para poder recuperar su completa movilidad o su casi completa y por desgracia aquel hombre había quedado eternamente marcado: se cansaba con facilidad y le estaba estrictamente prohibido el hacer esfuerzo o cargar cosas pesadas por eso mismo había perdido su empleo, había conseguido una mucho más sencillo y la paga no era la misma, los gastos aumentaban por las medicinas de él y por los gastos del hogar, por eso ella trabajaba, para ayudar a su padre en el sustento de la casa y aunque él le había rogado que mejor se dedicara a estudiar ella lo logro persuadir diciendo: Tranquilo puedo con ambas cosas y si el empleo comienza a perjudicar mis estudios ¡lo dejo! Aunque sabía que no podía dejarlo… por eso se mataba a estudiar, por eso trabajaba mucho, porque necesitaba sostener a su familia… ella había dejado de dormir tranquila desde hace mucho tiempo, había perdido muchas cosas y una de ellas era: la ilusión de enamorarse, porque ella o tenía tiempo para esas cosas, porque ella necesitaba ayudar a su padre y hermanita por eso aquello quedaba completamente en segundo término, no era importante, no tenía tiempo para eso porque ella no era una chica común como las demás así que poco le importaba el amor, el sentir cosas maravillosas y el fantasear con ellas.

Hinata era tan solo una niña, pero aquel accidente le había arrebatado la niñez, la infancia, los juguetes y las tardes libres en compañía de sus padres, se los habían quitado y los había reemplazado por: preocupaciones y responsabilidad, por eso era como era, porque le habían arrebatado muchas cosas en una sola noche, en una melancólica noche de diciembre. Por eso era dura y de corazón fuerte porque necesitaba reunir fuerzas para ayudar a su padre con los gastos del hogar, necesitaba ser la madre que su hermanita había perdido, ella ya no tenía tiempo de llorar ni de quejarse… solo podía correr, correr como una maniática, correr en un camino que no tenía meta visible o imaginable, tan solo debía correr sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza en alto…

Pero nadie lo sabía… nadie lograba comprenderla… la gente tan solo la juzgaba por su brusco carácter sin saber que detrás de esa actitud se hallaba una triste historia de navidad, la más triste de las historias jamás inventada…

Apretó los puños sintiendo como deslizaban con un delicado y filoso cuchillo aquella herida jamás cicatrizada que adornaba su alma… el dolor se agolpaba en su mente, recordándole que aún se encontraba ahí maldiciéndole la existencia, esa llaga que se abría con tanta facilidad. Sus ojos libraban una cruel lucha y el nudillo que se le formulo le destrozaba la garganta y le arrebataba la voz.

Él rubio al verla así no supo como reaccionar, sus fuertes ojos estaban desboronándose con aquellos recuerdos que había desencadenado de manera irracional, veía como se mordía el labio inferior y mantenía la mirada gacha, los puños haciendo fuerza como si eso la contuviera a llorar.

-lo siento…- exclamo al acercarse tantito y cogerla en un abrazo. La Hyuga no pudo más… y reventó en llanto, le valió lo que se juro una vez: -Nadie me vera llorar jamás- se había irónicamente jurado con lágrimas en los ojos, la promesa se la nublo su calidez y sus propias lágrimas.

-estoy bien- exclamo poniendo esa dura mirada, mientras intentaba alejarse de su enemigo.

-¡No! ¡No lo estas!- le grito mientras la volvía a jalar hacía él. Una fuerza extraña le susurro al oído: -todo saldrá bien…- voz que no emergía de la garganta de él, la chica ceso de forcejear, se dejo consolar y mejor se dejo envolver por la calidez de él, era el consuelo que no había recibido porque se había tenido que hacer a la dura, pero ahora mando todo al diablo.

La barrera que los separaba aparentaba estar derribada… ahora cada uno conocía mejor al otro, ahora ambos conocían su situación…

-Hija ya es muy tarde ¿Cuánto más demoraras?- Pregunto el hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

La chica miro el reloj que se encontraba en ese gran salón, se mordió el labio y se quedo pensativa unos breves instantes –pronto llego papa- explico la Hyuga. Y un blondo lo bastante curioso se hallaba escuchando aquella conversación privada entre padre e hija.

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Cómo volverás sola?!- pregunto exaltado el hombre.

-tranquilo traigo la bici…- quiso explicar

-¡Es muy tarde ya! ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría tu madre ni yo me lo perdonaría!-

-tranquilo estaré bien…- trato de calmar ella.

-¿no pueden traerte a casa?-

-mmm…- ¿pedirle un favor al rubio? ¡Ni loca!

Su padre la escucho dudar -¡Hinata eres una chica no te creas invencible!-

-sé que soy una chica…- rezongó la muchacha.

Al rubio se le prendió el foco repentinamente ¡Era cierto! ¡Era una chica! ¡Una chica igual que Sakura! ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido la asombrosa idea de citar a hartas horas de la noche a una chica? ¿Qué no era conciente de: cómo andará sola por las calles cuando la noche este ya muy metida? ¿Qué clase de inconciente persona era? Ella era una chica y nada más… no tenía la misma fuerza que un hombre (aunque ella fingiera que si) y aunque era ágil y muy astuta… al final del día ella era una chica, delicada y frágil.

La Hyuga se sentía vencida por su padre cuando este le dijo: -¿pregunta si te pueden traer de regreso?- Sabía que su padre era un hombre de salud delicada y enojarlo era lo que ella menos deseaba así que lo mejor era ceder ante la situación que la acosaba; separo la oreja del teléfono, tapo la bocina y espero unos segundos… el rubio extrañado solo veía sus movimiento mientras se preguntaba: -¿Qué trama?-

-¡si, ya pregunte! ¡Que si me pueden llevar a casa! ¡Nos vemos papa! ¡Te quiero!- El ojiazul dio un respingo al ver la mentira que se estaba formulando la peliazul para safarse de la bochornosa situación. -¡papa! – Grito antes de colgar -¡Dile a Hanabi que se cepille bien los dientes!- exclamo –y luego… dale un beso de buenas noches de mi parte- sugirió la Hyuga con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, cuando colgó un suspiro salio de su boca…

No podía pedirle favores al blondo ya que ella era la "esclava" y el él: "esclavizador", no podía pedirle favores porque si lo hacía… tan solo iba a seguir endeudándose con él más y más y su libertad se vería más lejana de lo que ya se encontraba, además… ¡ella era fuerte! O al menos eso se forzaba a creer ¡si! ¡Era fuerte y no necesitaba ayuda, ni lástima, ni mucho menos caridad! ¡Ella se había metido en esto sola! Y sola saldría…

En silencio ambos continuaron su arduo estudio, pero después de un par de horas ambos chicos ya estaban vencidos. Y ella sin darse cuenta giro la mirada y se encontró con: un rubio vencido… se le quedo mirando unos instantes y entonces recordó repentinamente cuando Ayame dijo: Naruto es guapo… ¿que exactamente significaba eso? se le quedo mirando un poco más como si tratara de comprobar aquella teoría por su propia mano, de momento giro la mirada ¡No quería comprobar algo así! ¡Él era su enemigo y punto final! ¡El maldito que tenía una de las cosas más valiosas de ella!, entonces ella… hizo una mueca y giro la mirada indignada –será posible…- balbuceo al acercarse sigilosamente a él, se acerco despacio muy, muy pero muy despacio, procurando que su respiración y el rechinar de sus articulaciones así como el bombear de su desesperado corazón no la delataran espontáneamente y la dejaran en el mayor de los ridículos, suavemente deslizo su mano, sintiendo su adrenalina liberarse jalo aquello que deseaba descubrir con tanto desenfreno -¡mi bebe!- balbuceo entre susurros pobres, beso el sobre que se hallaba encerrado en el pantalón de él, miro el sobre… esa escena era como para arrancar a correr gritando -¡lo tengo! ¡La tengo! ¡Mi secreto y libertad se encuentran ambos confinados en este inútil sobre de papel barato! ¡Ahora vete al diablo Namikaze Naruto tú y tus estúpidas órdenes carentes de racionalidad!- entonces de esa manera adquiriría la llave de su extrañada libertad que yacía lejos de ella… sin embargo… sus malditos buenos principios y honor la obligaron a besar el sobre como si con eso le diera las esperanzas que necesitaba para permanecer encerrado más tiempo lejos del amor de su progenitora y luego meterlo de nuevo en la jaula de su bolsillo. –Eres un loco por llevarlo siempre contigo… hasta cuando duermes…- le rezongó en silencio, luego de eso miro su libreta llena de garabatos llamados "algebra", lo reviso e inspecciono duramente, luego sonrió -parece que ya entendiste todo… mi trabajo ha acabado…- con las mismas tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la salida…

Se había ido sin decir nada… porque se creía lo suficientemente grande como para poder sola con todo…

* * *

**Que les parecio? estuvo corto lo sé pero es q necesitaba hablar con ustedes. Bueno diganme por favor q les parecio?! porque necesito saber que piensan y desean que haga, asi que mandenme un review dándome su respesta por la propuesta que esta al principio, la necesito de verdad!**

**MANDENME UN REVIEW DICIENDOME QUE HACER SINO DE OTRO MODO ESTE HABRÁ SIDO EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO Y DEJARE FANFICTION PARA SIEMPRE (AUNQUE MI CORAZÓN NO LO DESEE, sino sabes de que hablo por favor lee más arriba ESTOY DESESPERADA), no se preocupen, los seguire queriendo :)**

**los amo! **

**atte: La muy desesperada Sunako.**

**P.D: para los que leyeron: "Olvida que te amo" (mi anterior fic) notaron que Hans volvio?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis niños hermosos! les tengo una horrible mala noticia... que creen? la mala noticia es... !Me tendran que soportar muuuuuuuuuuushisisisisisissi sisimo tiempo! !porque no los voy a dejar! gracias por su apoyo mis niños los amo con todo el corazón, yo no se que rayos estaba pasando por mi mente cuando les dije que los abandonaria, creo que estaba drogada o algo asi, lo bueno es que entraron ustedes en accion para hacerme reaccionar, algunos con sus amenazas de muerte que de verdad me dieron pavor, otros con sus peticiones dulces y hermosas pero todos causaron el mismo efecto y tenían la misma bella intencion de que no me vaya, les juro que casi lloro de emoción porque no quiero dejar este pasatiempo que tanto amo y disfruto, ya se que quizas los hice sufrir con mi ausencia y creanme que me moría por subir este capítulo desde hace tiempo pero ahora trabajo y voy a la universidad, no tengo tiempo para nada, ya ni como ni duermo bien y como sabran yo no tengo laptop sufro con una maldita computadora que tiene la misma edad que el dinosario rex, es vieja y lenta, pero no dbo de menospreciarla ya que en ella he escrito todos y casa uno de mis fics.

Bueno en compensación por mi drama estúpido de hace un par de semanas, porque los amo con todo el corazón y porque lo merecen por mi restraso yo decidí traerles un capítulo enorme! muy enorme, lo iba a dividir en dos partes pero quería subirlo !todo! junto y este capítulo sé que les va a gustar muchísimo porque ahi viene lo bueno... ya basta de formalidades y rodeos estúpidos ahora empezamos lo que verdaderamente nos importa, romance. además hay personaje nuevo, uno que causará disputas y celos, bueno ya! se los dejo para que lean y por favor! ya vi que si se puede! dejenme un review no sean malitos!

por cierto mis niños hace poco una chica me pidio que separara las escenas cosa que se me hizo muy justa y razonable pero quizás yo soy muy estúpida que no se utilizar el fanfiction porque cuando las separo el fanfiction me lo modifica todo, así que sé que no es ético pero pse unas caritas asi: :) de separación, tengan cuidado porque hay muchos cambios de escena.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Robado

-¡Hinata! ¡Hoy hay que ir al club de pintura!- le grito Tenten al verla intentar salir corriendo por el umbral de la puerta. -¡espero que no lo hayas olvidado!-

La chica se froto la cien y eso era un claro: -¡maldición lo olvide!-

-¡tienes suerte! ¡Traje pinturas, un pincel y lienzo extra!-

-¡gracias Tenten! ¡Me has librado de la furia de Kurenai!-

-¡Hinata hoy…- balbuceo el rubio a medias.

-Lo siento ¡tengo mi taller hoy! ¡No estoy disponible!- se mofo de él.

-eso iba a decirt…- quiso repetir el rubio.

-¡no te oigo!- le grito al jalar a Tenten y salir corriendo del salón.

:) :) :)

-Chicos hoy tomaremos la clase al aire libre…- Exclamo la profesora de cabello ondulado y ojos rojizos –les puede servir de inspiración para su próxima obra… el respirar el aire puro y sentir los deliciosos rayos del sol les puede proveer de bastante inspiración…- exclamo la apasionada docente.

-¿Qué pintaras Hinata?- pregunto una curiosa Tenten.

-no estoy segura…- dijo al apoyar el pincel bajo su mentón -¿y tu Tenten?-

-¡un árbol de cerezo!- profirió sonriente la castaña.

-los árboles de cerezo son bellísimos- exclamo la Hyuga.

Ambas chicas se alejaron tantito del resto del grupo, Kurenai les había aconsejado hallar un lugar fresco y agradable donde pudieran platicar mejor con su inspiración, un lugar despejado y hermoso en donde hallaran esa chispa para darle vida a un lienzo inerte e inútil.

Hinata encontró un lugar fresco y adecuado: la sombra de un bello árbol, aparentaba ser un lugar fresco y solitario, pero de esas soledades que son la mejor compañía; en su estancia la acompañaba el fresco viento y el zureo de los pajarillos. Sonrió dichosa y cuidadosamente poso el pincel sobre el blanco lienzo sin color, sentía como poco a poco las ideas iban a comenzar a emerger de su mente sin frenesí alguno, sentía como todo se aproximaba como una enorme avalancha de ideas sin freno.

-¡Ey plebeyita! ¡Deja de soñar!- le gritaron mientras le chasqueaban los dedos en la cara sacándola de su dulce quimera de pasión.

Una mueca instantánea broto de su rostro, una mueca de molestia e irá, se aguanto una vez más y se contuvo frente a la princesa tonta.

-¡plebeyita te estoy hablando!- volvió a gritar la Haruno cuando vio que sus ofensas no daban resultado, la Hyuga solo sonrió y continuo con sus asuntos tan solo eran: el lienzo, el pincel, los cientos de colores y las muchas ideas que brotaban de su alma, y de saber que la Haruno iba a estar ahí ensayando con su equipo de danza jamás se hubiera atrevido a pisar aquellos suelos.

Respiro profundo y mantuvo su correcta postura, procurando no rebajarse el nivel de ella, sin la menor intención de tener problemas.

-¡te estoy hablando!- exclamo mientras se colocaba frente a ella -¡tráeme una botella de agua!- exigió molesta mientras le arrebataba el lienzo de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, ¡Estoy trabajando, lo siento! ¡Pídeselo a alguien de tu séquito de seguidoras!- trato de ser razonable con ella.

La rosadita la fulminó con la mirada y es que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que se hiciera lo que ella diga, nadie nunca le había dicho: ¡No!, ¡jamás! Y esa "plebeyita" tonta no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Voy a contar hasta tres y si no haces lo que digo! ¡Tú sabes cuales son las consecuencias!- le grito mientras la fulminaba con la mirada color jade. -¡uno!- comenzó su conteo. -¡Dos!- continúo…

-sabes princesita… me alegro que ya sepas contar, pero de verdad, no gastes saliva en vano, no haré lo que me pides, así que ahórrate el conteo- la reto con la mirada y si algo odiaba Hinata Hyuga es que le dieran órdenes, si ya de por sí era pesado aguantar al "oxigenado" como ella le decía ahora tener que aguantar a su "dulce" novia sería más martirio a su desdicha y aguantarla era un martirio que no deseaba padecer, así que con las mismas se levanto de la dulce sombra de ese bello árbol y mejor decidió salir de ahí dejando a una Sakura en ridículo y frente a todo su equipo de danza, el cual por cierto comenzó a susurrar cosas.

Pero la Haruno no lo iba a dejar así, nadie iba a ignorar sus órdenes y menos "esa" así que tendría que utilizar el arma que resguardaba bajo su manga, porque digo, si la Hyuga iba a ignorar sus órdenes por lo menos no se iba a ir con la sonrisota en la cara de que se había burlado de Sakura Haruno ¡No! eso ¡nunca!

-¡no esperaba menos de una cocinerucha de tercera!- grito utilizando su arma que nunca fallaba: humillación

La peliazul sonrió, era exactamente el tipo de niñas caprichosas que aparentaba ser, la Hyuga sintió gusto de saber que la había orillado a tal desesperación en el que no le quedaba de otra más que recurrir a utilizar su veneno: la humillación misma.

-¿cocinerucha de tercera? ¿No se le ocurrió nada mejor?- pensó para sus adentros mientras cargaba el lienzo y se alejaba de ahí fingiendo sordera total.

-¡escúchame cuando te hablo!- le grito al ver que le daba la espalda, Hinata solo sonreía gustosa. – ¡Como lo supuse, no tienes modales y que podía esperar yo de una cocinerucha de tercera que ni madre tiene!- La Hyuga paro en seco.

-¡maldito seas Naruto!- pensó mientras apretaba los puños -¡¿cómo pudiste contarle a tu "dulce amorcito" algo tan personal!?- pensó tratando de controlarse, la Haruno la había golpeado en el lugar correcto, en la herida más dolorosa, en la más sensible, en la que aún duele y es que a ella podía decirle lo que quisiera, podía burlarse, dejarla en humillación, pero con su familia y con su madre ¡Nadie se metía!, la gente no entendía, no entendía su dolor, esa niña tonta no entendía su sufrimiento porque lo único que le importa en este mundo es ella misma, por eso mismo no sabía por lo que Hinata había pasado.

Al ver la Haruno el efecto que causo la bala de veneno que lanzo decidió continuar -¡ay la pobre niña que tiene que trabajar en un restaurante de cuarta para mantener a su papa inválido!- se burlo con tanta mofa.

La Hyuga apretó los puños mientras se reprimía las lágrimas y sentía como una bola de coraje se acumulaba en su pecho ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel? ¿Solo por el simple hecho de no querer cumplir un estúpido capricho tenía que aguantarla?, la Hyuga se giró y la encaro, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un coraje un inmenso coraje, pero estaba decidida a no darle el gusto de soltar algunas lágrimas y menos frente a ella.

-¡miren a la pobre plebeya tonta, quiere llorar, pero no tiene la falda de su madre para que la proteja!- se burló – ¡pobre y además huérfana!-

Apresuro el paso hacía ella, sentía la rabia fluir por todo su cuerpo, sentía el coraje correr por sus venas, sentía que su herida comenzaba a sangrar sin poder evitarlo, por un momento perdió la cordura, sus casillas y la razón y tan solo se dejo guiar por el impulso de ira que le estaba dominando el alma sin autorización previa, sus pasos aran pesados pero firmes y nada iba a pararla, miro la burlona sonrisa cínica que se postraba en ese bello rostro de ojos color jade, entonces sin poder detener sus impulsos, músculos o acciones le propino la cachetada de su vida -¡Ya cállate! ¡No te permito que te metas con mi familia! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir! ¡Lo que es tener que llevar el pan de cada día a tu casa! ¡No lo sabes y jamás lo sabrás porque siempre seguirás siendo una maldita princesita tonta!- le grito con el rostro enrojecido, enrojecido del coraje que estaba experimentando.

La Haruno solo grito indignada mientras se cubría la enrojecida mejilla con la mano -¡Salvaje! ¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Me vengare! – le grito mientras arrancaba a correr como la víbora que era.

-¡has lo que quieras! ¡No te tengo miedo!- le respondió mientras sentía como poco a poco la adrenalina se iba alejando de sus venas, comenzó a respirar pausado, tomo sus cosas y emprendió el camino mientras poco a poco comenzaba a pensar con mayor claridad ¡maldición! ¡Cierto que era su sueño darle su merecido a esa niña consentida! Pero… había olvidado que era la novia de su peor enemigo y eso no importaba, lo que le preocupaba es lo que iba a pasar con su secreto, eso la angustió en exceso, su corazón se paralizo y su alma tembló de miedo –Maldición, maldición- se repetía al andar, pero trataba de regocijar su alma diciéndose: ¡Se lo merecía la muy desgraciada!, además más insulto hubiera sido que no defendiera a su familia, pero aun no le cabía en la cabeza el: ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan cruel?, sentía un poco de pena por la Haruno porque después de todo ella será una niña pobre pero tenía una amada familia, pequeña si, pero tan llena de amor.

Angustiada llego al día siguiente a la escuela, sus nervios eran algo más que obvios, trataba de controlarse pero parecía ser una misión muy difícil de cumplir.

-Hinata- susurro Tenten

-¡ah!- grito la Hyuga despavorida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto una extrañada Tenten al verla tan ansiosa.

-si, lo siento, es solo que…- mejor bajo la mirada y guardo silencio.

El mundo se le derrumbo a los pies cuando vio pasar a la susodicha colgada del brazo de su novio. Fuerte fue su impresión al percatarse de que había cacheteada con tanto coraje que hasta el labio le había roto.

-¡Qué le paso a la rosadita!- exclamo Tenten llena de sorna -¡hey Hinata la viste! ¡Alguien al fin le dio su merecido!- se mofo de la Haruno, la Hyuga solo se jalo un poco la blusa tratando de controlar sus estúpidos nervios.

-Maldición- se quejo en un susurro leve al notar el daño que le había hecho en la cara a la Sakura, tan solo trago saliva, no sabía lo que le esperaba…

El timbre sonó y todos entraron a clase, Hinata se sentó en su pupitre y bajo la mirada, al poco rato solo escucho como él pedía entrar, tarde como de costumbre, Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a su impuntualidad y decidió ceder desde hace mucho ante ese rubio; él siempre llegaba rebosando de alegría pero… hoy todo fue diferente, entro al salón: callado, absorto y con la evidente aura demoníaca rodeando su cuerpo, se podía sentir su molestia a kilómetros de ahí y sus bellos ojos azules echaban fuego, siempre saludaba a la Hyuga aunque esta jamás le correspondiera de la misma manera… pero en esta ocasión… tan solo se limito a sentarse en su pupitre y guardar tanto silencio como una maldita roca.

Era bastante incómodo ese maldito silencio sepulcral, estaban atosigando su alma tan lentamente, todos en el salón de clases podían sentir aquello, el rubio no estaba molesto ¡no! estaba ¡Furioso!

Sonó el timbre para salir al fin y ella sintió como el verdugo le abría la puerta anunciándole que su condena había terminado, tomo sus cosas y quiso salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Hinata!- le llamo sin mirarla de frente.

La Hyuga paro de sopetón y quedo callada ante su llamado, todo el alumnado se asombro y los murmullos se hicieron evidentes, el silencio se hizo eterno y demasiado incómodo.

-¡Te quiero en el cubículo de consejo estudiantil! ¡YA!- exclamo con una voz tan autoritaria que ella no conocía en él, la manera en la que se lo pidió la hizo temblar, su cuerpo tembló angustiada como si le acabaran de poner la soga al cuello. Trago saliva mientras sentía que su corazón latía más rápido del pavor.

-Maldición- fue lo único que cruzo por su mente mientras apretaba los párpados, pero ella era demasiado valiente y nada cobarde, no huiría de él, enfrentaría a la fresita de su novia y al oxigenado. Y así con ese mismo pensamiento comenzó su caminata hacía al patíbulo de su desgracia, donde echaría su último aliento.

Entro al cubículo que parecía un panteón, se sentía frío y bastante solitario, incluso podía ver los nubarrones asomando a la ventana tapando el fulgor del bello sol para que no haya testigos de su muerte en ese lugar tan lúgubre.

-Hinata… quiero saber ¡Por que rayos agrediste a Sakura!- le levanto la voz mientras le clavaba la dura mirada a sus ojos perlas, como si tratara de desenterrar la verdad en ellos a pura fuerza.

-yo…- trago saliva, la trataba como a una criminal, como si hubiera matado a alguien, cuando en realidad la única que merecía ser juzgada era la princesita –yo…- bajo la mirada mientras se ahogaba entre sus nervios, ¡pero que rayos, ella no había echo nada malo, ella no era la mala del cuento! ¡Y no soportaba ver a la rosadita con la sonrisa burlona entre sus labios, estaba disfrutando de su agonía, se estaba vengando justo como se lo había prometido un día antes!

-¡Pídele una disculpa a Sakura!- le exigió utilizando su tono severo y autoritario. La chica dio un paso atrás, se sentía como un animal huyendo de unos cazadores, estaba embargada en pavor y miedo, sus ojos la acosaban y la juzgaban sin saber la verdad, sin preguntar que había pasado, sin conocer s versión de los sucedido, ese fulgor azul la juzgaba de manera inhóspita y truculenta.

-yo…- volvió a balbucear tratando de pedir socorro, pero el nudo en su garganta tan solo comenzó a formular haciéndole más difícil el habla, su pecho comenzaba a apretarle y su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada y profunda. Un balde de agua fría la hizo reaccionar -¡No!- le grito al rubio.

-¿qué?- pregunto incrédulo al verla rejega.

-¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Fue ella quien me agredió primero! ¡Me niego a pedirle una disculpa a alguien que simplemente no lo merece! ¡¿Que no te das cuenta que no es la chica que piensas!?- le grito tratando de quitarle la maldita venda de los ojos. -¡En fin sigue cegado! ¡Ese es tú problema!- tomo sus cosas y se aproximo a la puerta, evidentemente la Haruno se altero al ver que a la escopeta se le estaba escapando la liebre sin poder hacer nada y entonces comenzó su drama…

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo tan solo te pedí de favor que me trajeras una botella de agua! ¡Y tú te impusiste como una salvaje y me agrediste! ¡Y aquí esta la prueba!- le grito mostrándole la mejilla y el labio roto.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!- le grito a la cara e intento acercarse a ella y romperle algo más que el maldito labio.

-¡Alto! ¿¡Hinata olvidas que tengo algo tuyo!?- amenazó el rubio.

-¡maldición!- farfullo en su interior la Hyuga.

-¡Pídele una disculpa a Sakura!- exigió duramente el rubio y no era opcional.

-¡No!- le contesto ella con la misma pésima actitud.

-¡Pídele una disculpa a Sakura ya!- le grito mientras aporreaba la mano sobre el escritorio.

-¡No!- si algo odiaba Hinata Hyuga es que la retarán y más por ese blondo molesto.

-¡Ah no!- en ese momento saco el secreto de ella y se lo mostró -¡¿Estas segura de tu decisión?!-

-¡No te atrevas!- exclamo ella impresionada, mientras tanto la maldita rosadita solo se mofaba de la escena, así la quería: suplicando. A esa mujer deberían darle un premio de la academia por su magnifica actuación tan bien elaborada y practicada.

-¡Hazlo ya!- bramo el ojos zafiro.

-¡No!- grito -¡Jamás me disculpar por algo que no siento!- le dijo ella.

El rubio al escuchar esa afirmación se acerco al sello del sobre y poso sus dedos sobre el, lo tomo y poco a poco comenzó a jalarlo, a forcejear con el.

-¡Espera!- grito una angustiada Hinata -¡Alto!- grito estresada y alarmada, mas sin embargo el rubio no se detenía en su acto y el maldito sobre de papel barato estaba comenzando a ceder ante sus exigencias -¡Espera!- gritaba ella completamente alarmada, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse poco a poco, sus ojos claros estaban siendo opacados por la manta de una capa cristalina de agua salada, era una presa a punto de desbordarse por la presión que sus dedos estaban ejerciendo sobre un simple papel barato e inútil, estaba a punto de reventar en llanto, su voz se quebró en miles de pedacitos, su semblante ahora se encontraba agobiado, pero el parecía no escuchar a su llamado, parecía haber quedado sordo ante sus peticiones llenas de ruegos y piedad y sus oídos quedaron sordos ante la misericordia; sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su corazón se estremeció, mientras la Sakura disfrutaba de su truculenta agonía que le quemaba el alma con el tan solo crujir de un papel inservible -¡Lo siento!- grito tratando de que con esa súplica pudiera detener sus dedos apresurados en destapar aquello que desebaba enterrar -¡Lo siento, Lo siento!- volvió a gritar mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puños tan llenos de coraje -¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero por favor…!- exclamo tratando de recuperar los trozos de voz que se le estaban escapando. El rubio se detuvo de golpe y se quedo noqueado al ver que ella había cedido. La Sakura solo sonreía y en su cara estaba escrito con letras rojas: ¡Te dije que me vengaría plebeyita! Hinata la miro con recelo después de ver que el rubio había cesado su intento de sabotear aquello que tanto deseaba guardar –Lo siento Sakura, no volverá a pasar- después de asegurarse que el rubio había metido el sobre en la cárcel de su pantalón la chica irremediablemente salió corriendo de ahí mientras dejaba de sostener ese llanto, esa presa que se había roto por tanta presión ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! Había sido humillada de esa forma tan frívola y cruel, el rubio abrazo a Sakura como si realmente fuera la víctima en toda esta situación.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto regocijándola entre sus brazos.

-Si- balbuceo fingiendo un sollozo, cuando en realidad entre sus labios lo único que había era una cínica sonrisa llena de victoria.

Pero la incertidumbre se quedaba en esa chica de ojos jade ¿Qué tan valioso era ese secreto como para hacerla ceder sabiendo que su carácter era fuerte y muy duro? ¡Debía ser algo grande! ¡Algo tan gran e inmenso que de verdad debía valer mucho la pena como para hacer cualquier cosa que el blondo le pidiera a cambio de la devolución de aquel trozo de papel empeñado! Y el mismo blondo tenía ese mismo cuestionamiento divagando por su mente ¿Qué será? Se preguntaba mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos ¿Cómo ese trozo de papel podía ser tan valioso? ¡Si ni siquiera pesaba más de quince gramos! ¡Era tan valioso que dentro de el se hallaba toda su libertad cautiva!

:) :) :)

-¡Rayos!- exclamaba solo en su habitación mientras sostenía ese maldito trozo de papel entre sus dedos, no le había tomado importancia antes pero ahora… ahora… le daba una inmensa curiosidad y más ahora que el sello se encontraba rasgado –sería fácil sacarlo y volverlo a meter…- pensó mientras buscaba la manera de ultrajar aquello -¡Alto, Alto!- se detuvo –Hicimos un trato ¡no puedo traicionarla así!- se reclamó mientras abría el cajón de su buró y lo encerraba ahí para intentar apaciguar su intensa curiosidad que lo mataba, se mordió los labios mientras frenaba sus impulsos llenos de curiosidad.

-¡Maldición!- se volvió a repetir mientras rodaba sobre su cama, el recuerdo de ella suplicando atormentaba su razón ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel con ella? ¡Casi hasta la hizo llorar! -¡Maldición soy un maldito desgraciado!- se arrepintió por haberla tratado de esa manera tan tirana y perversa, cierto que habían hecho un trato, pero una cosa era exigirle una orden como cualquiera y otra muy diferente era casi hacerla llorar, su alma se encontraba atormentada -¡Maldición!- se volvía a reprochar –Ya estaba comenzando a llevarme bien con ella- re reclamo mientras se revolvía los cabellos dorados, rápidamente saco el sobre del buró donde lo había puesto prisionero, lo tomo entre sus manos y de un arrebato desenfrenado saco un objeto de otro cajón cercano, miro aquel sobre y entonces… de prisa y privado de frenesí lo envolvió de cinta, Luego sonrió satisfecho –así evitare tentaciones- sonrió para luego volverlo a encerrar en el mueble de madera que se encontraba al pie de su cama.

Y es cierto la había herido gravemente después de aquel acontecimiento, aquella chica guardaba muchísimo más su distancia con él y con la maldita princesita, procuraba hacer lo que le decía sin reproches ni quejas, casi no hablaba, no le dirigía la mirada, procuraba ser veloz y no quedarse mucho tiempo con él en el cubículo porque simplemente no soportaba su maldita presencia, el rubio por su parte trataba de buscarle plática como si de esa manera intentara remediar su estupidez y el daño que le había hecho, sin embargo ella le era muy indiferente, simplemente lo soslayaba con una impresionante astucia como si tuviera un título en ello.

Así transcurrieron algunas semanas y para el rubio se le hacía muy pesado, era pesado porque el era una persona muy hiperactiva y necesitaba, le urgía platicar con alguien, decir sus tonterías acostumbradas y reír por cualquier tontería y esa chica simplemente no le prestaba ni un segundo de su mirada color perla, ni un trozo de sus ojos ¡NADA! Y él simplemente era lo suficientemente estúpido para no encontrar la manera de remediar su estúpido error.

:) :) :)

-¡Bueno!- le contesto de mala gana.

-Hinata…- hablo pausado y con la voz cortada.

-¡¿Qué?!- le mal contesto.

-tu…- comenzó a balbucear.

-¿!Qué quieres?!- exclamo fastidiada mientras cortaba verduras y entre la oreja y el hombro tenía prendido el teléfono celular.

-será que tu…- hablaba pausado y despacio (cosa muy rara en él)

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Habla ya! ¡Estoy trabajando!- exclamo perdiendo la paciencia con él.

-¿! QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!- grito eufórico

-¡Ah!- grito al sentir como se cortaba con el cuchillo por la impresión de su pregunta, había soltado el teléfono y este había caído al suelo, se alejo del celular espantada ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? ¿Qué el tinte que según ella se ponía que usaba le había hecho daño en el cerebro?

-¡Hinata!- exclamo el rubio desde el otro lado del teléfono -¡Maldición no me contesta! ¡Y tanto trabajo que me dio preguntarle!- se quejo una y mil veces mientras aporreaba el puño sobre la pared.

:) :) :)

-¿Qué te paso Hinata? ¡Tú no eres tan descuidada!- exclamo Ayame mientras le curaba la herida.

-yo…- eso mismo se preguntaba ella ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea! Pero al husmear entre su mente, el recuerdo agolpo su memoria y rápidamente se estreso. -¡Me descuide! ¡Es todo!- se justifico. Ayame no se trago de todo aquel mal cuento tan improvisado y carente de veracidad.

:) :) :)

Salio del trabajo con la mirada pérdida, su mente se encontraba viajando en otra parte.

-¡Hinata!- grito el rubio al bajar del auto lujoso y correr tras ella.

-¡Ah!- Grito ella y emprendió la carrera velozmente.

-¡Maldición esa chica esta en forma!- se quejo al corretearla por varias calles de la ciudad. -¡Alto!- exigió alcanzarla y tirarla al suelo.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió ella asustada mientras comenzaba a forcejear -¡Maldición es más fuerte que yo!- se quejo. El rubio por su parte puso resistencia y la tomo de las muñecas.

-¡Déjame hablar!- le solicito, ella sin remedio, tuvo que ceder.

:) :) :)

-Déjame ver si entendí…- repaso ella -¿Quieres que finja ser tu novia?- le pregunto confundida.

-¡Exacto!- le respondió él.

-¡Estas demente!- le grito mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba hacía su bicicleta.

-¡Vamos por favor! ¡Solo será por unas horas!- le suplico.

-¡Pero si tú tienes novia! ¿Por qué tendrías que fingir?- comentó sin entender.

-es que…- el blondo suspiro resignado –Sakura se va a una pasarela en Londres y no volverá hasta dentro de un par de semanas y esta pasarela es muy importante para ella porque en ella habrá un cazatalentos y no puede perder esta valiosa oportunidad de trascender en su carrera, es su sueño y no puedo rompérselo- explico el rubio angustiado.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Sakura se enterara y te irá peor!- exclamo ella a su favor.

-de echo… ella me dio la idea…- exclamo apenado el rubio.

-¡Desgraciada princesa!- la maldijo -¡sabe que odio a su estúpido novio, que no lo soporto y quiere castigarme haciéndome pasar una noche entera con él fingiendo ser la última cosa que sería de él: su novia. ¡Maldita seas princesa tonta! ¡Si esta es tu manera de vengarte de mí!Te esta funcionando!- se quejo en silencio. -¿!por que no le pides a alguien más el favor?! ¡Alguna de tus locas fans aceptaría gustosa!- comentó.

-¡No! Sakura me dijo que solo me daría permiso de hacer esto si eras tú la que iba…- explico el rubio.

-¡maldita princesa hasta en tu ausencia haces presente tu frivolidad!- pensó. -¡No creo que sea buena idea porque, digo, Sakura es una modelo! ¡Y yo soy una simple cocinerucha de cuarta!- murmuro bajando la cabeza.

-¡oh vamos no te menosprecies! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo! ¡Preparas el ramen más delicioso de todos!- exclamo eufórico.

-pero… yo no creo que sea buena idea…- exclamo halagada por el comentario del rubio.

El ojo zafiro suspiro estresado y se sacudió la melena rubia –bueno Hinata… ¿será por las buenas? ¿O lo quieres por las malas?- pregunto al sacar el sobre de su pantalón.

-¡Cómo si tuviera opción!- balbuceo con recelo.

-¡Bien!- sonrió gustoso -¡mañana platicamos de eso en el cubículo! ¡Cuando no haya nadie!- le sonrió al acercarse a la puerta de su auto.

-si, como digas…- exclamo al tomar su mochila y acercarse a la cadena de su bicicleta -¡auch!- se quejo levemente al chocar su dedo lastimado con el manubrio de su bicicleta -¡rayos!- susurro en silencio. El rubio se detuvo y se le quedo mirando un momento, miro su reloj de mano: las diez en punto.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto al cogerla del brazo y mirar su enorme cortada.

-un descuido en la cocina, es todo- contesto indiferente, arrebato su brazo y se desprendió de él.

-¡Yo te llevo a casa!- le sugirió.

-¡no gracias!- exclamo extrañada.

-¡No seas terca, te digo que yo te llevo a casa!- le levanto tantito la voz.

-¡No es necesario! Además… vivo del otro lado de tu casa, te desviarías muchísimo- se excuso.

-¡No importa! ¡Te digo que yo te llevo!- se puso terco.

-¡Y yo te digo que no es necesario!-

-¡Es muy tarde! ¡Podría pasarte algo!- le reprochó.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Siempre me voy a esta hora y jamás me ha pasado nada!- exclamo ella.

-¡Hoy podría pasarte algo!- la regaño mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¡Si claro!- se mofo de él.

-¡Eres una chica, no te creas invencible!-

-¡Ah gracias por recordarme el género que soy! ¡Ya lo tenía bastante claro, gracias!- exclamo con sorna, mientras se giraba para comenzar a ignorarlo.

-¡Bueno! ¿Lo quieres por las buenas o por las malas?- la amenazo mientras entre sus manos portaba el sobre, sobre su boca: una sonrisa pícara y en sus ojos: las cejas levantadas.

Ella suspiro tan harta –por las buenas…- exclamo al subirse al auto.

-bien- sonrió gustoso al ver que de manera forzaba (como siempre) había ganado.

-dobla aquí- indicó ella –ahora aquí- repitió –una vez más aquí- explico -¡Para!- grito, el rubio piso el freno de sopetón.

-¡Debiste avisarme antes!- la regaño.

-si bueno… lo siento- dijo sin tomarle importancia. –gracias, nos vemos mañana- exclamo al bajarse del auto.

El rubio se aseguro de que ella entrara a su casa, echo una mirada a su modesto hogar y después de eso partió de ahí.

-¡Es mucho lo que pedaleas! ¡Esta muy lejos tú casa! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada?!- se quejo mientras manejaba hasta su mansión.

:) :) :)

-lo único que harás es: fingir ser mi novia, es todo, así de simple-

-¿! Así de simple dices?! ¡Es la orden más difícil que me has dado hasta ahora!- se quejo la Hyuga. -¿podría saber el motivo?- pregunto muriendo de curiosidad.

-mmm… supongo que mereces saberlo…- suspiro resignado. –Más adelante te explico- le sonrió.

-¡Pero quiero saberlo ahora!- exigió ella.

-no- sonrió victorioso, ella frustrada lo miro.

-esta bien- balbuceo sin remedio y es que siempre perdía contra él, siempre, siempre.

-el viernes saliendo de clases vamos a salir a comprar algunas cosas para el sábado- le anuncio sin cuestionamientos tontos.

-bien- contesto con un tono de voz lleno de fastidio.

:) :) :)

No tenía la menor idea de cómo es que había aceptado ¡A sí! ¡No podía negarse! ¡Estaba bajo su maldito poder! Y fingir ser su novia era la peor de las órdenes que le había hecho, pero sabía que todo era parte del plan de la rosadita su: "venganza" aun continua atormentándole la existencia y eso que ya no estaba en el país.

-¡entremos a esa tienda!- grito el rubio al señalar un escaparate, la Hyuga despabilo y lo obedeció con una mala cara.

Ella siempre había odiado ir de compras, recorrer escaparates y cargar bolsas repletas de ropa no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y él se encontraba sumamente sorprendido, cuando salía con Sakura sus citas eran igual a: rondar y rondar todos los escaparates de la ciudad como si la ropa fuera lo único importante en esta vida; pero esa chica… esa chica lo único que hacía era: ignorar los maniquís, bostezar y distraerse con cualquier otra cosa más interesante, le sorprendía su falta de interés por las prendas –en verdad que es una cajita de sorpresas- pensó en silencio.

-Bien Hinata, paso por ti el sábado a las seis de la tarde ¿esta bien?- le gustaba hacer eso, él bien sabía que ella no podía negarle nada, mas sin embargo le gustaba hacerle creer que tenía otra opción, le gustaba hacerle creer que podía decir: ¡NO!

-de acuerdo- añadió ella sin remedio. El rubio arranco el auto y se fue. -¿En que maldito problema me metí?- se regaño ella.

:) :) :)

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya es tarde!- exclamo al acelerar el automóvil mientras hábilmente echaba un ojo a su reloj de mano. -¡papa va a matarme!- se quejo al doblar en una cuadra, se estaciono y saco el movil velozmente -¡Hinata ya estoy aquí!- le dijo del otro lado del celular.

-mmm… ya salgo- argumento con la voz evidentemente afligida.

-¡Bien!- exclamo él para luego colgarle. –Le llamare a Sakura- se dijo mientras marcaba el número que ya había memorizado por su extremo uso.

-No quiero salir así…- se quejo mientras se miraba al espejo y su hermanita la miraba desde la cama.

-¡Vamos Hina te ves preciosa!- exclamo la Hanabi.

-¡lo dices porque eres mi hermanita!- le sonrió -¡bueno con tu halago me doy por bien servida!- le sonrió nuevamente. -¡Ya me voy o el oxigenado se alebrestará!-

-¡Suerte!- profirió la menor al besar las mejillas de su hermana y luego le abrió la puerta.

Lentamente camino, no estaba nada acostumbrada a utilizar tacones, pero esta vez no era opcional sino de vida o muerte, caminaba despacio ya que tampoco quería hacer el ridículo y quedar como una tonta y menos frente a él porque detestaba su risa burlona y más si ella la provocaba por su estupidez, ya suficiente era cumplir sus caprichos estúpidos como para que además se mofara de su inútil torpeza que siempre la ha acompañado como la mejor de las sombras. Lo miro, estaba de espaldas con el celular en la oreja, su voz se oía alegre y radiante ella fácilmente podía conjeturar con quien hablaba: -Sakura- se dijo, y rápidamente rodó los ojos fastidiada, se rasco un poco la cabeza, el rubio se hallaba perdido entre una conversación "importante", impaciente comenzó a taconear sobre el pavimento, pero no funcionaba, después optó por carraspear, entonces el rubio despabilo y salió de su mundo: ¡Se le estaba haciendo tarde! ¡Su padre lo mataría!

-Amor te llamo después- exclamo al girar la mirada.

-Esta bien Naruto- contesto la Sakura y espero unos segundos -¿Naruto? ¿Naruto estas ahí? ¡Naruto!- grito sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Hi… nata?- pregunto estupefacto al mirarla. ¡Cierto! ¡Era una chica! ¡Una diferente, pero era una chica!, sin pensarlo dos veces colgó el teléfono y lo metió hábilmente al bolsillo de su pantalón, olvidando que hablaba con su "dulce" novia.

Quedo como idiota al mirarla con su cabello suelto, él no sabía que tenía el cabello tan largo, quizás lo supiera si ella lo soltara debes en cuando en vez de andar siempre con coleta alta. El vestido le sentaba… ¿Bien? ¡De maravilla! Combinaba perfectamente con el tono níveo de su piel, sus labios resaltaban con ese brillo que los empapaba con su tenue color, sus mejillas se veían enrojecidas y delicadas y el viento soplaba a su favor -¿nos vamos?- le pregunto con el vestido ceñido al cuerpo que hacía resaltar aquello que ocultaba en ropa holgada y fea.

-va…mos- balbuceo quedando como estúpido frente a ella. Ella sin embargo giro tantito la mirada al suelo, se pellizco el brazo sin que él lo notara y le pregunto a su subconsciente –el que esta frente a mi… no es un príncipe ¿o sí?- se atropello la cabeza por el estúpido pensamiento.

Ambos entraron al auto, había sido complicado para ella aceptar lo extremadamente bien que se veía él vestido de traje, con los zapatos negros, la corbata sujeta y bien elaborada, el saco completamente cerrado y el cabello para atrás cubierto de mucho gel para intentar apaciguar su rebelde melena.

El rubio se miro por el retrovisor -¡Maldición este no es mi estilo!- se quejo al revolverse el cabello tratando de romper el hechizo del gel persistente, acerco la mano a su corbata y la aflojo, se abrió los primeros dos botones de la camisa y se Safo del saco que le apretaba -¡listo!- sonrió.

-Si ese no es tú estilo… entonces ¿por qué te vestiste así?- pregunto la bella chica de a lado.

-Mi papa me obligo- exclamo el rubio haciendo una mueca y girando la mirada, de un momento a otro sintió que era extremadamente peligroso mirar a Hinata Hyuga a los ojos y más con ese tono que vestía sus labios.

-Ya veo- y ella de un segundo al otro sintió que tenía que escoger las palabras exactas para hablar con él. Era como si ambos fueran otras personas, como si no se conocieran...

El silencio abrumador los acompañaba en el viaje… y todo hubiera sido más sencillo si Sakura Haruno hubiera ido a la dichosa fiesta, ella se mordía el labio mientras miraba por la ventana, él por su parte jugueteaba con su corbata como si se tratara de una soga, era un maldito mal hábito que se le presentaba cuando estaba extremadamente nervioso, trataba de dirigir su completa atención al camino que tenía en frente y no a la muñequita que tenía aun lado.

La Hyuga harta del silencio sepulcral optó por abrir su ventana para ver si aquel viento que se le antojaba tentador le relajaba tantito el corazón que estaba actuando de manera extraña, el rubio hecho un respingo al ver sus movimientos, la Hyuga lentamente saco la cabeza para que el viento le azotara la cara con su pureza, y así fue… hasta que repentinamente volvió a meter la cabeza sintiendo que el viento le estaba arruinando el elaborado peinado y sus hebras del cabello oscuro se pegaban a sus labios por culpa del pegajoso labial rosa pálido que llevaba, el rubio la observo, ella molesta cerro la ventana y él se decepcionó, tomo una servilleta y se arrebato el maldito labial odioso que tanto la atormentaba, guardo la servilleta y abrió la ventana nuevamente, sacando aun más la cabeza como si dijera: ¡Hola mundo!, el rubio satisfecho sonrió –loca…- balbuceo en silencio.

Después de un rato metió la cabeza con la cabellera hecha un completo desastre y con una sonrisa enorme adornando su semblante.

El rubio freno de golpe y ambos giraron la mirada a la enorme mansión que se encontraba a unos doscientos metros de ellos –llegamos- balbuceo él al tragar saliva.

-¿Tan rápido?- pensó ella sin decir nada.

El rubio avanzó un poco más y se orillo en la entrada, velozmente un ballet parking se aproximo a recoger el auto, el rubio salió más de prisa que ella, ya que sus tacones odiosos le hacían torpe su rapidez, le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a salir, ella extrañadísima por su caballerosidad la correspondió sin remedio, había mucha gente elegantemente vestida ahí, carros lujosos y gente famosa.

Nerviosa por ver tanta gente le dijo: -¿Qué hago?-

El blondo le sonrió misteriosamente, la paro, se le acerco y le dijo: -sencillo…- sonrió pícaramente, se acerco a ella y le susurro bajito: -Sonríeme solo y tan solo a mí, mírame, habla conmigo… sujétame de la mano… dime: amor, cariño; bésame las mejillas; esta noche Hinata Hyuga tú… - se acero y retiro el cabello de su oreja para susurrarle –eres mi novia- luego se alejo, la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, luego la jalo delicadamente caminando hacía el umbral resplandeciente de la bella mansión.

Estremecida y con la interrogante abrumando su mente le siguió el veloz paso, porque desde el momento en el que él bajo del flamante automóvil su actitud cambio, cambio de: rubio odioso a: chico misterioso. El rubio saludaba a todos y ella tan solo sonreía.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hijo! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- exclamo un hombre rubio bastante apuesto.

-¡Papa!- exclamo el blondo al saludar a su casi retrato.

-¿Ella es tu linda novia?- exclamo el hombre mientras lo codeaba picarón.

-¡Papa!- protesto el rubio sonrojado.

-¡Mucho gusto señorita!- sonrió Minato al extenderle la mano y saludarla -¿así que usted quiere ser de la familia?- comentó dejando a Hinata pasmada.

-ehhh… bueno yo…- balbuceo quedando como una tonta.

-¡Vamos papa la vas a asustar y saldrá corriendo! ¡y entonces me quedaré solo para siempre!- se quejo el blondo menor.

-¡bueno, bueno, la dejare en paz, por el momento…!- sonrió, -pues mucho gusto señorita…-

-Hinata Hyuga- respondió al instante.

-¡bonito nombre!- alabo el rubio –me agradas y sinceramente te admiro, yo no soporto a mi propio hijo- argumento en broma mientras se lo decía al oído.

-¡Papa!- se quejo el ojiazul como niño pequeño.

-¡bueno ya! ¡Los dejare divertirse!- les sonrió el rubio.

-¡Minato Namikaze! ¡Naruto! ¡Que bueno es verlos aquí!- exclamo aquel hombre moreno.

-¡Fugaku Uchiha! ¡Que bueno verte!- saludo Minato.

-¡lo mismo digo!- dijo el Uchiha al abrazar a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

-¡Naruto! ¡Que grande ya estas! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!- exclamo el hombre mayor al saludar al blondo y posar la mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-¡Gracias Fugaku usted se ve muy bien!- sonrió el rubio.

-eso intento muchacho…- el Uchiha giro la mirada -¡ahí estas!- argumento para sí mismo -¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo! ¡Ven acá! ¡Mira quien esta aquí!- exclamo, el semblante del rubio se torno diferente tan repentinamente y Hinata solo palideció al escuchar ese vil nombre.

-Sasuke Uchiha- balbuceo el rubio, Hinata giro la mirada y observó al blondo, entonces… recordó su relato…

Sasuke Uchiha, su peor enemigo, su verdadero adversario, su rival, Hinata incluso se había sentido ofendida ante esa declaración ¿Acaso el rubio tenía un rival? ¡Si lo tenía! Y su nombre era: Uchiha Sasuke…

¿Qué por qué era su enemigo? Sencillo, hace años atrás cuando el rubio era aún un chiquillo; Sasuke y el habían sido los mejores amigos, compañeros de juegos y de travesuras, habían crecido juntos, siempre compitiendo, siempre retándose, siempre peleando por quien era el mejor de ambos, y todo estaba bien… la infancia había sido hermosa y satisfactoria, pero aquellos niños… tenían que crecer.

Naruto como todo adolescente… se había "enamorado" o al menos eso creía él, aquella bella muchacha: Shion, la había conocido en una de esas fiestas lujosas que tanto frecuentaba, la había visto: lo había deslumbrado con su belleza y fragilidad femenina, lo había alucinado e impactado. Sentía al acercarse a ella que sus manos le sudaban, que su voz se iba, que su corazón correteaba como un caballo salvaje cuando tiene exceso de energía, sentía aquellas maravillosas y muy famosas mariposas en todo su estómago y si eso no era amor… entonces nada lo sería. El rubio era tímido con las chicas, pero poco a poco se fue acercando a aquella, poco a poco comenzó a conocerla y el quedo más fascinado que antes, se fue "enamorando" más y más de ella, para suerte de él la chica de cabello claro y ojos lavanda le correspondió a sus sentimientos, esa había la experiencia más maravillosa: su primer amor y además correspondido, todo iba bien, el mundo para el ahora era color de rosa, la vida marchaba de maravilla y la crueldad no existía, suspiraba enamorado, sonreía sin razón, reía sin motivo y es que estaba "enamorado".

Todo iba bien… hasta que aquello ocurrió ¿y como olvidarlo? ¿Cómo olvidar el día en el que sintió el amargo sabor del corazón roto? ¡Como olvidarlo maldita sea! ¡Si no explicaban en el manual que jamás le dieron como olvidar aquel desgarrador dolor que sintió!

No sabía como olvidar la horrible sensación que sintió cuando aquella tarde encontró a Sasuke Uchiha besando a su chica en la boca, como si ella le perteneciera y rabió lo suficiente como para romper tantos años de amistad y más sabiendo que le había confesado a Sasuke las dulces emociones que esas muchacha le provocaba en el corazón y en el alma.

Había sido horrible el ver en carne propia a la chica de la que estas completamente enamorado besar a otro hombre que no era él y lo peor es que… le correspondía el beso con tanta facilidad y con tanto gusto.

Por eso odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha, porque jamás negó nada, acepto su culpa y eso fue lo que más le dolió al rubio, el blondo tenía el maravilloso poder de perdonar a cualquiera pero pareciera que eso a Uchiha Sasuke le daba muy igual, había sido una pérdida dolorosa, había perdido dos grandes cosas en un mismo día, a su mejor amigo de toda la vida y rival y ala chica de sus sueños.

Por eso le guardaba recelo, porque Sasuke pensaba que por el simple hecho de ser sumamente atractivo podía meterse con la chica que le venga en gana y si, si podía hacerlo pero ¡¿por qué con su chica?! La soberbia del moreno fue más grande que la amistad del rubio ¿Qué acaso no aceptaba que quizás por primera vez alguien se había fijado en el rubio y no en el?! ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

Su amistad había muerto, muerto como moría una bella flor después de pavonear su belleza, se guardaban recelo después de haberse peleado terriblemente y por una chica que no valía la pena, por una chica que al final había decidido quedarse con: Uchiha Sasuke, pero nadie le advirtió a la pobre neófita que él no era chico de nadie, y que ella no sería la más mínima excepción, desde aquello de amigos y rivales habían pasado tan solo a: rivales y a Sasuke Uchiha le había gustado el pasatiempo de: casanova; iba por la vida con su estúpida pero bastante cierta filosofía de: ¡No hay mujer en el mundo que resista a mis encantos!, y se había tomado el hobbie de fastidiar a las chicas del rubio.

Por eso Naruto se había enfurecido cuando Minato Namikaze le dijo: -¿Hijo que crees? ¡Me tope con Sasuke Uchiha y le conté de tu nueva novia!- lo único que cruzo por su mente fue: ¡Maldición! Por eso cuando la rosadita le dijo que no podía ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fugaku Uchiha el rubio se había sentido tan terriblemente aliviado, así que parecía no importarle que Hinata tomara su lugar ya que si Sasuke la "conquistaba" no le dolería como si conquistara a su amorcito la Haruno.

Pero estaba tan harto de ser parte del pasatiempo narcisista del moreno que deseaba que sintiera al menos tantita envidia, por eso le había pedido a la Hyuga que se portara lo más amorosa posible con él, como si un lazo tremendamente fuerte de amor los uniera de verdad, tanto que ni el Uchiha con sus "encantos" podría romper.

-Mucho gusto- contesto Sasuke cuando Minato y Fugaku se habían alejado para tomar juntos unas copas y hablar de negocios internacionales, por su parte el Uchiha la había tomado de la mano y se la había besado, la Hyuga se había sorprendido en extremo y el rubio tan solo hizo un gesto enojado. –Naruto… tu novia es bellísima, cuanta envidia siento- vocifero el egocéntrico azabache.

-gracias- farfullo molesto el rubio ¡Cómo odiaba su "ética"! ¡Su estúpida educación! ¡Su maldita caballerosidad! A ambos les gustaba fingir que no se odiaban, además de que el rubio era lo suficientemente idiota como para no haberle dicho a Hinata lo muy hermosa que se veía esa noche metida en ese vestido y él maldito Uchiha se le había adelantado con ese halago.

-¡Entonces es modelo!- exclamo el Uchiha al recorrerla con la mirada, cosa que causo molestia en el rubio y sorpresa en la ojiperla.

-s… si- contesto no estando segura de su respuesta.

El rubio hizo un gesto desaprobatorio –Vamos Hinata, tomemos un poco de champaña- propuso amablemente mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de ahí.

-¡Gusto en verte!- exclamo Sasuke al verlos alejarse.

-¡lo mismo digo!- exclamo hipócritamente. Luego giro la mirada y lo maldijo mil veces por segundo.

La Hyuga estaba impactada, jamás había visto así al positivo rubio, jamás lo había visto con el ceño fruncido, molesto o de amargado, sintió envidia por Sasuke Uchiha porque el Uchiha si era un rival digno de respeto no como ella.

-ya hasta tartamudeas frente a él- exclamo molesto.

-¿!Qué?!- bramo molesta.

-¡Nada!- exclamo furioso al sujetarla de la mano. -¡Maldición, nos esta observando!- se quejo el rubio cuando vio que el azabache los miraba. -¡Mírame!- le exigió a la Hyuga, la chica no supo como reaccionar a esa orden y de disvarío -¡Mírame!- le exigió al tomarla del mentón y forzarla, el rubio suspiro al mirar su semblante asustado de ella, delicadamente la soltó y giro la mirada, algo en sus ojos lo estaba atrapando.

Así se la pasaron toda la noche, la "pareja" parecía la presa y el Uchiha el depredador, hasta que por un breve instante el inútil rubio la descuido y entonces… el depredador al acecho ataco…

-¡Vaya, vaya, no es habitual encontrarse con una bella dama!- exclamo el moreno llamando su atención.

La Hyuga hizo una mueca de molestia, odiaba a los tipos como él, pero decidió seguir el ejemplo del rubio –gracias que amable- contesto con la sonrisa mejor actuada que saco del saco de hipocresías.

El insistente azabache buscaba sacarle plática, buscaba acercarse a ella, buscaba… hacerla caer en su red, pero esta presa era más difícil, soslayaba muy bien sus "encantos" y eso comenzó a causar molestia en él, entonces decidió atacar otro punto… el intelectual porque Sasuke además de: "Don Juan" era todo un genio y si estaba con una: "modelo" como ella decía ser, entonces… sería fácil humillarla.

-dígame bella dama, ¿que piensa del comercio internacional?- le cuestiono mientras probaba de su copa de vino.

La Hyuga sonrió, sabia su maldito juego estúpido –jamás me dijeron que estaba en un concurso de belleza o algo parecido, en usted hubiera quedado mejor el: "¿Qué piensa del hambre de los niños del mundo"? entonces yo… con mi "bajo" coeficiente intelectual le contestaría: ¡Paz mundial!, si eso esperaba… lamento anunciarle que esta muy equivocado. El país tiene un alto número de exportaciones, pero ese último desplome internacional en la industria automotriz nos costará muy caro, tardara algunos meses en recuperarnos, sin embargo confió en que los economistas se la libraran hábilmente fomentando nuevas propuestas de presupuesto- sonrió cínicamente y es que ¡hablaba con una chica culta! ¡Con una chica que leía el periódico y que es cuchaba las quejas de su padre a diario respecto a la economía del país!

-¡vaya! Usted señorita no es solo bellísima, además es inteligente… y muy astuta- la sonrisa estúpida del Uchiha se había borrado de su inútil rostro, ahora no se trataba de una conquista fácil como todas las demás, ahora aquella chica… le interesaba.

-¡mi amor! ¡Ahí estas!- resonó la voz del rubio, la Hyuga solo dio un respingo. -¡Lo siento Sasuke! ¡Te la voy a robar por el resto de la noche!- exclamo al cogerla de la mano y sacarla de ahí inmediatamente.

La arrastro hasta el balcón de la bella mansión, necesitaba salir del barullo de la gente.

-¡Ah!- se quejo ella -¡Me lastimas!- le regaño al safarse de su agarre.

-¿!por qué diablos hablabas con él?!- le regaño furioso. -¡lo peor es que le coqueteabas! ¿Crees que no vi como le sonreías?- rabio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De que hablas? ¡Me dijiste que sea cortes! ¡No le coqueteaba, idiota, lo estaba poniendo en su lugar!- argumento ella en su favor.

-¡Le coqueteabas!- se quejo mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Basta! ¡No tengo porque soportarte!- enfureció mientras intentaba alejarse de él y trataba de salir de ese maldito e inhóspito ambiente de una vez por todas, ir a casa y olvidar aquella estúpida locura.

-¡Espera!- exclamo reteniéndola del brazo hábilmente.

-Naruto… ¿te importa si bailo con tu novia? Será cosa de cinco minutos…- odiaba la voz del Uchiha y más con el tono coqueto que hablaba frente a las chicas lindas.

La Hyuga sin remedio y por "cortesía" iba aceptar aquella horrible petición, el rubio sonrió al sentirla alejarse de él, pero… fue más hábil, no estaba en la posición de perder y por alguna extraña razón no quería que se maldito casanova se le acercara. Velozmente la sujeto de la cintura reduciendo frenéticamente el espacio que los separaba, la atrajo hacía él y la miro fijamente, le acarició la mejilla, ella quedo en absoluto shock y más por la manera en la que él la miraba, su mirada ahora era profunda y por más que escarbara no hallaba el misterio de sus ojos de pronto al verse ahogada por primera vez en esos radiantes ojos se formulo la cuestión: -Desde cuando sus ojos son tan h…- lastima que no pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto sintió el frenético sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, había cesado el espacio que los separaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, sintió su desesperación, su hálito cálido, el calor de su cuerpo y el sabor de su boca, de sus labios, el sujetar de sus manos sobre sus muñecas de manera tan dulcemente fuerte ¡Maldición! ¡La estaba besando!, ella forcejeó pero fue inútil, él hábilmente la había cogido de las muñecas y la había obligado a quedarse quieta de esa manera, la había obligado a corresponderle ese beso robado, ese beso que el pretendía que el Uchiha pensara que estaba lleno de amor cuando en realidad era el beso más vació de la historia, pero nada ¡Nada! lo iba a cambiar porque después de todo… ¡un beso es un beso!

Después de haberle robado el aliento, de haber jugado con el dulce sabor de esos inexpertos labios y de haberle dejado en claro al Uchiha que esa chica era de su propiedad le dijo: -¿te importaría? Sabes… en toda la semana no la veo y… me debe bastantes besos, esto va a tardar…- le contó con una sonrisa cínica al Uchiha mientras se acercaba nuevamente al rostro de ella con la fingida intención de querer robarle otro beso mientras sonreía victorioso.

El Sasuke estaba sorprendido y al ver que había perdido contesto: -¡que se diviertan!- se dio la vuelta pero no sin antes dirigir una correspondida mirada por el rabillo a ese rubio odioso que sonreía cínico por haberle ganado la primera batalla después de haber perdido muchas.

* * *

Que les parecio? les gusto? Digamne por fa! necesito saberlo! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, los amo y espero sus bellisimos reviews!

atte: Sunako.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis niños hermosos! no andaba muerta andaba de parranda! eehhh finta! segurito pensaron: "esta ya nos abandono" !Pues no! podre demorarme mucho tiempo pero abandonarlos? !Nunca! !esta historia la termino porque la termino! !asi que ustedes tranquilos, si me atraso yo lo se :( pero jamas los dejaria! andaba perdida por el espacio mis niños perdonenme, ya deje de trabajar :( no tenia tiempo de nada y me estaba yendo mal en la escuela asi que tuve que dejarlo pero adivinen que?! ya tendre una compu nueva! ^^ siii! eso es bueno! porque sera muchísimo más fácil para mí actualizar a la brevedad posible no que ando sufriendo con mi computadora viejísima ¬¬´en fin! yo se que no tengo perdon de Dios porque me desaparecí en un momento muy intrigante y yo se que si hubiera actualizado cada semana (como prometí) ya estaríamos acabando la historia o al menos ya hubiera avanzado bastante pero no! la Sunako tonta se tuvo que atrasar ¬¬´(suspiro) en fin mis niños hermosos aqui estoy, espero lo disfruten ;) porque en este capítulo ya se notan las diferencias... la ya sabran ustedes de que hablaba...

* * *

Capítulo 7: Algo que no me importaba tener...

Creía que todo iba a ir bien, pero descubrió que su quimera era tan solo una maldita ilusión empapada de positivismo ¡Nada estaba bien! ¡Su maldito enemigo había profanado sus labios! ¡Y a cambio había dejado el sabor de los suyos impregnados sobre los de ella! ¡¿Qué de todo eso podía estar bien?! ¡Nada! ¡Nada maldita sea! Y lo peor es que se había quedado con las malditas ganas de propinarle la cachetada de su vida, pero es que jamás paso por su mente, ni siquiera de broma o juego que a él se le ocurriera be… sar… la… incluso pronunciarlo se le hacía nefasto, y lo peor es que quedo como idiota frente a él, no supo como reaccionar, todo había pasado tan velozmente que su cerebro tardo mucho en procesarlo; incluso tuvo que pellizcarse millares de veces para estar segura de que no estaba en la peor de las pesadillas que ha tenido en toda su vida y el problema era… ¡Qué jamás despertó! ¡Nunca! La escena se repetía una y mil veces por milésima de segundo atormentándole la existencia ya maldecida antes ¡¿Qué no era suficiente soportar sus malditas órdenes?! Pareciera que el Namikaze era el mismísimo diablo en persona y que su deber era maldecir la existencia de esa pobre mortal.

Llego a la escuela, callada y absorta, era de esos días en los que estaba de pésimo humor, caminaba como una muerta viviente y lo último que quería hacer era ver al maldito desgraciado que le arruinaba la existencia con cada respiro. Su semblante pálido estaba adornado de unas muy pronunciadas ojeras las cuales eran signo de su evidente desvelo y es que corría con el miedo de que al dormir la pesadilla se repitiera centenares de veces así que prefirió optar por la idea de no dormir, se sentía como una chiquilla después de ver una película de terror.

Entro al salón y se sentó sin decir nada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Buenos días!- exclamo la alegre Tenten. La Hyuga ni siquiera se inmutó de su llamado -¡Hinata!- grito más fuertemente la castaña -¿Hinata?- se acerco más a ella a observarla metida en shock. Repentinamente el barullo matutino comenzó y eso solo significaba una maldita cosa: ¡el rubio había llegado!

Todo el mundo decía: -¡buenos días Naruto!- y el solo contestaba con una sonrisa a su pasar, como si de una maldita celebridad se tratara.

El muy desgraciado tuvo el cinismo de entrar al salón y decir fuertemente -¡Buenos días Hinata!- ella no lo miro, porque le daba pavor encontrarse con su rostro ya que en su semblante se encontraban sus labios, ¡Si! Sus malditos labios, y no importaba lo mucho que se había lavado la boca, los eternos minutos que se demoro lavando sus dientes, no importaba, nada de eso importaba porque nada de esas acciones le iban a borrar de la cabeza el maldito recuerdo de que sus labios se habían posado sobre los suyos ¡Nada!

Lo ignoro por completo, lo único que quería era golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Opto por mantenerse callada todo el día, solo miraba el pizarrón y su libreta, su libreta y el pizarrón, nada más.

Para su maldita suerte ese día tenía que ir al cubículo de consejo estudiantil, ya que era lunes de papeleo, llego discretamente, sin hacer el menor ruido ni llamar la atención, se sentó y comenzó a trabajar en silencio.

-¡Hey Hinata!- llamo el hiperactivo rubio al verla tan callada, la Hyuga estaba demasiado asqueada como para contestarle el llamado, tan solo se reservo el derecho de dirigirle la palabra -¿Hinata?- le llamo al acercarse a ella, ella por su parte comenzaba a desprender su aura demoníaca. -¡Hinata te estoy hablando!- le grito al ver que lo estaba soslayando tan cruelmente.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le grito enojadísima y tan harta de su insistencia.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Nada que lograras comprender…- farfullo entre dientes mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Ah ya sé! ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?- le pregunto tan directamente, lo peor fue que al mencionarlo fue como si la maldita escena se repitiera una vez más.

Ella no le contesto, solo lo miro mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y mientras se lamentaba una y millones de veces el haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta con él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Exageras! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Fue un simple beso y ya! - ¿un simple beso dice? La Hyuga apretó los puños mientras se contenía de golpearlo y tirarle los dientes. -¡No es como si haya sido tu primer beso! ¡Qué dramática!- exclamo en una carcajada el blondo ojiazul, en ese momento la peliazul dio un respingo y permaneció con la mirada gacha y callada mientras el aura oscura se desprendía de su cuerpo, el rubio espantado la miro y de pronto el foco se le prendido en un recuerdo: -"No creo en el amor de pareja"- sonó la voz de ella en la cabeza de él ¡Cierto! Esa chica jamás había tenido novio ¡Nunca! ¡¿Cómo rayos pretendía él que ya había dado su primer beso?! –No me digas que…- comenzó a balbucear con la boca abierta de la impresión mientras retrocedía asustado, ella giro la mirada, era demasiado vergonzoso -¿!ese fue tu primer beso?! – ella dio un respingo al escuchar esas horrendas palabras salir de la boca que más odiaba.

-¡Y qué si te digo que si lo fue, idiota! – bramo molesta.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Lo siento Hinata! ¡Rayos te robe tu primer beso!- exclamo afligido y arrepentido mientras se revolvía los cabellos de oro.

-¡cállate! ¡¿Quieres que toda la escuela se entere?!- lo regaño furiosa mientras posaba un dedo frente sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio y él entonces apago su voz.

-¡De verdad lo siento, yo no sabía! ¡Perdón! ¡Soy un idiota!- se reprocho arrepentido y son el semblante afligido.

-Tranquilo…- lo calmo ella al verlo terriblemente atosigado –digo, igual y eso del primer beso ni me importaba, tan solo perdí algo que jamás me importo tener, da igual- ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿De verdad no le importaba para nada el amor? Porque en la manera en la que lo dijo enserio pareciera que le daba igual y así era, esa chica no le daba la menor pizca de importancia al amor.

Y con esas palabras le había quitado la culpabilidad de haberle robado su primer beso, al menos ella se sintió bien de saber que él estaba lleno de culpa, eso de alguna forma remediaba tantito la absurda situación, además… el rubio tenía novia.

Cuando la rosadita volvió a la semana de su "fantástico" viaje lo primero que hizo fue arrancar a correr al cubículo de consejo estudiantil procurando que la ojiperla se encuentre ahí y que el rubio también.

-¡Hola cari…- quiso saludar el blondo con efusividad. La rosadita solo se abrió paso, empujo sillas, mesas y cuanta cosa se le atravesaba en el pasar de sus largas piernas, se acerco a él de golpe, lo tomo de la corbata de su uniforme y lo beso como nunca lo hacía, procurando que la Hyuga sea testigo del rozar de sus labios. La rosadita estaba demente, le gustaba jugar y eso estaba haciendo precisamente, con esa acción le estaba dejando en claro que al final del día ese hombre le pertenecía y que aquel "beso" que se habían dado realmente no significaba nada para él, lo chistoso es que el blondo jamás le contó a la Haruno que él y la Hyuga se habían besado, la Haruno tan solo estaba marcando su territorio porque bien sabía que esa noche habían fingido ser novios, pero también el rubio la conocía y sabía como se iba poner si le contaba que se habían besado él y Hinata, por eso mejor decidió dejarlo guardado en el baúl de su silencio.

A la ojiperla le había quedado clarísimo el mensaje y poco le importó, al final, tan solo se sintió aliviada y eso le hacía un poco más fácil olvidar ese nefasto recuerdo.

Los días transcurrían y nada merecido de mencionar pasaba, las órdenes de él no eran relevantes y la situación con la Haruno estaba bastante controlada. Las cosas estaban tranquilas y eso parecía gustarle a ella.

El papeleo en el cubículo de consejo estudiantil tan solo se hacia más y más inmenso, ¡jamás se acababa!

Esa noche la Hyuga había dejado al rubio con todos esos trámites y presupuestos ya que ella tenía que trabajar, por desgracia la salud del señor Takeuchi estaba grave, y por aquella circunstancia Ayame le había pedido a la peliazul que se hiciera cargo del restaurante por esa noche mientras aquella chica castaña se hacia cargo de su padre enfermo, Ayame confiaba en la peliazul completamente, estaba segurísima que lograría buscar la manera de salir adelante y tenía bastante razón…

¡Maldición! Eran las dos de la mañana y aún se encontraba en el restaurante terminando de contar el dinero y de limpiar el lugar. Suspiro agotada. El teléfono sonó. Era su padre regañándola por la hora y preguntando insistentemente a que hora iba a llegar a casa, la Hyuga fue capaz de soslayar sus cuestionamientos con tremenda habilidad.

El rubio le había llamado horas antes preguntándole si iba poder regresar para ayudarle con el presupuesto y ella había dicho –no- pero le había explicado porque, el aparentemente había comprendido la situación.

Apenas iba a la mitad de sus labores y sonó su celular.

-¿Qué paso papa?- pregunto al contestar.

-¿Ya llegaste a casa? Supongo que no…- contesto él con la voz ronca.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto ella al reconocer su odiosa voz. El sonrió.

-contéstame- le exigió.

-no, no he llegado a casa ¿por qué?- exclamo molesta mientras hacía un puchero.

-deja de hacer muecas cuando hablas conmigo…- le exigió divertido y dejo escapar una risa.

-yo…- exclamo sorprendida - ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!- le cuestionó alarmada.

-Que tal si… te acercas a la ventana… tonta- le comento con un extraño tono de voz. Ella parpadeo confundida, despabilo un instante e hizo lo solicitado, ladeo la mirada asustada, le alarmaba el pensar con lo que se pudiera encontrar y de un momento a otro un suspiro se le fugo de la boca ¿!que hacía ahí!? Tan solo se limito a observarlo ahí parado, con el celular en la oreja y la acostumbrada sonrisa de estúpido que acostumbraba a poner.

Ella no supo como reaccionar, él se acerco al vidrio y suspiro sobre el dejando un manchón de su aliento, con eso escribió: "Abre, hay frío", ella parpadeo millares de veces y entonces reacciono, y como si estuviera en modo automático camino hacía la puerta y le quito el seguro.

-¡¿Vaya por que tardaste tanto!? – se quejo él al entrar de prisa tratando de recuperar su temperatura corporal.

-¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿ehhh…?- hizo una cara de confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió ella.

-se me antojo un tazón de ramen y pase a ver si seguía abierto…- le sonrió.

-¡¿a las dos de la mañana?! Cerramos a las once, no se si sepas…- dijo eso último con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Ah mira la hora! ¡No la había visto!- sonrió inocentemente mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj de mano.

-¡Ve a casa! ¡Es tarde!- le grito al abrirle la puerta para que se marchara mientras le hacía un ademán.

-¿desde cuando tú das las órdenes?- le sonrió pícaro.

Ella lo maldijo, ¡cierto! ¡Ella era la esclava y él el esclavizador! Entonces le repitió la mueca anterior.

-entonces quédate si quieres…- comento al cerrar la puerta de golpe y efectuar un puchero.

-bien- sonrió él viendo que una vez más había ganado. –Y… ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto al sentarse en la barra y mirarla fijamente.

-termino de sacar cuentas- le contesto de mala gana, de pronto alzo la mirada y observo que él yacía muy cerca de ella, dio un respingo y bajo la mirada, él solo sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto curioso.

-No, ya mero acabo- contesto ella de prisa, sintiendo que se moría de calor a pesar del frío. –Listo- dijo al poco rato –termine- sonrió al cerrar la caja y guardar todos los papeles. -¿quieres quedarte a dormir acá? ¡Yo ya me voy!- le dijo mientras se burlaba de él.

-¡Que graciosa! ¡No! ¡Vámonos!- le propuso.

Ambos salieron del local, ella cerró con llave y se aproximo a su bicicleta después de ponerse el suéter.

-sube al auto- le ordeno de la manera más normal.

-¿!Qué?!- pregunto sorprendida.

-No vine aquí de a gratis, ¡sube al auto ya!- le sonrió.

-¡No!- dijo ella, -¡vete a casa, ya es tarde!-

-¡Eso quiero! ¡Irme a casa!- le confesó –pero… ¡después de llevarte a ti a la tuya!- mascullo el rubio. Ella se altero. -¡Nos estamos atrasando! ¡Sube al auto!- le ordeno él.

-Pero… pero… pero… - balbuceo ella.

-¡Rápido!- le regaño -¡hay frío, te vas a enfermar!- Ella hizo lo que él pidió sin estar al cien por ciento consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio conducía mientras cantaba una de esas canciones alocadas que tanto le gustaban.

-¡cantas feo!- se quejo ella.

-¡como si tú cantaras bonito!- hizo una mueca él.

-mejor que tú si- le presumió con una enorme sonrisa.

-a ver, pues canta algo- la reto sonriente.

-¡no, no quiero!- se rehúso ella.

-¡já! ¡No quieres porque cantas feo y lo sabes!- se mofo el rubio. Ella hizo un puchero.

-¡No! ¡Además ya mero llegamos a mi casa!- se burlo de él.

El blondo sonrió –no hay problema…- dijo al doblar el auto por el lado contrario para hacer con eso la demora más grande.

-pero… pero… estábamos a unas cuantas esquinas de mi casa- le reclamo estupefacta.

-¡ups!- sonrió él –tranquila… Tenemos toda la noche para que llegues a casa- El aura se puso tensa y ella solo se asusto. -solo tienes que cantar…- le sonrió.

-me caes mal- le confeso.

-eso ya lo sé, que más da- se encogió de hombros.

Cerro los ojos suavemente y comenzó a cantar… fue una suave melodía, ni siquiera recordaba que se la sabía completa, ni siquiera recordaba lo bien que le hacía el cantar, no importaba si estaba desafinada o si su voz era fea, eso poco le importaba a su alma, tan solo le hacía liberarse unos momentos, al terminar, abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo vio a él mirándola fijamente, hasta había detenido el auto y ella ni se había inmutado.

Ella se encontraba avergonzada porque él la estaba mirando tan fijamente.

-lo sabía…- balbuceo el ojiazul, ella dio un brinco –cantas feo- se mofo de ella. Ella hizo un gesto y giro la mirada hacía la ventana mientras lo maldecía.

Él solo tenía una sonrisota en la cara.

-Gracias por traerme a casa- le manifestó al bajar de prisa sin mirar a verlo y aporrear la puerta de golpe.

-¡Nos vemos en la escuela!- le recordó al salir huyendo de ahí.

-nos vemos…- balbuceo al vacío al verla entrar a casa velozmente, huyendo de su reciente vergüenza.

Arranco y se fue a casa.

Al día siguiente… El día prometía ser de lo más normal posible, o al menos eso querían creer.

Ambos llegaron llenos de ojeras pero… ¡Rayos! A ese rubio con ojeras o no su hiperactividad no descendía ni tantito de nivel, mientras que la pobre Hyuga caminaba lento y apoyaba la cabeza a cada momento en el escritorio, ella estaba acostumbrada, muy acostumbrada a desvelarse pero llevaba muchos días sin dormir bien y le debía bastantes horas a su cuerpo, intentaba disimularlo siempre pero esta vez no podía… el cansancio era demasiado evidente.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kiba al tocarle el hombro y poner un semblante de preocupación.

-si…- contesto adormilada mientras levantaba tantito la cabeza y hacía una muy forzada sonrisa.

El rubio lo escucho, pero guardo silencio, tan solo se limito a escuchar la respuesta casi inaudible de la Hyuga y fingir que no había escuchado nada.

El último timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron como locos hacía la puerta, la ojiperla se levanto pesadamente y se tallo los ojos con las muñecas, suspiro cansada intentando reprimir el bostezo que se le escapaba de los labios, lentamente se aproximo hacía su casillero, Tenten y Kiba habían salido corriendo y es que ambos tenían prisa esa tarde por culpa de una tarea que había dejado Kakashi.

Se aproximo al casillero y dejo y tomo lo que necesitaba y lo que no, era tanto su cansancio que sus sentidos se volvían lentos y atolondrados, cerro la puertecilla de metal y echo un respingo.

-¡Ah!- grito al verlo apoyado en el casillero que estaba a un lado del suyo con una seria mirada y las ojeras por debajo de las cuencas de sus zafiros azules.

-no vayas a trabajar hoy…- le pidió con una voz queda y totalmente seria. Ella alzo la ceja y permaneció callada. –estas demasiado cansada…- le afirmo al mirar su rostro demacrado.

-estoy bien…- le contesto bajito y giro la mirada hacia el horizonte.

-¡No! ¡No lo estas! ¡Siempre que me vez me maldices o me haces muecas! ¡Hoy estas neutra y eso significa que no estas nada bien!- alzo la voz.

-estoy bien…- exclamo al darse la vuelta e ignorarlo.

-¡Es una orden! ¡No vayas hoy!- le grito.

Ella se mordió el labio al escuchar el sonido del papel entre sus dedos, giro de golpe y vio su preciado sobre entre sus manos, suspiro resignada –no puedo… tengo que ir…- le explico.

-por favor…- pidió él.

Ella sonrió –tengo que ir…- se giro la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacía el otro lado.

-¡¿Que vas a hacer si lo abro?!- le grito al ver que se alejaba.

-¡Se que no lo harás… por lo menos esta vez no…!- le contesto y continuo su camino. El apretó los puños mientras veía como se alejaba.

El rubio trago saliva ¡maldición! Tenia toda la razón… no iba a hacerlo… no lo iba a abrir… por esta vez… pero quien sabe mañana…

La Hyuga se amarro el mandil mientras hacía a un lado su mochila, las cosas no estaban bien, Ayame tampoco iría esa tarde y se tendría que quedar hasta muy tarde nuevamente, lo peor es que nadie la salvaría ¡nadie!

Con la resignación azotándole el alma comenzó su trabajo, se tallaba los ojos a cada momento, se mojaba la cara con agua helada casa cinco minutos; las cosas se ponían pesadas ¡¿Por qué Ichiraku´s ramen tenia que ser tan popular!? Se reprochaba a cada momento mientras veía los miles de pedidos que se le amontonaban y como deseaba, maldita sea poder tener más que dos inútiles manos en esos momentos.

-entonces… ¿qué hago?- le pregunto al asomarse por la puerta del personal y dejar su mochila aun lado.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto al encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

-¡Vine a ayudarte!- sonrió.

-¡Estas demente!- le grito.

-¡me sorprendes! ¡Pensé que eso era algo que sabías muy bien!- sonrío cínicamente.

-¡vete!- le grito -¡no quiero tu ayuda!- exclamo.

-¡Que mal! Pero… no te estoy preguntando si puedo quedarme o no…-

-entonces… has lo que quieras… - hizo una mueca la Hyuga.

-¡Siempre eso hago!- le recalco al amarrarse una banda en la frente y sonreír victorioso.

Hinata solo giro la mirada -¿por qué haces esto?- se pregunto en silencio.

La hiperactividad del rubio llamaba demasiado la atención en ese restaurante, sobre todo la atención de las chicas, el punto es que era demasiado eficaz, veloz y torpe, siempre se equivocaba de mesa y llevaba el pedido equivocado, a cada momento decía: -¡lo siento!- Provocando una risa en la Hyuga y un sonrojo en él por ser tan descuidado.

-¡Adiós!- grito efusivamente el rubio al despedir al último cliente de la noche y cerrar la puerta del local, lentamente camino hacía Hinata que estaba sacando cuentas, apoyo la cabeza en la mesa mientras la observaba. –Tu trabajo es agotador…- le comento.

Ella se rió –lo sé, pero me gusta-

-¡A mi no! ¿! Sabes la tortura que viví hoy?! ¡Tener tantos deliciosos tazones de ramen entre mis manos y saber que no son míos! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Jamás podría trabajar aquí! – grito frustrado mientras hacía un puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Ella solo se río mientras escuchaba sus quejas. –por cierto…- dijo él mientras jugueteaba su dedo con la mesa.

-¿qué pasa?- le contesto dulcemente.

-sabes… me debes algo… por venir a ayudarte…- le dijo mientras miraba hacía otra parte que no fueran los ojos de ella.

Ella suspiro y luego hizo una mueca molesta –sabia que tu ayuda no sería gratuita- sonrió melancólica mientras seguía haciendo cuentas. -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sin rodeos.

El rubio se levanto de su asiento y le clavo la mirada tan penetrantemente –algo… que…- comenzó a balbucearle con la voz ronca –algo que solo tu puedes darme…- le contó, ella se quedo queda y estática.

-¿qué?- le pregunto mientras retrocedía.

-¡Un tazón enorme de ramen!- grito explayado mientras hacía un ademán con las manos. Ella suspiro. Se había asustado en vano.

-¡ya vuelvo!- le aseguro mientras se incursionaba a la cocina y poquito tiempo después se asomo con el tazón más grande en la historia del ramen.

-¡Qué rápida!- grito él emocionado, mientras las cuentas de sus ojos tan solo irradiaban luz.

-lo prepare desde hace rato… iba a dártelo de todas formas en agradecimiento por ayudarme- le contó con una sonrisa. –gracias…- murmuro al acercárselo con una sonrisa sincera.

El rubio se quedo estático unos momentos mientras escuchaba con la debida atención cada palabra que surgía de sus labios, ni siquiera parpadeaba, había quedado en un shock total. Trago saliva. Sacudió la cabeza y giro la mirada… -no es nada…- mascullo al rascarse un poco la nuca lleno de nervios.

Comió en silencio mientras ella seguía con sus asuntos… por ratos la miraba de reojo, procurando no ser sorprendido, se estresaba y se rejalaba los hilillos rubios que se hallaban sobre su cabeza.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto la Hyuga al ver su extraño comportamiento.

-¡Si!- le contesto al instante, mientras continuaba devorando el manjar que se hallaba en ese inmenso tazón. Ambos terminaron y salieron del lugar después de que ella había puesto el candado.

-gracias…- le exclamo ella una última vez antes de alejarse.

Él se carcajeo -¡sube al auto!- le ordeno.

-¡Ya hiciste suficiente por mí hoy, no tienes que llevarme!- le explico.

-no te estoy preguntando… ¡es una orden! ¡Sube al auto ya!- sonrió victorioso.

Ella hizo una muy ya acostumbrada mueca mientras refunfuñaba –no es justo… siempre gana…-

-¡Es cierto!- le sonrió él -¡Siempre gano!- le guiño el ojo mientras arrancaba el auto.

* * *

Ya se notan las diferencias? ;) espero les haya gustado, no fue muuuy largo yo lo sé, tuve pleitos con mi inspiración, nos peleamos, tuvimos riñas, se puso de necia y se fue de viaje un tiempo dejandome sin capítulo y con las inmensas ganas de que vuelva, en fin, se le antojo y decidio volver pero anda molesta y me da lo que quiere... no se preocupen procurare contentarme con ella y tener un buen capítulo para la próxima, en estos capítulos mis niños les pido paciencia... nuestra pareja se tiene que eramorar poco a poco ;) y quien creen q se enamorara primero? muajajajaja ya no dire nada más, pero es importante para mí que se recalco quien se enamorara primero y quien después, o al mismo tiempo? quien sabe! el punto es que quiero que me dejen un review! ya los extraño :( yo tambien sufro mis niños, no se nada de ustedes, escribanme de vez en cuando, les contestare :)

los amo atte: Sunako


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis niños hermosos! aqui esta de nuevo su desgraciada autora dejándolos en suspenso u.u pero I COME BACK! y para los que dudan de mis regresos, dejen de hacerlo ¬¬´jamás me iré, bueno si muero por eso ya no es culpa mia :c jajaja esperemos que eso no pase pronto.

Esta vez debo agradecer a muchas personitas que estuvieron detrás de mí para que actualizara u.u hay una chica que acabo de conocer que diario me pedia conti, y me escribía y todo, muchas gracias a esa linda niña que logro su cometido !Les traigo conti! y gracias igual a una bella amiga que tengo, que igual me andaba pisando los talones para que subiera conti, en fin, ya esta aquí!

Es un capítulo exteeensooo... espero que les guste, no se que tal me quedo, pero me gustaría saberlo asi que... y si me dejan un bello review?! por favor! solo eso pido, un pequeño y bonito review! es mucho pedir? :c

* * *

Capítulo 8: !Kyubis vs Taka!

-¡Buen tiro Naruto!- exclamo eufórico el entrenador, el rubio tan solo hizo un gesto afirmativo ante su halago mientras hacia uso de su modestia. -¡Listo muchachos! ¡Termino el entrenamiento! ¡Acérquense necesito decirles algo…!- exclamo Asuma. Los muchachos hicieron lo solicitado –Naruto tu… siéntate- El rubio hizo un gesto de confusión pero termino accediendo. –Muchachos…- murmuro asuma mientras prendía su noveno cigarrillo del día, inhalo el tabaco y echo una nube de humo –Chicos…- volvió a probar su cigarrillo -este sábado tendremos partido con la preparatoria Yokohama… - Asuma solo vio por el rabillo de sus ojos marrones como el rubio se estremeció y noto como sus ojos azules cambiaron de brillo de uno tranquilo a uno duro… el resto del equipo se altero bastante, todos bien sabían que esa preparatoria tenía la fama de tener puros niños ricos pero no solo eso… si no que también… jugaban bien el futbol. -¡Nos vemos en la cancha de la escuela Yokohama el sábado a las nueve de la mañana en punto!- Exclamo efusivo el maestro, de pronto giro la mirada -¡Naruto!- el rubio alzó el semblante mientras escapaba de sus pensamientos -¡No llegues tarde!- le grito, y era irónico porque sabía que en esta ocasión no llegaría tarde… ni porque lo atropellase una estampida de elefantes.

-¡No me gusta dejar esperando a mis rivales…!- Le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la salida con la sonrisa de victoria dibujada en su semblante azul.

Asuma solo sonrió satisfecho mientras pensaba –en verdad que eres especial Namikaze Naruto…- luego probo su cigarrillo una vez más.

-Apenas es lunes…- se murmuro al subir a su auto –tengo una semana para convencerla…- se dijo mientras arrancaba y comenzaba a reflexionar a cerca de la situación que pronto enfrentaría, no importaba que tuviera una semana o el tiempo del mundo, era demasiado torpe y descuidado, sin notarlo ya era viernes… y no le había dicho a ella acerca de la situación, no la había en suavizado ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Lo más probable es que… ¡Mal!

Las cosas se pondrían difíciles… su "queridísimo bombón rosado" andaba de viaje y no regresaría nada pronto.

Entro al cubículo mientras la observaba trabajar, ya era viernes por la tarde -¡Hey Hinata!- la llamo efusivo.

-¿mmm…?- pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Toma esto!- exclamo al darle una caja enorme -¡Paso por ti el sábado a las ocho de la mañana, nos vemos!- le grito al querer arrancar a correr.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- pregunto al abrir la caja.

-¡Un obsequio!- sonrió nervioso – ¡Te lo pones mañana, nos vemos!- exclamo al querer salir como rayo de ahí.

-¡Espera!- grito ella fuertemente logrando detener el apresurado vuelo del nervioso blondo.

-¿qué?- giro la mirada angustiado.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto al sacar un par de zapatos de tacón de la caja.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es… es… es...- se rasco un poco la nuca –¡ son unos zapatos altos!- sonrió poniendo cara de idiota.

- que amable por aclarármelo, ¡espera lo apunto!, ¡quizás salga en el próximo examen de Kakashi!- le aseguro con un inmenso toque de sarcasmo.

-¡ahhh!- exclamo él frustrado. -¡Mañana tenemos partido con la preparatoria Yokohama!-

La peliazul sintió que el suelo le vibro, que pronto todo su mundo se derrumbaría.

–no me digas que…- balbuceo más pálida de lo normal sintiendo como su respiración había cambiado.

-me temo que si…- le contesto.

-¿¡Pero… pero y Sakura!? – pregunto exasperada mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a respirar profundamente tratando de recuperar al hálito perdido por la inmensa impresión de la noticia.

El rubio miro su reloj de mano –en estos momentos esta en París, tiene una pasarela mañana, no vuelve hasta el lunes en la tarde o quizás hasta la otra semana, así que… tendrás que ser tú…- le dijo bajito.

-¡no, no puede ser! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Me rehúso!- se puso difícil la Hyuga, tomo su mochila y dejando los tacones en el escritorio tomo su dignidad y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-hey…- la tomo del brazo intentando detenerla de su apresurada salida. -¿Estás segura?- dijo al comenzar el chantaje y es que había sacado el acostumbrado sobre, su juego era fácil, sabia que no diría que no, ¡no podía! Con él no podía usar la palabra: ¡No! y como la deseaba emplear con él, como deseaba gritarle en la cara: ¡No! ¡Y vete al diablo! Pero… no podía, simplemente no podía porque él poseía todo el poder. Trago saliva, se mordió el labio inferior ese era un signo que usaba cuando se encontraba en apuros, bajo la mirada.

-supongo que no esta a discusión…- le contesto mientras giraba la mirada hacía otra parte. No tenía voz ni voto, su voz y su libertad estaban encerradas en la misma jaula y puestas bajo la misma llave, nadie escucharía sus gritos de ayuda ¡Nadie! Así que lo que dijera o pensara de él simplemente no importaba porque al final del día él que siempre terminaba con la bandera de victoria era: él.

-¡exacto!- le contesto él.

-entiendo…- dijo al exhalar un inmenso suspiro tan lleno de resignación y apuro. –Nos vemos mañana entonces…- profirió molesta al coger con desdén la maldita caja y tomar su mochila con la otra mano libre.

-Hinata…- balbuceo él.

-¡Mañana me explicas la situación!- le dijo con un tono de voz alto mientras caminaba a paso ligero y evitaba su mirada. ¡No quería hablar con él en esos momentos! Sentía el coraje invadir cada artería de su cuerpo, cada gota de su sangre, le frustraba el saber que estaba bajo sus garras sin la posibilidad de un: ¡NO! ella era una chica independiente y le frustraba el tener que estar bajo las órdenes de alguien, le enojaba el saber que ella era una maldita perdedora frente a él y que él siempre iba a ganarle la batalla y no importaba lo que ella hiciera, él al final, siempre le acabaría ganando.

Él solo la vio salir de ahí, sabía que ella estaba enojada, furiosa, llena de ira ¿pero que podía hacer? Tampoco era del todo culpa suya, al final si estaba viviendo un infierno era porque ella había decidido aceptar esa apuesta con él. Con ese pensamiento… partió a casa.

El día prometía ser bueno, la luz del sol entraba a su recamara anunciando el llamado de un nuevo amanecer, se levanto nervioso y comenzó a prepararse tanto física como emocionalmente para su encuentro.

Ella por su parte no pudo pegar el ojo ni un solo segundo, era demasiado el coraje como para que pasara inadvertido ante su conciliación del sueño, había decidido ponerse de pie, darse un baño tratando de con ello buscar un poco de relajación y consuelo ante su actual tortura, bajo a desayunar con su familia. Su comportamiento era el de una chica introvertida en ese momento, tímida y callada, después de comer subió a cambiarse, le frustraba la idea de tener incluso que utilizar una "exclusiva" ropa para salir con él, sentía que era como utilizar un maldito uniforme ¿y todo para que? Para ocupar el lugar una vez más de la rosadita ausente.

-no puede ser…- se quejo al sacar las prendas de la caja y ponerlas sobre su cama mientras las miraba con la debida atención que debió mirarlas una noche antes de irse a "dormir" -¡Naruto!- le grito desde el celular.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él.

-¡No me voy a poner esto!- le advirtió con el tono de voz alto mientras observaba la ropa con desprecio y desaprobación.

-¡Ah vamos! ¡Dramatizas! ¡Es solo ropa! – le argumento él.

-¡Ni siquiera se le puede aplicar el concepto de ropa a esto!- se quejo furiosa.

-¡No voy a discutir, paso por ti en cuarenta minutos!- le grito para luego colgarle el teléfono.

-No… no me cuel…- demasiado tarde…. El rubio ya había colgado. –ahhh….- suspiro sin armas, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera podía decir: me pondré esta prenda en vez de esta, no tenía ropa bonita, su ropa era fea y de pésimo gusto; incluso a ella no le gustaba del todo pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, si su ropa la sacaba de tiendas en liquidación aun siendo ya de por sí económicas ella las compraba cuando las ponían en oferta, era descuento tras descuento. Sus suspiros copiosos expresaban la pesadumbre que estaba cargando. Giro la mirada a su calendario –aun faltan muchos meses….- exclamo angustiada, su desdicha era inmensa, resignada decidió ceder, se puso el "uniforme" y salio de su casa de puntillas para que su padre no la viera.

El rubio estaciono el flamante auto color rojo intenso, bajo del coche y se apoyo en él mientras la esperaba.

-¿Hinata?- le pregunto al salir por la puerta y quedarse parada frente a él con la mirada avergonzada.

-la misma…- exclamo con aires de molestia.

El rubio enmudeció, esos zapatos altos, esa falda tan corta, la blusa escotada de tirantes, el olorosamente delicioso cabello suelto, el poco brillo labial que manchaban sus labios y los accesorios le habían dejado sin habla, por eso tuvo que preguntarle su nombre… asegurarse si era ella, porque sentía que estaba frente a una modelo de verdad, el níveo color de su piel se hacía demasiado evidente con esas prendas pronunciadas, sus piernas largas y sus encantos que ocultaba se hacían demasiado evidentes. Ella enojada se jalaba la falda a cada instante deseando con esto que unos muchos centímetros de tela aparecieran misteriosamente y le cubrieran un poco más la piel expuesta.

-ahhh…- balbuceo como idiota.

-ya es tarde sabes…- le advirtió. Ella lo único que deseaba era apresurar el mal rato, que terminara de una vez para que pudiera ponerse ropa más apropiada.

-sube…- respondió después de un buen rato.

La Hyuga enojada hizo lo solicitado por él, subió al auto y él emprendió la marcha. Ni un halago, ni uno solo, él no le dijo nada de su apariencia, agradeció que no dijera nada sobre su aspecto porque pensaba que se veía ridícula así vestida, por su parte, el tan solo procuraba no perder la concentración con ella ahí sentada…

Llegaron al campo de la enorme y lujosa escuela, el blondo estaciono el auto y se bajo de prisa, ella hizo lo mismo mientras a cada paso que daba maldecía los tacones odiosos que estorbaban su antes ligero caminar.

-¡Wow!- exclamo asombrada por mirar la estructura tan maravillosa de ese colegio.

El rubio saco su maleta con sus tennis, su balón, entre otras cosas, cerro la cajuela y se volteo.

-¡Rayos!- grito enojado.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto ella al voltear la mirada cuando lo escucho quejarse.

-¡Mi camiseta!- grito él mostrándole el hoyo que se hizo cuando su uniforme naranja se rasgo al cerrar el auto. Ella no pudo evitar reírse de él. –No es gracioso…- le exclamo avergonzado.

-¡Lo es!- le contesto con la enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡¿Rayos que haré?!- se quejo mientras veía el inmenso jirón.

-¿no traes otra de repuesto?- pregunto la chica.

-¡No! ¡No traje otra!- se quejo mientras aporreaba la cabeza en el auto.

-¡Ay que tonto eres!- aprovecho para insultarlo. El solo hizo una mueca enojado. -¡ Perp tranquilo, hoy estas conmigo!- le guiño el ojo mientras abría el auto y sacaba su bulto.

Él se quedo hipnotizado un instante mientras la miraba acercarse a él. -¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto con la voz ronca mientras observaba como lentamente ella se iba acercando.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Lo coceré!- le contesto al mostrarle la aguja y sonreír confiada.

-¿¡Traes aguja e hilo!? ¡¿Qué clase de chica eres?!- le pregunto al ver que inclinaba un poco hacía él.

-¡Quédate quieto si quieres que te ayude!- le regaño.

-Esta bien…- le contesto bajito mientras sentía su corazón agitarse por la cercanía de ella -su cabello... huele tan bien- penso para luego ladear la mirada avrgonzado. -¡Auch!- se quejo él al sentir que la aguja lo pinchaba. -¡auch!- volvió a gritar. -¡Ten cuidado!- le regaño él.

- ¡Deja de quejarte!- exclamo ella irritada.

-¡aaauch!- grito él -¡ese fue al propósito!- le reclamo.

-¡Claro que lo fue!- se burlo de él -¡Es que no te callas! ¡Oh vamos es difícil hacer esto así! ¡Sería más fácil si te quietaras la camiseta!- se quejo ella al sacudir un poco su cabello por el calor.

-¡ya, ya! ¡Me la quitare! Antes de que me llenes de huecos la piel…- le reclamo él. -¡Rayos ya es tarde!- murmuro al observar su reloj de mano. Coloco los dedos en las orillas de la camiseta y lentamente se la fue subiendo, poco a poco hasta que se la saco por completo y se la entrego a ella.

La Hyuga giro la mirada inmediatamente al encontrarse con un rubio medio desnudo frente a ella, ahora le quedaba más que claro el mucho ejercicio que el hacía, lo peor es que se había quitado la playera en su cara, no pensó en las palabras que dijo al pronunciar: -¡Sería más fácil si te quitaras la camiseta!- no pensó en lo extremo que sería ese blondo ojiazul, porque había tenido el descaro de medio desnudarse frente a sus ojos perla.

-Ten…- se la entrego, ella de prisa la tomo mientras procuraba no dirigirla ni una pizca de su atención, camino de prisa y se apoyo en el auto de él mientras empezaba su labor, para colmo él parecía disfrutar de su falta de ropa, porque tenía el cinismo de pavonearse frente a ella, la Hyuga a cuestas intentaba poner toda su concentración en su tarea, pero era complicado, era difícil, arduo y dificultoso porque tan solo sentía que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, intranquila, sentía su corazón agitarse con un furor impresionante, sentía que había demasiado calor…

-¡Auch!- se lamento al ver que se había pinchado el dedo, él dio un respingo y giro la mirada hacía ella. La Hyuga tiro todo por el dolor y solo observo su dedo herido mientras lo apretaba y miraba la sangre fluir poco a poco con tanta destreza –tonta- balbuceo en un tono bajo, comenzó a respirar más profundo, ese pinchazo había sido una bofetada de su subconsciente, una cachetada para que entrara en razón y se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al acercarse repentinamente a ella.

-si- le exclamo al ladear la mirada hacía otra parte.

-déjame ver…- le solicito mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y examinaba el dedo herido, ella al ver que miraba tan fijamente su herida quiso retirar la mano, él fue más hábil porque puso más fuerza a su coger, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y la tensión se hizo evidente, él dirigió su interés al dedo lastimado, coloco un semblante de preocupación, cerro los ojos con una infinita delicadeza, ella solo se alteraba mientras por su cabeza rondaban miles de cosas indescifrables a su razón, él ligeramente acerco sus labios a su dedo índice; ella sentía su hálito sobre su piel y de manera abrumadora, suave y tan dulce poso sus labios sobre el dedo malherido teniendo un especial cuidado como si se tratara de una piececita cristal que él pudiera romper por culpa de su inútil torpeza; ella se estremeció ante el contacto fortuito, quiso retroceder pero le era tan imposible y esa era porque se hallaba acorralada entre el auto y el cuerpo semidesnudo del blondo.

-vaya… linda pareja de tórtolos- exclamo una voz que no provenía de sus gargantas, ambos giraron la mirada hacía la dirección de la voz. Y se encontraron con la socarrona sonrisa de: Uchiha Sasuke. –disculpen la interrupción, supongo que estaban en medio de algo importante…- les murmuro con una voz lasciva.

Pero era cierto, al criterio de otra persona ajena a ellos dos, aparentaban estar en una situación como decirlo…. Intensa. Hinata acorralada entre el coche y el cuerpo del rubio, el blondo besando sus manos y lo peor es que la camiseta de Naruto estaba en el suelo a los pies de la ojiperla ¿y el rubial? Estaba sin camisa mientras ambos sudaban por el calor y respiraban profundo; era una situación que se podía malinterpretar con tanta facilidad y de tantas maneras diferentes.

Ella quiso protestar y explicar la situación… pero… el rubio se lo impidió. Coloco ambas manos en el coche justo a un lado del cuerpo de ella mientras le impedía la salida, mientras la acorralaba hábilmente, ladeo la cabeza y dirigió su atención al Uchiha -¿Te importaría? Estoy con mi chica…- pronuncio con una voz ronca mientras tomaba a Hinata de la barbilla y amenazaba con rozar su boca, fue extrema la cercanía, por un momento pensó que el tocaría sus labios por la manera intensa en la que le había mirado…

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No te culpo! ¡Tu novia es preciosa!- profirió eso último mientras recorría a la Hyuga con la mirada - Te veo en la cancha…- le sonrió con malicia mientras se alejaba de ellos. El Namikaze solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se esfumo de su vista.

-Maldito seas…- exclamo al coger su camisa y ponérsela, en esos momentos se encontraba furioso, odiaba la manera en la que él la recorría con la mirada, ¡Lo odiaba! La pobre chica tan solo estaba en un súbito shock.

Sin tiempo que perder se apresuraron a entrar a la escuela, la cual por cierto estaba bastante vacía, a lo lejos veían la cancha de futbol y a el par de equipos que comenzaba a calentar y a preparar sus estrategias para el partido.

-¡Alto!- grito una exaltada Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-¡¿Naruto que dirán los chicos de tu equipo cuando te vean conmigo?!- cuestiono mientras retrocedía un poco evidentemente con los ojos envueltos en un pánico tremendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Te preocupan pequeñeces!- le contesto mientras la miraba con una manera en la que le demostraba que no compartían la misma preocupación que a ella la consumía.

-¡¿Pequeñeces dices?!- reitero ofendida mientras elevaba un poco la voz.

-¡Ya hable con ellos, no te preocupes! ¡No dirán nada!- le confeso el rubio para con esto intentar apaciguar su miedo.

-¿! Y no te dijeron nada?! ¿! No te dijeron: Naruto estas idiota, teniendo novia porque tienes que fingir que tienes?!-

-¡Vamos! ¡Me conocen! ¡Saben mis razones! ¡Además ellos saben que Sakura me otorgo autorización!- le respondió evidentemente confiado.

-¡Por ti esta bien! Pero… ¿Y si alguien en la escuela se enterara? Dirán que soy una…- se quedo callada y cabizbaja.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que Kiba se entere?- le cuestiono enojado mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Kiba?- le pregunto ilusa con un semblante de confusión.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Como sea! ¡Nadie se enterara, por mi cuenta corre!- le aseguro con ese tono de absoluta seguridad que utilizaba cuando se ponía serio, el mismo que utilizaba cuando se enojaba y exactamente el mismo que usaba cuando estaba seriamente molesto. Camino un poco dejándola atrás, pocos instantes después giro la mirada, cambio su caminar de dirección, súbitamente comenzó a acercarse a ella con unos pasos agresivos y seguros, ella se altero, él velozmente la cogió de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos, ella severamente impactada se dejo arrastrar por él, él no le dijo nada tan solo la sostuvo fuerte…

Llegaron a la cancha y su equipo del rubio grito -¡Al fin! ¡Llegas tar…- bramaron al unísono, de pronto… todos se quedaron callados al observar con curiosidad a la chica que tenía cogido de la mano, el rubio soltó a la Hyuga, se acerco demasiado a ella y le explico con detalle las instrucciones:

-en esta ocasión… necesito que seas más efusiva- le susurro al oído de una manera tan terriblemente abrumadora.

-¡Maldición!- pensó la Hyuga. Cuando él se metía en su papel, iba con ¡Todo! Se ponía de meloso, de cautivador, de misterioso, cuando entraba en su papel de: "novio" Namikaze Naruto cambiaba completamente, se transformaba en todo un seductor.

La ojiperla retrocedió un poco al ver la extrema cercanía de él hacía ella, él la tomo por la cintura y se acerco a ella impidiendo su seguro escape, estaba tan perturbada que no supo como reaccionar, de pronto… y de manera inesperada la tomo del mentón mientras veía sus ojos empapados de un pánico bastante evidente.

-Tranquila…- le balbuceo mientras se acercaba más a ella y sentía su agitada respiración sobre su pecho.

-¡Naruto!- le gritaron, entonces él entro en razón. Despabilo un instante, soltó a la Hyuga, retrocedió un poco y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-¡Solo quédate aquí!- le pidió mientras corría hacía su equipo.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- se pregunto al rozar su mejilla justo donde él la había acariciado, sacudió la cabeza y lo maldijo como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-¡Siento el retraso!- se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Esa chica es Hinata Hyuga!? ¡¿La misma Hinata Hyuga?!- pregunto Rock Lee impresionado.

-si ¿por qué?- pregunto sin entender. ¡Todos se exaltaron!

-Lo tuyo con ella es solo actuación ¿no es así? – cuestiono Sai mientras miraba fijamente al rubio.

Naruto callo un eterno breve instante -¿actuación?- balbuceo confuso.

-¡Si, actuación!- reitero el chico.

-mmm…- dudo un instante, sin caber que contestar –supongo que si…- respondió.

-¿! Entonces no te molesta si la invito a salir, cierto?!- pregunto directamente Sai.

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¡No te estés pasando Sai!- se quejo Rock Lee. -¡Yo la invitare primero!- le grito.

-¡No! ¡Yo!- exclamo Chouji entrando a la pelea.

-¡Nada más porque todo esto es muy problemático si no hasta yo la invitaría a salir!- comento Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Cálmense!- grito furioso el rubio al ver que sus amigos tenían alborotadas las hormonas. –¡Déjenla en paz!- clamo encolerizado.

-¡Oh vamos Naruto! ¡No puedes negar que la niña esta preciosa! ¡Además tú tienes novia!- dijo Sai mientras posaba un brazo sobre el hombro del rubio y le señalaba a la chica que estaba sentada en las gradas -¡Mírala nada más! ¡Esta hermosa!-

-muy bella- Exclamo Rock Lee embelesado.

-¡Preciosísima!- añadió Chouji cautivado.

-no puedo negarlo…- balbuceo Shikamaru.

El blondo guardo silencio mientras la observaba desde lejos y la veía discutir con el viento que estaba haciendo nudos de su cabello con su furor inesperado. Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance y dijo:

-¡Aléjense de ella! ¡O se las verán conmigo! ¡Y saben como me pongo cuando me enojo!- les grito a todos sus amigos mientras se alejaba y se iba corriendo hacía ella.

-¿!Qué pasa Naruto!?- pregunto la chica al ver que venía corriendo con una velocidad impresionante hacía sí, sin preguntarle la cogió de la muñeca y la saco de ahí. -¿!Qué haces?!- pregunto exaltada al sentir que le estaba lastimando la muñeca, de pronto el rubial se detuvo, y de un arrebato desenfrenado la empujo hacía la pared mientras la acorralaba y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Maldición!- esa frase retumbo en su mente. -¡Ponte esto!- le exigió al darle su chaqueta.

-¿! Qué?!- pregunto al entrar en un estado de estupefacción.

-¡Ponte esto! ¡Rápido! ¡Es una orden!- le regaño de manera agresiva.

Ella se asusto ante sus gritos de protesta –esta bien…- exclamo al coger la chaqueta. -cómo si pudiera negarme…- balbuceo en un tono bajo de molestia.

Después de esa escenita de locura que le armo, regreso a la cancha con una mirada profunda y seria, se le notaba enojado e intranquilo.

El Uchiha le echaba miraditas retadoras al rubio, miradas llenas de mofa y descaro: lo estaba provocando.

-¡Maldición que empiece el partido!- le grito a Asuma.

-¡Contrólate Naruto! ¡No pierdas el control!- lo sermoneó. -¡Sasuke Uchiha esta tranquilo! ¡Intenta hacer lo mismo si no quieres perder frente a él!-

Decidió ganar compostura y mejor cerro la boca mientras se retorcía en su cólera en silencio, sentía la sangre hervirle, apretó los puños y frunció el ceño enojado y decidido.

-¡Rayos! ¡Me da miedo cuando Naruto se pone así!- profesó Sai asustado.

-¡A mí igual!- contesto Chouji al mirarlo. Bastaba con ver sus ojos para saber que estaba librando una batalla interna con su alma. Los cuatro chicos miraban al rubio, quien de pronto giro la mirada mientras los sorprendía espiándolo. Camino hacía ellos con su aura demoníaca que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando cruzaba miradas con el Uchiha.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ahí viene!- anuncio Chouji aterrado.

-¡Eres el más grande y el más miedoso!- se burlo Shikamaru entre dientes.

-¡No podemos perder!- anuncio el rubio mientras se paraba frente a todo el equipo -¡Somos más hábiles que ellos!- les aseguro con su tono de líder y es que después de todo, él era el capitán del equipo.

-¡Oh vamos Naruto, no venimos a perder!- exclamo sonriente Shikamaru.

-¡Bien dicho!- sonrió el rubio.

-¡Sí! ¡No venimos a perder!- gritaron todos al unísono haciendo crecer su emoción.

-¡Qué empiece el juego!- exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa llena de victoria y seguridad.

El partido comenzó, todos habían entrado a la cancha con una inmensa seguridad, seguridad que les transmitía el rubio, confianza y convicción que se reflejaban en su semblante; tenía la sonrisa de un triunfador y el alma de un guerrero, no podía evitar dejar todo en cada pase que daba, en cada trecho que corría, en cada patada que daba. Su corazón latía agitado al sentir tanta emoción, estaba disfrutando de sobremanera la batalla que estaba teniendo con el mayor y único de sus rivales, porque Sasuke era el único hombre al que no había podido vencer, al menos, hasta ahora…

El juego estaba demasiado interesante, Hinata estaba estupefacta, ese no era el Naruto imbécil que ella conocía, ¡No era él! ¡No podía serlo! Lo miraba y decía: -no puede ser él…- su mirada era diferente, su concentración era absoluta, su confianza era inmensa. La chica se compadecía del balón cuando chocaba con el poderoso golpe el Namikaze, la pateaba con todo; estaba demasiado asombrada –mañana le dolerá el empeine- pensó ella al ver con detenimiento cada feroz pase -¡Es muy rápido!- argumento sorprendida –no por nada es el capitán del equipo…- balbuceo con resolución mientras lo observaba, estaba impactada ¿que podía hacer? Se sintió demasiado estúpida, ¡jamás lo había visto así! ¡¿Tan grandes eran sus deseos de vencer a Sasuke Uchiha?! Se sintió tonta –supongo que a él si lo consideras un rival digno de ti- argumento melancólica mientras lo contemplaba jugar con tanta pasión desenfrenada.

-¡Qué estúpida! ¡Yo jamás seré rival para ti!- se quejo internamente. Jugaba con un delirio indescriptible, con un esmero tremendo, con una vehemencia absoluta, era hábil demasiado hábil tanto que Hinata no podía discernir quien era mejor si él o Sasuke Uchiha. –Es extraño…- balbuceo mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. –su cabello…- comento en silencio – ¿acaso… brilla? Y la sonrisa en su rostro… demuestra demasiada satisfacción… nunca lo había visto así…- comentó mientras lo seguía con la mirada. No importaba lo mucho que corriera, pareciera que no se agotaba, que sus pulmones no necesitaban de oxígeno, que sus músculos no se extenuaban con el ácido láctico –es todo un guerrero…- sonrió satisfecha.

El blondo ojiazul estaba disfrutando seriamente de ese encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, sentía la adrenalina invadir sus venas y correr por toda la ruta de su torrente sanguíneo, sentía el corazón palpitarle excitado, estaba cansado… lo estaba, pero parecía no importarle nada, parecía valerle que al día siguiente le dolería el cuerpo como nunca, no era importante, el valor del dolor físico no era importante para él sabiendo que a la vuelta de la esquina podría tener la mejor de las victorias frente al chico de ojos oscuros, sus miradas se cruzaban y solo echaban fuego, solo disparaban rayos, pero parecía que sabía lo que estaban pensando con cada mirada, incluso llegaron a sonreírse… quizás una sonrisa retadora… quizás por un momento ambos habían olvidado sus prejuicios y habían mandado al caño su maldito orgullo cegador, porque por un momento habían olvidado el porque de esa batalla que estaban disfrutando… y es que quizás tan solo quizás se dejaron transportar por alguno de esos aires pasados… por alguna de esas brisas de recuerdos y de pronto se sintieron introducir en un dulce recuerdo de su niñez, cuando ambos eran los mejores amigos, cuando antes ellos dos eran la clara muestra de la más bella de las amistades entre dos niños, entre dos seres humanos… quizás se dejaron empapar por el melodioso recuerdo de alguna de esas tardes que compartieron hace tantos años, tarde en la que ambos se la pasaban invirtiendo el tiempo entre: risas, diversión y un partido de futbol, recuerdo que se quedaba impregnado entre un balón de futbol y sus semblantes sonrientes. Que hermosos momentos habían compartido juntos, esa evocación era como una cálida brisa de aire fresco que tan solo purificaba sus pulmones, pulmones que en esos momentos se ahogaban por un poco de aire.

Aún disfrutando el juego por ambos chicos, la intensidad de sus golpes no disminuía en lo más absoluto, seguían pateando con un vigor impresionante y cabeceando de la misma manera al pobre balón.

De pronto un ruido odioso sonó, sacándolos a ambos de su infantil recuerdo y de pronto sintieron el azote de la realidad estamparse contra sus rostros.

-¡Termino el primer tiempo!- señaló el arbitro.

Fue como un golpe de agua fría para ambos, salieron de su trance para regresar al mundo normal, para retornar a la realidad… a la cruda realidad en la que su amistad fue intercambiada por el agridulce sabor de ser rivales de toda la vida.

El rubio dejo de correr como idiota y detuvo su carrera, ni cuenta se había dado de que el primer tiempo ya había transcurrido, camino y le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, éste le sonrió y luego lo ignoro, el rubio también sonreía.

Se acerco a la banca y tan solo veía a todos sus compañeros extasiados y agotados por el partido, él estaba como si nada, como si acabara de salir de una fresca ducha.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?- pregunto Asuma.

-Si, ¿por qué?- con la duda evidente embargando su cabeza.

-¡Hombre! ¡Pateas el balón demasiado fuerte!- regaño Asuma.

-¡Lo siento se me paso la mano!- rió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Todos hicieron un gesto desaprobatorio mientras pensaban en lo muy desenfrenado que era.

-Naruto… ponte serio- lo regaño su maestro –ya termino el primer tiempo y el marcador esta cero a cero ¿Quieres ganar o no?- le pregunto fijamente a los ojos.

-entiendo…- exclamo el rubio.

El segundo tiempo había comenzado y ahora las cosas estaban diferentes, ahora sus miradas eran de rivales. Era tan difícil meter un gol en la portería del equipo de Sasuke, el rubio a cada instante hacía muecas frustrado, a cada momento, pero disfrutaba ver que Sasuke hacía las mismas muecas al verse frustrado en su intento por conseguir un gol de victoria.

El tiempo transcurría y ambos equipos seguían empatados cero a cero. ¡Faltaba poco para terminar el partido! Todos se estaban poniendo un poco agresivos por la desesperación de obtener un maldito gol de victoria.

-¡maldición!- balbuceaba el rubio, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Sai, Sasuke y todo su equipo. Veían el reloj del tablero: solo faltaban diez minutos a lo mucho y ni un solo gol, ni uno solo.

Estaban cansados y sedientos de una maldita victoria, de un maldito gol, no les importaba incluso si el otro equipo por un golpe de estupidez cometían auto gol, lo único que deseaban era ganar, de pronto… el rubio se las había ingeniado astutamente para soslayar a los defensas del equipo contrario, corría como endemoniado mientras se acercaba a la portería con una inmensa llama de sed de victoria, nada lo iba a detener, nada.

-¡Maldición que rápido es!- se quejo Sasuke al correr detrás de él. No por nada había adquirido el apodo de: "El rayo amarillo" ese cabello rubio tampoco era de a gratis.

-¡Corre Naruto!- gritaban todos mientras lo miraban aproximarse a la portería con tanta destreza, sentía que su corazón le marcaba cada momento con su latir. ¡Toda la tribuna se puso de pie impactada! ¡Ese sería un estupendo gol de victoria! El rubio solo corría mientras sentía el tiempo eterno y la portería tan lejana.

Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a desesperarse, corría y corría pero sentía que no lo iba a poder detener -¡Maldición!- farfullaba entre dientes al ver frente a él la bienvenida de la derrota.

¡Estaba frente a la portería! ¡Era su momento y sin pensador disparo! ¡Fue tan detonante el golpe de su empeine que cerro los ojos!

En ese preciso instante Suigetsu se barrio por el suelo queriendo impedir la patada del rubio… cosa que consiguió, pero no lo midió bien, fue tan grande su desesperación que le había propinado un buen golpe al rubio en la tibia.

-¡Ah!- grito el rubio al sentir el dolor palpitar en su pierna, fue tan fuerte el pesar que cayo al suelo mientras respiraba profundo y rápido, mientras sostenía la pierna herida.

-¡Maldición!- gritaron todos para luego correr a socorrer al rubio, esa había sido una clara falta, falta que el maldito arbitro no quería admitir creyendo con mucha razón que el rubio tan solo era muy payaso.

Asuma le gritaba al maldito arbitro mientras este marcaba que el partido había cesado, sin oportunidad de tiempo extra y de penal por la muy evidente falta.

-¡Eso fue una clara falta!- exclamo la Hyuga al acercarse enojada al maldito arbitro aparentemente comprado.

-¡Por favor señorita, no se meta!- le pidió el árbitro mientras la ignoraba.

-¡¿Qué no me meta dice?! ¡No me metería si hiciera bien su trabajo! ¡Ese chico cometió una muy evidente falta!- grito señalando a Suigetso.

-¿soy yo o una linda chica me esta señalando?- le pregunto Suigetsu a Juugo mientras ambos miraban a la Hyuga embelesados.

-si, una chica linda te esta señalando pero no en la situación que tu quisieras- se burlo de él.

-¡Por favor señorita, vaya a sentarse!- regaño el árbitro mientras se frotaba la sien.

-¡No! ¡Por qué es injusto que hayan lastimado a Naruto y que usted no amerite una falta a ese chico de ahí!- se quejo molesta mientras hacía todo un revuelto.

-¡Bueno y dígame: ¡¿Quién rayos es usted?!- le grito el árbitro.

-¿Que quien soy dice? Bueno yo…- giro la mirada y vio a Sasuke, a su equipo, al equipo de Naruto y a Naruto quien la miraba con los ojos impactados y con el semblante de cómplice.

-pues yo… yo…- balbuceo, mientras pensaba, entretanto se ponía nerviosa –Me voy a odiar por esto- resonó en su mente, mientras apretaba los ojos y golpeaba sus pensamientos, todos le prestaron absoluta atención a lo que iba a salir de sus dulces labios, el rubio trago saliva mientras se estresaba ante su silencio que se le antojaba eterno -Yo…- balbuceo con miedo -¡Yo soy la novia de Naruto Namikaze! ¡El joven al que acaban de herir!- grito mientras cerraba los ojos y señalaba al rubio el cual se estremeció al escuchar tan inmensa confesión salir de boca de ella, sus ojos azules se sobresaltaron de sobremanera y no pudo evitar detener el color granate que de pronto invadió sus mejillas.

¡Todos quedaron impactados por tan abierta declaración! Declaración que había gritado frente a toda la gente ahí presente.

La Hyuga quedo roja y bajo la mirada llena de una irremediable vergüenza mientras se repetía: -¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!- una y otra vez por segundo, por minuto…

-¡Vaya Naruto! ¡Tú linda novia entro a defenderte!- se burlo Suigetsu de él, el rubio solo lo fulmino con la mirada, con una de esas miradas con las que te apuñalan el alma y ese fue un claro: ¡Cállate que me las vas a pagar por esto! No necesitaba gritárselo porque el chico de cabello gris lo había entendido claramente que su silencio era el mejor de las amenazas el chico entonces sintió pena por sí mismo.

El árbitro sin embargo, ignoro a la pobre Hyuga y continúo en su convicción de: empate. El juego había cesado en empate, dejando a los dos equipos frustrados al de Sasuke con un: por poquito y perdemos, al de Naruto con un: ¡Maldición! ¡Casi ganamos! Y a un rubio mal herido.

-¡Estoy bien!- grito al ponerse de pie, mientras se hacía al valiente y se aguantaba el dolor.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos se saludaron por mera cortesía y cuando la mano del rubio choco con la del Uchiha le mando una mirada con una nueva propuesta para conseguir la revancha, el Uchiha esbozo una media sonrisa mientras aceptaba su próximo reto con el Namikaze.

En su mirada el rubio había visto muchas cosas, sabía Sasuke Uchiha que había corrido con una maldita suerte, pero que a la próxima no correría con la misma buena suerte que esta ocasión, sabía Sasuke que ese era un seguro gol de victoria, que detrás de ese empate disfrazado había una victoria segura por parte del rubio.

Se despidieron y salieron de la cancha.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Rock Lee

-¡Ja! ¡Claro que si! ¡Esta lesión no es nada!- se carcajeo.

-¡¿Seguro!?- volvió a preguntar el muy preocupado Rock Lee por su amigo.

-¡Oh vamos Rock Lee! ¡Cómo si ese golpe pudiera pararme!- se volvió a carcajear el rubio lleno de seguridad.

-¡Rock Lee, Naruto no esta nada bien, pero es demasiado terco para admitirlo, sabes como es!- le regaño Shikamaru. ¡Maldición! Ese Nara tenía tanta razón, que el rubio no lo pudo negar. –Ya no te preocupes, esta con Hinata…- exclamo el chico haciendo que la ojiperla de un respingo súbito. -¿Verdad Hinata?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-ahhh… estode… si- contesto mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron, el rubio al ver que sus amigos se habían alejado ya después de haberse despedido de ellos, comenzó a cogear y mostro su debilidad frente a la Hyuga.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Hinata al verlo herido.

-¡Estoy bien!- grito mientras con una sonrisa disimulaba el dolor, el rubio se apoyo en el auto y lo abrió deprisa. -¡Entra!- le pidió a la Hyuga.

-¡Pero no estas bien para manejar!- le regaño

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Exageras!- le sonrió sosteniendo su sonrisa forzada.

-pero Naruto…- balbuceo al verlo esforzarse.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Enserio!- le guiño el ojo para luego arrancar, mientras se mordía el labio aguantándose el dolor y con el semblante lleno de frustración, giro la mirada y vio a una callada Hinata llena de preocupación –yo…- balbuceo el rubio llamando su atención –gracias por lo que hiciste…- le sonrió.

-ahhh… no fue nada- sonrió ella –tan solo odio las injusticias- confesó rompiendo el corazón del rubio.

-¡Claro eso fue una clara injusticia!- se quejo el rubio sonriente, tratando de disimular su decepción por el anterior comentario de la chica, decidió mejor sacudir su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¡Si lo fue!- grito ella molesta.

-¡Como sea!- dijo el rubio –gracias Hinata- le sonrió mientras le dedicaba un momento de su atención.

-de nada…- balbuceo ella mientras giraba la mirada a otra parte.

El rubio permaneció callado un eterno instante, en su mente tan solo retumbaba un maldito cuestionamiento que lo estaba consumiendo y era: -fuera de que Hinata intervino a la cancha ya sea por una injusticia o no, ¿será… será... será que… será que Sakura hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí? – le asustaba contestarse esa pregunta y le aterraba la respuesta, el rubio mantenía una mirada de inmensa preocupación y de dolor en su semblante zafiro, La Hyuga podía casi adivinar aquello que le afligía el alma.

-Estoy segura…- balbuceo llamando su atención, mientras lo obligaba a salir de sus pensamientos –estoy segura de que Sakura no hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo- le balbuceo al rubio mientras este le dirigía la mirada –Ella sin duda alguna hubiera golpeado al árbitro y exigido que aceptara ese gol para luego golpear al chico que te hirió y a todo el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke, por que así es ella- sonrió la ojiperla -lo puedo asegurar por mi alma- le propuso sonriente mientras intentaba consolar el alma de él.

El blondo sonrió alegre al escuchar la resolución de la Hyuga al cuestionamiento que le estaba quemando el alma con punzadas de fuego al rojo vivo. –sin duda alguna…- agradeció el rubio a esa chica Hyuga por salvar su alma de sus pensamientos.

Hinata tan solo giro la mirada de los alegres ojos del rubio y es que nunca se le había hecho bien eso de mentir.

La Hyuga se escandalizo un poco al ver que habían llegado a la mansión Namikaze y que ahora el rubio estaba entrando por la reja principal.

-Tranquila, esto no es un secuestro- le aseguro –pero sé que no quieres regresar a casa vestida así, veía como a cada rato te relajabas la falta mientras la maldecías y veía como caminabas con esos tacones, se que no quieres que nadie más te vea así- ella sonrojo ante esa confesión, quizás él la observaba demasiado…

Ella bajo la mirada ¡Claro que no quería que nadie la ve así! ¡Se sentía tan ridícula! El rubio se bajo del auto con absoluta dificultad, ella se bajo de prisa y lo ayudo a sostenerse mientras sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-gracias- dijo él mientras se dejaba ayudar. -¿¡Rayos porque mi habitación tiene que estar tan lejos!?- se quejo mientras caminaban por los inmenso pasillos de la mansión.

-¡Deja de quejarte!- le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Llegaron y con dificultad él abrió la puerta de su recamara para luego introducirse en ella y recortarse en su cama.

-¡Rayos!- grito el al ver el inmenso moretón que le había déjalo la herida.

-¡Eres demasiado necio!- lo regaño ella con su semblante lleno de preocupación.

-¡Ah vamos, esto no es nada!- sonrió mientras aguantaba el dolor como un verdadero héroe de guerra.

Ella molesta salió de la habitación, al poco rato regreso con una bolsa de hielo y con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que le había dado Hans (el mayordomo)

-Pensé que te fuiste a cambiar- argumento él. Ella no le contesto, tan solo se acerco al rubio se inclino provocando que él se alarmara súbitamente ante su excesiva cercanía, le quito él zapato y miro su herida, estaba demasiado enojada como para dirigirle la mirada, él se quedo embelesado por la chica que tenía enfrente, aquella muchacha que mantenía la mirada entre seria, molesta y tan llena de una irremediable preocupación, él mejor ladeo el semblante a otra parte que no fuera ella mientras tragaba saliva, el silencio era incómodo y le estresaba saber que estaban solos en su habitación –quizás si sea linda…- pensó mientras la miraba por el rabillo, mientras observaba como estaba seriamente metida en su labor - quizás sea demasiado lind..- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. –¡Auch!- grito él al sentir que ella era brusca con su herida. -¡Tranquila! ¡No abuses de mi vulnerabilidad en estos momentos!- le pidió mientras la hacía reír.

-¡Cállate héroe de guerra!- exclamo ella sonriente.

-¿Héroe? No… los héroes ganan guerras, no las pierden- sonrió melancólico mientras bajaba la mirada.

Ella noto la tristeza en su semblante azul, a esos ojos zafiro no le iba bien lo opaco de la melancolía, nada bien –sabes… los héroes pierden batallas- le dijo seria –pero al final… ganan guerras- alzo la mirada y le sonrió mientras seguía apoyando el hielo en su pierna amoratonada.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamo él emocionado.

-no sé para Sasuke Uchiha, no sé para Asuma, no sé para el desgraciado árbitro, menos para tú equipo pero al menos para mí… hoy ganaste este partido y para mí tienes una corona de laurel en la cabeza- exclamo sonriente mientras hacía que él irremediablemente se sonrojara.

-gracias Hinata, es bueno para mí saber que al menos tú me crees un ganador- bajo la mirada el rubio, estaba sonrojado.

Fue cuidadosa al curarlo, limpio la herida ensangrentada, la desinfecto con alcohol mientras disfrutaba el sufrimiento del rubio. -¡Lo estas disfrutando!- grito alarmado mientras se aguantaba el dolor.

-noooo… como crees…- argumento ella con un inmenso sarcasmo.

Luego le puso un poco de pomada para bajarle la hinchazón y al final lo vendo y le dijo: -¡Has el favor de no ser taaan terco y cuida esa herida! ¿! Quieres?!- él solo le sonrió travieso.

-¿por qué haces esto? No te lo ordené- le pregunto mientras la veía terminar con su labor, labor que había hecho con un infinito cuidado, con una infinita delicadeza.

-ya lo sé- le dijo ella mientras guardaba las cosas y procuraba no mirarlo a los ojos. –Es que soy una buena persona, no te creas especial- le sonrió. –Tan solo sentí pena por ti- se burlo de él.

-clarooo…- sonrió él rubio al recostarse después de haber tomado un antiinflamatorio, se recostó y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido la chica solo escucho que él suavemente balbuceo entre sueños un: -gra…cias Hi…nata- ella lo noto, lo arropo y tan solo sonrió.

-de nada, buenas noches campeón- balbuceó al salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta después de apagar las luces…

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? ¿les gusto? lo siento, no soy muy buena con los partidos de futbol :c no se como me quedo aquello del partido, supongo que pesimo xD perdonenme mis niños, soy pésima con el futbol u.u quizas no debi pisar esos campos si no los domino u.u espero me concedan su perdón :c, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía :( también sé que son pésimas :c espero que el capitulo les haya gustado :c hice mi mayor esfuerzo lo juro u.u en fin, ustedes son los que deciden al final :c

Pero por lo más sagrado de este mundo! dejenme un review! de que manera se los tengo que pedir!? dejenme un review! no importa si es breve o chiquito :C

nos vemos en la próxima mis niños... los amo ;)

att: Sunako


	9. Chapter 9

**Mis niños hermosos aquí estoy de nuevo, siento mucho la espera y confieso que en esta ocasión no vengo con escusas ya que mi mejor pretexto es: simplemente me atrase... y lo siento tanto porque me han estado enviando reviews para que me apure, cosa que me fue muy dificil de cumplir y por desgracias este capitulo no es muy largo, yo sinceramente espero de todo corazón que sea de su mayor agrado y les prometo que los próximos seran mejores asi que... ¿Me dejan un review de esos que tanto amo? !Por favor! !O ya no habrá más capítulos! !jum!**

* * *

__Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños...

_Esto era tan difícil, era tan complicado que a veces se me antojaba ponerme a discernir si en verdad el contenido dentro de ese maldito sobre valía tanto la pena ¿en verdad valía tanto la pena? Es que hacia tanto para protegerlo, lo procuraba a capa y espada, lo valoraba como una maldita loca, pero seguía viendo tan lejana mi libertad, yo tan solo veía como me mirada, se mofaba de mí y luego se echaba a correr de una manera tan veloz, tanta, que nada ni nadie me haría lograr alcanzarla; comenzaba a pensar que mi libertad anhelada era una simple quimera que me invente un día. A veces deseo tirar la toalla, dejarlo todo, rendirme de una vez por todas y así dejar de seguirle el juego a él, pero… no podía, mi rendición era mi absoluta derrota y si era complicado, pero creo que sería más decepcionante para mi saber que me rendí, de alguna manera seria como darle la razón a él. Mi derrota seria como gritarle al mundo lo muy perdedora y fracasada que soy y es cierto que no soy una ganadora, pero por esta vez no quiero perder… es estúpido, absolutamente, no hay duda de eso porque… ¿Cómo mi humillación podía proveerme de satisfacción o triunfo? ¡Cómo! Yo estaba demente… de eso no cabía duda, pero piénsenlo… si le decía –me rindo- ¿qué provocaría en él? Tan solo le daría infinitas razones para burlarse de mí, para juzgarme como la perdedora que sería si me rindiera a medio camino. Es estúpido pero si lo logro ¿habré ganado? De alguna absurda manera yo… habré ganado; quizás solo ganare dos cosas: uno, recuperar mi libertad empeñada y dos, infinita satisfacción absurda, así que seguiré corriendo, porque mi corazón se siente imparable hoy y mañana y muy probablemente el día después de mañana también, así que no dejare que su maldita sonrisa burlona me derrote ¡Tendrá que hacer algo mejor que solo burlarse de mí!_

Se sentía motivada, sentía que su corazón palpitaba con razones, con esperanzas, sentía que nada ni nadie podía pararla. La sonrisa en su semblante perla decía más que mil palabras inaudibles.

-¿por qué tan feliz?- pregunto un muy curioso Kiba.

-por nada- sonrió mientras tomaba asiento y suspiraba alegre.

El castaño la miro sin creerle, le clavo la mirada mientras la observaba suspirar con tanta satisfacción mientras intentaba formularse las razones a su felicidad.

De pronto llego el muy alborotado rubio, entro en escenario, y es que no podía evitar ser tan payaso por todo. -¡Buenos días!- grito mientras entraba al salón de clases, su súbita llegada robo la atención de la Hyuga quien de prisa le dirigió una mirada, ambos se miraron, y al chocar sus pupilas con la presencia del otro tan solo decidieron bajar la mirada. Kiba no era muy aplicado en la escuela pero a veces se le antojaba ser suspicaz. La "rosada" ya había regresado y era obvio porque el rubio dejo la mochila y corrió en su búsqueda.

-¿él es la razón de su felicidad?- se preguntó en silencio el castaño, decidió observar un poco más…

Con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó su caminata hacía el cubículo de consejo estudiantil, en eso estaba cuando se detuvo por unos murmullos muy copiosos:

-pronto será el cumpleaños de Naruto- escucho decir de una chica de primer año.

-¿Cuándo es?- exclamo una de sus admiradoras.

-¡El 10 de octubre!- exclamo la otra.

Quiso seguir escuchando la plática pero mejor decidió no hacerlo, sacudió la cabeza y continúo con su camino, ¿Y qué rayos le importaba si pronto sería su cumpleaños? ¡Maldición era buena para memorizar fechas!

-¡Rayos!- grito al sentir que la maldita fecha se impregno en su mente y que nada podría hacer que la olvidara, zapateo enojada mientras maldecía su nombre una y mil veces. Haciendo bilis llego al cubículo, con la mirada llena de frustración.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto él al observar sus muecas. –sé que no me soportas pero no es para tanto- se rió él. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué de bueno puede traerme el saber la fecha de su cumpleaños? Evidentemente… ¡Nada bueno!- pensó en su interior mientras se maldecía por escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero dejo volar su loca y muy disparatada imaginación –tan solo espero que no me ordene una tontería como…- pensó -¡Cómo kilos y kilos de ramen! ¡Oh maldición espero que eso no pase por su estúpida cabellera oxigenada! Digo, si ya de por sí deberían darme un premio por soportar sus incoherencias tan bien neciamente elaboradas ¿Qué me darían entonces si amerito consentir tal petición carente de raciocinio? ¡Qué no me moleste ese día, por favor!-discernió en su mente mientras inútilmente trataba de enfocar sus pensamientos en el mucho papeleo que le faltaba por hacer.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó mientras le clavaba la mirada y se acercaba súbitamente a ella.

-¡Lo estoy!- expreso nerviosa. -¡no debo hacerlo enojar!- retumbo en su mente.

-oye Hinata- exclamo el rubio mientras se jalaba la corbata del uniforme. –el 10 de octubre es…-

-¿! Tienes que recordarme que es tu cumpleaños?!- grito enojada, saliéndose de sus casillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? – pregunto iluso. ¡Maldición! ¿! Acaso tenía que ser tan estúpida?!

-ahhh- balbuceo mientras se revolvía la cabellera. –Soy tan tonta, acabo de cavar mi tumba, nuevamente- se reprochó.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo sabes, eso me hace más fácil las cosas!- sonrió.

-¿! Qué rayos quieres ahora?!- pregunto de mala gana. El rubio sonrió travieso. Y ella tan solo se maldijo por ser tan estúpida. -¡Habla!- grito tratando de apresurar lo inminente.

-es sencillo… esta vez es sencillo- le sonrió al extenderle una tarjeta.

-¿! Qué es esto?!- pregunto inquieta mientras miraba el papel.

-La invitación a mi fiesta, papa me obliga a hacer una cada año, no es algo que me guste del todo pero tampoco me desagrada, así que ve, por favor- le sonrió.

-¡Ni loca!- grito alejándose de él.

-te gusta intentar ser renuente ¿cierto? No me hagas obligarte…- sonrió socarrón.

¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué le gustaba el fantasear con que había una posibilidad de desobedecerlo? Era tan ilusa…

Enojada tomo la invitación y la metió a su bolsillo, hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda.

-¡Tienes que ir! ¡Es una orden!- le exclamo para garantizar al cien por ciento que contaría con su presencia. –además… Sasuke Uchiha ira…- le aseguro con un tono diferente de voz, con un tono que no lograba comprender.

¡Maldición! El nombre de Sasuke Uchica significaba tantas cosas tan horribles y feas para ella que ya lo odiaba, odiaba ese nombre, odiaba todo de ese hombre que por su culpa sufría tanto.

Evidentemente la chica se sobresaltó y su rostro palideció, irremediablemente acababa de demostrar en la expresión de su semblante el desagrado por el que pasaba cuando tenía que fingir frente a Sasuke Uchiha; el rubio era tonto sí, pero no era estúpido, al ver la mirada de horror en los ojos de ella decidió bajar la mirada hacia otra parte… como si el suelo fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Tranquila…- la consoló. –Estará Sakura presente…- le aseguro regalándole una sonrisa ¿fingida? Ella dio un respingo, no esperaba eso, ella ya estaba comenzando a prepararse psicológicamente para soportar su próxima tortura. –Esta vez… no te torturare…- la tranquilizó. Ella aún tenía una mirada de pánico impregnada en el rostro perla, como si sintiera que todo era parte de un truculento sueño fugaz por parte de él. Ella estaba confundida y su rostro lo expresaba claramente –Tranquila- le dijo –ya sé que te gustaba ser mi novia- bromeó irónico.

-¿¡Estás loco!? Solo me hace pensar en: ¿Qué es peor? ¿Estar bajo tus órdenes? ¿O fingir ser tu novia?- le reclamo alterada.

-¡ya sé! ¡No me soportas!- afirmó mientras giraba la mirada y quedaba cabizbajo y en silencio –tan solo no me soportas…- balbuceo para sí mismo.

-Además… es mejor que Sakura asuma el papel que le corresponde, que se ha ganado a pulso- le aseguro viendo que su actitud había cambiado trataba de… ¿consolarlo?

-En eso tienes razón, porque digo… después de todo… Sakura es irremplazable- le afirmó un poco enojado. La Hyuga se indignó.

-Evidentemente tienes toda la razón, porque digo, es modelo, es bonita, es "inteligente" es exactamente el tipo de chicas que todo hombre desearía tener a su lado ¿No es así?- le reprocho mirándolo a los ojos con esa tan profunda y retadora mirada que le era acostumbrada a portar cuando discutía con él.

Él molesto le contesto -¡Exactamente! No es amargada ni enojona- expuso indignado. Ella sonrió.

-¡Qué bueno que es TU novia!- le dijo, miro la hora y justo antes de salir de ahí le comento: -Sasuke Uchiha, se morirá de envidia- la Hyuga tomo sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta con la cabeza en alto y la mirada retadora.

-Por cierto… tranquila, le dije que tú y yo "terminamos" te hice quedar bien, le dije que tú me botaste, y que ya no quieres volver a saber nada de mí en tu vida, que te harte- le grito enojado tratando de ver la reacción que sus palabras provocaban en ella, quizás esperaba muy poco de ella… porque pensaba que le gustaría al idea de dejarle el camino libre hacía el azabache.

-¡Oh gracias que amable! ¡Ojala así fuera! ¿No es así? Ojala pudiera decir: ¡Adiós Naruto, hasta nunca! Pero no… no puedo- se quejó frustrada.

-cómo sea, como digas, el punto es que lo vi entusiasmado, así que puedes dejarte conquistar por él si quieres…- recalco el rubio furioso.

Ella lo miro impresionada al escuchar esa declaración y sin dudarlo un instante decidió salir de ahí, porque la presión del aire comenzaba a hacerse tan evidente que dificultaba la respiración, él no la detuvo ni le dijo nada, tan solo la miro a los ojos y le clavo la pupila, ambos se miraron por un breve instante, ella trago saliva y tomó sus cosas rompiendo la guerra que libraban entre miradas, salió de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Se hallaba inexplicablemente enojada, recordaba sus palabras y le turbaba la mente inevitablemente, indirectamente le había dicho tantas cosas, le había dicho: amargada y enojona; cortaba las zanahorias, las papas y el resto de la verduras con tanta furia que se dejaba embargar por la falacia de que se trataba en realidad de él. Bueno… ¡Y qué si era amargada o enojoda! ¡¿Y qué?! Estaba bajo sus órdenes, eso era evidentemente muy cierto pero… eso no le daba el derecho de gritarle sus defectos.

-¡Estúpidos hombres!- balbuceo entre dientes. –Cómo si él fuera perfecto- se quejó. –Por esto mismo jamás voy a enamorarme…- se recordo mientras continuaba en su labor. No quería que nadie le gritara sus defectos, no quería que le reprocharan sus equivocaciones, no quería amargarle la vida a alguien que se supone que "ama" solo porque su manera de ser es fastidiosamente nefasta, ella no deseaba nada de eso, por eso pensaba que estar sola y no lastimar a alguien que amas o que amaste en su mágico momento es lo mejor. –jamás voy a enamorarme… jamás voy a enamorarme…- se repetía sin cesar una y otra y otra y otra vez mientras continuaba con su tarea; quizás pensaba que mientras más se lo repitiera, si mientras más lo recitará o lo balbuceara más su corazón iba a lograr entenderlo… quizás eso quería, quería crear una densa capa impenetrable y pensaba que con sus vacilaciones negativas lo iba a lograr… pero… desgraciadamente somos humanos… y eso conlleva a que nos equivocamos tan frecuente como respiramos… -si tan solo no tuviera que ir a su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños…- se reprochaba, -si tan solo no hubiera sucumbido en su juego… si tan solo…- se repetía reprochándose la existencia.

Por suerte para ella el rubio había invitado a toda la preparatoria a su fiesta, no había hecho distinción alguna, había invitado a todos. Aunque por un motivo especial que ni el terminaba de comprender a Kiba Inuzuka (amigo de la Hyuga) le había dado más trabajo de convidar a su cumpleaños, pero al final lo había hecho de mala gana, aunque disimulado.

Toda la escuela hablaba de la mega fiesta que el rubio estaba preparando… no de a gratis sus fiestas tenían excelente reputación.

-¿Iras al cumpleaños de Naruto, cierto Hinata?- cuestionó Tenten mientras meneaba las manos al andar.

-tengo que ir…- exclamo quejosa mientras caminaban bajo el fulgor del atardecer. Kiba se había ido antes y no había podido acompañarlas así que se encontraban gustosamente solas.

-¿Te lo ordeno?- le pregunto bajito.

-si- contesto resignada con una mirada llena de melancolía al recordar que se había peleado con él.

Tenten era su mejor amiga, así que sabía TODO absolutamente TODO. Pero… la castaña también era en extremo muy astuta.

-¿Qué te pondrás?- le pregunto saliendo del tema para ver si con eso podía conseguir sacarle una sonrisa.

-mmm…. Supongo que cualquier cosa que encuentre…-le contesto sin importancia.

-¡Oh eso si que no! ¡Tienes que ir preciosa!- exclamo Tenten efusiva.

-No, no, no, iré común y corriente, además no me pidas milagros- se rió un poco.

-¡No! Irás preciosa y punto ¡No te menosprecies!- le regaño.

-¿¡Ah y para que rayos quiero ir "linda"!?- exclamo.

-¿por qué no?- rió picarona Tenten.

-¡ahhh no caeré en tu juego!- expuso mientras caminaba más a prisa tratando de ignorarla.

-¡Oh vamos!- le insistió. –¡Una vez! ¡Solo una! ¡Di que sí!- le insistía renuentemente.

-¡No!- exclamo definitivamente y acelero más el paso.

-¡¿Qué pasaría si todos se enteraran de que eres la esclava de Naruto Namikaze?!- le grito mientras la veía alejarse con tanta prisa de ella.

La Hyuga hizo un gesto lleno de pánico al escuchar esa amenaza –no serías capaz…- le aseguro dudosa mientras paraba en seco.

-bueno… eso es algo que estoy segura que no quieres averiguar…- continúo la amenaza. La certera voz de Tenten lleno de dudas a la peliazul, su amiga estaba loca, demente, era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se empecinaba a conseguir algo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras pensaba:

-¿Desde cuándo me volví tan chantajeable? ¡Ah sí! ¡Desde que entre al juego de Naruto Namikaze!- se reprochó en silencio, mientras los pensamientos aturdían su mente. –está bien- dijo cediendo ante su muy exigente amiga.

-¡Si!- grito victoriosa -¡No te arrepentirás!- le aseguro fervientemente con un gesto de seguridad absoluta en el semblante.

-eso espero… pero realmente lo dudo, porque ya comienzo a arrepentirme…- le conto.

Por toda la escuela corría el rumor de la gran fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Namikaze.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas!- exclamo una emocionada Tenten a su amiga mientras le hacía cruzar el umbral de la puerta. La Hyuga solo suspiro resignada.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- le pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación de la castaña y esta cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-confía en mí- le sonrió con malicia.

Hinata se exaspero y dio un respingo mientras se lamentaba por seguirle la corriente a su desenfrenada amiga.

¿Desde cuándo era tan manipulable? Quizás todo comenzó esa tarde cuando accedió a entrar al jueguito de él, desde eso ella lo único que ha hecho es correr detrás suyo procurando que él no revelara su secreto más valioso. Pero la muy tonta sin percatarse de la situación en el transcurso de su carrera detrás de él, no se percató que en el camino estaba haciendo más secretos que obviamente no quería que sean descubiertos como por ejemplo: que estaba bajo las órdenes de él, o que lo había be..sa…do… había tanto secretos, tantos que ahora tenía que ocultar, que enterrar, que intentar muy en vano de olvidar tanto que sin darse cuenta ahora era una víctima tan fácil de dominar, tan dócil y sumisa que con el chasquido de los dedos equivocados haría cualquier cosa…

Tenten la recorrió con la mirada, tenía el dedo índice posado en el mentón, mientras la examinaba con detenimiento, mientras discernía como iba a trabajar en ella.

-me das miedo…- confeso mientras observaba a su amiga recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro sin cesar. La chica castaña solo sonrió ante el miedo de la gran Hinata Hyuga.

La carrera comenzó, el reto inició, Tenten sabía muy bien que su amiga era demasiado linda como para notarlo, el tono perla de sus ojos era la cosa menos común que alguien podía ver a diario, su cabello oscuro y sedoso era completamente envidiable, su tez pálida le hacía aparentar ser una delicada doncella –¡oh si tan solo se arreglara más!- se quejaba Tenten cuando la miraba desaliñada por las mañanas y ahí estaba ella ahora, a su merced, bajo sus garras, le haría verse tan linda que Sakura Haruno no podría competir con semejante belleza.

Era cuidadosa con ella, tenía cuidado, mucho cuidado, con cada prenda con cada toque; había escogido un hermoso vestido justo de su precisa talla, había obtenido y obligado a portar unas muy delicadas zapatillas, había cuidado su cabello y arreglado de la mejor forma; al momento de maquillarla había tenido especial cuidado, necesitaba resaltar sus ojos no opacarlos, había brindado un toque de brillo a sus pómulos y a sus labios les había puesto una delicada capa de color rosa pálido. Termino y se quedó contemplando su obra.

-¡Lista!- exclamo.

-al fin…- balbuceo fastidiada mientras hacía un puchero.

-oh vamos no hagas eso, todo mi esfuerzo se va al caño, tienes que sonreír sino de nada me habrá servido el dejarte tan linda- le aconsejo. La ojiperla la miro con recelo con una cara de: "yo no pedí esto" pero se tragó sus palabras junto con su orgullo.

-¡Maldición odio tanto usar tacones!- se quejó la Hyuga.

-¡Ay vamos deja de quejarte ¿quieres?!- exclamo divertida Tenten mientras veía a su amiga hacer coraje al andar. La Hyuga empecinada había negado fervientemente lo muy linda que esa noche lucía…

Comenzaron la carrera para llegar al lugar e inevitablemente desde lejos se el evidente escándalo que la fiesta ocasionaba, desde lejos se veía comenzar la gran fiesta. La Hyuga comenzaba a entrar en pánico, no estaba acostumbrada a estar vestida de manera tan llamativa y corría con el miedo de que se burlaran de ella, que él se burlara de ella… estuvo a punto de girar la mirada, el cuerpo y sus pensamientos y arrancar a correr con vestido y zapatos de tacón puesto, lo que menos quería era que la miraran así…

Llegaron al lugar, tan lleno de mesas refrescos y mucha comida, con sus muy hermosos adornos, con sus luces y todo de lo más exagerado como el rubio. Esa mansión era tan inmensamente enorme…

Todos la miraron fijamente por un instante mientras trataban de reconocerla, el ambiente era intenso y el silencio abrumador, ella cerro los ojos mientras esperaba las críticas. De pronto, la gente pareció entrar en sí y continúo la fiesta.

-¡Vaya que has causado una inmensa impresión!- felicito la ojos marrones a su amiga.

-¡calla!- pidió sutilmente mientras caminaban por el lugar, mientras procuraba no caer por culpa de los zapatos de tacón.

-¡Ah mira quien está ahí!- señalo Tenten mientras levantaba tantito el dedo índice.

-¿Kiba?- pregunto ilusa.

-¡no tonta! ¡El festejado! ¡y esta solo! ¡Vamos!- exigió mientras la jalaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta el rubio ¿Qué no sabía que era a la última persona que quería ver? ¡Y más vestida así! -¡Naruto! ¡Gran fiesta!- elogio mientras llamaba su atención.

-Gra…cias…- contesto a medias el muy idiota -¿Hinata?- pregunto al mirar a la chica que se escondía detrás de Tenten. –¡Sabia que vendrías!- llamo mientras se acercaba a mirarla y esbozaba una de sus bellas sonrisas sobre sus labios.

-si bueno… no me quedaba de otra ¿recuerdas?- se quejó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, de pronto sintió el fulgor de su mirada consumirla con tanta intensidad que no podía soportarlo y termino ladeando su mirada.

- como sea pero… al final… estas aquí- le comentó acercándose a ella. –Acaso… ¿no vas a felicitarme?- pregunto mientras le robaba la distancia, mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a ella son esa extraña mirada que ponía en muy contadas situaciones.

-¡¿Naruto?!- llamo una alarmada Sakura al notar que su tonto novio no se encontraba a su lado para adularla a cada instante, para ser su sirviente, para mirarla y subirle el maldito ego que tenía.

-¡Mande!- grito saliendo del trance, se alejó de la Hyuga mientras contestaba rápidamente al llamado, muy hábilmente había él escapado del hechizo…

-¡Cariño, ven un momento!- solicito logrando alejarlo de la Hyuga. Ella lo miro partir de su lado sin exclamar ni decir nada, solo noto como se acercaba a la Haruno, como de pronto le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo y sutilmente le propinaba el más dulce de los besos ¡Maldición! La ojiperla ladeo la mirada ante ese gesto de amor que se estaba manifestando frente a sus ojos entre el rubio y su muy dulce novia; y tan solo por un breve instante, aquella escena, esa que tanto detestaba se reprodujo en su mente: aquel acontecimiento de cuando él le había robado el aliento aquella noche bajo el fulgor de la luna y en las narices del Uchiha ¡Si tan solo jamás la hubiera besado! Entonces… en estos momento su alma no pasaría por el más cruel pesar de todos, alarmada por ese maldito recuerdo decidió sacudir fuertemente la cabeza, tratando inútilmente de con eso disipar ese inútil recuerdo que evidentemente solo ella recordaba… porque él tenía con que entretenerse, eso estaba muy claro ya.

La fiesta se ponía cada vez mejor, Tenten bailaba y descuidadamente había abandonado a la Hyuga.

La peliazul no estaba acostumbrada a esos ambientes tan ostentosos, ella era más apacible, por lo que optó por salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcón de la enorme mansión, ahí se encontraba, sola en compañía de sus profundos pensamientos mientras observaba a la luna mientras deseaba que su tormento cesara de una vez por todas y que su alma regresara a la morada de su cuerpo cosa que parecía tan posible como el simple hecho de que algún día lograra enamorarse…

-Hoy es mi día de suerte…- escucho una voz detrás suyo, dio un brinco expresando con esto su estremecimiento ante esa voz.

-maldición- se lamentó mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los párpados con tanto pesar. –Sasuke uchiha- balbuceo entre dientes mientras le daba la cara.

-el mismo- recalco a la Hyuga. –Hoy es mi día de suerte…- con una muy odiosa sonrisa -no es costumbre encontrar a una chica tan bella y sola a la luz de la luna y más en el cumpleaños de su ex novio, ¿debo suponer que ahora son los mejores amigos?- pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba a ella.

-no… debes suponer que no es de tu incumbencia- sonrió retadora mientras le seguía el juego y evitaba su oscura mirada tratando de no mirar lo muy bien vestido que se veía.

-¡Qué chica más difícil! Supongo entonces que no me vas a permitir decirte lo muy hermosa que te ves esta noche ¡Ups que tonto, lo siento, se me fue, soy demasiado sincero como para ocultar algunas cosas!- expuso con picardía.

-¿por qué no vas a quemar tus elogios con otra chica, esta noche hay demasiadas en el campo?- dijo mientras decidía ignorarlo.

-¡Oh vamos, hablas como si fueras cualquier chica! ¡Bastante modesto de tu parte!-

-¡Es que soy una chica cualquiera, por favor no pierdas tu tiempo en vano!- exclamo mientras caminaba tratando de en vano lograr ignorar a ese manojo de vanidad hecho hombre.

-¡Bastante modesta! ¡Eso es digno de una chica tan imprescindible!- exclamo admirado.

-¿Con qué argumento consolidas esa necia afirmación?- interrogó inevitablemente curiosa.

Él azabache esbozo una sonrisa al ver que había frenado el paso al escuchar su anterior comentario –bueno… es bastante loable de su parte querida dama, el presentarse a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ex novio sabiendo que tiene un repentino nuevo amor; con esto tan solo puedo conjeturar: o que a usted le importa un reverendo bledo su anterior relación con él porque quizás súbitamente opto por percatarse que su novio ¡oh lo siento me corrijo! su: "Ex novio" es el más grande de los idiotas; o dos, usted simplemente… vino a echar un mero vistazo para ver que tanto la "extrañaba" tratando de rebuscar un poco de las cenizas de ese amor o en otras palabras, sin tanto rodeo ni cavilaciones usted… sigue enamorada de él, yo sinceramente… espero caer en el más bajo error, por eso para mí la primera es la mayor de las posibilidades, digo, véalo nada más- expuso mientras observaba al rubio ser un payaso –no existe mayor idiota en este mundo tan carente de raciocinio y escrúpulos, es un reverendo necio, un payaso, un impertinente odioso, no dudo que a usted le cansará tanto capr…-

-¡Cállese!- exigió furiosa sin medir su voz al exclamar aquella expresión -¡No le permito que se exprese de él de manera tan absurda!- exigió mientras se acercaba al Uchiha y lo retaba con la mirada llena de desenfreno ante sus afirmaciones tan inesperadas.

-entonces… es cierto…- sonrió creyendo entender todo el asunto, ¡Pobre hombre no sabía ni la mitad del verdadero asunto! La miro con sus inquisidores ojos mientras la veía estremecerse -sigues enamorada de él- juzgo con el mayor juicio sobre sus ojos oscuros, su mirada la incrusto sobre los iris de sus ojos perlas de una manera tan intensamente penetrante, de una manera tan abrumadora y feroz que ella por un instante se sintió temblar, pero desgraciadamente eso no era suficiente para intimidarle el valor, pero… se había quedado callada ante su impetuosa afirmación conjeturada.-no puedes negarlo… ni defenderte si quiera… ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Lo sigues amando? ¿Cuánto? ¿Demasiado? ¿Lo suficiente? ¡Oh! De cuanta suerte está empapado ese imbécil necio ¡De cuanta! Pero tranquila… yo sé que puedes hacer para olvidarlo, me conozco el mejor de los menjurjes para despojarlo de tu corazón, es fácil, es sencillo, sin mucho esfuerzo ni esmero…- sin aviso previo ni permiso anterior se acercó bruscamente a ella, súbita pero delicadamente, porque después de todo ese hombre era un verdadero artista en el arte de la seducción. Su respiración de él era pausada pero constante, su aliento era realmente embriagador, la intensidad de su mirada era irremediablemente hipnotizante tanto que ella se sintió caer por un eterno instante en el hechizo de esa quimera, sutilmente él le toco su mejilla y la recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos, descubrió un poco su oreja y delicadamente se aproximó a ella –yo… yo podría reemplazarlo, yo podría consolarte, estrecharte entre mis brazos y rozar tus labios, mi amor será más intenso que el de él…- le propuso con esa voz tan cautivadora que dejaba helada a cualquiera, con ese timbre de voz tan neciamente trabajado. Ella pudo escuchar claramente las palabras que de entre sus labios surgían, quedo estática mientras escuchaba su maldita propuesta. El azabache no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa mientras la observaba hecha piedra ante sus dulces palabras de amor ¡Ninguna mujer podría resistirse a sus naturales encantos de caballero casanova! Quiso muy descaradamente acercarse a ella, mientras se aproximaba a su boca aprovechando su descuido, su despiste, su absoluto shock, un movimiento más, lo lograría ¡el muy maldito lo lograría! Inevitablemente cerro los ojos mientras esperaba el rozar de sus labios rosas.

Con destreza y habilidad ella le propino la cachetada de su vida -¿Quería un recuerdo mío, señor Uchiha? ¡Pues provecho! ¡Tendrá una adorable marca mía en el pómulo de su bello rostro! ¡Yo no sé con qué clase de mujeres usted está acostumbrado a tratar, pero esta estúpida plebeya no caerá ante sus "dulces encantos" así que por favor, busque otro juguetito con el cual pueda entretenerse!- le grito mientras le dejaba en claro la situación y se alejaba de él tan de prisa.

-¡Debes seguirlo amando mucho!- expuso furioso mientras se palpaba la mejilla herida y la miraba con recelo y molestia.

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia, por mí, usted puede pensar lo que le plazca! ¡Pero que una cosa le quede claro! ¡Ni miles de besos podrían reemplazar uno solo de él!- clamo furiosa mientras perdía la compostura y afirmaba cosas que no debía, cosas que no estaba pensando claramente, después de esa afirmación tan carente de inseguridad y certeza, se dispuso a salir de la vista de aquel hombre, mientras inútilmente trataba de razonar en la estupidez más grande que acababa de hacer. -¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!- se reprochaba mientras buscaba a Tenten entre toda esa gente, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí de una vez por todas, sabía que no era buena idea haber ido a su estúpida fiesta de él, pero ¡Maldición! Si tan solo no tuviera que cumplir con sus estúpidas órdenes lo hubiera mandado al diablo pero no…inevitablemente no podía, irremediablemente su secreto en garras de él se lo impedía, caminaba tan de prisa como sus piernas le permitían hacerlo, pero había tanta gente… que tan solo le dificultaban la búsqueda. Comenzaba a ser el centro de atención, el foco a quien mirar.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?- pregunto mientras la sostenía del brazo con su fuerte agarre.

-¿Kiba?- exclamo indecisa al mirar al chico bien vestido que tenía en frente.

-Soy yo Hinata, Kiba- expuso mientras la miraba. Ella inevitablemente sonrió y de prisa se colgó de su agarre mientras él la guiaba a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- le ella reprocho mientras miraba al cielo estrellado.

-no iba a hacerlo…- confeso mientras miraba a un punto igual de lejano del que ella miraba.

-¿y entonces?- interrogo.

-algo me dijo que debía venir…- expuso con sinceridad.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste!- sonrió ella, con una hermosa expresión que a él le gusto.

-Si…- contesto mientras la miraba sonreír y se prendía del gesto entre sus labios.

-¿Ya viste Naruto?- llamo Sakura.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó inquieto.

-¡Tú amiga Hinata con ese chico!- expuso mientras los señalaba con el dedo índice y sonreía maliciosamente.

El rubio paro en seco y trago duro mientras observaba a la pareja bajo el fulgor de las estrellas.

-¡Se ven tan enamorados!- agrego la rosadita.

El rubio no contesto ante sus afirmaciones, tan solo aguardo el habla mientras observaba detenidamente aquella escena frente a él…

* * *

Obviamente lo de que ya no habrá más capítulos si no me dejan review es la más cruel de las verdades... eh finta, ¿Enserio se lo creyeron? !Pues no! El que me quiera dejar un review es bienvenido pero el que no ps entonces yo... yo... yo... :c yo llorare u.u esta bien dramatizo mucho, pero seria muy bueno que me dejen un review... eso me haría feliz, en fin, al final esa decisión es suya, nos vemos en la próxima mis niños hermosos, los amo.

atte: Sunako.


	10. Chapter 10

__!Hola mis niños! ¿Me extrañaban? más les vale que si ¬¬´ehhh !Finta!

No sé so esta vez me demore, procure ser lo más rápida posible al momento de escribir y les juro que lo intento pero algunas veces me peleo con mi inspiración y discutimos por horas y horas, a veces el pleito dura días, pero en esta ocasión se apiado de mi alma y vino a mis brazos. Me llegaron unas quejas de que el capítulo estuvo corto u.u pero aquí vengo a compensarlo todo mis niños hermosos. Vengo con un capítulo largo y del cual me esmere en exceso y con mucho cariño para que les llegue a su corazoncito, considero yo, que este va a hacer uno de los capítulos más emotivos de toda la historia y algunos secretitos se revelaran en este capítulo, porque yo sé que algunos se mueren de la curiosidad de saber cual es el secreto del rubio y quizás si corren con mucha suerte en este capítulo este descrito cual es el bendito secreto de él. En fin, sin más me despido no antes sin pedirles de todo corazón que me dejen un review, porfa, no se si lo sepan pero me encantan sus reviews y no se si lo sepan pero es lo único por lo que continúo escribiendo, así que no duden en escribirme, porque yo estoy a su completa disposición ;) los amo con todo mi corazón!

p.d: este será un extenso capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Solo por esta noche... olvida que me odias.

_Soy tan estúpida, mis estúpidos actos no sé si pueden justificarse con el simple hecho de decir: ¡odio las injusticias! Yo había sentido que la sangre me hervía al escuchar las monstruosas palabras de ese hombre de ojos turbios. ¿Qué su corazón no guardaba un poco de mínimo respeto por la amistad que habían forjado de niños? ¿Qué ahora lo despreciaba de tal manera que se satisfacía de conferir las peores blasfemias en su nombre? ¡Qué despreciable persona! ¡Cuánto coraje sentí! ¡Y supongo que fue lo suficientemente factible como para notarse! ¡Pero que estúpida soy! ¡Tuve que exponer falsas blasfemias en mi nombre para intentar defenderlo tan solo por el simple hecho de que yo no soporto a la gente como ese chico azabache! ¡No sé si mis ideales con justificación exacta y suficiente sean lo suficientemente congruentes para aliviar mi error tan grande! ¿Amarlo? ¿Qué significa esa palabra? –Amor- ¿Amor de padre, de madre, de hermanos? Solo ese tipo de amor conozco y solo ese me ha bastado para sobrevivir, para llevar mi vida, no necesito esa otra clase de "amor" porque ese "amor" no sé si es falaz, pero si es engañoso y no quiero acogerlo en este corazón. Mi corazón decidió ser agnóstico en este cuestionamiento tan profundo: ¿existe el amor acaso? ¡No lo sé! Y sin tiempo de pensar… mejor continúo con mi vida._

_¡No lo amo! ¡No sé qué significa eso! ¡Y no sé si es posible amar a alguien que abusa de mi libertad empeñada! ¿Es acaso posible? ¿Es posible amarlo? Y se preguntaran por qué fui tan estúpida como para seguirle el jueguito a ese chico de ojos oscuros. Simple, tengo que seguirle el jueguito al oxigenado, ¿Cómo? Haciéndole creer al azabache que entre nosotros existió "amor" aunque en mi diccionario el significado de esa palabra es: ¿Existe acaso? Sin embargo mis acciones se pueden malinterpretar erróneamente y con mucha certeza, si lo grite y expuse como si de verdad estuviera enamorada de él, pero no… este corazón solo palpita _para_ bombear sangre a todo mi ser, no lo hace en nombre de alguna persona, así que por favor, no piensen bien de mí, que esta chica es en exceso muy escéptica, solo creo en el amor de mi familia, de mis amigos porque digo, obviamente, cupido no existe._

Sentía que le hervía el corazón entero al recordar aquella escena en el balcón -¡Ni miles de besos podrían reemplazar uno solo de él!- recordó con tanta facilidad mientras sus pensamientos se burlaban de ella –¡Estoy demente!- se reprochaba mientras azotaba la cabeza sobre su pupitre ¿de dónde le había surgido tal valor para expresar esas horrendas palabras? -¿amor?- balbuceo un poco mientras erguía la cabeza y lo observaba a él junto a su querida novia rosada, fortuitamente sonrió –como si fuera posible que yo pudiera enamorarme…- balbuceo con un volumen escaso mientras sonreía con resolución infinita.

Esperaba que las cosas transcurrieran de lo más normal posible…

-¿Qué harás en tus vacaciones de diciembre?- cuestionó Tenten cuando había llegado.

-¡trabajar!- se quejó la Hyuga mientras aporreaba la cabeza sobre su pupitre.

La castaña tan solo sonrió -¡Vamos tu trabajo te gusta!- le comento

-Si, pero no estaría mal tener un poco de tiempo libre de vez en cuando ¿No crees?- exclamo.

-¿Para qué quieres tanto tiempo libre? ¿Qué harías con él o mejor dicho con quién te gustaría salir?- cuestionó Kiba repentinamente. Tenía un semblante tan serio que causaba miedo. Kiba últimamente se comportaba extraño, estaba en una evidente etapa de celos.

La Hyuga dio un respingo ante esa declaración –bueno ps…- el rubio paro la oreja –me gustaría estar más tiempo con mi familia- contesto muy segura de su respuesta.

El castaño la observo de una extraña manera, como si sus ojos dijeran: ¡mientes! Sin embargo, decidió girar la mirada y alejarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kiba?- pregunto bajito la peliazul a su amiga al sentir la molestia de él en su cuestionamiento tan sorpresivo.

La castaña tan solo lo observo alejarse molesto –esta celoso- pensó en sus adentros. -¡Tranquila se le pasara rápido! ¡Quizás tuvo un mal día en el club de artes marciales!- lo justifico. Hinata tan solo se quedó pensativa ante esa resolución no tan convincente como para calmarla.

De resto, el día se había tornado relativamente normal, se notaba la presencia odiosa de la "chica rosada" porque no había ni la menor huella de la presencia del rubio odioso, así que ella había disfrutado de la mejor de las tranquilidades, suspiraba relativamente relajada sabiendo que él no estaba rozándole los talones para pedirle alguna tontería como orden.

-¿Qué harás en navidad?- interrogo Tenten.

-la pasare en casa con mi familia- sonrió satisfecha - ¿y tú?-

-creo que mis papas planean ir a casa de mis abuelos y pasaré ahí TODAS las vacaciones-

-¿Te irás? Que mal, ¿A quién fastidiare?- cuestionó melancólica.

-¡Tranquila no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Volveré!- se rió la castaña la Hyuga le devolvió la sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Kiba?- llamo la Hyuga con un poco de miedo.

-la pasare en casa- contesto indiferente. La Hyuga quedo congelada, jamás lo había visto así de enojado, lo peor es que sentía que era culpa suya de alguna manera. Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio al notar su malhumor.

El tiempo pasaba tan de prisa que la navidad comenzaba a aproximarse con tanta velocidad que no podía evitarlo…

Al despertar cada mañana podía sentir el viento de esa suave brisa, esa brisa que solo la visitaba una vez al año; era placentero dejarse invadir por esa dulce ventisca que revivía tantas cosas en su mente, era un colash de sensaciones, tanto dulces como amargas.

La ausencia de su difunta madre le provocaba una presencia de soledad, así que las navidades tenían su parte bella y su parte triste; en esos días era cuando se daba cuenta de que las herida no habían sanado, de lo muy humana que era; era cuando se percataba de que las llagas no se curan, que el dolor no se va, que el corazón tan solo se acostumbra al dolor, se le hace costumbre, tradición, parte de su vida, trozo de su alma, el dolor no se curaba… el dolor no sana lo que ocurre es que uno aprende a vivir de truculenta manera con él.

La ciudad se tornaba fría pero muy hermosa, sus pupilas eran invadidas por los colores de la navidad, de las luces alegres; su olfato sentía el tibio aroma de los pinos navideños, de los exquisitos manjares; le gente solo irradiaba felicidad y armonía; eso era lo mágico de la navidad; ella no pensaba en lo que la gente amargada decía: ¡Bah! ¡La navidad es igual a mercadotecnia! Hinata decía: ¡Y que si lo es! ¡Es una maravillosa mercadotecnia que despierta la parte humana de la gente; la mercadotecnia, decía ella: es el pretexto de la navidad. Quizás para algunas personas el pensamiento del significado de la navidad era ese: mercadotecnia, pero siempre existen dos caminos: uno, dejarse llevar por los pensamientos de la demás gente o dos, seguir tus ideales; para ella la navidad era armonía y paz, punto, nadie le iba a sacar eso de la cabeza.

Le gustaba perder una tarde fría armando el árbol con su papa y hermanita, le fascinada preparar chocolate caliente en las noches mientras convivía con su familia, le alegraba el alma ver la ilusión de su hermanita al escuchar los villancicos navideños, y le enloquecía de felicidad preparar la cena de navidad con su papa mientras su hermanita hacía pucheros porque no la dejaran meter el dedo en todo los trastes. La navidad era absolutamente bella.

Llegaba al trabajo con la más satisfactoria de las resignaciones, todo marchaba de maravilla, el no cruzarse con ese odioso semblante azul le regalaba un poco de vida a su alma. Sentía como si no lo conociera, se sentía en un sueño total, como si todo lo que había pasado con él no fuera más que la peor de las pesadillas que jamás desearía repetir.

-¡Nos vemos Hinata, que tengas una hermosa navidad!- se despidió Ayame y su padre mientras la veían salir del local debidamente abrigada por el frio.

-¡Gracias! ¡Igual ustedes!- les deseo con todo el corazón mientras salía de ahí con la sonrisa en la cara. Prontamente se acercó a su bicicleta después de que había cerrado la puerta.

-Veo que no me extrañas…- murmuro una voz detrás de sí, en ese instante ella sintió que su "sueño" se fue a la ruina, que toda su quimera disfrazada se marchito como una flor en diciembre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestionó mientras retrocedía asustada.

- Que fría, yo solo estoy visitándote- le contesto ofendido.

-ahhh- se quejó ella mientras lo ignoraba -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto directamente mientras lo encaraba.

-¿Qué quiero? Ahh claro yo soy el esclavizador… veamos qué te parece…- balbuceo él, ella solo suspiro resignada, justo cuando había pensado que no lo vería por dos o tres semanas se aparece ante ella. –Qué te parece si hoy olvidas que me odias y tenemos una plática como la gente normal- le pidió sonriente.

-El problema en tu petición es que… tú no eres nada normal- le confeso con una mirada llena de mofa.

-Mala- se rió él –¿Segura que no me extrañas?- le cuestionó –porque fastidiarme te hace feliz…- le sonrió.

-Extraño fastidiarte, lo admito, pero eso no quiere decir que te extrañe a ti, recuerda: soy buena persona, no te creas especial- le recalco con una inmensa sonrisa.

-bueno, entonces, se buena persona y vamos a pasear un rato- le pidió.

-Sakura no está en la ciudad ¿cierto?- le pregunto.

-¿soy bastante predecible?- alzó la ceja.

-bastante… pero niño bonito mejor ve a buscar otro juguete más divertido- le pidió mientras tomaba su mochila.

-¡oh vamos! Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigos- el rubio vio que hizo una mueca de desaprobación ante el empleo de esa palabra. –Finjamos que somos amigos…- le pidió.

-Supongo que no está a discusión- expuso en voz baja mientras cedía ante su loca petición. –Vamos- respondió mientras dejaba la bicicleta.

Él sonrió victorioso. Ambos subieron al auto de él. -¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el blondo.

-No es bueno que me preguntes eso, porque yo quiero ir a casa-

-Entiendo- dijo él –decidiré yo- expuso.

-como siempre…- pensó ella internamente en silencio -¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunto después de un rato.

-No sé- le contesto mientras se encogía de hombros –perdámonos a ver qué pasa ¿qué piensas?- le cuestionó curioso de su respuesta.

-Me parece una idea muy propia de ti- lo miro seriamente –sin embargo, esta vez, me agrada- le sonrió en señal de aprobación –perdámonos entonces- sonrió cómplice.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa para luego guardar silencio mientras reflexionaba un poco –La otra vez le propuse lo mismo a Sakura pero ella dijo: ¡Estás loco, claro que no! Pero Hinata no… Hinata accedió gustosa ante mi locura y sé que la tengo bien chantajeada pero… algo en la sonrisa que puso me dice que por lo menos esta vez no lo está haciendo por coacción a mis amenazas si no… por gusto…- el rubio continúo manejando por un rato más mientras la observaba en silencio -¿Y bien, que harás en navidad?- cuestionó.

-¡La pasare en casa!- sonrió gustosa, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Y tú?- pregunto ella al ver que se había quedado callado.

-yo…- comenzó a balbucear sin tener en claro sus pensamientos –ahhh… estaré solo en casa- sonrió melancólico.

-¿Y Sakura?- exclamo impresionada.

-se fue de viaje con su familia- expuso con un dejo triste.

-¿Y tu padre?- pregunto alarmada.

-se fue de viaje de negocios a Londres, me propuso ir con él pero… sé lo que significa eso…- sonrió tratando de fingir que no le importaba.

Ella con temor pregunto -¿Qué significa?- Él alzo la mirada y sonrió.

-Significa que estará cerrando negocios mientras que yo me quedaré solo en el hotel me lo ha hecho años anteriores así que es mejor quedarme en casa- trago saliva y cambio el tema. -¡Llegamos!- exclamo tratando de recuperar el brillo alegre de sus ojos azules.

Ella había quedado callada ante sus palabras pero al escuchar su cambio de voz giro l mirada para observar el mismo paisaje que sus ojos -¿un parque?- balbuceo mientras lo miraba a él bajarse corriendo del coche como si no supiera que había mucho frío afuera.

-¡Vamos Hinata!- grito mientras la incitaba a salir del cómodo y muy cálido coche.

-¡¿Estás demente?!- le grito al verlo corretear como niño chiquito.

-¡Vaya Hinata, eso pensé que lo tenías más claro que el agua!- le reclamo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. -¡Deja de lloriquear y ven a jugar un rato!- le incito. Ella lo miro sin estar convencida completamente. -¡Oh vamos! ¿o eres cobarde?- la reto con el semblante lleno de mofa. Sabía que eso lograba provocarla.

-¡Claro que no!- grito al salir del auto y demostrarle lo muy fuerte y valiente que ella era. -¡Ja! ¿Quién dices que es la cobar…- él rubio se mofo de ella y antes de que terminara de hablar le lanzo una bola de nieve. -¡oye!- grito indignada mientras se limpiaba la cara -¿! Quieres guerra?!- interrogo mientras se ponía de cuclillas y comenzaba a acumular nieve entre sus manos.

-¡Quiero guerra!- grito él mientras tomaba nieve también.

-¡La tendrás!- le afirmo ella mientras lo miraba retadoramente a los ojos, tan solo vio su sonrisa infantil emerger de sus labios necios.

Como niños pequeños comenzaron a correr alrededor de un bello parque cubierto delicadamente de una muy pálida nieve, gritaban y se a correteaban como niños de diez años.

-¡Te atrapare!- exclamaba él.

-¡Cómo si pudieras!- dijo ella socarronamente provocándolo.

Corría detrás de ella con un montón de nieve entre las manos, mientras ella trataba de correr aún más de prisa, mientras de entre sus labios se escapaba un vaho, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón echaba la carrera precipitado, sentía su cuerpo helado pero su sangre caliente, sentía un frío sudor embargarle el cuerpo y lo único que deseaba era correr más de prisa antes de sentir la bola de hielo que él le iba a lanzar. -¡Ah!- grito al tropezar con la raíz de un viejo árbol y caer torpemente. El blondo solo se echó a reír neciamente mientras la miraba yacer en el suelo con nieve en la cara, ella inflo los cachetes enojada por su molesta risa, él de pronto le extendió la mano tratando de ayudarla a reincorporarse, ella echo una media sonrisa y la tomo, de pronto puso su venganza en marcha y lo jalo hacía ella, no lo pensó con claridad, no pensó que al jalarlo él iba a caer sobre ella, estúpida. Ambos quedaron uno cerca del otro, el rubio sobre ella y ella debajo de él.

El Namikaze trago saliva mientras la miraba debajo de él y ella solo se agito mientras él le clavaba la mirada añil, el tiempo se detuvo drásticamente mientras ambos tan solo se miraban. El rubio de pronto abrió un poco más la boca y poso su muñeca sobre la mejilla de la chica, delicadamente le limpio la nieve que deseaba competir con sus ojos claros, ella sintió sus frías manos sobre su pómulo y se estremeció ante el contacto. Él de pronto le clavo la miraba aún más profundamente cuando ella pensaba que eso no era ya posible; comenzó a acercarse sin estar consciente de sus acciones, ella comenzaba a alterarse al ver la cercanía de entre ellos reducirse. Sentía su tibio aliento salir de sus labios y su respiración agitarse a cada minúsculo instante...

-¡Tonto!- exclamo ella con una mirada llena de mofa mientras le clavaba la bola de nieve en la cara. Definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanta que ni tiempo de reaccionar correctamente le dio. Tan solo sintió que súbitamente lo habían sacado del hechizo.

En lo que se limpiaba el rostro empapado en nieve ella aprovecho para escapar y levantarse fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

-¡Ya es tarde!- exclamo ella. El rubio aún se estaba reincorporando mientras sacudía su cabello repleto de nieve. -¡Ya debería irme!- exclamo desesperada la Hyuga.

-¡¿Tan pronto?!- pregunto extrañado.

-¡Es que… ya es tarde!- afirmo.

-¡Tranquila yo te llevare a casa!- le informo. El blondo se percató de que ella titiritaba de frío. -¡Hinata! ¡Estas heladísima!- dijo exasperado mientras drásticamente se acercaba a ella y le sujetaba las manos frías. -¡no debí exponerte tanto al frío!- se reprochó mientras se quitaba el suéter y lo ponía sobre sus hombros. -¡Vamos! Esto no es bueno para ti…- afirmó mientras la sostenía de la mano y la guiaba al auto. -¡Estas demasiado fría!- se reprochó mientras delicadamente después de meterla al coche sujetaba sus dos manos y las frotaba contra las suyas.

-¡Estoy bien!- exclamo ella al sentir la calidez del rubio sobre sus manos, con toda la velocidad de la que hacía gala retiro sus manos de entre las de él. El ojiazul la miro extrañado.

-Tranquila… no te hare nada malo- confeso mientras suavemente volvía a sujetar sus manos gélidas. –Solo quiero que entres en calor…- afirmo mientras deslizaba un delicado y muy perceptible vaho sobre sus gélidas muñecas de ella, su aliento estaba tan cerca que sintió que sus labios se posaron sobre sus dedos. Trago duro, mientras sentía que él la sujetaba fuerte, impidiendo con esto su muy seguro escape, después el rubio alzo un poco la mirada y noto que ella mirada hacía otra parte, hizo un ágil movimiento y tomo su rostro por su mentón, logrando con esto llamar la atención de ella –eres muy astuta…-fue lo único que le dijo mientras la soltaba delicadamente y arrancaba el auto para llevarla a casa…

El silencio era incómodo, la situación difícil de explicar, era mejor permanecer encerrados bajo su silencio…

El rubio se detuvo una vez llegado a su destino.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- le pregunto intrigado.

-¡Te preocupas por pequeñeces! – contesto con una sonrisa mientras tomada la manija del auto para jalar y abrirse la puerta.

-Entonces… Feliz navidad- exclamo con el tono de voz más falso que podía utilizar. Ella lo percibió ¿Y cómo no? Si la naturaleza de su alma era demasiado predecible a veces, ella quedo en silencio, mientras su mente cavilaba lo siguiente que sus labios iban a articular.

-me voy a arrepentir de esto- argumento enmudecida. Giro la mirada y lo encaro, él al notar que ella la clavaba la mirada hecho un respingo súbito –Naruto…- lo llamo como si hubiera alguien más dentro del auto. Él no respondió a su llamado con palabras sino más bien poso en ella una mirada llena de duda. –Veras…- comenzó a balbucear –mi casa es muy modesta, mi familia muy sencilla, pero mi navidad… es muy especial, yo no sé si tú quieras… si te apetezca y te parezca adecuado venir a la casa de esta chica humil…-

-¡Encantado!- exclamo con otro tono de voz, con el tono de voz que ella lo recordaba.

-puedes venir si gustas…- termino de decir al ver el entusiasmo entre sus añiles ojos.

-¡Si!- sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- recalco segura al bajar del auto e intentar quitarse la chamarra que él le había prestado…

-¡Mejor mañana vengo por ella!- le dijo mientras la rechazaba.

-Bueno, está bien- respondió ella mientras cesaban sus intentos por despojarse de la prenda.

Le regalo una última sonrisa antes de partir de ahí y dejarla a ella con la cabeza y los pensamientos hechos una reverenda maraña de conjeturas.

-estúpida…- reprocho mientras lo veía partir.

Entro a casa sintiendo su dulce calidez, miro por hacía la muy modesta sala solo para encontrar a su padre leyéndole un libro a su hermanita mientras esta yacía durmiendo entre la calidez del regazo de su padre.

-Buenas noches…- llamo mientras rompía discretamente esa tierna magia.

-¡Ah Hinata, hija, que bueno que ya estás aquí!- sonrió mientras dejaba el libro de lado y le agitaba la muñeca en señal de que se acercara a él para darle su acostumbrado beso de llegada. -¿Y eso chaqueta?- cuestionó intrigado una vez cerca.

-¡Ah!- se maldijo por no habérsela quitado antes –un amigo me la presto- ¿Amigo?

-¿Ese tal Kiba?- cuestionó inquisidoramente.

-más bien es... ese tal Naruto-

-¿Naruto? ¿Y ese muchacho quién es?- interrogo con un tono de voz enojado.

-¡Mi amigo gay!- mintió para que su papa no se alebrestara más.

-¿Gay? Ahh bueno- el hombre respiro más tranquilo, ya que como todo padre, Hiashi Hyuga pensaba que ningún hombre era capaz de merecer a su hija.

-Por cierto papa, espero no te moleste, pero… lo invite a pasar la noche de navidad en casa, es que su padre está de viaje y no tiene a nadie más y…-

-¡Esta bien hija, tranquila, con gusto recibiremos a ese chico!- sonrió tratando de no mostrarse muy severo con ella. -¡Qué bien, así no estaremos tan solos mañana!- expuso el hombre.

Ella tímidamente sonrió ante su permiso. –tonta…- se repitió y es que no podía evitar el cuestionarse el simple hecho de que lo haya invitado a pasar la noche de navidad en su hogar ¿Qué estaba loca? ¿Estaba dañada de los sentidos? Pero sinceramente no podía evitar admitir que su triste historia le había conmocionado los sentimientos, los sentidos además… ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Era navidad! Y vendría bien el hacer una tregua con él aunque sea por el simple hecho de que estaban en vísperas decembrinas. Decidió guardar su orgullo, pero solo por esta única ocasión especial, solo por la pesadumbre de la soledad de él y por el dolorcillo que se regocijaba en su alma cuando recordaba a su ya difunta madre tan dulcemente amada.

Subió a su habitación y se despojó de la prenda con suma suavidad, su chamarra era enorme, de un tono naranja que pedía a gritos una mirada suya. –maldición…- murmuro al sentir el delicioso perfume de él aferrarse con fuerza a su piel, era como si el mismo se hubiera encargado de dejar ese rastro suyo sobre ella.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. La dulce noche había caído y ella prácticamente se había encontrado toda la tarde incrustada en la cocina mientras su hermanita limpiaba aquí y allí. Muy de repente mente escucho el tibio y modesto timbre. Hecho un suspiro y con mucho cuidado recordó por qué que la orillaba a ser amable con él. Miro su reloj extrañada –aún era temprano- exclamo al pensar que tendría que soportarlo desde muy pronto. -¡Ya voy!- exclamo al limpiarse las manos con el primer paño que hayo en el camino. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta, cerró los ojos fuertemente y jalo de la puerta con fuerza.

Lo encontró ahí, con la sonrisa de estúpido que lo acompañaba a todas partes, con los ojos alegres y llenos de un inexplicable no sé qué… Bien vestido con la mejor cara de felicidad que había hallado en su closet.

-¡Hola!- exclamo muy jovial.

-hola- contesto ella con un tono más suave. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un breve y eterno instante.

-sabes…- llamo él –hay frío- exclamo tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah sí, lo siento, pasa por favor!- contesto avergonzada.

El muchacho siguió cuidadosamente sus indicaciones incursionándose a la casa con mucha timidez y gusto. –Sabes…- llamo su atención mientras se detenía frente a ella tratando de robar su mirada. -¿qué te parece si esta noche hacemos una tregua?- le propuso al meter la mano en el pantalón y presumirle que por esta ocasión no llevaba su secreto con él, con esto trataba de decirle que no había manera de chantajearle. –¿Te parece si… esta noche… olvidas que me odias?- le propuso dulcemente mientras le clavaba la mirada con tanto fervor. Ella se sintió desfallecer, parpadeo innumerables veces reflejando con esta acción su nerviosismo e impresión. -¿aceptas?- le pregunto con un suave susurro.

-si…- exclamo haciendo un tremendo y sobrehumano esfuerzo para articular esa simple expresión.

Él le correspondió con una simpática sonrisa.

Hiashi Hyuga miro detalladamente al joven rubio que acababa de entrar a su casa.

-Mucho gusto soy Naruto- se presentó mientras le extendía la mano al hombre. Hiashi le correspondió.

-Mucho gusto joven, ¿así que usted es amigo de mi hija? ¿Por lo que ella me comento usted no tiene intenciones de enamorarla cierto?- dijo seriamente el hombre.

-¡Papa!- grito Hinata avergonzada el hombre rió mientras recordaba que su hija le había comentado que ese muchacho al parecer era gay…

-¿enamorar?- exclamo sonrojado el rubio –bueno yo…- comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente, el rubio giro la mirada hacía la Hyuga quien con la cabeza hacía ademanes para que dijera: ¡No! –No, yo no tengo esas intenciones- afirmo muy seguro de su respuesta –en realidad yo tengo nov…-

-¡ah Naruto hablas demasiado a veces!- rió nerviosa la Hyuga mientras le sellaba los labios abruptamente para que no pudiera concluir la frase. El rubio quedo impresionado ante el súbito acto de la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo dijo que se apellida?- pregunto Hiashi.

-bueno yo…- comenzó a balbucear –Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto- susurro.

-¡Namikaze! ¡¿Cómo industrias Namikaze!?- exclamo sorprendido el Hyuga.

-si- bajo la mirada el rubio.

-¿entonces usted es hijo de Minato Namikaze?- cuestionó.

-Sí, Minato Namikaze es mi padre- El Hyuga vio el semblante que el rubio puso y entendió todo. Entonces… mejor decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación y francamente el rubio agradeció eso, la peliazul no había entendido muy del todo aquella situación…

La velada fue imprescindiblemente maravillosa, la naturaleza infantil de su alma del chico de ojos azules cautivo a la pequeña Hanabi, jugaba con ella, le hacía reír y lo mejor es que sus intenciones eran sinceras, sus actitudes eran tan espontáneas. Por su parte Hiashi Hyuga estaba extrañado de tener al dueño de "Namikaze corporation" en su casa y lo más gracioso es que ese chico tan importante se hallaba en la sala de su casa correteando con su hija menor, mientras la mayor trataba de persuadirlo.

-¡Estuvo deliciosa la comida!- exclamo con ese ferviente tono de sinceridad del que hacía gala.

-¡todo fue obra de Hinata!- sonrió la menor.

-¡Hanabi!- repuso la ojiperla apenada.

-¡Vaya pues cocinas delicioso Hinata!- expreso el rubio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Lo heredo de su madre… ese especial gusto por la cocina…- exclamo sonriente el padre de las niñas.

Ante ese comentario la Hyuga bajo la mirada…

-Sabe joven Naruto…- llamo Hiashi –le traigo muy malas noticias…- El rubio dejo de jugar con la menor y alzo la mirada interrogante.

-Hay una tormenta de nieve…- expuso mientras alzaba tantito la cortina para mirar hacía la calle. –Creo que no podrá irse, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí…- aseguro.

-¡eso es mucho abusar de su hospitalidad!- expuso él un poco apenado.

-¡No se preocupe joven, no hay problema!- sonrió gustoso.

-pero… ¡Papa!- se quejó Hinata. –además… no hay donde pueda dormir…-

-Se quedara en tu habitación- expuso.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos mientras entraban en pánico por aquella propuesta.

-Y obviamente tú dormirás con tu hermanita- exclamo mientras señalaba a la pálida peliazul. –yo me paso a retirar… no se duerman muy tarde, por favor y buenas noches a los tres- dijo mientras tomaba su acostumbrado y muy infalible bastón y salía de ahí.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijeron Naruto y Hanabi mientras se detenían un momento a descansar de tanto ajetreo. La Hyuga continuaba en un shock total.

-¡Hanabi tú y yo también debemos ir a dormir!- exigió autoritariamente la Hyuga.

-¡Nos vemos Naruto, buenas noches!- expuso la menor mientras corría a sus brazos y le propinaba un beso en la mejilla. El rubio se sonrojo ante ese súbito gesto por parte de la menor. Hinata tan solo se puso de mil colores, no le agradaba la idea de que él tuviera la atención de su hermanita.

-¡Adiós pequeña, descansa!- exclamo al despedirse de ella y ver como ambas Hyugas desaparecían, pero antes la mayor le dijo:

-¡Ya vuelvo, espera acá!- a lo que él había asintió con la cabeza. Al poco rato se asomó -¡Ven!- le llamo, el sorprendido la comenzó a seguir. –Dormirás aquí- le afirmó mientras le enseñaba su habitación.

-¿Es tu cuarto?- pregunto él.

-si- contesto con ella al prender la luz y entrar.

-Es muy diferente al tuyo, no es grande, la cama no es del todo cómoda y suave como la tuya, además no tiene su propio baño y la vista no es tan maravillos…-

-¡Esta bien!- exclamo con una sonrisa. -¡No tiene que ser lujosa para sentir la calidez que desprende!- afirmó mientras la miraba. Ella giro la mirada ante su comentario.

-¡Buenas noches!- exclamo mientras hábilmente intentaba salir de ahí.

-¡Espera!- llamo al tomarla del brazo y encararla.-¡Gracias por esta noche!- le sonrió de la manera más dulce y sincera que él podía hacerlo. Ella trago saliva y bajo la mirada, porque a veces sus ojos se le antojaban demasiado segadores como para mantenerle la mirada con tanta facilidad, inútilmente ella asintió con la cabeza y se fugó de ahí, mientras cerraba la puerta a su salida y lo dejaba ahí parado con el cegador fulgor de sus tibios ojos.

Entro al cuarto de su hermanita, recostada sobre el futón sintió un frío atormentarle los nervios con su temperatura, sin poder descansar se puso de pie para intentar buscar más cobijas que la protegieran; se acercó al closet de su hermanita solo para hallarse con la decepción de que ahí no había nada, suspiro mientras recordaba que en su habitación habían demasiadas cobijas como las que ella requería para regocijarse entre ellas. Miro el reloj sobre la pared rosa pálido. Claramente era muy tarde ya y conociendo al rubio, este seguramente ya se hallaba entre los brazos de Morfeo. Se mordió el labio mientras analizaba si su odiosea valdría la pena seriamente. En eso estaba cuando volvió a sentir una dulce ráfaga sacudirle los pensamientos mientras el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Creyó planearlo todo correctamente, entonces… se incursionó en su peripecia.

Entro a su cuarto con tanta delicadeza, con toda la suavidad del mundo, tan imperceptible que ni el mejor ninja se hubiera percatado de tal acto, dulcemente se acercó a la puerta del closet de su propia habitación, lo abrió procurando no conferir ni el más sutil de los ruidos mientras lo encontraba a él en el más placiente de los sueños, tomo las sabanas requeridas y de la misma manera que había entrado se disponía a salir.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- cuestionó él cuando la veía inútilmente intentar huir de ahí con el botín en las manos. Echo un respingo mientras se ponía pálida y su corazón le amenazaba con saltarle del pecho sin previo aviso ni permiso.

-ahhh…- exclamo impresionada.

-Te escuche entrar…- le presumió mientras le sonreía al notar su impresión. –Eres muy cuidadosa, lo admito, pero… tu corazón hace un ruido especial, muy diferente al del viento o al de mis pensamientos en silencio, por eso lo note…- profirió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella.

¡Cierto! El ir por sábanas era el peor pretexto para su insomnio, ¿Cómo dormir sabiendo que el enemigo se encontraba en la habitación de alado mientras se regocijaba entre sus propias sábanas? ¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Me atrapaste!- expuso ella mientras soltaba las sabanas y alzaba las manos. Él sonrió ante su acto de comedia. -¡Me declaro culpable!- le dijo.

-¿Culpable de qué? ¿Cuáles son los cargos?- preguntó él.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Vine a despertarte!- le comentó con un irrefutable aire de sarcasmo entre los dientes.

Él se carcajeó -¡Te ha resultado!- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacías despierto?- le pregunto al fin, sabiendo que él también padecía de insomnio.

La miro con una sonrisa cómplice, se acero a la ventana con una dulce suavidad, la miro y dijo: -Esperaba la llegada de santa…-

-Estas demente…- se rió ella. El bajo la mirada. –No llegara si no duermes- le contesto haciendo cómplice en su locura.

-En eso te equivocas…- afirmó –creo que esta frente a mí- expuso. Ella se alebresto ante esa súbita confesión –¿entonces Santa… que me he has traído?- pregunto siguiendo con su evidente disparate.

-¡No te has portado bien!- exclamo -¡Atormentando a una pobre chica! ¡No, no, no! ¡Te he borrado de mi lista pequeño Naruto!- se burló de él mientras lo tomaba de la mejilla y lo pellizcaba como a un niño chiquito. –Además… no me has dejado galletas ni leche como en años anteriores- le reprocho mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él se escandalizo ante esa afirmación.

-Podría prepararte un chocolate si me lo permites… entonces Santa te perdonare solo si miras el amanecer conmigo, olvídate de los otros niños- le propuso mientras atinaba a robarle el aliento.

-¡No creo que sea buena idea!- expuso mientras tomaba las sábanas y salía de ahí rompiendo su infantil juego del que ya no quería formar parte.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, ni que te quemaras con el sol?- la reto sabiendo que eso le funcionaria a la perfección. Ella podía sentir el reto juguetear entre los labios de él.

-Qué sea un buen chocolate pequeño Naruto, uno que valga la pena de recordar- le afirmo mientras lo miraba sonreír.

No sabía cómo había pasado pero ahora se hallaba en el balcón de su casa a hartas horas de la madrugada, arropada con muchas sábanas con un chocolate caliente entre las manos y con el peor de sus enemigos a lado de ella.

Esperaban a que amaneciera mientras compartían el más abrumador y ruidoso de los silencios más brevemente eternos.

-Tu papa…- llamo él la atención de ella –me agrada-afirmo espontáneamente. –Es del tipo de hombres que me agradan, el tipo de hombres que me llama por mi nombre y no por mi apellido- ella lo observo hablar y no sabía si era por las horas de la madrugada, por el mágico viento de la navidad, si era porque algo le había vertido él al chocolate o simplemente porque a su corazón se le antojo abrirse de par en par, fuera lo que fuera ella permaneció en el más atento de los silencios mientras escuchaba a sus labios conferir los más suaves susurros en la noche más fría. –sabes Hinata…- llamo él –muchas persona piensan de mí de maneras tan diferentes que a veces ellos mismos me confunden de quien soy…- probo su chocolate mientras su mirada miraba hacía un punto indefinido sobre el horizonte, entre abrió los labios hallando el valor necesario –Desde que tengo memoria, al decir mi nombre la gente se queda con el concepto de: ¡Hey ahí viene ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah el hijo de Minato Namikaze!, supongo que estoy demente como tú dices… porque por algún motivo me enojaba de sobremanera, me molestaba que dijeran: ¡¿tú eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze?!, sé que hasta tú tienes un concepto de mí y no pienso con esta plática modificarlo, tan solo estoy dopándome con este chocolate, con la situación, con este dulce paisaje. Lo que quiero decir es que muy estúpidamente me harte de estar bajo la sombra de mi padre ¡oh el gran Minato Namikaze! Amo a mi padre, más que a nada, pero… quería mi propio lugar en este mundo, no quería que la gente me recordara como: ¡El hijo de Minato Namikaze el cual ignoro su nombre!- callo un instante mientras continuaba -Mucha gente se sorprendía al escuchar mi apellido y su trato hacía mí cambiaba, a veces eran ásperos con mi persona, pero al escuchar mi apellido su crueldad se cambiaba a la más dulce y bien actuada de las amabilidades, era como si dijera las palabras mágicas, quiero que la gente diga: ¡Hey ahí viene Naruto!- expuso sonriente –o que cuando vean a mi padre digan: ¡mira ahí va el papa de Naruto! Por eso soy como soy Hinata, porque he tratado de encontrar mi lugar en este mundo por mis propias manos, sin la ayuda de mi padre, sin su dinero o reputación, porque quiero correr hasta rebasar su inmensa sombra. Por eso no estudio en la misma escuela de Sasuke, mi padre quería que ahí continuara con mis estudios pero me negué, me negué porque la gente ahí tiene máscaras, más de las que yo podría soportar, para ellos el mundo gira alrededor del dinero y no hay nada más importante que eso, en cambio en nuestra preparatoria no cualquiera pasa el examen, me tuve que poner a estudiar para pasarlo sin abusar de las influencias de mi padre. La gente piensa que es mucha mi pretensión, por eso no acostumbro a presentarme como: Naruto Namikaze, no es vanidad, la vanidad es lo que más odio, tan solo he tratado de conseguir las cosas por esfuerzo propio, no es algo que le cuente a todo el mundo, no es algo que todos sepan y en este momento puedo apostar mi vida a que estarás pensando: ¿!por qué rayos me está contando esto esté maldito oxigenado?!- sonrió mientras le clavaba la mirada y veía sus ojos palidecer al atinar que esa duda en verdad embargaba su mente. –Te lo diré…- confesó mientras se mordía el labio. –Eres la primera persona que me odia- afirmo con seguridad –yo… siempre había querido el cargo de Consejero estudiantil, quería luchar por él porque todo el mundo murmuraba que era difícil de obtenerlo, y ahí estaba yo, lo tenía en mis manos, sin sazón ni gloria alguna; era la más insulsa de las satisfacciones, todos pensaban que yo era lo demasiado popular como para ser mis rivales, como para que alguien me aventara la batalla, falsamente todos piensan que soy poderoso o inmortal, no se dan cuenta de que soy tan humano como ellos, no saben que me puedo equivocar, no imaginan que puedo perder; estaba decepcionado, su sumisión me hacía fácil el puesto, yo prácticamente lo tenía, tan solo faltaba que me den el cargo porque nadie pensaba postularse y si querías saber mi mayor secreto…. Pues aquí viene querida Hinata, escúchalo atentamente porque será la única vez que lo confesare- ella asintió con la cabeza mientras la curiosidad la carcomía poco a poco -¡ya tenía el maldito cargo entonces apareciste tú! Con tu odio y despreció hacía mí, retándome con mi reto, mofándote de que podrías vencerme y poco te importo mi maldita popularidad mi maldito apellido que es el peor de los tormentos tú eras la única que me veía como el maldito mortal que soy y me retaste porque sentías que mi existencia era tan igual como la de todos y que podías vencerme, yo dije: ¡esta chica esta poco o más demente que yo!, eras la única que podía darme batalla porque tu valentía era más grande que tu miedo, Hinata yo no te escogí como mi rival, en realidad… tú lo hiciste. Cuando quisiste huir de esto yo dije: ¡Maldición esta chica tiene potencial no puedo dejar escapar a la más diga de mis rivales! Decidí formularme todo este disparate y no importa lo mucho que te atormente con mi maldita existencia sin sentido de ser porque ahí estas tú… brillando por cuenta propia, siendo fuerte sin necesitar un maldito apellido, siendo silenciosamente poderosa, incluso más que yo… proteges a tu familia que es lo que más amas, tienes excelentes calificaciones y soportas al imbécil más grande, tu odio hacía mí no es correspondido… porque lo único que siento hacía ti es: Admiración, te has ganado la más grande de mis admiraciones y no importa lo mucho o lo poco que me odies o si algún día dejaras de hacerlo porque yo… siempre te admirare y tú serás la más digna de mis rivales por sobre todo el mundo, guarda el secreto por favor- le sonrió mientras lo último lo expresaba con un tono más silencioso mientras posaba un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

-¿Quieres escuchar la más triste historia de navidad?- pregunto tratando de sincerarse tanto como él. El silencio del rubio fue la mejor de las afirmaciones. Ella sonrió –Había una vez… una plebeya, dulce como cualquier niña pero no lo suficiente como para compararse con una princesa, igual y no lo necesitaba porque sus padres eran los más bellos seres humanos; la pequeña plebeya tenía una hermanita la cual si era una bella princesita, la familia era la más feliz sobre la tierra y las niñas eran tan tiernamente inocentes que no veían más allá del amor de sus padres. Navidad llego y paso la peor de las tragedias…- sus ojos se tornaron llorosos. –Su madre murió en un accidente- soltó la primera lágrima de la noche. –su padre quedo eternamente lesionado amarrado a usar un bastón por siempre, lo despidieron de su trabajo entonces… la mayor de las niñas tuvo que arrebatarse la venda de amor que la protegía del mundo exterior, tuvo que salir a trabajar para mantener a su familia y lo cierto es que es tan débil o más débil como cualquiera… usa una máscara de fuerza pero a veces se le antoja despojarse de ella y mandar muy al diablo todo…- calló un instante mientras se incursionaba en sus emociones.

-¿Cómo termina la historia?- pregunto el rubio.

Ella suspiro –no lo sé, aún no tiene un final, pero si algo te puedo asegurar es que no será un final como el de los cuentos de hadas… porque esta plebeya siempre será eso… una simple plebeya sin la menor suerte- se enjugo las lágrimas mientras esbozaba la más melancólica de las sonrisas-por cierto…- musito suavemente –le dije a mi padre que eres gay- sonrió con sorna mientras rompía el aura de suma tensión mientras esperaba que se enojara por la blasfemia que invento en su nombre. Él por su parte al escuchar esa fuerte declaración emerger de su boca tan solo provoco que se echara a reír. Ella sorprendida por esa actitud lo miro impresionada.

-¡Esta bien! ¡No te preocupes! Digo, no cualquier padre deja entrar así nada más aún chico solo así sabiendo que tiene una hija, es obvio que él podría malinterpretar nuestra relación, creo que tu decisión de decirle eso a tu padre fe la correcta- sonrió.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué nada le enoja?!- pensó para sus adentros la Hyuga. –sabe…- llamo su atención –el hechizo ya va a terminar…- susurro refiriéndose a su tregua mientras con mucha delicadeza y atención dirigía la mirada a el horizonte observando como el sol nacía poco a poco dejando ver débilmente sus primeros rayos.

-Ya lo sé, sé que la tregua de esta noche va a vencer, así que sígueme odiando, por favor- le sonrió dulcemente mientras le clavaba la mirada. Ella esquivo su mirada penetrante y mejor miro al horizonte y los bellos colores que se difuminaban con el cielo.

-lo haré…- le afirmó con una sonrisa.

La luz se asomó y tan solo bebieron el último sorbo de su chocolate sin conferir nada más…

* * *

¿Les gusto? !Si me dicen que no! !Juro que me doy un tiro! y tendran que vivir con la conciencia de que morí por causa suya, ok no, soy muy dramática lo sé u.u espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, a mi me fascino! pero no se a ustedes, no sean crueles y déjenme un review con su más sincera opinión solo eso les pido mis niños hermosos y bueno.. yo me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por su apoyo.

Att: Sunako.


	11. Chapter 11

!Hola mis niños hermosos! aquí estoy devuelta con ustedes mis bellos niños, me temo que me atrase más de lo debido, pero por algún motivo este capítulo se me torno muy eterno e irónicamente no fue por ausencia de inspiración, si no muy por el contrario, me encontraba con toda la inspiración que pudiera desear.

!Uf! jamás había llegado hasta el capítulo 11 en ninguno de mis fics, siento que estoy es un gran logro para mí y me hallo muy feliz por eso ^^

Este capítulo... mmm... quizás no les agrade del todo, es un capítulo lleno de muchas reflexiones, más sin embargo considero que es muy importante y necesito y les pido con todo el corazón que lo lean con la mayor de las atenciones porque si no muchas cosas que ocurriran más adelante podrían no tener sentido para ustedes.

Quiero agradecerles a todos mis niños por estar pendiente de este fic, eso es muy importante para mí, y lo aprecio como no tienen idea. Hay algunas chicas que me han ayudado muchísimo con el desarrollo de esta historia, han sido mi apoyo y eso lo valoro como no tienen idea, me reservare el derecho de mencionar sus nombres puesto que no tengo la autorización de hacerlo, sin embargo espero que sepan de quienes hablo ;) !GRACIAS!

Por favor leanlo con atención porque pronto habrá un repentino cambio en todo este asunto...

* * *

Capítulo 11: La más cara de las felicidades...

El tiempo pasaba demasiado de prisa cuando uno no prestaba atención o importancia al correr de los minutos, de las horas, de los días. De un abrir y cerrar breve de ojos de diciembre ahora se encontraban luchando con febrero.

_14 de febrero, un día más de todos los 365 en el calendario, no tiene nada de especial; no entiendo porque la gente se obsesiona con algunas cosas, quizás yo no entiendo muchas cosas y no sé cuándo las llegaré a entender a la perfección, es más, ni siquiera sé si las llegaré a entender algún día…. Supongo que muy probablemente la respuesta a mi duda será más que una negativa que cacheteara mis mejillas, en fin, poco me importa aquello del 14 de febrero con sus creencias y festividades; para mí persona es un día más en mi calendario y para mi actual penosa situación es un día más de tortura, pero… un día menos de espera… mi libertad aguarda por mí y yo la espero con el pecho y brazos abiertos. Querida libertad mía como extraño la calidez de tu frescura, la delicia de tu fidelidad. Tan solo cruzo los dedos, rezo noche y día y lo único que quiero es que el tiempo transcurra tan de prisa como sea posible hacerlo…_

_Ahora aquí me encuentro celebrando el catorce de febrero a mi manera, con la gente que quiero, sin el llamado "amor" a quien se le amerita este día y muy poco me importa su existencia porque tengo a mi querida familia y a mis muy valiosos amigos._

Unos días antes del "catorce de febrero" el rubio la había mandado a llamar.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono ella sin rodeos una vez que había entrado al cubículo de consejo estudiantil.

-En una semana será catorce de febrero- expuso él.

-Aja… ¿y qué con eso?- interrogo confundida.

-¡Hagamos un festival para el cuerpo estudiantil!- propuso emocionado.

-¡No tenemos el presupuesto para eso!- le grito mientras miraba las cuentas y es que después de todo ella estaba a cargo del dinero. -¡Lo último del mes lo gastamos en la reparación de la cafetería y el cambio de sillas!- le recordó. -¡No hay dinero hasta Marzo!- expuso poniendo punto final a sus locuras.

-¡Bah! ¡Es tan solo dinero! ¡Te preocupan verdaderas pequeñeces!- rió confiado.

-¡No son pequeñeces, son barreras e impedimentos para tus disparates!- le grito. -¿De dónde pretendes conseguir dinero?- cuestiono.

-Confía en mí- le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo. – ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿! Un cheque?! ¡Hinata que descuidada no dejes caer el presupuesto al suelo!- Exclamo mientras introducía un cheque con un enorme suma de dinero a la carpeta de gastos que tenía la peliazul entre manos.

-Es dinero tuyo…- le comento mientras le entregaba su cheque.

-¡Oh vamos claro que no!- se negó mientras jugaba como el niño que era -¡¿Dinero mío?! ¡Es del presupuesto!- afirmo mientras la miraba seriamente tratando de que con eso le siguiera su juego, ella miro el par de zafiros frente a ella. A veces se escandalizaba cuando él ponía esa mirada tan seria, porque pensaba que él no podía ser serio con ningún asunto; pero ahí estaba recibiendo una cachetada con esa mirada penetrante.

-Entiendo…- cedió al fin mientras tomaba el cheque. Se había tornado un poco más sumisa y dócil con sus peticiones, con sus disparates… quizás lo hacía solo por el simple hecho de que buscaba a toda costa soslayar aquellas palabras odiosas que brotaban de sus labios cuando a ella se le olvidaba que no tenía ni el poder ni la libertad de objetar frente a él. Odiaba tanto su: "!Es una orden!", tanto, tanto que mejor se había planeado el ceder ante sus disparates sin el menor de los reproches, sin la más absurda de la objeciones…

-Bien…- expuso él con una voz escalofriantemente seria. -¡Planeemos ese festival!- exclamo mientras palmeaba alegre.

_Y así lo hicimos, siempre hacíamos lo que él deseaba hacer, mi voz era acallada por la de él, pero supongo que es mi castigo por cruzarse en su camino…_

_En este momento me hallo en el cubículo de consejo; es bastante tarde, tan tarde como para presumir que el sol se ha marchado y ha llegado la luna a reemplazarlo con su tenue luz. Sentada, mientras terminamos los preparativos del festival. Él esta callado, metido en sus propios pensamientos tan ajenos a mi persona ¿Qué pensara? Me pregunto mientras lo veo sonreír por ratos como un niño pequeño. _

_Para mí Naruto Namikaze es el misterio más grande del mundo, no sé si algún día logre comprender su alocada filosofía, supongo que eso está muy lejos de estas mortales manos; pero es que en estos momentos es cuando no me cabe en la cabeza aquello que me confeso esa noche mientras los dos nos hallábamos sumergidos en el más gélido de los fríos; cuando de sus labios escuche aquella confesión: ¡Te admiro! No sé si ustedes logren comprenderlo pero… yo soy una simple plebeya, mi existencia es tan vacía en este mundo como la de una flor en diciembre –marchita y sin sentido de ser-, aquello me desconcertó ¡Tanto! Que pienso que todo fue parte de una ilusión ¿cómo ese chico puede admirarme? ¡Quizás me hallaba dopada por el frío que calaba mi cuerpo con su fiereza! ¡Quizás el viento distorsiono sus palabras haciéndome creer escuchar algo que jamás dijo! ¡Sí, seguramente eso paso! ¡Porque no es posible que él logre sentir admiración por la más perdedora de los mortales! Todo debe ser parte de una ilusión…_

-¡Rayos es tan tarde!- exclamo el rubio mientras miraba la hora. Ella repentinamente lo miro al escuchar esa exclamación. -¡Hinata necesito ir a un lugar, ya! ¡Acompáñame por favor!- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie. Ella desconcertada lo miro mientras asentía ante su petición.

Subió al auto y manejaba apurado mientras veía su reloj a cada minúsculo instante que transcurría, con una desesperación sin desenfreno se reprochaba su falta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó ella al fin, mientras veía su semblante desesperado.

-¡Mañana es catorce de febrero!- le dijo como si con los preparativos no estuviera consciente de ello.

-Aja y…- respondió ella sin entender.

-¡No le compre nada a Sakura!- grito estresado. La Hyuga solo lo miro alarmado.

Se estaciono tan de prisa como pudo y descuidadamente se incursionó a la más llamativa de las tiendas del lugar. Con los cabellos desesperados se aproximó a una empleada del lugar que gustosamente lo atendió tan de prisa como el rubio lo ameritaba. Ella por su parte no podía soslayar la curiosidad de la que a veces era presa su alma; poco a poco comenzó a deambular por ese lugar tan poco familiar para su razón: una boutique llena de zapatos, ahí se encontraba ella. Tan deprisa como pudo retrocedió procurando no tocar absolutamente nada, tratando de incluso aguantar la respiración.

-¡Maldición!- pensó -¡Estos zapatos valen más de lo que he ganado en todo mi vida! ¡Ni doblando turno, ni con todo el dinero que junte en mi existencia podría comprar un solo zapato del par!- pensó exasperada mientras buscaba la manera de salir de la tienda; porque tenía miedo de que su maldito karma; de que su maldita suerte la traicione como lo ha hecho veces antes y entonces rompa de alguna absurda manera algo de ese lugar, entonces, su maldita libertad sería poco valiosa para pagar su deuda…

-¿! Hinata!?- llamo el rubio al ver como hábilmente caminaba de puntillas hacía la puerta. -¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Ven aquí!- ordeno apurado.

Ella dio un respingo y resignada decidió acceder a la obstinada petición de él, porque repito, ella ya no deseaba escuchar de sus labios esas odiosas palabras que solo le provocaban ira entre sus venas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto bajito, incluso tenía miedo de hablar fuerte porque eso podría ocasionar un accidente en ese costoso local.

-Pruébate estos, por favor- pidió él con una delicada sonrisa.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea…- exclamo excusándose con apuro mientras retrocedía todo cuanto podía. Poco sabía de zapatos y poco le importaban, así que el calzado que él poseía entre manos para ella eran cualquier cosa.

-Vamos, pruébatelos- le sonrió dulcemente. Ella decidió acceder antes de que él dijera: ¡Es una orden! Y entonces ella quedaría en el mayor de los ridículos frente a los empleados del lugar.

-Está bien…- accedió mientras los tomaba con muchísima delicadeza. De prisa se sentó en una de los lujosos sofás del lugar mientras se quitaba sus precarios zapatos; se quedó embelesada mirándolos un momento tan profundo y eterno.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó él al verla petrificada.

-¡Ah nada!- contesto avergonzada.

-¡No te los sabes poner! ¿Cierto?- se carcajeó de ella. Ella hizo una mueca enojada mientras lo maldecía en su mente; pero esta ocasión no era momento para gritarle y pelear con él porque corría con el riesgo de que aquellos zapatos se rompieran y ella sea juzgada como la culpable de tal hecho. Solo se limitó a hacer un puchero e indagar en cómo se usaban esos artefactos. –Dame- pidió él. Ella accedió rápidamente pensando:

-¡Seguro que ya se arrepintió de que sea yo quien me los pruebe!- y eso era necesariamente bueno para ella.

-Te ayudare…- le declaro mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella. Ella dio un brinco estremecida al ver sus acciones.

-¡Espera, puedo sola!- exclamo tratando en vano de detenerlo.

-¡Oh vamos, deja que te ayude!- le sonrió -¡He visto a Sakura usar muchos de estos miles de veces, sé perfectamente cómo funciona su mecanismo!- le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo, tratando de con este gesto ella se relajara y confiara en él.

-¡Cómo quieras!- declaro mientras ladeaba la mirada hacía otra parte, procurando no prestarle la menor de sus atenciones; él sonrió.

Entonces ella de pronto se cuestionó -¿Qué hace un príncipe de cuclillas frente a mí?- quizás tan solo se dejó llevar por el momento, quizás tan solo lo considero "príncipe" porque no podía considerarlo "plebeyo" y entonces el mejor de los adjetivos para su situación seria ese, el primero: "príncipe". Sin embargo, sus preguntas fueron mudas a oídos ajenos. Él simplemente estaba incursionado en su labor, él tan solo era dulcemente gentil al realizar su tarea, trataba sus pies con delicadeza, le quitaba sus zapatos escolares de plebeya con la mayor de las amabilidades, luego le ponía el otro con el mayor de los cuidados, como si de cristal fueran hechos. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose cenicienta; Él alzo la mirada hacía ella; ambas pupilas se encontraron, ambos ojos chocaron y se mantuvieron la mirada como si ella fuera la cenicienta que el buscaba; entonces, huyendo de sus ojos dijo:

-Te quedan grandes- profirió mientras se lo quitaba y ella sonreía. La realidad la azotada azarosamente una vez más, con esa violencia que le gustaba emplear en ella. ¡Cierto! Ella no era cenicienta, no poseía tanta suerte, la pobre ni a plebeya alcanzaba, era más… una simple esclava… La Hyuga sonrió despiadadamente ante el golpe de la realidad; la cenicienta que él buscaba era la bella y perfecta Sakura, por eso la zapatilla no encajaba…

-¡Es una suerte! ¡No tendré que comprarlos!- contesto sonriendo ante la afirmación de él. Su orgullo se mantenía en lo más alto, y no tenía que ser princesa o reina para lograr mantenerlo en la cúspide. ¿Y qué hacía la más simple de las mortales probándose algo que ni siquiera estaba a su alcance? ¡Bah! Poco le importaba algo tan material y superficial como eso ¡Había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse! ¡Y un par de zapatos carísimo no le quitarían el sueño! Él sonrió.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Eres una talla menor que Sakura, el que te queden grandes significan que le quedaran perfectos!- esa frase tonta que había vociferado era un equivalente a: -¡Significa que tú eres una más del montón y que Sakura es mi cenicienta, por eso no te quedan; plebeya tonta!- Ella sonrió.

-¡Qué suerte que no soy su misma talla! ¿No es así?- argumento con un aire de altanería en sus palabras. Él no entendía bien su juego. Tomo los zapatos, los pago como si de un par de caramelos se trataran y salió de ahí con el costoso regalo entre manos. Entre sus labios portaba la más ridícula sonrisa de enamorado que ella le conocía.

_**Había tantas cosas que ella aún no lograba comprender…**_

Subieron al auto en el mayor de los silencios. Ella en vano trataba de discernir cosas imposibles…

-¿Por qué tienes que comprarle algo?- pregunto sin entender, con una mirada de ilusa en su semblante.

-Mañana es catorce de febrero…- contesto él, como si con eso disipara la duda de ella.

-¿Y qué?- volvió a peguntar.

-Tengo que darle algo…- contesto sin estar seguro. –Cómo símbolo de mi amor…- le confeso.

-¡Ah!- exclamo ella. Era como una niña pequeña, una niña que no entendía tantas cosas sobre la vida o el mundo que la rodeaba -¡Los zapatos de tacón rojos de diseñador!- clamo como si revelara el mayor de los misterios. – Entonces… ¿Unos zapatos demuestran cuanto la quieres?- le cuestionó a los ojos. Era extraño pero no pretendía ser grosera, tan solo deseaba desentrañar el misterio que no encontraba y ese era: ¿Por qué la gente hace tantas cosas por otra que no es familiar suyo? ¿Eso es amor? Si no… ¿Qué es entonces y por qué?

-bueno yo…- comenzó a balbucear el rubio sin saber que contestarle a esa pequeña niña. –Más que representar mi amor… es un detalle, supongo que el recordar esta fecha y esmerarme en darle algo es el verdadero significado de darle algo en el catorce de febrero ¿no?- dijo al final como si tratara de que ella misma lo convenza de su afirmación deliberada.

-Si se trata del detalle… ¿por qué no le das una carta? ¿Una rosa? ¿Chocolates? ¿Por qué tiene que ser un objeto con mucho ceros en la etiqueta?- cuestionó nuevamente –Mientras más caro… ¿Más significa que la amas? Porque entonces el amor tiene precio… y si tiene precio los pobres no son merecedores de amar…- argumento. Y por su alma que no trataba de ser grosera con sus sentimientos, tan solo necesitaba saber, comprender… porque si acaso el amor tenía precio, entonces ella muy probablemente jamás llegaría a amar así como muy probablemente jamás nadie lograría amarla, por eso entonces ella siempre descartaba al "amor" de su vida.

Él guardo silencio ante sus palabras, mientras en su mente retumbaban las mismas interrogantes que a ella le afligían, lo hizo reflexionar, lo hizo incursionarse en sus recuerdos.

Una vez le había dado una carta a la chica rosada, era su sexto mes de novios y se encontraba sumamente emocionado, como un chiquillo en navidad. Él era un chico efusivo, muy alegre y le gustaba sorprender a la gente; deseaba por lo tanto sorprender a la chica que quería y esa vez se había puesto de romántico: le había dado un inmenso ramo de rosas, una carta, chocolates, le había llevado a cenar, había sido atencioso, detallista, alegre pero nada parecía funcionar… ella tan solo sonreía a medias. Él quería verla feliz, extasiada, alegre. Pero nada parecía dar los resultados que él frenéticamente anhelaba. Al terminar su velada "romántica" le dio el último regalo de la noche, el último regalo de su aniversario de seis meses como novios; le había dado un bulto carísimo de diseñador importado de París –bulto único en su especie y existencia-, entonces sus ojos jade irradiaron luz propia, su rostro se ilumino a más no poder, y la sonrisa de sus labios reflejo tantas muchas cosas inaudibles; el blondo se sintió el chico más dichoso, aquel último objeto había sido el más significativo para ella y él inevitablemente se había percatado de aquello, entonces entendió que ciertas cosas le hacían feliz a ella, comprendió lo que tenía que hacer si deseaba robarle una de esas bellas miradas que ella ponía cuando sonreía con tanta dulzura… Y por eso seguía dándole ese tipo de regalos con elevados precios en la etiqueta, porque eso le provocaba la más bella de las sonrisas jamás vistas por ningún digno mortal…

Si la princesita rosada quería un par de inútiles zapatos rojos los cuales costaban bastantes ceros a la derecha, entonces… ¡Los tendría!

La Hyuga había llegado a la escuela con una bolsa de más entre las manos, veía todo el festival organizado por ellos y caminaba dichosa entre las muchas parejas de enamorados. Todo comenzaría después de clases…

Ese aire era tan entrañablemente evidente que hasta el más ciego de los humanos podía percibirlo con tanta facilidad… ese dulce aire juvenil que correteaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una velocidad impresionante…

El día no transcurría de lo más normal posible, porque ese día no era normal, era diferente a todos…

Las clases terminaron pero el festival organizado por ellos comenzó de prisa…

Todo estaba justo como lo planearon: había globos, colores, comida, dulces, algodones de azúcar, juegos, inflables y muchas pero muchas parejas de enamorados a su alrededor, era placentero ver todo eso y era satisfactorio sentirse empapar por esa dulce frescura…

-¡Ten Tenten!- exclamo la ojiperla mientras le extendía un chocolate.

-¡Ten Kiba!- profirió mientras le daba uno a él.

-¡Gracias Hinata, debe estar delicioso!- exclamo mientras lo aproximaba a su boca para probar su misterioso sabor.

Kiba miro el chocolate con forma de osito y mejor sonrió mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo… no quería comerlo, porque ahora su tesoro más grande y recientemente adquirido no tenía ni valor monetario ni alimentario, tan solo tenía valor sentimental en su corazón…

Por su parte el rubio se hallaba en el más profundo de las reflexiones; aquella plática con esa chica de ojos perlas la noche anterior lo habían dejado tan nefastamente pensativo que no había podido conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. Estaba en silencio, mientras observaba a todo y a todos divertirse en pareja…. Mientras miles de cuestiones se formulaban en su cabeza… cuestionamientos que nadie le podía contestar en esos crueles momentos de discordia con su corazón…

-Sería un idiota si me declaro hoy ¿verdad?- pregunto a la chica.

-El idiota más grande, no te dejes llevar por la fecha… no fuerces las cosas, cuando tenga que ser, será… - lo animo la castaña.

-Gracias Tenten- sonrió el chico de ojos marrones mientras veía a la Hyuga acercarse con comida de amontones entre las manos. Sus amigos tan solo sonrieron mientras probaban los platillos que ella tenía.

Naruto desde lejos veía como comenzaba a caer el atardecer mientras aun lado estaba posada la caja con el regalo para la rosadita…

Las parejas habían disfrutado en extremo del festival, todos los alumnos en general se la habían pasado de maravilla, pero todo tenía que acabar…

Hinata se había quedado hasta muy tarde para entregar todo el inmobiliario que había llegado a la escuela por el festival. De pronto entro al oscuro cubículo estudiantil a dejar unas cosas para luego marcharse tranquilamente a casa después de haber disfrutado de todo el festival y de pasarla tan bien con sus amigos, la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ocultarse ni con la más densa de las oscuridades porque parecía irradiar luz propia a su paso.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- grito al ver miles de chocolates y cartas en todo el lugar. -¿Tú club de fans?- pregunto ella mientras lo veía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y con la melancolía haciendo gala en su rostro -cosa extraña en él-.

-Si- fue lo único que le contesto el blondo ojiazul abriendo apenas la boca, como si le doliera hablar.

-¿Te comerás todos esos chocolates?- pregunto al notar que eran demasiados.

-No…- contesto él de la forma más breve que conocía.

-¿Puedo tomar algunos?- le pregunto sonriente.

-Toma los que quieras…- le contesto tratando de estar solo con sus reflexiones.

-¡Bien!- sonrió alegre ella al tomar una bolsa y comenzar a meter montones de chocolates en ella. Él rubio tan solo veía su sonrisa.

-Hi…- quiso llamarla.

-¿Le diste el regalo?- cuestiono mientras probaba uno de los chocolates.

-Si…- contesto con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?- le pregunto.

-Bien- contesto forzando la más hipócrita de sus sonrisas. Pero no había sido lo que él quería, no, en absoluto. Su querida novia le había regalado un par de lentes de sol, regalo que tomo y sonrió. No era lo que él esperaba, esperaba algo más… sin embargo, fingió felicidad y la beso al tomar el presente dado por ella. Ella estaba feliz por el par de zapatos de tacón rojos de diseñador que él le había obsequiado y ahora… ahora ahí se hallaba con el pensamiento hecho una maraña. Se perdió un poco más mientras veía la luna…

-¡Hey Naruto!- llamo la Hyuga mientras metía la bolsa enorme de chocolates a su mochila y sacaba otra cosa…

-Mande…- respondió él con desgano.

-¡Feliz catorce de febrero!- exclamo al extenderle un sobre de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto él asombrado y es que no esperaba a que ella le diera algo. -¡¿Qué es?!- cuestiono muy feliz mientras veía el sobre.

-¡Vamos ábrelo!- contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se chupaba un dedo que se había manchado con chocolate.

De pronto el rubio guardo silencio, tuvo que hacerlo porque el shock fue muy grande para él. -¡Un cupón para diez tazones de ramen gratis! ¡Wow! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de todos!- grito mientras esbozaba la más bella de sus sonrisas. –Gracias Hinata…- sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos –Eres la mejor...- afirmó mientras la veía corresponderle a su sonrisa.

-¡Lo sé!- presumió ella mientras salía de ahí. Él entonces miro el regalo de Sakura y el de Hinata; era inevitable el regalo de Sakura era muchísimo más caro que el de la Hyuga, eso se notaba a leguas, pero… el de Hinata estaba dado con mucho cariño, con mucho esmero y él en realidad no era materialista, apreciaba más un buen tazón de ramen que todo el dinero del mundo, por eso para él ese detalle había sido el mejor…

-¡Hinata!- le llamo.

-¿Sí?- pregunto mientras paraba el paso súbitamente. –Yo…- comenzó a balbucear –no te compre nada, lo siento- bajo la mirada apenado –quizás no merezco tu regalo…-

-¡Oh vamos no digas eso! ¡Me has obsequiado más que el chocolate que puedo comer! ¡Olvida el obsequio! ¡Tampoco tenías que darme nada! ¡Además mi regalo junto a esos carísimos lentes de sol no es nada!- argumento mientras veía que el rubio tenía ambos regalos: uno en una mano y el otro en la otra mano. Naruto la miro desconcertado. Se volteó para salir de ahí con el botín de chocolate en brazos, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca y es que nada le arruinaría su felicidad.

-¡Hinata!- volvió a llamar desesperado…

-¿Si?- pregunto ella repentinamente al sentir su desesperación sobre sus labios.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cuestionó irónicamente mientras la miraba a los ojos y se acercaba a ella para mirarla más fijamente. Ella se alarmo por la manera en la que él le miraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo accediendo a su interrogante porque inevitablemente ella también tenía curiosidad por la duda de él.

Él pensó bien las cosas, ordeno sus alocadas ideas, trago saliva y poco a poco comenzó a formular su incertidumbre. -Si tuvieras un deseo, ¿Cuál sería?- pregunto creyendo saber la respuesta.

-¡Qué raro te pones! ¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?!- cuestionó ella.

-¡Contéstame, por favor!- solicito él. Ella dio un respingo ante su desesperación.

-Yo deseo…- balbuceó, él solo la miraba, el rubio cerró los ojos creyendo saber lo que diría, se preparaba para una puñalada de su parte. –Yo deseo…- volvió a decir con un tono diferente de voz correr entre sus labios semi-abiertos –Pasar una última tarde con mi madre, eso deseo…- contesto con los ojos llorosos y por la manera en la que lo dijo pareciera que fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo –Es el deseo más imposible que puedo pedir, el más imposiblemente caro ¿cierto? Ojala el dinero pudiera dármelo…- exclamo para luego guardar silencio, una vez más: no pretendía ser grosera con él, tan solo estaba siendo imparcial en el cuestionamiento de él –Qué ambiciosa soy…- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de ahí. –Nadie puede darme algo así ¿cierto?- cuestionó y no esperaba a que él le contestara por eso tan continúo con su camino.

-¡Para serte sincero pensé que tu deseo más grande era tu libertad!- exclamo mientras le enseñaba el sobre de ella.

La Hyuga volteó la mirada –Yo daría hasta mi existencia misma por una última mirada de mi madre, por un último beso de ella en mi mejilla, por una última caricia o por un último: "Te quiero" mi libertad sería la más barata de las tarifas que sin duda alguna pagaría, cualquier precio estaría bien, cualquier cosa lo vale…- dijo mientras sonreía. –Supongo que pido cosas imposibles…- sonrió melancólica. –Por eso mejor me centro en mi familia y en hacerla feliz…- sonrió mientras guardaba silencio y luego tomaba la iniciativa -¿Sabes?- suspiro -A veces envidio tanto a Sakura – confesó. Él la miro sin entenderla. –Quizás sería más fácil satisfacer mi alma con cosas materiales… quizás así mi frustración se dispersaría, se iría y mi dolor buscaría morada en otra parte que no fuera mi corazón- callo un instante mientras él escuchaba sus locuras. Quizás no debió tocar esa herida que aún permanecía tan fresca como el primer día que se alojó en su corazón. -¿Sin dolor la vida no es vida, no es así? Eso dice la gente… quizás tengan razón porque hayo la felicidad en las cosas más insignificantes. Creo que la superficialidad es cara y es exclusiva de quien puede poseerla ¿no es así? Entonces los demás nos tenemos que conformar con las cosas baratas de la vida, la superficialidad priva a esos pobres mortales de los verdaderos placeres de la vida… pero sabes que… a mí nunca me ha logrado impresionar un par de zapatos, ni un coche carísimo, hay cosas tan sencillamente cotidianas que me sorprenden más que eso ¡Así que no me arrepiento de ser tan precariamente pobre, si no entonces mi felicidad estaría encerrada en un objeto material y mi alma pendería del dinero!- sonrió sin pretender continuar con su relato.

-¿Cómo qué? ¡¿Cómo que cosas logran sorprenderte?!- cuestionó sintiendo que se aproximaba a la respuesta que anhelaba porque ella a veces profería cosas que le abrían los ojos o que le ayudaban a disipar la oscuridad de sus incertidumbres. Ella permaneció callada un momento.

-Podría mencionarte tantas… pero te diré el ejemplo más reciente: ¡Tu cara de tonto al ver un simple cupón de ramen gratis!- se carcajeó.

-¿Por qué eso te sorprende?- le cuestionó sin entender.

-¡La pregunta es necia!- le reclamo, pero decidida a contestarle, lo hizo. -¡Porque hallas satisfacción en una cosa tan sencilla como un plato de ramen, me sorprende que el chico más rico de todo Japón halle placer en una cosa tan barata!- se rió, no se lo decía directamente pero ella estaba consciente de que el alma del rubio era más pura que la de cualquiera -¡Eso te hace predecible y también te hace fácil de complacer!- sonrió.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto.

-¡Es sencillo mira: es como Sakura, tú sabes que si quieres arrancarle una sonrisa solo tienes que correr a una tienda de zapatos carísimos y escoger el más caro del escaparate, dejarle "accidentalmente" la etiqueta y dárselo! No conozco a Sakura y no pretendo ofenderla con mi manera absurda de pensar, no la juzgo tampoco, porque el juzgarla no me haría mejor persona que ella, muy por el contrario, ser prejuiciosa me hace peor persona que por la que siento prejuicio, supongo que Sakura tiene un alma más pura y afable que la de cualquiera en esta escuela porque no puedo imaginarte a ti con una persona que no posea esas cualidades en su alma, sin embargo ella es un caso especial porque a pesar de tener el alma pura siente una inclinación por las cosas materiales, supongo que dado su estado económico eso no tiene absolutamente nada de malo; lo que quiero decir es que tú eres unos muchos ceros más barato, incluso con un vaso de ramen instantáneo eres feliz, tu felicidad entonces es barata… y al mismo tiempo es cara, es cara porque no cualquiera sabe que eso te hace inmensamente feliz porque si lo supiera la gente estoy segura de que tus fans te hubieran congratulado con miles y miles de tazones de ramen y entonces no tendrías esa cara larga que tienes ahora…- se burló de él.

-¿Qué te complace a ti?- le pregunto inquieto mientras sonreía al darse cuenta de que ella lo conocía tan bien que era inevitable ocultarlo. Sentía que ella con sutileza le quitaba la venda de los ojos, con sutileza y sin la intención de arrebatársela...

-¿No te has percatado aún?- le reprochó -¡Pensé que era muy predecible!-

-A veces eres más compleja de lo que crees…- le argumento.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mi felicidad es la más barata de todas! ¡Hayo el placer en casi cualquier cosa!- sonrió.

-¡Di tres!- le pidió.

Ella sonrió, no sabía porque rayos ese chico rubio tenía tanta curiosidad por lo que a ella le causaba placer o gusto, quizás era asunto de ricos que ella no lograba discernir -Me gusta ese vientecillo que sopla en el atardecer ¿Lo has sentido acaso? Quizás es un placer caro porque no está ahí cuando te plazca, no está ahí en una botella o en una vitrina, es caro porque ni con todo el dinero del mundo puedes poseerlo… me gustan las lunas en octubre y quizás ese placer es caro porque tengo que esperar hasta octubre… y mi familia es mi mayor placer, es caro porque es ¡Mi familia y de nadie más! y te daré uno extra, me gusta fastidiarte, incluso tu contribuyes con mi felicidad, es cara porque me ha costado mi libertad misma- le afirmó.

-¿Entonces, el odio que me profesas te produce placer?- le cuestionó iluso.

-¡Efectivamente!- le expuso mientras probaba otro chocolate. -¡Ya te lo dije: soy buena persona, no te creas especial!- le sonrió cómplice mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de ahí.

El blondo sonrió ante esa confesión de ella, la veía alejarse de él mientras sentía ese vientecillo revolverle la cabellera rubia, mientras sentía sus pensamientos más claros… mientras sentía que el nudo se deshacía y le dejaba respirar con libertad.

-Es tan complejamente sencilla…- pensó al seguirla con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte de la oscuridad –Sin embargo, compartimos el mismo deseo…-

Se hallaba desesperado porque le había cuestionado lo mismo a Sakura y le había contestado el deseo más superficial que alguien pudiera pedir, no le había dado el monólogo que Hinata se dio… Y decepcionado hallo consuelo en la respuesta de la ojiperla, pero esa chica tenía razón… había cosas que el dinero no podía comprar y eso le hacía dudar de su amor por Sakura, comenzaba a pensar que ella no estaba enamorada de él sino más bien de su tarjeta de crédito que podía comprarle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, quizás si esa chica rosada lo conociera bien ni siquiera hubiera gastado la milésima parte de lo que gasto al adquirir esos lentes, porque

digo, Hinata Hyuga no había gastado mucho y le había logrado arrancar la más grande de sus sonrisas en toda la noche… con esas reflexiones decidió partir a casa… Era cierto, la felicidad no se trataba de dinero… el dinero es engañoso y es felicidad para los mortales con el alma barata…

Más sin embargo, esa chica poseía un corazón puro a pesar de intentar disimularlo, porque incluso excusaba la tiranía y superficialidad de la Haruno…

* * *

Seguramente están pensando en lo muy demente que estoy... En este capítulo yo pretendía delatar a Sakura, el rubio es muy estúpido e inocente y hay cosas que no ve o que no quiere ver pero que sin embargo siente. Hinata sin querer se hizo cargo de abrirle los ojos... no fue su intención pero lo hizo... y le esta haciendo ver las cosas a él, cosas que no quería o que se negaba a ver...

No se si hallen la importancia en este capítulo, ojala que sí, y espero no haberlos aburrido con el monólogo de la Hyuga pero es que hay cosas que más adelante se irán revelando...

Por cierto tengo un comentario que hacer... hace poco me llego un review (Amo sus reviews) que me desconcertó mucho, en el capítulo anterior la confesión que hizo la Hyuga esa algo íntimo y personal, si, pero no era su mayor secreto, solo quiso asincerarse con él porque él lo había hecho, quizás lo mejor es que a quienes hayan entendido eso los hubiera dejado con la duda pero me escandalizo un poco u.u por eso decidí aclarar la situación que quizás por mi falta de elocuencia no se pudo entender...

Lo siento mucho, tratare de ser más clara en la siguiente ocasión.

Espero sus reviews con ansías, los amo con todo mi corazón...

Atte: Nakahara Sunako.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmm... hola? !No me maten! no sé que paso, la semana transcurrió muy rápido para mi, no me di cuenta tan solo paso... lo siento creo que la última actualización fue hace como...¿Dos semanas? !No sé, wa! pero es que estaba en periodo de exámenes y tuve dos exámenes poderosos y yo: WAA! me la pase estudiando como loca toda las dos semanas para sacar una calificación decente, fue horrible, fue horrible y lo peor es que no había podido actualizar D: ni siquiera había escrito el capítulo. Pero... ayer me desvele, si, muajajaja, me desvele, me dormí muuuy tarde y ¿Qué creen? !Este capítulo esta inmenso! !Oh si!

Me esmere mucho, espero que halla quedado bonito, espero que les guste mis niños hermosos.

Al final sentí la presión de algunas chicas que me pidieron que actualizara rápido y no se preocupen no me molesto, de echo es bueno, la presión me hace apurarme así que cuando vean que he tardado mucho en actualizar pueden mandarme un MP o lo que deseen para hacerme entrar en razón y darme prisa, es que a veces se me va el tiempo entre la escuela y mi casa y todo D:

Los quiero mucho mis niños, espero ansiosa sus reviews y tengo agradecimientos especiales para todas las chicas que me apoyan, algunas me han agregado al facebook y me fascina platicar con ustedes (espero lean esto) sin más, me retiro, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 12: ¿Qué nos hace humanos?

_Los días transcurrían aparentemente normales, poquito a poquito me acercaba a mi destino, ya casi podía sentir mi libertad entre mis manos. "Solo un poco más", me repetía, "solo un poco más" lo decía tratando de alentar a mi corazón y de frenar mis fervientes deseos de mandar todo al caño…_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras lo veía parado esperándola en la puerta del personal.

-Necesito hablar de un tema muy delicado contigo- le confeso con esa mirada seria que le gustaba poner en situaciones especiales. Ella al escuchar esas palabras decir con ese delicado tono de autoridad y empapado un una inexplicable serenidad no pudo menos que echar un respingo y poner una muy espontánea cara de pánico en su semblante.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó ella.

-La puerta de Ichiraku´s no es un buen lugar para charlar, sube al auto- ordeno inexplícitamente.

-Bueno perdóname por no trabajar en un castillo- rezongo ella sintiéndose ofendida con su comentario.

-No seas tonta no me refería a eso, no voy a pelear, sube al auto es una or…-

-¡No hace falta que termines la oración, ya me estoy subiendo!- reprocho mientras subía al coche.

Ambos estaban en silencio mientras él manejaba con la mirada fija y con el semblante serio y decidido. Ella no podía evitar sentir miedo y terror por lo que le esperaba.

-Naruto…- le llamo. Él giro la mirada hacía ella. –Olvídalo- sonrió procurando de que con esto él olvidará su comentario.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó curioso.

Sabía que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo a quedarse en silencio porque él le podía sacar las palabras con tan solo pronunciar una cruel frase, sin ánimos de pelear, mejor cedió ante él, maldiciéndose por haber llamado su atención cuando él se hallaba concentrado manejando.

-Iba a preguntar si Sakura no se molesta porque… porque…- no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Porque este contigo en este momento y no con ella- exclamo directamente él y por la manera en la que lo dijo parecía más afirmación que incertidumbre.

-Bueno, no exactamente así, a lo que me refiero es que quizás debas proporcionarle más tiempo a ella en vez de andar en tus asuntos- lo regaño. Él soltó una encantadora sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por ella, nosotros estamos de maravilla- exclamo tratando de creérselo.

-Que bien- sonrió ella.

Él entonces se estacionó en aquel parque, en el parque de la última vez, el mismo donde se libró una batalla de nieve entre ellos. La miro sutilmente a los ojos y suavemente le pidió que se bajara del coche para que pudieran platicar con más calma mientras miraban el bello paisaje. Ella accedió sin la oportunidad de decir: ¡No!

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a balancearse en el columpio.

-Sabes… pronto será el concurso de: "Señorita Konoha"- comentó y luego guardo silencio mientras pensaba bien las cosas. Ella lo escuchaba mientras se seguía columpiando. –Sakura participara… y como sabrás si ella entra al concurso ninguna otra chica entrara… -

-¿Quieres que te ayude a organizarlo?- cuestionó.

-En realidad… quiero que entres al concurso- exclamo lanzándole la bomba tan directa pero sutilmente.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito exasperada mientras se levantaba del columpio tan de prisa como podía hacerlo. -¿Bromeas, cierto?- le pregunto estresada y con la mirada pálida, él permaneció callado ante la incertidumbre de ella -¡Naruto por lo que más quieras dime que estás bromeando!- pidió alarmada.

-No… en realidad… hablo enserio- exclamo él y de pronto vio como ella ponía un semblante lleno de miedo y desesperación.

-¡No, no, me rehúso! ¡Jamás entraría a un concurso tan superficial donde lo único que hacen es medir el valor de tu alma por la belleza exterior mientras desprecian al resto de la gente como: "indignos" solo por no ser bellos exteriormente! ¡No quiero ser parte de algo así! ¡Además, no tengo las armas para hacerlo, es obvio que Sakura tiene puesta la corona sin siquiera haberse inscrito aún!- grito mientras lo miraba de frente y le sostenía la retadora mirada.

-¡Hinata esto es diferente!- exclamo tratando de lograr que ella escuchara lo que él tenía que decirle. Ella al notar la exaltación de su voz, decidió permanecer en silencio y escuchar lo que él deseaba expresarle, al notar el rubio que ella ahora estaba en la disposición de escucharlo decidió comenzar con el relato. Suspiro –Desde antes que mi madre muriera ella… apoyaba a una fundación, en realidad a varias fundaciones de caridad, al morir mi madre mi papa decidió continuar con su humanitaria labor y no solo por respeto a mi madre; no solo porque ella así lo hubiera querido sino también porque es una bella acción; mi padre me ha inculcado muchos valores y mi madre siempre lo ha hecho aunque no está físicamente presente a mi lado, ella yace junto a mi espiritualmente, por eso esta vez decidí hacer algo con el propósito de ayudar a cierta fundación. Hinata no se trata de un simple concurso superficial, porque incluso yo confieso que es superficial, pero no se trata de eso, digamos que le estamos sacando provecho a un concurso superficial, digamos, imaginemos que somos nosotros los que lo usamos para nuestra conveniencia. Sakura es demasiado popular, nadie con todos sus cabales querrá inscribirse al concurso y si nadie lo hace no habrá la audiencia y patrocinadores que necesito para hacer de este un gran evento y recaudar muchos fondos para aquella fundación. ¡Hinata necesito de tú ayuda! ¡Entre tú y Sakura hay una cierta tensión, no puedes negarlo, y si entras al concurso mucha gente irá a verlo, muchos patrocinadores nos apoyaran! ¡Necesito de tú cooperación, por favor, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por esa gente!- explico con una inmensa sinceridad y con una enorme desesperación que se reflejaba en su semblante mientras dejaba ver un enorme trozo de su alma.

-¡Maldición!- farfullo ella entre dientes mientras contenía el aliento. No podía negar que la idea de ayudar gente le gustaba, y mucho pero… ¿Un concurso de belleza? No era algo absolutamente nada propio de ella y más cuando anda alardeando sobre la superficialidad, este concurso sería como darse un tiro con su propia mano, con su propia bala, tirar del gatillo y sentir el impacto del detonante, eso mismo era ese concurso.

-¡Hay una beca de por medio, ese es el premio!- exclamo tratando de convencerla con esto.

-¿Beca?- pregunto dudosa.

-¡Si, beca para la universidad a la que desees entrar, con todos los gastos pagados! Cortesía de mi padre- exclamo él. -¡Hinata! ¡Hazlo por las razones que te estoy dando y no hagas que lo haga a base de chantaje, porque si me orillas a usarlo sin duda lo haré!- Ella lo miro a los ojos: en verdad se hallaba desesperado, era como si con esta obra de caridad deseara revivir el muerto vacío de su madre, lo deseaba, deseaba con todo el corazón que su madre le sonriera y le dijera: ¡Bien hecho Naruto! Quería fantasear con que algo así se pudiera ser real, eso deseaba y se hallaba sumamente agobiado.

Ella comenzó a cavilar la situación, este concurso era como ponerse una soga al cuello, sin duda ella… ¡Quedaría en el más grande de los ridículos! ¡Sin duda alguna! –Me descalificarían al ir a intentar inscribirme… dirían: ¿Qué hace una plebeya queriéndose comparar con la exquisita belleza de una princesa?- pensó en silencio mientras se columpiaba como la niña que era. –¿Pero… ayudar a una fundación?- maldición su alma se encontraba en un dilema ¡al diablo la dignidad! ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Si su dignidad podía ser manipulada vilmente para ayudar a gente que en verdad lo necesita pues entonces… que así sea! -¡Acepto!- exclamo mientras se levantaba del columpio muy de prisa llamando súbitamente la atención del blondo. -¡Pero que una cosa quede claro: no es por tú dichosa beca, eso no me importa, no me importa porque yo buscaría la manera de costear los gastos de mi universidad, en realidad ni siquiera me importa ganar, lo voy a hacer porque en verdad quiero ayudar a esa gente ¿Está bien? Así que por favor, no pidas mucho a esta plebeya que ni siquiera sabe la utilidad de un lápiz labial!- ella esbozo esa sonrisa retadora y llena de altanería que reservaba para momentos especiales en los que le ofrecían un buen reto. Él sonrió gustoso, esa sonrisa le gustaba… era como una sonrisa de una victoria anticipada y Hinata Hyuga para él siempre sería una ganadora aunque siempre quedará en último lugar, porque la fuerza de su alma la hacían ganadora. Ambos quedaron callados -¿Y… qué se hace en este tipo de concursos?- pregunto curiosa tratando de razonar en la tontería en la que se había metido.

-Desfilar, sonreír y lucir linda- le contesto directamente a los ojos.

-¡ahhhh! ¡O sea, exactamente lo que no hago!- La miro y guardo silencio.

-¡Te ayudare! ¡En todo lo que necesites!- le confesó.

-Pero… ¿Y Sakura?- cuestionó alarmada mientras le dirigía la mirada.

-¡No necesita de mi ayuda, como yo lo veo sería más estorbo para ella que ayuda! ¡Tiene mucha experiencia en este tipo de concursos!-

-¡¿A tantos eventos de caridad entra?!- cuestionó sorprendida.

-Ah… si, claro- contesto. ¡Por supuesto que no! A Sakura Haruno tan solo le gustaba resaltar y exponer su belleza ¡Nada más! Él aguanto el habla por unos instantes, trago saliva ¡odiaba mentir!

-Vaya que chica más fascinante…- argumento casi enmudecida. –Tiene la misma talla de su alma- pensó para sí misma.

Él rubio tan solo ladeo la mirada. Nunca había sido bueno con las mentiras, ni ahora ni nunca lo seria, por eso veces lo mejor era cerrar la boca…

_¿Qué nos hace humanos? Los científicos dicen que lo que nos diferencia de otras especies es nuestra capacidad de raciocinio y por consiguiente de habla, no pretendo con mi opinión poner en duda su evidente sabiduría y tampoco creo tener las armas necesarias para hacerlo, pero… pienso diferente ¡ah! Quizás aún soy una niña que pinta su mundo con sus propios pinceles rebosantes de fantasía e ilusiones tontas, pero… ¿Para ustedes que nos hace humanos? Y supongo que sería mezquino el no compartir mi mera opinión sin la menor intención de cambiar la suya con mis absurdos pensamientos inverosímiles. Humanos… una palabra que conlleva tantas cosas inimaginables, para mí la diferencia entre nosotros y otras especies no es nuestra mera capacidad de raciocinio o del lenguaje, en realidad lo que nos hace diferentes es la comprensión hacía nosotros mismos y los que nos rodean, ¿alguna vez han pasado por la calle y su mirada se ha topado con algún indigente? Seguramente si, y si la respuesta es negativa entonces quizás han corrido con muy buena suerte, lo que quiero decir es que a veces yo pongo en duda nuestra "inteligencia" y admiro al resto de la gente, quizás no soy valiente y muy por el contrario soy nefastamente débil porque les juro que no tengo el corazón para mirar a esa gente a los ojos, quizás ellos escogieron su vida, ¿pero por eso se les va a rechazar? ¡Somos tan sorprendentemente egoístas! Que tenemos el coraje de ignorarlos y hacer como si nada pasara, no me juzguen, por favor, quizás lo que hago este mal, pero no puedo evitar regalarles una moneda y seguro preguntan: ¿Qué rayos logras con eso? Quizás no mucho porque obviamente una moneda no cesara su sufrimiento, su frío o su hambre pero… inténtenlo, no hay cosa más bella en un ser humano (el que sea sin distinción alguna) que su sonrisa, es una bella satisfacción. Yo no regalo una moneda… yo regalo esperanza y a cambio recibo como pago un gesto del alma, cosa que es muy cara ya que si viene del alma seguro es valioso…_

_Esperanza. Siempre he agradecido por la suerte que me toco, no importa que tenga que trabajar y doblar turnos, no importa que tenga mucha tarea, este bajo presión o soporte a ese odioso rubio, porque siempre hay que agradecer la suerte que nos tocó… claro... eso no nos limita a correr por más, solo que algunas veces nos quejamos por insignificancias y no miramos más allá para ver a esa gente que está en una peor situación que la nuestra y que algunas veces tienen el alma más llena de bondad y son más agradecidos que nosotros…_

_Sin duda participare en este disparate del rubio… Si se me presenta la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, tengan muy por hecho que lo hare sin discusión alguna y si me estoy jugando la dignidad pues entonces ¡Qué así sea! Si ese es el precio entonces… es muy barato. No me juzguen solo quiero ayudar…_

-¿No vas a arrepentirte, cierto?- le cuestionó mientras se apoyaba en el casillero de alado.

-¡No!- le grito mientras aporreaba la puerta del locker. -¡Ya te dije que aceptare tu disparate, y deja de atosigarme o me retracto!-

Él se rió con sorna –No tienes el poder para retractarte- la amenazo.

Ella suspiro -¡Lo sé, pero… ¿de vez en cuando podrías dejarme pensar que sí?!- hizo un puchero.

Él solo se rió sin contestarle, ella solo volvió a hacer otra mueca…

-¿! Qué hiciste qué?!- exclamo Tenten.

-¡No grites!- pidió la Hyuga.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sakura te odiara más- expuso ciertamente.

-Como si me importaría su odio hacía mí, por mí puede odiarme hasta donde le quepa la vida- respondió ella.

-Hinata estas siendo poco precavida y te estas dejando llevar por tu espíritu competitivo- le sugirió sabiamente.

-¡Créeme, esta vez es diferente, muy diferente! ¡Lo que está en juego no es un simple reto, es algo más grande!- se exaspero.

-A ver… explícame…- pidió pacientemente. Y así lo hizo la Hyuga, le explico por qué había ingresado en su jueguito… -¡Estás demente!- sugirió al final del relato. La peliazul solo hizo un mohín. -¡Pero ten por seguro de que si se trata por esa bella causa yo te apoyare sin duda alguna!- vocifero sonriente.

-¡Gracias Tenten!- exclamo divertida mientras sonreía. –No pretendo ganar… solo participar, hacer bulto más que nada, sabes… esto es un martirió para mí, odio los concursos de belleza, pero este es diferente…-

-Ese Naruto es muy astuto, usarte para causar controversia en la escuela ¡Es un genio! Obviamente funcionara, porque la tensión entre la "rosada" y tú es muy evidente y cuando se entere se morirá-

-¡Ni lo digas!- exclamo ella aterrorizada.

-¡Te apoyare, tenlo por seguro!- sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Gracias!- contesto ella mientras se reconfortaba en las palabras de su más fiel amiga.

Aún no asimilaba bien las cosas.

-¡Te denuncie!- exclamo él al entrar al cubículo. -¡Mañana mismo te tienes que inscribir!-

-¿Ya tan pronto?- cuestionó ella asustada.

-¡Sí! ¡Mañana mismo! ¡Sin falta!- solicito él. Ella solo lo miro con esas miradas que mataban.

Su nombre… lo escribía en cada examen, lo pronunciaba a cada momento que se lo preguntaban pero en esta ocasión… fue extremadamente difícil recordarlo al estar frente al papel que decía: "Candidatas para señorita Konoha". Se mordió el labio –mal comienzo- dudo un largo instante, la voz de su corazón le grito -¡Maldición hazlo ya!- parpadeo y bebió una cucharada de coraje, pronto acabo con la tortura escribiendo su nombre en ese simple papel insípido. Salió de ahí.

-¿Lista?- cuestionó él mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¡Sí!- expuso y comenzó a caminar de prisa mientras intentaba evitar su mirada. Él solo sonrió.

Llego al trabajo con el pensamiento hecho una maraña, no se hallaba, simplemente no se hallaba. Se iba a vender como un mueble bonito. Y… ¿Qué hacía compitiendo entre estrellas? ¡Estaba loca sin duda! Estaba loca porque corría y corría y nada más no alcanzaba a ver la meta, quizás era muy soñadora o quizás muy perseverante o quizás… tan solo estaba desquiciada por continuar ese absurdo juego del que jamás quiso ser parte. Sin quejarse o acobardarse decidió continuar hasta el final de todo…

-¡Adiós y buenas noches!- exclamo al salir del local con la mirada perdida y la voz cortada. Su alma estaba bien por su bella acción pero… su autoestima estaba preocupada. Salió rápido y se aproximó a su bicicleta con la mirada gacha. De repente alzo la mirada. -¿Tú aquí?- cuestionó al encontrarse con sus ojos azules. Lo ignoro y decidió continuar.

-¿Cuántas veces te cortaste hoy?- le cuestionó mientras la jalaba del brazo, ella puso resistencia. -¿Tres?- exclamo al contar las curitas de sus manos. –Te pones de torpe cuando estas preocupada o cuando tienes miedo-

-No quiero tú sermón, ahórratelo- le pidió mientras tomaba su bicicleta.

-No tengas miedo- dijo él.

-¡No lo tengo!- mintió falsamente.

-Ocho meses y ya te conozco bien, acostumbras a morderte el labio cuando te sientes en aprietos y en este momento tu labio inferior está roto- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. La chica sesgo la mirada mientras apretaba la boca mostrando con esto que él estaba en lo cierto. Él rió. –Sube al auto, por favor- Ella hizo una mueca y sin ganas de pelear hizo lo solicitado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le cuestionó.

-Ya verás- contesto él con esa mirada suya que asustaba. Se volvió a morder el labio mientras se quedaba callada. –Llegamos- expuso mientras le pedía que se bajará.

-¿A dónde me trajiste?- pregunto mientras observaba la enorme mansión frente a ella. Pero él… estaba de misterioso y no le contesto.

-¿Naruto Namikaze? ¿¡En la puerta de mi casa!?- grito la rubia -¿¡Esto es un sueño!?- se preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos y enseguida comprobó que era el mismísimo apuesto rubio que ella mencionó así que súbitamente opto por recibirlo pidiendo al servicio que lo dejaran pasar en lo que ella se arreglaba.

-Hola Ino- saludo cordialmente el rubio, mientras la veía bajar de las escaleras de la lujosa casa.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto picarona.

-bueno… verás… necesito un favor- exclamo mientras miraba a Hinata y esta echaba un respingo.

-¡¿Qué quieres qué?!- exclamo Ino mientras tomaba un poco de su té. -¡¿Va a concursar contra Sakura?! ¡Pobre chica!- exclamo la ojiazul y la Hyuga no pudo menos que entrar en pánico.

-¡Vamos Ino, sé que quieres ayudarme!- sonrió dulcemente el rubio. -¡Sakura siempre ha sido tu rival, no me vas a negar que la idea de gusta!- profirió.

-Bueno si… pero será difícil prepararla…- contesto Ino dudosa.

-Nada es difícil para ti- le guiño el ojo.

-¡Naruto Namikaze deja de usar tus encantos en mí! ¡Sabes que aceptare! ¡Maldición!- contesto ella mientras ladeaba la mirada sonrojada. Él solo se rió y Hinata se alarmo. -¡Acepto! ¡Los ayudaré!- contesto sonriente.

-¡Gracias Ino!- contesto el rubio.

-¿Gracias? Me debes algo…- propuso ella mientras se acercaba a él olvidándose de la presencia de la Hyuga.

-¿Qué deseas?- pregunto él iluso.

-Que tal…- callo un instante - un beso- exclamo sonriente.

-¡Claro un beso en la mejilla!- contesto él.

-¡No, no, no quiero un beso tuyo en mi mejilla, lo quiero aquí!- exclamo señalando sus labios rosas.

Él se rió -¡Apuntalo en mi cuenta! ¡Nos vemos el sábado para empezar con todo, adiós y gracias Ino!- Tomo furtivamente a la Hyuga y salió de ahí a toda velocidad huyendo de esa atractiva mujer la cual hizo un puchero al sentir el rechazo del guapo rubio. -¡Uf! De la que nos salvamos Hinata- contesto mientras se echaba a reír una vez que habían logrado salir de la enorme mansión.

-¿Un beso? ¿Por qué querría ella un nefasto beso tuyo?- comento asqueada.

-¡Quizás porque para el resto de las chicas en este mundo soy atractivo, menos… para ti, eres inmune a mí!- le contesto mientras subía al auto.

Ella se carcajeo -¡Cuanta modestia de tu parte!- afirmó irónica mientras subía al coche. -¡Quizás tan solo el resto de las chicas en este mundo están locas y yo soy la única que está en sus cabales!- se burló de él, siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión de reírse de él la aprovechaba sin dudarlo.

-¡Oh vamos no te pongas así! ¡Les llevas mucha ventaja!- expuso.

-¿Perdón?- cuestionó sin entender. De pronto el rubio giro la mirada y su semblante azul cambio a uno de esos que daban miedo, sonrió misteriosamente, guardando el secreto entre sus labios.

-Eres con la que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo- contó con un tono íntimo de voz procurando que solo ella escuchara sus palabras -con la que más hablo, incluso…- guardo silencio -a ti ya te he besado…- le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y le clavaba fijamente la mirada azul a sus ojos perlas. ¡Maldición justo cuando había pensado que ya había olvidado esa escena viene él a recordárselo!

-¿Y se supone que eso debe ser un halago para mí?- exclamo enojada antes de caer en el hechizo de sus ojos.

Él suspiró –Sé que no lo es- contesto mientras prendía el auto y la llevaba a casa.

Los días transcurrían tan de prisa que pronto ya se había corrido el rumor de que se había inscrito a ese nefasto concurso. La tensión entre ambas chicas era más evidente que nunca. Nadie se lo creía, todos decían: ¿Hinata Hyuga se inscribió? ¡Eso tengo que verlo! Al menos el plan del rubio estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-¿Ahora soy un mono de circo o qué?- se quejó enojada mientras escuchaba los comentarios de todo el mundo y veía como todos la señalaban al pasar o murmuraban cosas de ella. –Supongo que es mi mayor castigo por toparme en su camino- suspiro desdichada. Lo único que reconfortaba su alma era el saber que ayudaría a gente con esa humillación. De pronto se había tornado en tema de controversia y más cuando se enteraron que el rubio había sido el que la había denunciado.

La valentía de la Hyuga había regado valentía entre el resto de las chicas de la preparatoria porque al menos unas ocho más se habían envalentonado lo suficiente como para el intentar competir contra la rosada popular haciendo así más interesante la competencia y más difícil el reinado de la Sakura.

Él sábado llego más rápido de lo que pensó, de pronto de hallaba siendo acosada por el maldito rubio…

-¿Bueno?- contesto el celular somnolienta.

-¡Despierta, estoy en la puerta de tú casa!-exclamo mientras elevaba la voz.

-¡Son las seis de la mañana, déjame dormir un rato más!- pidió con la voz adormilada mientras observaba el reloj de su buró.

-¡No! ¡Levántate te doy veinte minutos!- le colgó el teléfono.

Con pesadez y mientras maldecía la existencia de ese blondo se despegó de su cama mientras caminaba lentamente y se tallaba sus ojos a cada instante. Se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y salió de su casa sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¡Hasta que sales!- le reclamo mientras le dirigía la mirada. Solo hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué estás tan desesperado en ayudarme?- le cuestionó mientras sentía la brisa del aire corromper su cabello oscuro.

Le sonrió –Nada más- respondió.

-Solo eso me faltaba…- medito en silencio –ahora… soy su juguete- suspiro cansada mientras dirigía la mirada hacía el panorama que se hallaba circulando en su ventana y respiraba resignada.

Llegaron a la mansión mientras los recibía la rubia despampanante con una sonrisa y hermosamente vestida. Le sonrió al rubio mientras los saludaba. ¿Qué hacía ella entre una princesa y un príncipe? ¡Ni idea!

Se sintió intimidada mientras esa hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules la recorría con la mirada. Trago saliva. –mmm… hay mucho que hacer contigo- exclamo mientras la tomaba del mentón y miraba sus facciones.

-Sus ojos…-exclamo el rubio –son especiales- comentó no estando plenamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de articular.

La rubio levanto la mirada –Son poco comunes- comentó.

-Son grandes y hermo… son grandes- exclamo nervioso, la Yamanaka solo lo miro mientras él ladeaba la mirada hacía otra parte…

Era un arduo trabajo, esa pobre plebeya no conocía un lápiz labial, no se inmutaba entre la diferencia de rímel y delineador y no tenía ni la menor idea de que existían polvos faciales, la rubia estaba sorprendida ya que ella conocía de todo y él rubio solo sonreía por la cándida inocencia de la Hyuga y por las miles de muecas que ponía a cada momento y por cualquier cosa. Ino era una modelo así que cosas como saber caminar en pasarelas y posar frente a cámaras eran pan comido para ella, había hecho todo cuanto pudo para luchar con la timidez de la peliazul cosa de la que se congraciaba el rubio echando una risa a cada instante cuando ella tropezaba con los tacones extremadamente altos, la Hyuga solo se reprimía las ganas de matarlo y se limitada a maldecirlo miles y millones de veces internamente.

La quinta sesión de su encuentro estaba a punto de terminar, la Hyuga solo se limitaba a observar como Ino le coqueteaba al rubio el cual muy hábilmente disuadía cada uno de sus intentos. A ella no le importaba mucho aquello y por eso tan solo ladeaba la mirada hacía la hermosa vista que estaba afuera de la inmensa mansión…

-¡Vamos Hinata!- llamo el rubio sacándola vilmente de sus cavilaciones de libertad, de prisa despabilo y se encamino a seguirlo.

-¡Adiós Ino!- sonrió dulcemente mientras se despedía de ella haciendo una reverencia, Ino le contesto dulcemente con sus modales de princesa de los que hacía gala y ambos chicos salieron de ahí.

Subieron al coche.

-El lunes comienza el concurso, ya tengo todos los preparativos- la llamo. Ella tan solo mirada hacía la ventana mientras frotaba sus labios contra un pañuelo logrando con esto el quitarse el color carmín de la boca. -¿Qué haces?- cuestionó él al notarla desesperada quitándose el tono de su boca.

-Me quito el maquillaje- respondió ella. –Estas cosas no me van…- fue lo único que dijo.

Nada de esto había sido fácil para ella, todo el mundo le cuestionaba el porqué de su locura como si estuviera cometiendo el peor de los crímenes, quizás lo hacían porque no era bonita y no tenía el derecho de competir contra la bella Sakura… Las incertidumbres de todos eran tan densas que incluso ella se cuestionaba el porqué de su absurda decisión. Incluso Kiba se lo había reprochado porque él estaba seguro de que ella era exactamente el tipo de chicas que jamás entrarían a ese tipo de concursos tan empapados de superficialidad y le enojaba porque tenía la impresión de que el rubio había tenido algo que ver con todo eso y eso le mataba de los celos, enojado corrió hacía ella y le reprocho el porqué de ese atrevimiento, ella le explico porque era y él no muy seguro pareció entenderlo y le prometió que la apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara, ella le agradeció y sonrió.

-¿Y de cuantas etapas consta el dichoso concurso?- cuestionó ella.

-Pocas- guardo silencio –la primera es una pasarela con ronda de preguntas de ahí saldrán siete chicas; la segunda, es una sesión de fotos; la tercera es una pasarela en traje de baño; la…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás mencionaste nada de trajes de baño!- se quejó terriblemente exaltada.

-No lo hice porque jamás hubieras aceptado- se burló de ella.

-Eres un…-

-¡Tranquila, no iba a dejar que Sakura saliera en traje de baño y más con ese montón de perros hambrientos que hay en la escuela, así que hice unos arreglos y cambie el concurso por una pasarela de disfraces!-

-¡Estas demente!- contesto enojada.

-Lo sé y la última etapa es una ronda de preguntas con pasarela en vestido de noche, listo, se termina tu tormento-

-Lo dices fácil porque no eres tú él que lo sufre- se quejó. –Pero fuera de eso… ¿¡Cómo va aquello del apoyo a la fundación!?- cuestionó emocionada.

-¡Bien, muy bien, yo creo que superaremos la meta!- le contó a lo que ella sonrió dulcemente satisfecha.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamo sonriente.

-Si…- pronunció mientras se quedaba embelesado en ella –Bien…- exclamo mientras salía de la hipnosis y ladeaba la mirada muy tímidamente sonrojado.

Él tiempo paso muy veloz y de pronto ya se encontraba Ino frente a ella, mientras la maquillaba y la alistaba para la primera etapa del certamen nefasto. No entendía como esa princesa se encontraba ayudándola con su aspecto.

-¡Hay mucha gente ahí afuera!- exclamo Tenten provocando los nervios de la Hyuga la cual sintió deseos de vomitar y a punto estuvo de desmayarse.

-Respira profundo- repetía Ino mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

-¡Eso intento!- comentó alarmada mientras respiraba frenéticamente como si el aire no le fuera suficiente.

-¡Plebeyita!- se burló la hermosa rosadita mientras la miraba estresada y con el aire faltándole en los pulmones. Hinata solo la miro mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento –Ojala que no te desmayes porque hay demasiada gente ahí afuera- le argumento mientras observaba como su semblante palidecía.

-Por favor Sakura, déjala concentrarse- pidió la bella rubia.

-¡Ino querida, supongo que tu ayudaste a este plebeya! ¡No podía esperar menos de ti, pero créeme ni porque tú la hallas ayudado, simplemente ni pasara a la segunda etapa!- vocifero con sorna.

-¡Ya lo veremos, esta chica tiene más coraje del que piensas!- le recalco poniendo el mismo tono pedante. La rosada sonrió soberbiamente y salió de ahí mientras la menospreciaba con la mirada.

-No le hagas caso…- expreso la Ino al ponerse a la altura de la silla de Hinata -¡Ah! !No sé como Naruto la soporta! !Yo desearía un novio como él!-

-!Yo no!- contesto la Hyua asqueada.

-¿Bromeas? !Naruto es el hombre perfecto! !Es caballeroso, detallista, amable, divertido, alegre, sincero, tiene buenas calificaciones, es deportista, toca la guitarra, es el presidente de consejo estudiantil es rico, perseverante de buen corazón y además es guapo! ¿Qué más puedes pedir en un hombre?- la Hyuga guardo silencio y quedo pensativa. -!Cómo sea linda! !Ya llego la hora! !Estate tranquila! !Te ves preciosa esta noche!- le aseguro mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Gracias Ino, trataré de no decepcionarte ¿Si?- sonrió.

-¡No querida, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti!- la abrazó mientras le daba la bendición y la dejaba sola para que meditara y se relajara en silencio.

De pronto se encontró en el más abrumador de los silencios, solo ella y sus pensamientos alocados, se miró al espejo… se veía tan diferente a como estaba acostumbrada, suspiro y suavemente cerro los ojos tratando de encontrarse a sí misma y hallar un poco de serenidad y paz entre todo ese drama por el que se encontraba lidiando, respiraba profundo, despacio y profundo. Un ruido rompió su tranquilidad y repentinamente abrió los ojos mientras se ponía de pie por la impresión y su corazón echaba la carrera.

-Lo siento… entre sin permiso- se excusó mientras la miraba detalladamente intentando en vano disimular su impresión por lo muy excesivamente deslumbrante que se veía. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella lleno de tentación.

-Si… gracias Kiba- contesto mientras sutilmente le sonreía.

-Te estaré apoyando- le aseguro sonriente.

-Gracias- sonrió ella dulcemente. De repente salió de ahí… Dejándola sola nuevamente.

Cuando Kiba salió de ahí no pudo evitar la tentación de echar una mirada al camerino de alado. Ahí se encontraba el rubio… con su dulce novia, mientras la idolatraba y le deseaba la suerte y el éxito del que no requería -¿Desde cuándo me volví tu maldito juguete?- se preguntó mientras se miraba al espejo y veía todo lo que había hecho por causa suya. –Ojala que esto valga la pena- exclamo silenciosa…

La pasarela casual comenzó, el conductor era el abuelo de Naruto: Jiraiya Namikaze, un famoso escritor, era muy furtivo y expresivo, halagando a las chicas y echando uno que otro chiste cada que se podía. El rubio se encontraba dirigiendo todo con ese elegante smoking negro que robaba suspiros a todas las chicas del lugar.

La escuela estaba elegantemente adornada, justo como lo ameritaba la ocasión y estaba completamente repleta de gente más de la que Hinata hubiera esperado, más cámaras de las que hubiera imaginado…

Comenzó a desfilar justo alado de Sakura mientras recorrían la enorme tarima repleta de luces. Naruto dirigió su mirada a Sakura mientras le hacía un ademán de que se veía preciosa, luego después el rubio dirigía la mirada un poco más a la izquierda donde se hallaba la Hyuga, sorprendido la miro, ella ladeo el rostro enojada ¡Ni siquiera se había indignado a desearle un poco de suerte! ¡Y todo esto lo estaba haciendo para ayudarlo a él en su sueño! El rubio quiso desearle suerte pero… ¡Demasiado tarde! Ella giro la mirada ignorándolo completamente y mejor la dirigió a su padre y su hermanita quienes les sonreían dulcemente –lo único que necesito- pensó ella mientras sacaba ese toque de altanería que acostumbraba a reflejar cuando la subestimaban.

Absolutamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil había quedado en shock total. Hinata Hyuga era más preciosa de lo que aparentaba con su holgada y desaliñada ropa escolar diaria, de un segundo al siguiente tenía una porra completa y hasta club de fans.

Lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien, tanto, que parecía una profesional, una auténtica profesional en la materia, con esa dulce sonrisa, con ese aire de inocencia en su semblante, con ese delicado y nada común tono de ojos perla, ese porte, su manera de caminar, su figura. Se estaba robando al público con cada palabra que brotaban de sus labios rosas, con cada mirada, pestañar o paso que daba. Sakura Haruno estaba evidentemente sorprendida, ¡ella debía ser la que se estuviera llevando la noche! ¡No esa maldita plebeya! Más sin embargo estaba recibiendo un golpe por su soberbia…

Las etapas pasaban muy rápido y Hinata lo manejaba muy bien, sonreía y se comportaba coqueta, cosa que ganaba la preferencia del público y la molestia de la chicle se acrecentaba más y más…

-¡Lo estás haciendo de maravilla!- felicito Ino.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió al borde del desmayo.

En la etapa de disfraces la Haruno había salido con un sensual traje de pirata, muy atrevido y coqueto, no se podía negar que había robado muchos suspiros entre los chicos.

Mientras que a la Yamanaka se le ocurrió que el mejor para la Hyuga seria de…

-¡Y ahí viene la señorita Hinata con un bello disfraz de… Ángel!-exclamo Jiraiya al público. La Yamanaka tenía estupendas ideas, estaba aprovechando la mirada inocente de la Hyuga junto con ese tono exótico de ojos del que hacía gala con cada parpadear de su dulce semblante, el aplauso fue completamente estrepitoso al verla con ese angelical traje y esa dulce mirada que guardaba tanta dulzura y que no era para menos. Indescifrablemente había robado el aliento del público, él rubio quedo como imbécil mientras la observaba ahí parada con ese hermoso traje y con la espontanea mirada, su corazón se alteró y lo hizo mucho más cuando… cuando una nota angelical broto de entre sus labios ¡Ups quizás yo no lo mencione pero… el concurso de disfraces estaba ligado al concurso de talentos! La ojiperla había entrado en una terrible controversia porque no tenía ni un solo talento, así que resignada opto por entonar una dulce melodía que su mama acostumbraba a cantarle cuando se hallaba asustada. El público conmovido no pudo menos que reventar en un estrepitoso aplauso cuando ella había cesado el articular de sus labios, abrió los ojos tímidamente para ver qué impresión había causado. Él rubio trago saliva mientras posaba una mano sobre su pecho, tan solo lo sentía bombear estrepitosamente amenazando con reventar en cualquier momento, mientras esa canción venía a su memoria como un dulce balde de agua gélidamente helada, si, ya la había escuchado entonar esa canción, ¿Cuándo? aquella noche fría en su auto cuando la reto a cantar una melodía, mintió cuando le dijo: ¡Cantas feo! Mintió, porque inevitablemente le mentía… le mentía para no ser obvio, así que presiono más su pecho como si le dijera: ¡Ya, ya tranquilo, contrólate, por favor! Trago saliva y aguanto la respiración un buen rato mientras se revolvía sus alocados cabellos rubios y el sonrojo se mostraba evidentemente sutil entre sus mejillas.

-¡Excelente!- palmotearon Ino y Tenten desde las piernas del escenario

-¡Toma esto Sakura!- se burló la Yamanaka mientras las chocaba con Tenten. La Haruno solo maldecía a la Hyuga silenciosamente ¡No podía perder contra esa maldita plebeya!

**Última etapa…**

Después de que las chicas felicitaron a la peliazul, comenzaron a alistarla para la siguiente y última etapa que decidiría todo.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Tenten al ver roto el vestido de Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono asombrada Ino. -¡Dios mío!- exclamo al ver el daño -¡Esto no estaba así cuando lo traje!- exclamo enojada. -¡Sakura!- grito furiosa. -¡Es obra de ella! ¡Cómo si no la conociera! ¡Recurre a tácticas sucias cuando se ve acorralada!- exclamo enojada.

-¡Tranquila es solo un vestido!- exclamo Hinata relajada.

-¡Es el vestido para la final!- le recordó la Yamanaka.

-¡Se puede arreglar!- le guiño el ojo mientras sacaba su estuche de agujas.

-¿Siempre traes eso contigo?- cuestionó Tenten.

-¡Sí! No sabes lo desastrosa que es Hanabi con los botones y dobladillos- comentó divertida.

Tenten y la rubia se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras reparaban el vestido para la última etapa del certamen.

La ojiperla era demasiado hábil con las agujas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había zurcido el vestido y se hallaba como nuevo. Las tres chicas sonrieron. Hinata se arregló con ayuda de ellas y deprisa se encamino al escenario. Faltaban diez minutos.

Salió de su camerino y de pronto se topó con su mirada azul. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su camino. De pronto él la jalo del brazo hábilmente, ese gesto la desconcertó, puso resistencia pero él era descaradamente más fuerte que ella, entonces ella enojada ladeo la mirada evitándolo, él frustrado la tomo del mentón y la miro directamente a los ojos, ella cedió ante él. Se quedó estático, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero ninguna acción realizaba, solo sintió a su corazón echar la carrera cuando ella lo miro con esos enormes y nada comunes ojos perla, contuvo un suspiro entre sus labios y entre abrió la boca…

De pronto la llamaron al escenario, él se distrajo y ella recupero su brazo hábilmente. Sin perder el tiempo camino hacía la tarima sin dirigirle ninguna pizca de su mirada a él. Lo dejo ahí… como el imbécil que era… con el corazón hecho un desastre mientras él trataba de controlarse...

-¡Nuestra última etapa consiste en una pasarela de nuestras bellísimas finalistas en traje de noche y una ronda de preguntas finales. Nuestros jueces decidirán a la chica ganadora!- profirió emocionado Jiraiya mientras el público reventaba de emoción y gritos.

Sakura le mando la mirada más fulminante y matadora que pudo a la Hyuga y más viendo que había arreglado el vestido que quiso arruinar por sus celos y soberbia, Hinata solo la ignoro tratando de concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba. Incluso quiso meterme el pie, pero… fallo porque Ino la había prevenido de esa mala jugarreta por parte de la rosada desesperada por la maldita corona. La Hyuga le sonrió con sorna.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, realmente no le importaba ganar pero lo suyo con Sakura era algo más personal.

-¡Señorita Sakura!- llamo Jiraiya y esta solo sonreía. -¿Está lista para la pregunta final?- cuestionó.

-¡Si, por supuesto!- volvió a sonreír mientras saludaba al público. Jiraiya metió la mano en una tómbola mientras sacaba un sobre con la última pregunta.

-¡Aquí vamos!- exclamo mientras abría el sobre. -¿lista?- pregunto por última vez.

-¡Absolutamente!- exclamo ella.

-Es su primer año de noviazgo y su novio le regala: un ramo de flores, la lleva a cenar a un lugar carísimo, le regala una prenda de diseñador única y le da una carta de amor agradeciéndole el tiempo que le ha regalado a su novio. De esa hermosa velada romántica ¿Cuál sin duda sería su parte favorita, la que más le alegraría?- Él público guardo silencio a lo que ella iba a contestar.

-Si no dice la prenda de diseñador, sin duda está mintiendo- exclamo Ino conociéndola a la perfección y sabiendo por ende lo muy caprichosa que era.

Naruto guardo silencio como el resto del público mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella, sin duda había pasado por esa situación y sabía su respuesta… su sincera respuesta…

-¡Sin duda, querido Jiraiya lo mejor sería, aparte de pasar esa bella velada romántica con mi novio…!- sonrió.

Toda la tribuna enmudeció, incluso Hinata sostuvo la respiración.

-Seria…- balbuceo y todos comenzaban a impacientarse. –La bella carta escrita con su puño y letra, no hay nada más bello y valioso que una carta de la persona que amo expresándome en ella sus sentimientos más puros- sonrió falsamente y todo el público se escandalizo y aplaudían como locos.

-¡Ah entonces para tu novio debe ser fácil satisfacerte, fácil y barato!- sonrió Jiraiya mientras buscaba a Naruto entre la tribuna. Este solo se quedó ahí parado.

-¡Soy una chica sencilla!- presumió Sakura mientras toda la tribuna hacía un: -¡awwww!- a la pareja. Él rubio evidentemente enojado giro la mirada y salió de ahí sabiendo que esa no era su verdadera respuesta, sabiendo que la maldita carta jamás funcionaba ¡jamás había funcionado y jamás lo haría!, sabiendo que siempre tenía que recurrir a la muy querida tarjeta de crédito porque si no tenía valor monetario entonces… ¡No tenía ningún valor para la Haruno!

La rosada aunque su respuesta halla estado completamente empapado de mentira y falsedad había respondido espléndidamente y había cautivado al público y en su defecto a los jueces.

Pasó junto a la Hyuga y le sonrió con malicia, esta continúo con su camino.

-¡Señorita Hinata, después de esa bella interpretación ¿Esta lista para la pregunta final?!-

-¡Si!- contesto dulcemente.

-¡Muy bien porque aquí vamos!- exclamo Jiraiya mientras sacaba el sobre y lo abría muy lentamente procurando acrecentar la emoción entre el público y Hinata. -¿Está nerviosa?- pregunto.

-Lo estoy- sonrió.

-¡Tranquila, para una chica de su edad, la pregunta es sencilla!- le guiño el ojo tratando de darle confianza. –Para usted- llamo y guardo silencio mientras veía su mirada angustiada. -¿Cómo describiría el amor entre un hombre y una mujer?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

¡¿Pregunta sencilla?! ¡Maldición! ¡Hubiera preferido que le preguntaran por matemáticas o historia pero… ¿por qué era maldita pregunta!? ¡Pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta! Él rubio alzó la mirada y todos la que la conocían bien sabían que esa era exactamente la pregunta que Hinata Hyuga jamás podría contestar, la pregunta para la que jamás obtendría una respuesta.

-Yo…- su cabeza era una maraña ¡¿Qué rayos iba a contestar?!

-¡Maldición! Eso no lo estudie…- pensó en sus adentros. Cómo si eso se estudiara… la palidez de su semblante expresaba claramente el aprieto en el que se encontraba.

-¡Maldición Hinata!- pensó el rubio mientras observaba su rostro lleno de miedo.

-¿Señorita Hinata?- llamo Jiraiya al ver que había quedado petrificada.

-Yo…- no buscaba que decir. Miro a Tenten a Ino a Kiba, su mirada se dirigió a Naruto quien estaba en shock como ella, luego miro a su familia… su padre le sonreía y su hermanita también brindándole con esto toda la seguridad que requería, de pronto sonrió y recupero el habla. –La verdad no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta- El público se estreso. –No sé cómo es el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, en carne propia no lo sé. Pero el amor, puedo decir sin duda que es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede profesar un ser humano a otro y no hablo del amor de pareja sino del amor en general, del amor de padre, de hermanos, de los amigos, de familia; el amor es lo que nos hace dejar de ser egoístas y pensar por alguien que no sea nosotros mismos, ver primero por esa o esas personas y darlo todo por ellos no importando los sacrificios que se tengan que hacer, el amor… no es egoísta ni rencoroso, el amor es el sentimiento que alimenta el alma y que nos hace más fuertes para afrontar los obstáculos que la vida nos ponga, el amor… es lo que nos hace humanos…- guardo silencio, dirigió la mirada hacía su padre quien sonreía con una cara de: ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Hinata sonrió –Gracias y buenas noches- dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a su camerino con la frente en alto ¡al diablo si le había gustado al jurado su respuesta o no! ¡Era la respuesta más sincera de la noche y había venido directo de su corazón! Él público lo noto y solo grito emocionado.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo Tenten con la lágrima contenida mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla.

-¡Tranquila!- le pidió mientras trataba de controlarla.

-¡No pudiste dar mejor respuesta!- exclamo Ino evidentemente sorprendida y orgullosa.

-Gracias- sonrió nerviosa al borde del desmayo mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblarle y su respiración se tornaba profunda e irregular.

-¡Es el momento de anunciar a la ganadora!- exclamo el presentador mientras todas las chicas se tomaban de las manos. -¡Entre mis manos poseo el sobre con el nombre de la ganadora! ¡Todas hicieron un estupendo trabajo pero solo una puede ganar, quiero recordar que el evento está patrocinado por: "Industrias Namikaze" y el certamen fue organizado por mi nieto ¡Naruto Namikaze!- las chicas gritaron como locas al escuchar su nombre. Y quiero recordar que todos los fondos recaudados en este certamen irán a la fundación: "Este es mi camino"–La ganadora es…- lo hacía de tensión ¿! No podía decir el maldito nombre ya?!- la ansiedad se sentía, podía casi tocarse. Todas sin excepción alguna sudaban de ansiedad, Sakura le echo una mirada llena de mofa a la Hyuga la cual solo ladeo la mirada procurando no prestarle atención a su venenoso semblante jade, todos sentían el bombear de su corazón, el rubio trago saliva, Tente e Ino se tomaron de las manos y Kiba tan solo miraba todo silencioso. -¡Sakura Haruno!- exclamo Jiraiya con sentimiento.

-¡Ah!- grito emocionada mientras le ponían la corona y la banda con el título: "Señorita Konoha" la felicito todo el mundo, le dieron sus flores de congratulación y su beca todo pagado a la Escuela de Moda y Modelaje en París Francia.

Hinata sonrió, no esperaba ganar, tampoco lo deseaba –Felicidades- exclamo sinceramente la Hyuga.

-¡Gracias plebeya!- argumento con un aire de grandeza.

-¡Evidentemente tú debiste ganar!- exclamo Ino enojada una vez que se había acercado a ella.

-¡Tú respuesta fue mejor!- se quejó Tenten.

-¡Vamos chicas, no me importaba en lo absoluto ganar! ¡En realidad hubiera sido muy problemático! ¡¿Además… una beca a la Escuela de Moda y Modelaje?!- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hinata es la mejor escuela de moda del mundo!- exclamo furtivamente Ino.

-¿Y…?- contesto con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la ceja y encogía los hombros.

-¡Para mí tu ganaste!- exclamo Kiba sonriente.

-¡Gracias Kiba, pero no era importante ganar para mí!- sonrió.

Se quedó sola en su camerino mientras recogía sus cosas y recordaba cuando Sakura le dijo: -¡Gracias plebeya!- la Hyuga tan solo sonrió. –Plebeya…- se rió. -¡Cierto, soy una plebeya!- exclamo al sonreír. Su puerta sonó. -¡Pase!- exclamo ella pensando que se trataba de su padre.

-¡Hola!- la saludo el rubio.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¿Cómo estuvo la recaudación de fondos?- cuestionó excitada con una bonita sonrisa con un semblante que no reflejaba ni la más mínima pizca de tristeza o frustración el rubio pensó: ¡Así de grande es su alma!

-¡Excelente! ¡No nos pudo ir mejor, Hinata! ¡Todo ese dinero será de gran ayuda y lo mejor es que mi padre pondrá el doble de lo recaudado!- sonrió gustoso.

-¡Genial!- exclamo alegre ella sintiendo que había logrado su propósito. Entonces el silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

-Estuviste grandiosa esta noche…- confesó al fin.

-¡No seas tan caballeroso, no digas cosas por compromiso, ve con tú novia niño bonito!- lo aleccionó mientras tomaba su maleta con sus cosas y se encaminó a salir de ahí –Sabías que yo no ganaría ¿cierto?- le cuestionó. –Porque si no, no me hubieras dicho lo de la beca y no hubieras omitido el pequeño gran detalle de que esa beca era para una Escuela de Modelaje en Francia- expuso ella, él dio un respingo. –No te preocupes, no me importa- sonrió –Digo yo te odio, ¿por qué tu no podrías odiarme a mí?- se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que tú debiste ganar…- le contesto con la mirada oscura.

-No… no conteste la pregunta, no pude hacerlo, me tomaron por sorpresa, me preguntaron la incertidumbre que no comprendo y que no me interesa comprender, no estaba en mi temario, ni en mis libros de texto, no sabía la respuesta… evidentemente Sakura contesto mejor que yo…- callo un breve momento. –Felicítala de mi parte-

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó él.

-¡A casa! ¿A dónde más? ¡A casa a empezar a olvidar este episodio traumático de mi vida!, ¡Nos vemos en el cubículo mañana y no te preocupes tendré listos los presupuestos de este mes, mañana te los entrego!- sonrió y salió de ahí con la cabeza en alto…

-Tú respuesta fue… la más bella y sincera, porque vino de tu corazón, quizás seas ilusa porque no te has dado cuenta de que la corona esta sobre tú cabeza…- exclamo al verla partir.

* * *

Jajaja yo creo que alguien ya se enamoro... O quizás no... quien sabe. ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo muy pesado? ¿muy aburrido? Muy aburrido, supongo, pero tranquilos... ya habrá más insinuaciones por parte del rubio ;) !Diganme si les gusto! D: esperare ansiosa sus reviews.

Otra cosa... ¿ya lo sienten verdad? esto ya mero se acaba...

los quiero, atte: Sunako.


	13. Chapter 13

!Mis niños! !¿Qué crees?! ¿!Qué creen?! !Pues volví! !Y muy contenta por cierto! ^^ después de esos fantásticos reviews ¿Quién no? !Me fascinaron! !Estuvieron preciosísimos! !De echo! confesare que estaba tan pero tan contenta que iba a actualizar el viernes, !Sí, el viernes! !Pero hoy es domingo! y seguro diran: ¿!Y que demonios paso!? ¬¬´ pero... esten.. -Hay voy con mis muy "grandiosas excusa" ¬¬´- pues yo estaba toda dispuesta a subir el capítulo el viernes, pero que viene mi mama con su: !Me vale que vayas a actualizar hoy, vamos al cine! -ok, lo dramatice mucho, ok no, lo dramatice demasiado, como si mi mama supiera que escribo xD, no lo sabe... bueno... eso creo yo porque ya saben como son las madres que !TODO lo saben! quiero creer que no lo sabe :c- en fin! y luego dije: !No pasa nada! !El sabado actualizo! y que mi hermana dice: !Hagamos fiesta loca! y yo: D: pero... u.u ok u.u pasame la botella :c -Como si tomara! xD hasta creen! ni tomo, lo juro! ni una gota de alcohol :c- el caso es que tuve que posponerlo para hasta hoy u.u perdón y pasaron miles de cosas como: El viernes no dormí bien por culpa de alguien cof cof Mi querida Hammi Yang cof cof y cosas fantásticas pasaron este fin de semana, ando mega hiper contento.

!Bueno pero basta! !Basta con mis disparates que a nadie le importa! !sé que solo quieren leer la historia u.u! !Los dejo con ella! ;)

p.d: Espero ansiosísima sus reviews *-*

p.d2: espero que les guste el cap, porque ya son los últimos. u.u

* * *

Capítulo 13: Para el amor no hay excusas

_No sé cómo todo esto comenzó… aún no me lo creo, pero ya falta tan poco… ya mero, ya lo siento, lo siento como un suave retumbar en mi corazón un retumbar que con el pasar de los segundos, de los minutos de los días se va haciendo más fuerte, ansioso y difícil de controlar… estoy cerca, cerca de coger mi libertad entre mis manos y echarme a correr por el mundo mientras le presumo a todos que está de vuelta conmigo y que jamás se irá de mi lado…_

_Soy cuidadosa y meticulosa, procuro no hacerlo enojar ni mucho menos ponerme a la difícil, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo el derecho… porque mi voz es silenciada con la suya, así que mejor me trago mis palabras y espero pacientemente a que el tiempo me devuelva lo que me pertenece, solo faltan tres meses y volveré a ver la luz…_

Ese día se levantó y corrió a su calendario, la sonrisa le ilumino la cara al darse cuenta de que ya solo faltaban tres meses, ¡tres meses y estaría libre de nuevo! Quizás para algunos tres meses sea mucho tiempo, pero para ella… después de haber soportado nueve entre sus garras, tres meses pasarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-¡Hinata!- exclamo él cuando la vio entrar al cubículo de consejo estudiantil.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-¡En dos semanas será la semana cultural! ¡Tenemos que comenzar a planear todo, ya!- grito emocionado. Ella esbozo una sonrisa, no podía negar que él espíritu emprendedor del rubio le contagiaba el corazón, además, siempre le había gustado la semana cultural, con sus festividades y eventos llenos de frescura.

-¡Hay que coordinar los eventos deportivos!- exclamo emocionado mientras sacaba su lado competitivo y sus ojos tintineaban de alegría. Ella lo miro fijamente.

-¡Calma Naruto, antes de que comiences con tus disparates tenemos que hacer una lista de TODOS los eventos que se llevarán a cabo!- pidió el muy sensato Shikamaru. Seguramente se estarán preguntando: ¿Qué rayos hace ahí Shikamaru? Y con mucha razón, pero la verdad es que para la Hyuga y el blondo el organizar la: "Semana cultural" era un trabajo muy pesado para tan solo dos mortales, entonces alarmados recurrieron para solicitar la ayuda de sus amigos, Naruto había mandado a llamar a: Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee y Sai por su parte la Hyuga tan solo había solicitado la ayuda de: Tenten y Kiba, este último al principio no estaba de acuerdo puesto que tenía que cruzar miradas con el rubio el cual de pronto le irritaba su presencia, sin embargo, también deseaba ver como se comportaba Hinata en presencia del oxigenado y preso de curiosidad y lleno de celos accedió a ayudarla, además poco pudo hacer cuando ella se le acerco y delicadamente solicito su ayuda con esa hermosa mirada que a él le mataba, nada podía hacer ese pobre chico enamorado…

Ahí estaban todos, uniendo fuerzas para hacer de la semana cultural la mejor en toda la historia de la preparatoria "Konoha".

-¡Los eventos deportivos son importantes!- exclamo Rock Lee

-¡Vaya solo Rock Lee comprende mi desesperación!- expuso el rubio divertido.

-¡Claro que lo son Naruto! ¡Esta vez sí voy a vencerte!- Exclamo el chico cejudo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- exclamo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Naruto, ponte serio!- regaño la Hyuga. El blondo hizo un puchero regañado y ladeo la mirada como el niño pequeño que era. -¿Cómo decías Shikamaru?- continuó la audaz Hyuga.

-Hay que organizar cada evento detalladamente así como lo que hará cada salón, necesitamos hablar con los jefes de grupo de cada sección- Shikamaru siempre había sido muy serio con su trabajo cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Bien, chicos esa es la primera tarea, hacer una lista de lo que hará cada grupo! ¡Manos a la obra!- exclamo la Hyuga mientras todos se retiraban e iban a platicar con los jefes de grupo de cada sección para pedirles que hablen con su salón de clases y decidan el tema de su salón.

A los pocos días volvieron a reunirse para entregar la información que habían adquirido.

- ¿Qué hará la sección primero primera?- exclamo Shikamaru mientras apuntaba lo que le iban dictando en un inmenso pintarrón del cubículo estudiantil.

-Un karaoke- dijo Tenten.

-¿La primero segunda?-

-Casa embrujada- dijo Kiba

-¿La siguiente sección?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru. Así se pasaron bastante tiempo, mientras ordenaban sus ideas, los horarios, sacaban presupuestos y tomaban apuntes de lo hacía falta y de lo que no. Era un trabajo bastante agotador y en cada junta que realizaban terminaban tarde.

Faltaba una semana tan solo para el festival, era su última junta para terminar de ajustar los detalles necesarios y pendientes.

-¡El maratón de 10 kilómetros! ¡Es tradición de la preparatoria!- exclamo el rubio mientras entraba de prisa al cubículo atrayendo las miradas de todos en el lugar.

-¡Rayos!- exclamaron todos ¿Cómo habían podido olvidar algo tan importante?

-¡La vieja digo, la directora Tsunade me lo acaba de recordar en la junta que tuve hoy con ella!- exclamo agitado.

-¡Tranquilo Naruto, con exaltarte no ganas nada!- exclamo con mucha razón el siempre inteligente Shikamaru. Él rubio decidió escucharlo y respirar profundo.

-¿Recuerdan el premio para el ganador del maratón?- pregunto el rubio.

-¡Maldición!- exclamaron todos.

-¡ Sakura No está!- exclamo como si no lo supieran ya -!El premio es un beso de la señorita Konoha al ganador! ¡Sakura está en París en estos momentos, no sé cuándo vuelva! ¡Y para colmo es una tradición de la escuela que no se puede romper o Tsunade me mata! ¿Qué haremos?- grito exasperado el rubio.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante el problema que se les estaba presentando. El maratón de la preparatoria "Konoha" era un evento muy importante en la "Semana cultural" era muy esperado y más para los chicos aficionados de la ganadora del concurso de hace dos meses de "Señorita Konoha" era una tradición que por años se había llevado a cabo y que por ningún motivo podía romperse.

Todos estaban alarmados.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo el muy astuto Shikamaru, cerró el libro que en la portada decía: Reglamento de la preparatoria Konoha, y de pronto se puso de pie. Suspiro sonriente mientras todos lo miraban con la interrogante en la cara abrió la boca amenazadoramente. -¡Hinata!- llamo mientras todos se dirigían su mirada ella -¡A ti te corresponde suplir el papel de Sakura!- exclamo furtivo.

-¡¿Qué!?- grito alarmada mientras se ponía de pie. –Pero… pero yo no gane el concurso…- anunció desesperada.

-¡Sí! Pero el reglamento de la escuela tiene una clausula en donde especifica: que si la "Señorita Konoha" no puede presentarse por algún motivo serio o de otra índole, la chica que haya ganado el segundo lugar en el concurso tendrá el derecho y la obligación de suplirla! Y esa chica… eres tú- le comunico dejando a todos en pleno shock.

-Pero… pero…- exclamo ella en anonadada. -¡Podemos intentar comunicarnos con Sakura, quizás ella vuelva pronto! ¿No es así Naruto?- pregunto tratando de que él la salvara.

-No lo creo, ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, no he hablado mucho con ella por eso y además prefiero que este enfocada en su sueño- contesto rompiéndole las esperanzas.

-¡Claro! Y que la muy estúpida de Hinata Hyuga siga sufriendo- Pensó la ojiperla molesta -¿Desde cuándo perdí mi calidad de ser humano? ¡A nadie le importa lo que diga o piense!- caviló en silencio. -¡Así como me lo pintan mi opinión no cuenta, entonces, supongo que tendré que hacerlo!- hizo un mohín y salió de ahí enojada.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y el rubio solo suspiro cansado mientras bajaba la mirada…

¡Apúrate reloj! !Que ya no soporto todo esta actuación de la que jamás quise ser parte!

Los días comenzaban a transcurrir y al enterarse todos de que un beso de la Hyuga sería el premio para el ganador del maratón de los 10 kilómetros ¡Todos! Comenzaron a inscribirse sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de la gran impresión que había dado la peliazul en el certamen, su belleza ya no era cuestionada, ahora tenía club de fans y acosadores, por eso cada chico se inscribió al concurso con la esperanza de ser merecedor del mayor premio de la escuela: ¡un dulce beso de princesa!

-¿! Puedo pasar?!- exclamo agitada.

-¡Claro, Señorita Hyuga!- contesto Kakashi sorprendido, ella no era del tipo de chicas que acostumbraba a llegar tarde a clase, pero por su aspecto actual: el cabello alborotado y la respiración agitada el maestro supuso que había tenido algún inconveniente de camino a la escuela.

-¿Qué paso Hinata?- cuestionó alarmada Tenten.

La Hyuga por su parte trataba de retomar su aire perdido con grandes bocanadas –Una horda…- exclamo entre suspiros –de chicos…- continuó diciendo –me estaba persiguiendo- respiro profundo –Tuve que subirme a un árbol para esconderme, me baje veinte minutos después creyendo que los había perdido, después de que me baje y comencé a venir a la escuela me percate que aún seguían detrás de mí, entonces corrí hasta aquí- termino su relato mientras tomaba más aire. Él rubio y Kiba habían escuchado cada palabra que había salido de su boca.

-¡Tú propio club de fans!- argumento Tenten emocionada. Hinata solo la miro desaprobatoriamente. Él rubio y el castaño solo dieron un respingo al escuchar las palabras de Tenten.

Fue toda una odisea salir de la escuela para llegar al trabajo, tuvo que tomar un camino diferente al habitual camino corto que llevaba diario. Estaba cansada y agitada, y no comprendía porque de un día para el otro una horda de chicos comenzaba a perseguirla mientras gritaban su nombre como locos -¡Ni que fuera celebridad!- se quejó ella mientras repasaba lo sucedido mientras preparaba los tallarines para un inmenso plato de ramen.

-¿Otras tres curitas? ¡Eres bastante torpe!- reclamo él mientras la jalaba del brazo hacia un lugar cerca del bote de basura.

-¿!Qué rayos ha…- el rubio le puso la mano en la boca.

-¡Calla! Los de tú nuevo club de fans están ahí- le señalo con la mano.

-¡Ah todo es por culpa de ese maldito concurso!- se quejó enojada mientras hacía un puchero y veía a todos esos chicos ahí parados esperando por ella. -¿¡Rayos que haré!?- se quejo. Él solo se rió.

-¡Te ayudare! ¡A la de tres subes a mi auto!- dijo mientras señalaba el coche.

-¡¿Qué pero…-

-¡Uno, dos, tres!- grito mientras la jalaba de la muñeca y la metía al coche mientras hábilmente arrancaba y salían de ahí. Él rubio comenzó a reírse como loco mientras veía a la aglomeración de gente que se quedaba atrás.

-¡Estás loco!- se quejó ella mientras recuperaba el habla. Aunque no podía negar que la idea había resultado a la perfección. Él solo tenía una sonrisa enorme entre sus labios. -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto ella después de un rato.

-¡Al parque deportivo!- exclamo sonriente.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella sin entender.

-¡Tengo que entrenar!- sonrió -¡En ocho días será el maratón de 10 kilómetros y pretendo ganar!- le anunció, ella quedo atónita mientras había perdido el habla y su mente no carburaba bien la información, su mirada estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿! Por qué rayos vas a entrar al maratón!?- se quejó ella teniendo miedo de que él sea el ganador.

-¡Ah, no planeaba entrar, la verdad no, pero Rock Lee me reto y tú sabes que yo jamás niego un reto! ¡Jamás! Así que acepte…- Él rubio sonrió al ver su mirada pálida y al notar como su respiración se volvía profunda y agitada mientras inútilmente trataba de recuperar el habla ¡Era como si la chica hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor! -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que gane y entonces…-

-¡Cállate, ni lo menciones!- grito exasperada mientras negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro y ponía los dedos en los oídos para no escucharlo.

-¡¿Y entonces tengas la obligación de besarme?!- termino su oración y observó el evidente sonrojo que se hizo presente sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Se acercó demasiado más a ella y hábilmente la tomo del mentón mientras desdeñaba sus ojos perlas -¿Tienes miedo de que yo sea el ganador?- cuestionó.

-¡Has lo que quieras!- expreso enojada y luego ladeo la mirada hacía otra parte. Él solo sonrió ante esa respuesta.

Esa noche evidentemente no pudo conciliar el sueño, con las ojeras en el rostro de levanto, se arregló, preparo el desayuno y luego de despedirse de su padre y hermanita salió de su casa.

-¡Sales bastante temprano!- exclamo una voz masculina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- comentó alarmada. Él se rió.

-Pues recuerdo que alguien tiene problemas con los chicos de la escuela, así que pensé que sería bueno pasar a buscarla, si no tendría que subirse nuevamente a un árbol- se burló.

-¡Gracias pero no necesito tu ayuda!- exclamo mientras inflaba los cachetes y giraba la mirada hacía otra parte.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó mientras la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a mirarlo. –Porque déjame decirte que la horda de chicos ya comenzó a juntarse, están a unas cuadras más adelante-

Ella hizo un puchero, de pronto se soltó del agarre del rubio y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del coche. Él sonrió.

-¡Maldición siempre gana!- se quejó en silencio mientras miraba a través de la ventana. De pronto comprobó lo que él le afirmaba… a unas cuantas cuadras más había una horda de chicos esperándola, inevitablemente ella bajo la cabeza procurando que no la miraran. -¡Para aquí!- exclamó.

-¿Qué, por qué?- pregunto desconcertado.

-¡No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean llegar juntos a la escuela! ¡Mejor bájame aquí!- le pidió.

-¿Por qué no?- le cuestionó.

-¡Podrían malinterpretar la cosas! ¡Bájame aquí!- pidió una vez más.

-¿Malinterpretar?- se hizo al iluso. -¿Qué podrían malinterpretar?-

-¡No sé, podrían pensar que tú y yo…- balbuceo.

-¿Qué tu y yo qué?- le cuestionó.

-No lo sé…- contesto.

-¡Qué malinterpreten las cosas, a mí no me importa! –sonrió mientras continuaba manejando.

-Pero… pero…- mascullo desesperada.

-¿Qué tienes miedo que digan? ¿Qué tú y yo salimos?- cuestionó con esa mirada pícara que ponía a veces. Ella dio un respingo. –A mí en lo personal…- exclamo –No me importaría…- contesto mientras giraba un poquito su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Esta mal! ¡Está mal porque tú tienes novia y podría enterarse!- le dijo.

-¡Sakura conoce bien nuestra relación, no malinterpretaría nada, así que tranquila!- le contesto mientras llegaban a la escuela y se estacionaba en el lugar de siempre.

-Está bien…- contesto resignada mientras se bajaba del coche lo más rápido que podía y se guardaba tras un árbol con la esperanza de que nadie la viera. Camino lentamente mientras procuraba ser precavida con sus acciones, ya que un movimiento en falso y entonces los rumores reventarían en toda la preparatoria. Él rubio no pudo evitar el reírse de ella. -¡¿De qué te ríes?!- se quejó ofendida mientras se detenía en seco a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Tranquila, es temprano, nadie nos vera!- le afirmo mientras ladeaba la mirada para comprobar lo muy vacía que aún se hallaba la escuela.

Ella suspiro y decidió caminar a paso normal mientras lo ignoraba y se dirigía a su correspondiente salón de clases. De pronto se detuvo y sin mirar a verlo a los ojos musito un: -gracias- es una palabra tan utilizada y mucha gente podría pensar que su utilidad la hace deteriorarse, atrofiarse, gastarse, pero… hay cosas que no perdían su significado y mucho menos el efecto que causan en la gente. Cierto que es una palabra corta, de sintaxis sencilla, aparentemente nada especial, más su valor se halla detrás de las letras, es demasiado significativa y más si sale de los labios correctos. Él rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no pudo evitar el ajetreo que echo su corazón, no pudo evitar el sonrojo evidente de sus mejillas ni el semblante de estúpido que puso, sencillamente escuchar esa simple frase correr por sus labios era… maravilloso. Satisfecho contesto:

-De nada- contesto.

Trato de verse serena en clase, aunque era evidente que no podía puesto que tenía las palabras de él retumbando en su maldita cabeza –Tengo que hallar una forma…- pensó mientras se mordía la uña en clase de Kakashi. -¡Shikamaru, Shikamaru!- exclamo fervientemente mientras corría detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?-

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡¿No hay una prórroga o algo que diga que una mujer puede entrar al maratón de 10 kilómetros?!-

-Sabía que vendrías con esa duda… te vi angustiada la otra vez, pero me temo… que no la hay. El reglamento es muy estricto con las especificaciones de los concursantes y de echo existe una prórroga que señala que las chicas no pueden inscribirse, lo siento Hinata- exclamo mientras giraba la mirada y salía de ahí dejándola a ella con un dejo de tristeza en el semblante.

Ahí se encontraba ella… caminando hacía su casillero. Era tarde, se había quedado en el cubículo de consejo. Y la ausencia de su voz se hacía presente, a cada suspiro que daba se reprochaba cada estupidez suya. ¡Era tan nefastamente tonta!

-Hinata- la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Kiba, sigues en la escuela?- argumento impresionada.

-Sí, es que yo… bueno… quiero proponerte algo- expreso con un inevitable titubeo.

Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión –Te escucho…- afirmo sin tener la más mínima idea de a lo que él deseaba llegar con su misterioso comportamiento.

-Qué tal si yo…- comenzó a balbucear. Ella le puso más atención a las palabras que salían de sus labios. –Bueno… tu y yo somos amigos y te noto preocupada por lo del maratón…- callo un instante –entonces… estaba pensando que…- su sonrojo se hacía más fuerte. –Podría entrar a la carrera para recuperar tu honor, claro, como tú amigo que soy- exclamo disfrazando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hinata era tan ilusa que sonrió -¿Enserio? ¿Harías eso por mí?- le cuestionó emocionada.

-Claro…- sonrió creyendo que su plan había funcionado. -¿Aceptas?- cuestionó. Ella sonrió.

-S…-

-Tranquilo Kiba, si se trata de recuperar el honor de Hinata, de eso… ¡Yo me haré cargo! ¡No te preocupes!- le afirmó mientras interrumpía la plática. –Digo, también soy su amigo…- exclamo sonriente el blondo.

Kiba lo maldijo internamente. –Si ambos queremos la estabilidad de Hinata, ¿no crees que lo mejor es que ambos compitamos e intentemos ver quién es el mejor?- Se enviaron mutuamente miradas retadoras. Kiba creía que su plan funcionaria y Naruto estaba ahí… botándole el teatrito por el que había tomado inmenso valor.

-¡Perfecto, por mí no hay problema! ¡Te veo ahí entonces!- lo reto con la mirada. La Hyuga estaba ensimismada mientras los observaba discutir y no buscaba que decir. Ellos tan solo se declararon la guerra en silencio y con la afirmación de sus miradas penetrantes.

Hinata estaba escandalizada, su integridad psicológica estaba en juego y sentía que el tiempo transcurría de la manera más pesada posible…

La semana cultural comenzó. Se sentía tanta alegría en la escuela, tanto compañerismo y hermandad. Había puestos de comida por doquier, había competencias entre los diferentes salones, había eventos y muchas cosas divertidas para los chicos de la escuela…

La escuela estaba tan llena de color y vida que era inevitable no conjeturar que ahí algo estaba pasando. Todos se hallaban emocionados por los eventos y las festividades.

El salón de la Hyuga y el rubio habían organizado una cafetería y para mala suerte de Hinata a ella la habían puesto a cargo de la comida. Todo era un éxito, ella cocinaba delicioso y eso solo provocaba que su club de fanáticos desquiciados la amaran más.

-¿Cómo va todo Hinata?- cuestionó mientras entraba a la cocina y metía la el dedo en un olla con salsa.

-¡Hey!- le regaño -¡Todo bien hasta antes de tu llegada!- se quejó ella. Solo se rió, de pronto Shikamaru lo llamo y tuvo que salir de ahí.

La Hyuga por su parte estaba poniendo en práctica su plan de: "Lesionar al rubio" cuando lo vio comenzar a salir, discretamente le puso el pie para intentar que se tropezara y se lesionara y así muy tranquilamente podía llevar su actual situación del dichoso premio del maratón. Para mala suerte de ella, él se lo esperaba…

-¡Eso no funcionara, Hinata!- se burló de ella cuando muy hábilmente esquivo el obstáculo. –Al menos hoy… mínimo diez chicos han intentado lo mismo… supongo que son fans tuyos- callo un instante. -¿Y sabes qué?- le cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella. –Tus esfuerzos… solo engrandecen mis ganas de ganar…- exclamo mientras le sonreía y ella lo maldecía.

Al verlo salir de la cocina, ella suspiro resignada, él era un enemigo colosal, invencible, algo de otro mundo, tan solo cruzaba los dedos con la esperanza de que un rayito de luz la iluminara y lograran sacarlo de la jugada para que ella pudiera sentir que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

Las festividades continuaron. El cuerpo estudiantil estaba completamente emocionado por todos y cada uno de los eventos organizado por el "Consejo estudiantil".

Todo tenía que acabar… eso era más que evidente. Trataba de aplazar las cosas pero el tiempo era cruel y no se lo permitiría. Llego el día de la carrera. ¡Todos los chicos concursarían! Ella estaba nefastamente desconsolada.

-Llego la hora…- sugirió Naruto a Hinata mientras la veía palidecer.

Shikamaru sería el réferi, era el mejor para el trabajo. Él se encargaría que cotejar que todo salga perfecto a lo planeado y su inteligencia era demasiado indudable, tanto que se suponía que el rubio como Presidente del consejo estudiantil tenía la obligación de coordinar el momento de salida de los competidores y el momento de llegada, pero para la mala suerte de Hinata en el reglamento de la escuela existía una prórroga que afirmada muy absolutamente que si el Consejero Estudiantil deseaba participar podía hacerlo con toda la libertad posible.

-¡Maldición, el mundo está en mi contra!- argumento ella al leer ese maldito renglón en ese enorme reglamento viejo, tan solo se limitó a maldecir el desgraciado que escribió tantas especificaciones para dificultar su existencia.

Los chicos se alistaron detrás de la banda de salida. Rock Lee grito:

-¡No te daré oportunidad Naruto!-

-¡No me la des, gracias!- le contesto con esa sonrisa llena de seguridad que acostumbraba a poner.

Kiba tan solo los miraba a ambos. Estaba nervioso. Él también deseaba ganar y realmente en la escuela ¡Todos deseaban ganar!

-¡En sus marcas!- argumento Shikamaru llamando la atención de todo para que se pusiera alerta. Él rubio miro a la Hyuga y sonrió con malicia, esta solo giro la mirada.

-¡Listos!- exclamo el Nara.

Naruto y Kiba se mandaron una matadora mirada asesina. Ninguno estaba nada dispuesto a perder y más sabiendo el premio.

-¡Fuera!- grito Shikamaru mientras daba el balazo de salida. Hinata solo vio como todos comenzaron a correr como una terrible avalancha de animales salvajes y se angustió. Le había mandado a Kiba una mirada llena de ánimo, deseaba con todo su corazón que su mejor amigo ganara, deseaba que cualquiera ganara… menos ese fastidioso rubio que ahora solo la veía como parte de su diversión.

El tiempo pasaba y ella solo sentía a su corazón agitado y sin consuelo alguno, el tiempo siempre había sido uno de sus más fieles enemigos, simplemente no podía con él, veía ansiosa y consternada la carrera mientras pedía a el cielo entero un maldito milagro divino. Para colmo el rubio iba a la delantera y le seguían en segundo lugar Kiba y Rock Lee, su velocidad rompía todas las esperanzas de ella.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rápido?!- exclamo enojada mientras lo miraba irradiar luz a cada golpe que él daba.

Estaban en el último kilómetro, había sido muy difícil para todos llegar hasta el kilómetro número nueve, muchos incluso se habían quedado en el camino sin la mínima posibilidad de ganar, pero el rubio, Rock Lee y Kiba trataban de ser perseverantes y constantes en su determinación por ganar. El último kilómetro era el más emocionante y el decisivo. La Hyuga se arrugaba la falda. Todos estaban cansados, agitados, respiraban con rapidez y sus cuerpos sudaban a montones. Él rubio de pronto fue hábilmente rebasado por Kiba y Rock Lee, Hinata dio un brinco al ver ese movimiento, al ver que ahora Naruto estaba en segundo lugar. !eso era un golpe de suerte sin duda alguna! Naruto tan solo trataba de jalar aire, estaba muy cansado como los otros dos chicos que se hallaban adelante de él.

-¡Vamos Kiba, Rock Lee!- grito ella dulcemente emocionada. Ambos chicos al escuchar su nombre correr por los labios de ella le dirigieron la mirada embelesados, sin querer… todo había acabado, Hinata solo escucho a Shikamaru expresar un:

-¡El ganador es….- callo un instante mientras cogía su mano -¡Naruto!- las chicas gritaron emocionadas y los chicos lo maldijeron por su maldita buena suerte y por su maldita inalcanzable velocidad.

Quizás ella jamás debió expresar sus porras hacía Kiba y Rock Lee, jamás debió expresar sus preferencia hacía ellos. Los había sacado de su concentración, cosa que muy hábilmente aprovecho el rubio ojos azules. Su propósito le resulto contraproducente, ya que de saberlo… mejor hubiera mantenido sus labios sellados hasta el final de todo.

Hinata bajo la mirada al escuchar el nombre de él en la boca de Shikamaru. Él rubio solo sonrió victorioso mientras le decía a Rock Lee: -¡Te dije que ganaría!- Rock Lee por su parte tan solo lo felicito y le juro vencerlo en la próxima ocasión. Kiba tan solo lo miro con recelo y envidia. ¡Maldición! Su oportunidad de recibir un beso de ella se fue al caño al escuchar el nombre del rubio, Kiba rendido se tiró al suelo del coraje que corría entre sus venas. Su agitación era profunda, su pecho subía y bajaba con tremenda velocidad, trataba de recuperar un poco de su aliento perdido. –Maldición…- musito suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el suave susurrar del viento, mientras… imaginaba que él era el ganador…

-Kiba- llamo ella dulcemente mientras se acercaba a él. Él apenado por no poder cumplir con su palabra abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento Hinata- fue lo primero que le dijo con un deprimido semblante. Ella le sonrió. Mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti… es lo más bonito que ha hecho alguien por mí…- le sonrió con esa dulce mirada que ella poseía. Kiba no pudo evitar el adquirir un escarlata color sobre sus pómulos. Él rubio celoso tan solo los miro a lo lejos… Mientras veía a ella consolar al perdedor en vez de felicitar al ganador.

-Lo siento Hinata, supongo que yo gane…- le sonrió mientras la veía pasar junto a él.

-Estaba ahí, claramente lo divise- le exclamo enojada.

-Creo que… tendrás que besarme…- la amenazo mientras la tomaba del brazo. Ella enojada continuó con su camino. Sonrojada… continuó con su camino.

El festival estaba a punto de terminar. Estaban en la clausura donde se darían agradecimientos especiales y también… se premiaría al rubio.

El rubio, dio el sermón que se daba cada año pero en sus labios… las cosas eran diferentes las palabras sonaban inusuales y maravillosas.

-¡Quiero agradecerles a todos! ¡Sin ustedes este evento jamás hubiera sido tan exitoso como lo fue! ¡Gracias por su trabajo, dedicación y tiempo empleado! ¡Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! ¡Y ya saben que unidos hacemos la fuerza! ¡Un aplauso para la directora de nuestra escuela la viej… la directora!- se corrigió cuando Tsunade le mando un fulminante mirada asesina -¡La directora Tsunade Senju! ¡Y sobre todo gracias a ustedes!- sonrió de esa bella manera que acostumbraba a sonreír. -¡Y gracias… a nuestra querida vicepresidenta de consejo estudiantil: Hinata Hyuga!- Todos los chicos y chicas gritaron emocionados. –La cual por cierto… - callo un instante -creo que me debe mi premio- exclamo abiertamente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil. ¡Todos se escandalizaron y ella se sonrojo repentinamente!

Hinata de pronto se sonrojo y lo miro confundida. –Bueno Hinata… puedes hacerlo aquí frente a todos para hacer constar que mi premio fue entregado y yo no pueda quejarme…- le argumento. –O…- callo un instante –Podemos hacerlo en privado…- la amenazo de una extraña manera.

Ella sintió que sus palabras le robaron el aliento. De pronto respiraba profundamente pausado y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un tono rojo. Tenten la miro angustiada. Se puso de pie haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Camino hacía el escenario y subió las escaleras mientras los cientos de ojos seguían cada una de sus acciones con suma y angustiada atención, subió las tres escaleras más eternas de toda su vida… sentía que eran los escalones de un patíbulo. Se quedó estática por un momento… Él la miraba mientras trataba de reprimir su ansiedad y su agitada respiración. El tiempo se le torno eterno. Se paró frente a él. Ella estaba sumamente avergonzada y él sumamente ansioso. Kiba aparto la mirada celoso, le enojaba que no podía hacer ¡Nada! Para impedir ese tremendo trago amargo.

–No querrás romper una tradición de la preparatoria ¿verdad?- chantajeo él. Ella guardo silencio por un breve momento que pareció eterno. El rubio recapacito las cosas… -No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…- exclamo al ver que la estaba atosigando cruelmente. Sin percatarse de pronto ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos, lo miro directamente a los ojos que él no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se precipitaba con tanta velocidad, sintió caer en su hechizo. Ella delicadamente entre abrió sus labios amenazando con acercarse a él. Él se sonrojo en extremo y por inercia cerro los ojos mientras esperaba su premio. De pronto… lo sintió… sintió el dulce rozar de sus labios… sobre su mejilla, fue un gesto muy tímido y breve, el hecho un respingo estremecido, abrió los ojos, ella se apartó y él la miro iluso. Todos en la escuela se sorprendieron por aquella acción. Las chicas mataban por la suerte de Hinata como los chicos mataban por la de Naruto.

-Listo, campeón- afirmó mientras retrocedía y se alejaba de él tanto como pudo. Lo dejo ahí parado como idiota y confundido, de pronto sonrió.

-¡Ese Naruto es un suertudo!- exclamaban todos molestos y celosos y las chicas decían: -¡Que suerte la de Hinata!-

Kiba enojado y celoso salió del auditorio echando humo por doquier mientras caminaba a paso rápido sin querer ver a nadie.

El evento final comenzó. Los estudiantes prendieron una fogata en la noche mientras todos miraban arder las llamas del inmenso fuego.

-Lo siento Rock Lee, tú debías ganar- argumento Hinata mientras lo miraba parado observando la fogata arder.

-¡No te preocupes, aunque sin duda me perdí ese tierno beso tuyo! ¡Pero la llama de mi juventud arde más que esta!- exclamo señalando la de en frente. -¡La próxima vez que Naruto me rete sin duda, le ganare!- profirió furtivo mientras alzaba el puño al aire.

-¿Qué te rete? ¿Él te reto, no tú a él?- pregunto desesperada ante la afirmación espontánea del cejudo.

-Él me reto, no yo a él- confeso Rock Lee.

_Ahora entiendo ¡Todo! ¡Maldición! ¿! Desde cuando me convertí en su maldito juguete, en su pasatiempo, en su hobby, en su maldito conejillo de indias que puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo?! ¡Sabe que no lo soporto, no puedo verlo y me mortifica logrando que yo manchara mis labios con el recuerdo de su mejilla! ¡¿Qué clase de cruel persona es!_? La Hyuga apretó los labios enojada mientras se mordía el labio inferior como acostumbraba a hacer en situaciones donde se encontraba ansiosa, ladeo la mirada y se lo encontró a él sentado en el sótano de la escuela mientras observaba en silencio a esa enorme llama arder. Lo maldijo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Él por su parte… solo tenía la mirada pérdida, se encontraba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos y por ratos… posaba la mano sobre su mejilla recordando que fue ella quien dejo su esencia sobre su pómulo, el sonrojo se asomaba en su rostro acompañando a su silencio a sus pensamientos…

Mientras… el tiempo continuaba corriendo. Y ella trataba de seguirle el paso. Incluso quería rebasarlo y llegar a la meta de una vez por todas para que él dejara de jugar con ella de una maldita vez.

Ese día entro corriendo al cubículo de Consejo Estudiantil para encontrarlo ahí revisando miles de papeles.

-¡¿Por qué le diste trabajo a mi papá en la empresa de tu padre?!- exclamo agitada mientras aporreaba la puerta y lo encaraba. Él echo un respingo al escuchar demanda de ella.

-Yo no hice nada…- negó mientras giraba la mirada hacía otra parte.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamo pidiendo su atención.

-¡Solo le comente a mi padre que tú papa es contador, le hable un poco de tu situación. Él día del certamen mi padre vino y le presente al tuyo, hablaron, tuvieron una larga charla, parecieron llevarse espléndidamente, mi papa le pidió al tuyo que vaya a su oficina al día siguiente, lo entrevisto y le pareció fascinante y lo contrato. ¡Yo no influencie nada si es a lo que te refieres con ese tono de voz!- exclamo un poco enojado.

¡Era cierto! Él tan solo los contacto pero no le rogó a Minato Namikaze que le diera trabajo a su padre por lástima cosa que era lo que ella inevitablemente imaginaba. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestionó ella.

-Me agrada tú padre…- contesto él fríamente. Ella se sintió avergonzada por su drama.

-Gracias- gradeció sinceramente. Él sesgó la mirada para no poner en evidencia el sonrojo que se posó sobre sus mejillas y mucho menos quería evidenciar la sonrisa que puso entre sus labios.

Solo faltaban dos meses… su trato estaba a punto de expirar…

-¿Bueno?- pregunto ella al contestar con una mano mientras con la otra manejaba su bicicleta.

-¡Hinata!- exclamo él desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó asustada.

-¡Necesito que vengas en este momento a mi casa, es muy urgente!- expuso él.

-¡Ah!- grito la Hyuga al caer de la bicicleta cuando escucho esa petición del rubio.

-¡¿Hinata?!- pregunto él cuando escucho un estruendoso ruido del otro lado del teléfono y más se alarmo cuando ella no le contestaba al llamado.

-¿Te paso algo?- le pregunto ella a él.

-Tengo calentura, no hay nadie en casa pero fuera de eso…-

-¿!Qué?!- grito consternada. -¡Voy para allá, ya!- exclamo mientras tan deprisa como pudo se levantó del suelo de la calle, cogió su bicicleta y se dirigió a su mansión sin reparar en los daños que esa caída le había ocasionado. -¡Naruto!- toco el timbre cuando llego a la puerta de su inmensa casa. -¡Naruto!- volvió a gritar cuando veía que nadie le abría la maldita puerta. Comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba a punto de coger una piedra y entrar por una ventana o subir hasta el balcón de su habitación. Eso pensaba cuando de pronto vio el pestillo ceder y la puerta comenzar a abrirse…

-Hinata…- sonrió el rubio sonrojado por la fuerte fiebre que lo atacaba mientras se mantenía arropado con una enorme cobija que llegaba hasta el suelo y su rostro solo se mostraba demacrado.

-¡Naruto!- camino hacía él y poso su muñeca sobre su mejilla. -¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamo presurosa. -¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ir a la cama!- exclamo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a guiarlo a su habitación.

-¡Hinata!- grito él.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-Estas… sangrando- exclamo mientras señalaba sus rodillas.

-¡Maldición!- grito mientras corría hacía la puerta. -¡Naruto vea tu habitación ahorita que remedie esto te alcanzo!- exclamo mientras miraba sus ensangrentadas rodillas.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- pregunto mientras la veía bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-! Casi mancho la alfombra!- exclamo mientras buscaba entre su mochila algo con lo cual pudiera limpiarse.

-Estás loca…- le exclamo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamo mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía a su habitación.

-¡Eres más importante que una estúpida alfombra!- le exclamo mientras caminaban. Ella se sonrojo al escuchar eso salir de sus labios. La llevo a su habitación y la sentó en su cama. -¡Ya vuelvo!- le aseguro, ella solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza. Regresó momentos después con un botiquín de primeros auxilios se sentó frente a ella, abrió la cajita y saco lo necesario.

-!¿Qué haces?!- pregunto sonrojada cuando vio acercar algodón con ungüento a su herida.

-Shhhh- pidió silencio mientras se enfocaba en su labor. Ella permaneció callada unos instantes con la mirada teñida en escarlata.

-Pero tu estás ardiendo en fiebre…- exclamo mientras tocaba nuevamente su mejilla caliente y veía su respiración agitada.

-Créeme, ya estoy mejor- sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella giro la mirada hacía otra parte mientras él continuaba con su tarea. –Listo- anunció cuando dulcemente había acabado de curarla.

-Gracias- exclamo ella con colorete en los pómulos. –Recuéstate- le pidió mientras lo ayudaba. Él le hizo solo siguió sus indicaciones. -¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto consternada.

-No- negó él con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres ramen?- cuestionó ella. Sus ojitos azules brillaron de repente como una hermosa luz. –¡Eso es un sí!- exclamo ella sonriente. -¡Ya vuelvo!-se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Hábilmente se las ingenió para cocinar un enorme tazón de ramen. Cuando termino se lo llevo a su cuarto. -¡Listo!- exclamo furtiva al entrar. Suavemente le dio el tazón.

-Gracias- contesto sonriente mientras le salían fuerzas para comerlo. Se quedó callada un momento mientras lo observaba comer con tanta alegría, mientras sus mejillas adquirían de nuevo su vital color. -¡Gracias Hinata, estuvo delicioso! ¡Eres la mejor!- exclamo sonriente mientras le sacaba una sonrisa a ella.

-¿Y… de que querías hablar?- cuestionó cuando a él ya se le había bajado la calentura por la pastilla que le dio.

Bajo la mirada sonrojado. –yo…- balbuceo.

-¿Si?- cuestionó ella curiosa.

-Veras…- callo un instante –Sasuke… Uchiha me invitó a un retiro de tres días en un hotel en la playa- contó.

-¿Y?- pregunto sin entender.

El rubio se rasco la nuca mientras miraba hacía otra parte. –Sakura no está…- musito con mucho cuidado.

¡Boom! Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Sabía lo que significaban las palabras: Sakura y Sasuke juntos, significaban: ¡Su perdición! La Hyuga cerró los ojos cuando sintió el disparo, suspiro angustiada mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Cuándo volverá Sakura?- le pregunto angustiada.

-Ya no volverá…- confeso mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie. –Pero… pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto angustiada.

-Se fue a París a reclamar su beca, terminará la preparatoria ahí para que mientras pueda ver los trámites que necesita para ingresar a la escuela de Modelaje- contó, de pronto guardó silencio. –Yo… la alcanzaré cuando termine la escuela…-

-¿!Te irás a París?!- pregunto alarmada cuando escucho esa terrible noticia fugarse de sus cansados labios, mantuvo hábilmente la compostura.

-Si- contesto él. –Poco después de la graduación me iré, después de que te devuelva tu sobre…- exclamo mientras se lo enseñaba. Hace tanto que no veía ese maldito trozo de papel que incluso comenzaba a olvidar las valiosas palabras que contenía.

-¡Me alegro!- exclamo tratando de disimular su impresión y todo lo que con ella conllevaba, su respiración cambio y sintió que le apretaban el corazón con una inmensa fuerza, su estómago se volcó y su rostro palideció. –Me alegro…- volvió a alegar con un tono de voz más suave mientras miraba él suelo como si fuera la cosa más extraordinariamente interesante.

-Si…- contestó él.

-¿Cuándo es él retiro?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema para que no tuviera que pensar en la mala noticia que acababa de darle.

-La otra semana- contesto él.

-Se supone que tú y yo habíamos "terminado" ¿No recuerdas? Yo te "bote" ¿con que excusa "regresamos"?- argumento con mucha razón mientras alzaba la ceja.

Enmudeció unos instantes mientras juntaba valor -¡Con la simple excusa de: Te quiero y tú "me quieres"!- contesto tratando de disimular su evidente sonrojo. –Para el amor no hay excusas- la Hyuga al escuchar eso simplemente ladeo la mirada porque de pronto sus ojos se le hicieron cegadores, él la tomo del mentón mientras la obligaba a mirarlo -No pregunta, tampoco pide permiso para entrar, tan solo lo hace sin consentimiento de nadie, tan solo se aloja en tú corazón y se apropia de él- exclamo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, luego la soltó… –Con esa excusa… sabrá Sasuke que "regresamos"- le contó su plan.

Calló un instante mientras intentaba recobrar su perdido aliento. Trago saliva. –Pero diremos que tú regresaste rogándome- jugó con él mientras le sonreía.

Él alzó la mirada al escuchar esa extraña petición de ella. –Claro…- contesto él –Puedes decir que llegue implorando por tu perdido amor y yo diré: ¡Es cierto Sasuke, maldición créele!- le exclamo a los ojos. Ella toco su mejilla.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre- argumento con el pretexto de que por eso estaba diciendo disparates sin sentido.

-Cierto, pero estoy en mis cabales… eso es lo que a ti te preocupa- vociferó dejándola ensimismada por ese comentario.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó su incertidumbre. Nunca había sido buena con las indirectas.

-Nada- sonrió él mientras se contenía. –Entonces… como una vez me pediste: fingiremos que puedes decir que no, así que: ¿Aceptas esta misión?-

-¡No!- rió ella – ¡Qué bien se siente!- se burló mientras el rubio hacía una mueca. –Acepto- contesto y esa es la única respuesta que podía darle… aunque él le dio la oportunidad de inútilmente creer que podía negarse. Hans llego en ese momento para cuidar al rubio mientras le agradecía a la ojiperla por haberlo hecho de extraordinaria manera mientras él no se hallaba en casa.

-Mejórate Naruto, el estar enfermo no te va- sonrió. –Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-salió de ahí con la frase de él entre sus labios –Para el amor no hay excusas…- susurro suavemente para sí misma…

* * *

¿Les gusto? espero que si, !Dios quiera que sí! y si no ps... simplemente me suicidare :) ok no ¬¬´es que soy mu dramática :c

Como les decía chicos: ya son los último capítulos y no de la primera temporada... u.u si no de la única temporada que tendrá este fic. Yo agradezco muchísimo su apoyo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, sé que no es fácil el seguir una historia y más cuando es muy larga y más cuando no sabes si es buena o no y ás cuando la maldita autora no actualizas y dices: !Grandioso perdí el tiempo leyendo algo que no tendrá final! (me ha pasado u.u) Pero no se preocupen eso último jamás lo haré, evidentemente tengo hecho un juramento escrito con sangre así que de eso último, al menos de esta tonta autora no lo duden, nunca los dejare mis niños hermosos, por eso les doy inmensas gracias con todo mi corazón. No saben lo bien que me la paso escribiendo este loco fic.

Por eso... la otra semana mis niños hermosos tienen que estar super mega hiper pendientes, porque el maldito capítulo (!Grita de emoción como niña!) va estar tan nefastamente !BUENO! que si no me dejan un review dejo de escribir sin importarme que la historia no este terminada ¬¬´(¿Funcionó mi maléfica amenaza que evidentemente no cumpliré para que me dejen un review?) !Se los juro y que se muera Sakura! -¿notaron la ironía?, espero que si u.u- ok, ok no soy buena con la comedia u.u nunca me ha resultado :c así que jamás me vayan a pedir un fic chistoso porque soy pésima con eso no se me da u.u

En fin... antes de irme quiero decir: !Hammi Yang! !Te quiero! !Eres la mejor! :3 (a que no te esperabas eso xD)

ahora si me voy...

atte: Sunako.


	14. Chapter 14

Mis hermosos niños yo sé que dirán: ¿!Ey Sunako, es sabado, que rayos haces aquí!? !Si tu actualizas domingo o cuando se te pega la gana ¬¬´! pero... les tengo una sorpresita. bueno más bien es una sorpresota.

!Este capítulo esta picante! !Demasiado, en exceso! y como verán esta eteeernameente larrrgoooo. Asi que mis niños le juro que si este capítulo no les gusta van a pasar varias cosas:

1. Dejo de escribir.

2. Me suicido.

así que mi vida esta en sus manos. ustedes saben si me dejan un review o no... pero si de pronto ven que no vuelvo a actualizar jamas, entonces, en su conciencia estará ^^ léanlo y me dicen que tal.

* * *

Capítulo 14: La gota que derramo el vaso...

_Una vez más… no sé cómo había accedido a sus disparates ¡Ah sí! No me queda de otra, tengo que acceder a sus complacencias hasta que estás se vean saciadas con mi inconformidad y resignación. _

_Esta vez, si me metí en un lío tremendo. Me maldigo mucho por el día en el que me tope en su camino. Quizás debo aprender a permanecer con la boca callada, a pensar en silencio. Si tan solo hubiera seguido estos pasos… yo definitivamente no estaría enredada en tantos perjuicios. _

_En definitiva no hallo solución en esta ocasión… ¿Qué hare?_

Toda la semana su único pensamiento era aquel… le había desconcertado su descabellada petición, pero ya nada debía sorprenderle y más viniendo de él, sin embargo, sentía una inusual e incómoda punzada en el pecho cuando recordaba que se iría a París a continuar con sus estudios, trataba con todas sus inútiles fuerzas de no pensar en aquello, de tan solo reprimirlo y maldecirlo como acostumbraba a hacerlo… pero algo se lo impedía.

Para colmo y mal de los males sus pensamientos eran acechados por aquello del retiro de Sasuke Uchiha. Ese maldito nombre nada bueno conllevaba, era como una maldita maldición, como un maldito conjuro maldito, como las palabras que jamás deberían de posarse en la boca de alguien. Aborrecía ese nombre tanto o más como el trato que había hecho con el rubio oxigenado. No podía negarse a su maldita orden y sin el poder de hacerlo termino accediendo mientras se atormentaba el alma por ser tan tonta.

Se la pasaba perdida entre sus pensamientos sin solución. Mucho hizo para adquirir el permiso de parte de su padre de ausentarse de casa por tres días, cosa inusual en ella, incluso ausentarse o salir de casa, no era nada común en ella. Mas sin embargo para su padre fue fácil acceder porque su mente corría con la culpa de sentir que su hija no disfrutaba del apogeo de su juventud, que tan solo vivía afligida y con el alma empapada de angustias y preocupaciones, cosa no común en una chica de su edad, entonces, con culpa y sin dudarlo un maldito instante decidió acceder ante las peticiones de ella. –Ve hija, ve- le exclamo en una sonrisa. Ella no sabía cómo debía sentirse ¿Acaso debía decir: ¡Gracias papa! O acaso debía exclamar ¡Maldición!? Quizás el que no le concedieran el permiso era el mejor de los pretextos para librarse del rubio. Sin embargo, se quedó con la duda y decidió atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se le estaba haciendo una maldita costumbre el asomarse todos los días en la puerta de su casa con el pretexto de: -Tu club de fans está a dos cuadras, sube al auto, es una orden- sin la esperanza de poder protestar terminaba cediendo ante él y sus disparates. Al final del día era lo mismo… se aparecía repentinamente en la salida del personal y le repetía lo mismo, ella siempre… tenía que terminar accediendo.

El jueves al dejarla en casa le dijo: -¡Mañana recuerda nuestro compromiso! Paso por ti muy temprano- fue lo único que le afirmo para luego salir de ahí dejándola a ella ensimismada entre sus propios pensamientos. Para colmo el viernes no tenía escuela por día festivo así que pasaría tres nefastos días compartiendo el aire con Naruto Namikaze.

Hizo su maleta acorde a la situación que pronto iba a enfrentar. Antes de dormir, giro la mirada a su calendario, se quedó un instante reflexionando sobre aquello. Se acercó y observo los muchos días que se encontraban tachados. Suspiro.

-Tan solo un mes y medio más, es todo- sonrió ligeramente, apago la luz y se durmió.

Despertó cuando sintió los rayos de luz colarse a y través de su ventana mientras tímidamente le acariciaban las mejillas haciéndola despertar ligeramente. Suspiro atosigada. No había día que no llegara ni minuto que no transcurriera así que con la cabeza llena de pensamientos inseguros y maldiciones se levantó.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto mientras tomaba sus lentes de sol y se los desprendía de los ojos dejando a ver sus hermosos zafiros azules.

-Si- argumento mientras cargaba su maleta y él la ayudaba. Molesta subió al auto mientras echaba una última mirada a su hogar –¿En que lío estoy metida?- se quejó internamente en silencio. –Exactamente… ¿a dónde iremos?- pregunto insegura.

Giro la mirada y la observo un rato –A la playa- le sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar emocionarse ¡No conocía la playa y por primera vez lo iba a hacer!

El rubio continúo su camino mientras ella miraba el paisaje que dejaban atrás. Nadie decía nada, tan solo permanecían ambos en silencio, en un silencio incómodo y abrumador. De pronto lo sintió, sintió un dulce aroma que jamás había sentido, una fragancia fresca que le invitaba a asomarse por la ventana y dejarse revolver los cabellos con desesperación.

-¿Sientes eso?- le pregunto cuando bajo las ventanas del auto dejando que esa sensación los invadiera.

-Si- exclamo ella.

-Es el perfume del mar- le contesto sonriente, ella tan solo sonrió también.

El paisaje se abrió. Frente a sus ojos perlas se dejo dibujar un hermoso y enorme complejo arquitectónico, no hizo menos que abrir la boca impresionada mientras contenía la respiración y el palpitar ansioso de su corazón. Era un enorme, majestuoso y muy elegante hotel exclusivo.

Naruto hábilmente bajo del auto mientras ella le seguía. Un hombre de uniforme se hizo cargo de sus maletas. Caminó hasta la recepción.

-¡Buenos días joven Namikaze!- exclamo el hombre de la recepción quien velozmente y sin inconvenientes lo reconoció.

-¡Buenos días!- añadió él. –Tengo una reservación…-

-¡Si, si, si, enseguida llamo a alguien para enseñarles su habitación!- argumento formalmente aquel joven detrás del mostrador.

-Gracias- sonrió el rubio. Giro la mirada y se encontró a una Hinata maravillada con todo, sus ojos estaban aún muy extasiados por el lugar donde se encontraba. – ¿Podrías darme solo las tarjetas para entrar a las recamaras? No es necesario que alguien nos la muestre- añadió el rubio. El hombre tan solo accedió a sus peticiones sin cuestionamiento alguno ni mucho menos reproche. –Hinata- llamo él mientras la sacaba de su trance. Ella tan solo le dirigió una confundida mirada. –Ven- le pidió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó ella cuando sintió que él la jalaba fuertemente.

-¡Confía en mí!- le guiño el ojo a lo que ella sin remedio accedió. Antes de llegar freno el paso y se posó frente a ella con una sonrisa traviesa sobre su boca. -¡Cierra los ojos!- le pidió.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó sin entender.

-¡Oh vamos confía en mí!- le pidió suplicante, ella por alguna extraña razón decidió ceder ante su petición. Sutilmente cerró los ojos, mientras titubeaba de miedo. Él se acercó a ella, la tomo de ambas manos y comenzó a guiarla… Sintió una dulce ventisca titubear sobre sus oídos con una delicadeza impresionante, mientras su olfato era invadido por el tenue aroma de esa suave y fresca brisa marina que abrigaba entre sus aires un poco de agua del mar, esa dulce agua salada. Sintió bajo las plantas de sus pies la muy nada familiar textura de algo diferente al pasto, de algo que no estaba acogido en su memoria, de algo que al parecer le gustaba y le causaba un dulce cosquilleo al hundirse sus pies. Sus oídos entonces escucharon la muy eterna y suave melodía de las olas al danzar al son de la ventisca. –Abre los ojos- le susurro él con el más delicado de los tonos. Sin saber que le esperaba… abrió los ojos al paisaje.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo mientras cubría sus labios con la palma de su mano para intentar reprimir el fuerte grito que estaba a punto de pegar. Sintió entonces a su corazón cabalgar como si de un semental con la rienda suelta se tratara, sus pulmones se dejaron embargar por ese tan puro aire carente de contaminación y su pupila perla… tan solo se pintó de los colores que presenciaba frente a ella, del paisaje que ni en mil años hubiera imaginado, del paisaje que ni el más astuto de los artistas podría atrapar en un lienzo. Sintió a su alma experimentar la más excitante de las calmas como si ésta al fin estuviera en completa paz con ella. Era tanta su sorpresa, la sorpresa de su espíritu que olvido el habla por unos momentos, tampoco quería opacar esa hermosa música, por eso permaneció en silencio, porque su propia voz le impedirían caer en esa dulce armonía.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto neciamente, como si con sus acciones la respuesta no estuviera más que clara, quizás tan solo lo hizo para romper el silencio.

Pero era tanto su júbilo que de sus labios no salía ni el más mínimo ruido. Tan solo se limitó a asentir fervientemente con la cabeza una y otra vez. Él conjeturo la razón de su repentino enmudecimiento, y sintiendo tremenda dicha tan solo… sonrió.

Así permanecieron unos instantes… compartiendo ese nada incómodo silencio mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos en blanco, unos muy silenciosos momentos en donde solo escuchaban el titubeo de las olas al romperse eternamente.

-¡Naruto, Hinata, que bueno que están aquí! ¡Cuánto me alegra el verles!- exclamo una voz que con su ferviente y sonoro escándalo rompió la esfera de su calma. Ambos giraron la mirada solo para encontrarse con ese azabache que venía aproximándose a ellos, estaba a unos ciento cincuenta metros así que ese le daba al rubio algunos segundos para actuar.

-Hinata- llamo presuroso con el tono evidentemente alarmado. Ella tan solo alzo la mirada mientras en su rostro pálido se alojaba la duda. Sin darse cuenta la tomo del brazo y atrajo su rostro al suyo sin rozarlo –Pon atención, por favor- le solicito con esos hermosos zafiros –Necesito que te comportes lo más cariñosa y dulce posible, por favor, yo sé que me odias, que no soportas mi existencia, pero ya estás en la recta final de este tormento al que te he metido con mis disparates, un poco más y serás completamente libre, así que por favor, necesito que me sigas el juego lo mejor que puedas- le pidió con esa mirada seria que ponía cuando deseaba que lo tomaran enserio. Ella no pudo inmutar nada ni mucho menos hacer el menor de los gestos porque segundos después el Uchiha estaba parado a no más de un metro y medio de ellos.

-Ustedes dos… juntos de nuevo- argumento el Uchiha con la más hipócrita de las sonrisas.

-Sí, lo que pasa Sasuke…- expreso el rubio –Es que esto es verdadero amor- confeso sonriente mientras atraía a la chica hacía él. -¿No es así cariño?- le cuestionó y le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

Ella no sabía que decir, tan solo por inercia titubeo un muy inútil: -Si- y fue a cuestas.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Porqué Sakura no te quedaba para nada!- exclamo con sarcasmo y mofa.

La Hyuga tan solo aguando la respiración mientras observaba una batalla de miradas asesinas. Por cortesía el rubio tan solo se limitó a sonreír. -¡Vengan hay unos chicos que deseo presentarles!- argumento el pelinegro emocionado.

La pareja le siguió el paso hasta un lugar privado y muy hermoso en toda esa enorme y majestuosa playa. La Hyuga por su parte tan solo se sorprendía por cuanta cosa se apoderara de su atención. Todo estaba cubierto de vegetación y hermosos colores, empapado de un aire tranquilo y de una extraña paz que jamás había experimentado. Él rubio la cogió de la mano haciendo que ella despabilara de sus pensamientos, luego entonces entrelazo sus dedos de dulce manera, sacándole a ella un repentino y nada planeado sonrojo.

-Llegamos- expuso el azabache mientras observaban la enorme piscina y al grupo de muchachos que echaban risotadas a cada momento. –Naruto recuerdas a.. Gaara, a Temari, a Suigetsu, Juugo, Matsuri, Kankuro y a…- callo un instante el Uchiha. –A Shion- Naruto sintió entonces que el suelo vibró de una manera imprescindible, sintió que el alma se le escapo y que algo se rompió al escuchar ese nombre del que jamás creyó volver a ver rostro ni faceta alguna, el pelinegro se manifestó con un tono de mofa. Todos entonces saludaron al rubio con mucha emoción, más Gaara que lo consideraba un verdadero amigo y rival cuando le gano en las finales de futbol. Efusivo correspondió el rubio a sus saludos, mientras le jugaban bromas y se reían de él.

Shion salió de la piscina con el traje de baño y cuerpo evidentemente empapado, al ver al rubio tan solo sonrió. El blondo sintió que seguía igual de… hermosa. La Hyuga tan solo observó el cambio repentino de semblante por parte de él, impactada observo a la chica que se les aproximaba.

-¡Naruto, cuanto sin verte!- exclamo mientras derramada agua a su paso. Todos sintieron entonces la tensión de las miradas de ambos jóvenes y Hinata aún seguía sin entender.

-¿Quién es tu acompañante?- manifestó Gaara curioso.

El rubio estúpido salió de su trance y giro la mirada para encontrarse con esos bellos perla que le regresaban la serenidad –Es Hinata…- balbuceo y callo, la Hyuga se maldijo por lo que él estaba a punto de decir –Es mi novia- declamo abiertamente para que a nadie en el lugar le quedara la menor duda de la persona que lo acompañaba. El blondo entonces acerco su muñeca a sus labios y se la besó manifestando un gesto de cariño para con ella, Hinata tan solo se alarmo y su sonrojo se hizo evidente.

-Mucho gusto a todos- exclamo la Hyuga mientras saludaba con una sonrisa. Todos le correspondieron de la misma manera mientras admiraban sus singulares ojos. La Shion guardo silencio mientras veía a su ex con esa chica tonta.

Una vez que pudieron tener un momento de privacidad el rubio le confeso: -Es mi ex de la que te hable, Sasuke no me dijo que le invitaría, de echo yo no sabía que aún tenía migas con ella después de lo que paso- argumento lastimoso el Namikaze.

-¡¿Naruto y Hinata dónde están?!- llamo la femina voz de la susodicha de la que estaban hablando. -¡Ya es hora de almorzar!- exclamo mientras se acercaba hacía ellos. El blondo suele ser muy tolerante con la gente, con todo tipo de gente, pero algo en la voz de ese antiguo amor le enojaba, quizás aún le guardaba un poco de recelo por haberlo botado por su mejor amigo y más cuando ella había sido su primer amor y cuando le había entregado todo cuanto pudo. -¡¿Chicos?!- volvió a llamar mientras continuaba su caminata hacía la pareja. Hinata estaba a punto de contestar con un: -¡Hay vamos!- tampoco era una chica muy paciente. Pero poco pudo hacer cuando sintió que su voz fue repentinamente silenciada, muy poco pudo hacer cuando sintió que él ponía fuerza sobre sus muñecas, casi nada pudo hacer cuando sintió que la hacía retroceder hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared del lugar y menos logro hacer cuando sintió la desesperación de su boca robándole el oxígeno de una manera tan presurosa. Se sintió inútil, porque no podía moverse, se encontraba completamente a merced de sus exigencias, a merced de sus repentinos labios, tan solo cerro los ojos y los apretó con fuerza porque si lo hacía de una dulce manera entonces quizás caería en el hechizo pero si entonces se los apretaba con fuerza la presión de sus párpados la obligarían a no ceder a la ilusión que él llevaba sobre los labios, ilusión que la invitaba a salir a jugar, quimera que le pedía a gritos que tan solo se dejara llevar y que le siguiera el maldito juego…

De la misma súbita manera que le robo el aliento se separó de ella, como si el haberle robado el oxígeno como si el haberle provocado la mayor agitación no le importara, giro la mirada indiferente como si nada hubiera pasado y exclamo un: -¡lo siento ¿Qué decías?!- su tono de voz se notaba irritado. Entonces la Hyuga supo que… se había convertido en su maldito juguete.

-La comida ya está- repitió tratando de disimular la impresión que esa escena le causo.

-Ya vamos- afirmo el rubio mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la jalaba con relativa fuerza. Su enojo era grande, era imprescindible en no notarlo. Tan solo la jaloteo hacía el restaurant donde se hallaban todos.

En silencio comió el rubio, con la mirada enojada y seria (cosa nada usual en él) Hinata tan solo contuvo la respiración. Todos comieron juntos mientras reían y hacían bromas.

-¡Vamos a tomar una bebida en la playa chicas!- exclamo Temari excluyendo a los chicos, a Matsuri y a Shion les gustó la idea.

-¡Vamos Hinata!- exclamo Matsuri mientras la jalaba de la mano.

-¡Vamos Naruto, nosotros tenemos una plática de hombres pendiente!- llamo Gaara mientras posaba la mano sobre su hombro y este salía de sus pensamientos para seguirlos. Miro a Hinata alejarse jaloneada por una castaña.

-Y dinos Hinata, ¿Cuánto llevas con Naruto?- pregunto la indiscreta Temari logrando que la Hyuga se atragantara con su bebida.

-¡Si dinos!- exclamo la ojos marrones de Matsuri logrando que Shion tan solo pusiera atención a lo que aquella chica iba a decir.

-emmm… verán…- comenzó a balbucear, no buscaba que decir, así que decidió tomar un poco de menjurje de mentiras. –Tres meses- exclamo con un tono de duda.

-No es mucho tiempo- confesaron la rubia y la castaña al unísono.

-No lo es- sonrió ella.

-¿Y qué tal?- se aventuró Shion a preguntar.

-¿Mande?- exclamo pensando que con eso ya habían muerto las incertidumbres.

-Si dinos que tal… ¿es lindo contigo? ¿Cómo te conquisto? ¿Qué tanto ha hecho por ti?- pregunto molesta mientras la Hyuga corría con el miedo de quedar al descubierto.

-Bueno pues… él es… como todo novio ¿no?- dijo ella temerosa. ¡Maldición! Obviamente no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, así que trato de echarse una buena mentira. –Él es… el mejor ser humano del mundo, es dulce, amable, sincero y alocado- se rió –Aún no sé cómo se fijó en mí…- exclamo tomándose enserio su papel. Shion sintió celos al escucharla. -¡Nos queremos!- se rió mientras se maldecía por articular esa blasfemia.

-Es que él esta demente, le gusta probar de todo- exclamo maliciosamente la chica de ojos lavanda. Hinata se desconcertó al escuchar eso y tan solo se rió internamente, al parecer… esa chica seguía interesada en él. Temari y Matsuri permanecieron calladas ante el comentario de la Shion.

-¡Quizás… pero… sería una estúpida completamente si lo dejara ir! Y más si el me quisiera y me entregara todo ¿No crees?- exclamo mientras internamente se preguntaba: -¡¿Captaste la indirecta o te lo explico con manzanitas?!-

-Se cometen errores algunas veces… pero nunca es tarde para remediarlos- exclamo enojada. La Hyuga se burló y pensó:- ¡Haz lo que quieras pero ese hombre tiene novia y se llama: Sakura Haruno, así que… arréglatelas con ella, yo tan solo soy una impostora!-

-¡Cierto! Pero no hay que ser tan vanidosos, hay cosas irreparables en este mundo- argullo la Hyuga con esa sonrisa altanera que le gustaba poner en ocasiones especiales.

-Iré a dar una vuelta…- comentó Shion mientras salía de ahí. Hinata la observó partir le había hecho callar.

-No le hagas caso, está un poco loca- consoló Matsuri.

-¿Loca, dices? Yo la noto en sus cabales…- se burló.

Por su parte los chicos tan solo se pasaron hablando de futbol y cosas de hombres sin importancia.

-¿Qué hacen chicas?- exclamo el rubio cuando las vieron en la puerta del baño mientras tocaban a cada momento.

-Esperando a Hinata- exclamo Temari enojada.

-¿Le paso algo?- pregunto angustiado el rubio.

-¡No, pero no sale, ahh, convéncela tú, es tú novia!- vocifero repentinamente provocando un color carmín en sus mejillas bronceadas.

-¡Hinata!- llamo mientras tocaba la puerta. -¡Sal!- exclamo autoritario.

-¡No! No con esto puesto- grito.

Matsuri rió traviesa –Tan solo le dimos un traje del baño, ella dijo que quería bañarse en el mar-

-¡¿Estás haciendo tanto drama solo por un traje de baño?!- exclamo enojado.

-¡No saldré, hasta que Matsuri y Tenten no me devuelvan mi ropa!- grito alarmada.

-¡Oh, vamos, no es tan malo!- exclamo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Qué no!- grito.

El rubio suspiro cansado y resignado –Chicas aléjense, sé cómo resolver esto- pidió mientras ellas retrocedían un poco. –Hinata- volvió a llamar dulcemente.

-¡No saldré!- exclamo enojada.

-Hinata, sal, por favor- pidió con ese bello tono de voz que solo él poseía.

-¡No!- exclamo renuente ella.

-¡Maldición sal, es una orden!- se exaspero mientras elevaba un poco la voz. La Hyuga quien estaba dentro del baño tan solo inflo los cachetes mientras zapateaba el suelo molesta y lo maldecía.

-Ya voy…- dijo enojada.

-¡Bien!- sonrió él viendo que su chantaje dio estupendos resultados.

Escucho el pestillo del elegante baño correrse, la puerta comenzar a abrirse, lentamente y poco a poco. Su figura se dejó ver y en su semblante solo de observaba su enojo y pena, poso una dulce mirada tímida y enojada mientras vanamente intentaba cubrirse con ese inútil y transparente pareo. El maldito bikini era evidentemente de dos piezas, el cual la revelaba toda con ese cuerpo tan bien dotado. Los chicos no pudieron evitar el exaltarse al ver a tremenda mujer. Las chicas tan solo festejaban porque el traje de baño le quedaba exactamente como ellas esperaban, sabían que debajo de esa ropa había todo eso escondido. El rubio no pudo hacer menos que perder el habla y sonrojarse, jamás creyó verla así. Al escuchar los piropos que le lanzaban tan solo sintió como la sangre comenzó a hervirle trataba inútilmente de controlarse pero no podía.

-Ese traje de baño le queda muy bien- susurro Sasuke en su oído con una voz socarrona. El blondo lo miro con los ojos enojados y con una amenaza asesina.

Entonces enojado tomo de la muñeca a la Hyuga y juntos corrieron de nuevo al baño de donde la había sacado a cuestas.

-¿!Qué te pasa?! ¡Loco!- exclamo ella al frotar su muñeca lastimada. Ella tan solo sintió que la empujo hacía dentro del lugar y corrió el seguro procurando con esto el no ser interrumpido por nadie, la tomo de los hombros con esa enorme desesperación de la que hacía gala y la empujo a la pared. Ella tan solo sintió las frías losetas sobre la parte de su piel desnuda. -¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto nerviosa cuando ella se percató que la miraba con unos ojos tan diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrados. Él no le contestaba al llamado -¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto inquieta mientras inútilmente trataba de alejarse de él.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire con eso puesto?- pregunto con una voz ronca que solo logro que ella se alarmara más y más ante sus palabras. Comenzó a respirar profundo cuando vio que él profundizo su mirada sobre ella. Alarmada ladeo la mirada hacía el otro extremo del lugar, él sin previo aviso la sujeto del mentón y audazmente la obligo a mirarlo. De pronto retrocedió unos muchos pasos. Su respiración se había hecho agitada y profunda. Puso las yemas de las manos en las orillas de su playera y lentamente la deslizo hasta quitársela por completo. Ella quedo petrificaba al verlo comenzar a desnudarse frente ella de manera tan cínica y descarada, se alarmo y corrió hacía la puerta.

-¡No saldrás así!- le exclamo mientras le impedía el paso. Ella asustada como un pequeño cordero tan solo retrocedió, mientras su corazón se agitaba más y más…

-¡Ponte esto!- exclamo mientras le extendía su prenda de la que se acababa de despojar con tanto fervor. Ella insegura miro la playera. -¡Vamos póntela rápido! ¡Te espero afuera!- exclamo mientras salía de ahí tan de prisa como pudo para no seguirla mirando así…

-¡Maldición!- se reprochó mientras se ponía de cuchillas con los pómulos ardiendo en rojo carmín. ¡Vaya escenita que le había hecho pasar!

Al poco rato ella salió. La playera de quedaba demasiado grande. La tomo de la mano sin pedirme permiso alguno y comenzó a caminar delante de ella sin dirigirle la mirada. Llegaron donde estaban los demás y Naruto solo se mostraba serio.

-¿Estás bien Hinata?- llamo Matsuri cuando vio que Naruto la saco corriendo de ahí.

-Si- contesto con una sonrisa.

Se sentó en una silleta que daba frente al mar mientras se quedaba reflexionando las cosas. Un olor familiar llamo su atención, bajo la mirada, provenía de la playera que le había obligado a portar, ese dulce olor varonil de su perfume. Se maldijo, ahora ese maldito aroma se quedaría sobre su piel.

Shion solo la miraba con recelo mientras se mordía las uñas. Él rubio evitaba profundamente hablar con ella. La soslayaba a cada momento a cada instante. No quería chocar miradas con esa mujer a la que alguna vez amo.

Comenzaba a anochecer y ella tan solo se extasió de ver como la luna robaba el lugar del sol en el firmamento. Como las olas se volvían más sumisas y el aire más acariciador y cuidadoso con su roces, con el tocar de sus mejillas pálidas.

Su primer día de estancia termino, ambos fueron a descansar. Su alcoba era tan innecesariamente cómoda, enorme y lujosa que por algún momento le disgusto tanta extravagancia y ostentosidad. Creyó poder dormir con calma pero no fue así… quizás porque él se encontraba en la habitación de alado…

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y dirigió su mirada hacía el balcón de la enorme habitación, estiró los brazos y comprobó el paraíso en donde se hallaba varada, entonces, sonrió al ver el mar mojar la arena y al sol iluminar todo a su paso.

-¡Vamos Hinata despierta!- grito el rubio del otro lado de la puerta, ella dio un brinco.

-¡Ya voy!- exclamo mientras caminaba a la puerta para abrirla de prisa.

-¡Vamos!- grito mientras la cogía de la mano y la guiaba hasta el restaurant del lugar. Llegaron y se encontraron con todos los chicos ahí. El desayuno fue animoso.

-¿Qué tal un partido de futbol?- propuso Gaara -¡Quiero mi revancha, Namikaze!- exclamo Gaara mientras observaba al torpe rubio comer con tanto gusto. Este sintió una enorme excitación al ser retado por un digno rival. Entonces se puso de pie y exclamo:

-¡Vamos en este momento!- todos en el hotel lo miraron. -¡Bueno mejor primero termino mi ramen!- rió mientras volvía a sentarse. Y Hinata solo rodaba los ojos divertida.

Ella no sabía como pero ahora se hallaba en una pequeña cancha de futbol, sentada y viendo el partido del rubio. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas mientras apoyaban a los muchachos. Naruto se puso en posición.

Su espontáneo juego comenzó mientras Naruto le lanzaba miradas asesinas al Sasuke y a Suigetsu por lo que le había hecho en aquel partido meses atrás. Gaara corría jubiloso también.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo cuando pararon su gol.

-¡¿Qué pasa Namikaze, ya perdiste el toque?!- se burló Sasuke y luego Gaara le siguió en la mofa. El rubio solo rabio enojado, después de todo era demasiado susceptible con cualquier cosa.

Siguieron jugando mientras él se contenía a contestarles a esos arrogantes. Nuevamente fallo un perfecto gol. -¡Maldición!- farfullo enojado.

-¡Vamos Naruto, no me decepciones!- exclamo Hinata impaciente por ver que le faltaba pasión a su juego.

-¡Es una pena que quedes mal frente a tu preciosa novia!- se burló el azabache provocando el enojo en él. Hinata nuevamente volvió a gritarle algo que él no percibió bien. Entonces enojado la miro, comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba. La miro enojado y ella solo le sostuvo la mirada. Hábilmente la tomo del mentón y atrajo su boca hacía sí. No le importo que todos los estuvieran mirando ¡Bah! Esas eran meras pequeñeces, tan solo le robo el dulce sabor de la boca, sabor al que se estaba haciendo adicto…

Se alejó de ella, tan indiferente como lo hacía. Ella desconcertada trago saliva.

-¡Solo eso necesitaba! Es que olvido dármelo en la mañana- proclamo mientras se ponía en posición para continuar el partido. Tuvo el maldito descaro de darle un beso por gol era como si lo único que lo motivara a jugar fuera que por cada gol que metiera tenía el derecho de arrebatarle un beso de su boca sin el consentimiento de ella y con la evidente molestia por parte de Hinata quien se sentía peor que utilizada… ¡Maldición! ¡Porqué tuvo que meter tres fantásticos goles! Se contuvo de no meterle la paliza de su vida tan solo apretaba los puños…

-¡Chicos!- exclamo Gaara emocionado. -¡¿Qué tal si prendemos una fogata en la playa esta noche?! Habrá un muy buen tiempo, eso se ha pronosticado-

Todos exclamaron un afirmativo: ¡Si, buena idea!

La luna salió para suplantar el fulgor del sol. La luna se encontraba más bella y enorme que de costumbre, incluso su color era del color del oro. Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata mientras platicaban de diversas cosas y quemaban malvaviscos. De un momento a otro todos guardaron silencio y tan solo se limitaron a observar al cielo tupido y tan repleto de estrellas.

Ella alzó la mirada mientras observaba al fuego arder, a la luna ahí posada como una bella modelo, a las estrellas que solo engrandecían su belleza, sin hacer el mínimo intento se limitó a matar sus ideales de querer contarlas –Eso es tan imposible como contar los granos de arena de la playa…- pensó en silencio mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones. De pronto sintió un peso sobre las piernas y tan solo se exalto mientras se percataba de la presencia del rubio y que este había tomado sus piernas como almohada para apoyar la cabeza. Eso le desconcertó, pero guardo silencio y más porque todos estaban ahí presentes, en silencio y entre sus propios pensamientos tan ajenos a ella pero presentes y pendientes. El rubio cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba ahogar por la agitada respiración de su pecho, por el perfume de las hebras de sus cabellos oscuros y por el delicioso susurro del viento que le revolvía más y más su alocado cabello rubio, las olas eran un buen sonido. Solo… cerró los ojos. Ella por su parte trato de ignorar el simple hecho de que él se hallaba sobre ella. Tan solo alzo la mirada mientras intentaba hundirse entre el bello manto de la noche, mientras respiraba ese limpio aire que la rodeaba por doquier. Apoyo las manos detrás de la espalda mientras se recargaba sobre ellas y empanizo sus dedos de arena.

-Hinata- llamo él dulcemente. Ella se sobresaltó ante su llamado. Se le quedo mirando profundamente y ella tan solo alcanzó a ponerse nerviosa. De pronto puso una cara de sorpresa y se rió de ella.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- exclamo irritada.

-Tienes algo en la nariz- contesto divertido.

-¡Rayos!- se quejó ella mientras se tallaba su nariz -¿Se quitó?- le cuestionó al rubio.

-¡Aún sigue ahí!- se burló nuevamente de ella.

-¡Ah!- se quejó mientras volvía a frotar su nariz, la froto tanto que se enrojeció y eso solo fue el detonante para que él se riera más de ella.

-¡No, aún no!- exclamo divertido. –Ven- le dijo mientras hacía un ademan con las manos para que ella se acercase. Desconfiada lo miro, pero él era demasiado persistente cuando deseaba algo así que ella termino cediendo ante sus exigencias, con miedo y lentamente se inclinó hacia él. –Quédate quieta- le solicito en un tenue susurro que fue escuchado solo por ella. Ella hipnotizada asintió, el aprovecho su despiste y acercando la mano a su rostro la timo, la engaño, la embauco como siempre lo hacía. En cambio había posado las yemas de sus dedos sobre su barbilla, aplico un poco de fuerza, un poco de presión, y de un jalón inesperado fervientemente aproximo su boca a la de él. Sujeto su rostro con ambas manos para garantizar que ella no rompería ese dulce contacto que él estaba disfrutando, fue lento y bastante duradero el roce de labios… se aseguró de robarle hasta el más minúsculo de sus alientos. Tan de prisa como pudo rompió el contacto, la soltó y cerró los ojos ignorándola por completo mientras ella quedaba como idiota. Poco pudo hacer… tan solo le había robado el aliento y su voz se había ido a navegar a otra parte. Sus esfuerzos se vieron acallados y su corazón tan solo latía mientras la amenazaba con cada palpitar que de un momento a otro saldría de su cuerpo. Trato de respirar, suspiraba mientras intentaba apoderarse de todo el aire posible, pero los músculos de su pecho tan solo le dificultaban la labor. Sus mejillas enrojecidas llamaban más la atención que la luna misma…

Cuando regreso a su habitación se quedó pensativa toda la noche mientras giraba sobre su inútil y extremadamente cómoda cama. Su cabeza la estaba matando, era como un maldito laberinto sin salida, un laberinto lleno de agua que la ahogaba mientras ella inútilmente continuaba buscando la salida. Trataba de no pensar en ello pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar conciliar su sueño, tan solo se hallaba con la sensación de él tomándola del rostro con esa delicadeza de terciopelo sobre las yemas de sus dedos, cuando sellaba sus ojos solo se hallaba con el recuerdo de él rozándole la boca con ese extraño sabor, con esa sutil desesperación que le transmitía con sus movimientos tan presurosos, severos y exigentes. Permaneció con la pupila abierta de par en par para ya no volver a ser acosada por ese recuerdo… pero solo le fue inútil porque aún sentía que la boca le quemaba. Suspiro angustiada mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, así se mantuvo hasta que el cansancio la venció…

Despertó solo porque sintió a los rayos del sol sobre su rostro como si insistieran en romper su sueño… la cabeza le dolía y el primer recuerdo que la acoso con tan ferviente apuro fue el de él… suspiro angustiada mientras escondía la mirada entre las rodillas…

Después de según ella permanecer en calma decidió levantarse. Temari y Matsuri parecían desesperadas por verla, pues en muy poco tiempo se habían acogido de una tremenda confianza.

Lo último que quería era topar miradas con el rubio dueño de los labios que habían profanado los suyos con su muy inexplicable sabor…

Y lo estaba logrando aunque no sabía que lograba con ello porque en algún momento tendrían que dirigirse la palabra… porque en algún momento tendrían que cruzar miradas.

Decidió permanecer lo más sosegada posible, sin cambiar su humor o su temperamento fuerte. ¡Esto no la vencería! Entonces… se fue a un lugar majestuoso del hotel, un muelle que tenía un barandal para apoyarse sobre él. El agua cristalina la rodeaba como si quisiera ahogarla. Él aire de esa parte del lugar era aún más puro que el que había respirado cuando llego a ese lugar. Solo se dejó inundar por todo. Decidió mandarlo todo por el caño. Cerro los ojos suavemente mientras sentía como esa brisa deseaba arrebatarle lo que le quedaba de alma. Mientras intentaba enterrar ese recuerdo que él le había dejado la noche anterior. El recuerdo del que las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos absolutos.

Sintió un calor sobre la cintura, algo que la hizo despabilar, una extraña sensación que la azoto contra el duro suelo de la realidad que la atormentaba con cada suspiro. Abrió los ojos tan pronto como pudo hacerlo, entonces… quiso girar la mirada para averiguar la identidad de su secuestrador.

-No voltees, soy yo, Naruto- ¡cómo no saberlo si ese tono tan gentil de voz solo podía hallarse en sus labios de él! Se maldijo por ser una presa fácil para sus juegos, mientras cerraba los ojos maldiciéndose y maldiciéndolo a él. Sintió el choque del corazón de él y su respiración agitada que deseaba camuflajearse en vano con el murmurar de la ventisca que azoraba sus cabellos sin descuido y sin preocupación sin permiso ni propósito…

Tan solo se mantuvieron así. Abrazados.

-Sasuke está detrás de nosotros justo detrás nuestro- se justificó con esmero. Para que ella pudiera entender sus razones de estar ahí en esa posición tan íntima. –Por eso es mejor que no gires la mirada- explico una vez más –Confía en mí- le pidió con ese habitual tono de voz que siempre utilizaba con ella. Se agito y quiso creerle. Aunque su corazón comenzaba a atormentarle la existencia con su inútil latir. Se mantuvo callada ¡Tampoco es que pudiera hablar, de hecho, no podía inmutar nada: ni bueno, ni malo! Guardo silencio mientras compartía espacio con él. Muy de repente sintió que su cabello suelto era apartado dulcemente de sus clavículas dejando al descubierto un poco la piel de su cuello, entendió que él se encontraba jugando con su cabello, lo aparto todo y lo coloco del otro lado, justo en su hombro derecho. De pronto sintió que la respiración de él se hacía más exigente y profunda, sintió su suspirar justo sobre su oreja y como esta le producía un singular cosquilleo del que sintió que la piel se erizo. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas pero era ahora o nunca…

-Sasuke está justo detrás de nosotros- volvió a asegurar como si de una tonta grabación se tratara.

-Entiendo- exclamo ella comprendiendo sus acciones tan precipitadas.

Él sonrió cuando logro hacer creíble su cierto argumento. Más confiado. Suspiro nuevamente como si todo el aire no le fuera suficiente, se mordió los labios y con las mejillas sonrojadas logro su propósito. Ella se desconcertó, se exalto y con mucha razón lo hizo. Tan solo sintió como sus húmedos labios se posaban sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello. Sintió que su corazón esta vez si escaparía y que nada ni nadie lograrían hacerlo volver al hueco de su pecho. Cerro los ojos al sentirlo juguetear con su piel, con el aroma de su piel, apretó el barandal buscando fuerza, un suspiro preso busco libertad, él se volvió tan exigente que la atrajo más así mientras le jalaba un poco la ropa del hombro.

-Na…ru…to…- balbuceó a medias y entre ahogados suspiros con el rostro coloreado.

-¿mmm…?- pregunto mientras continuaba con su dulce labor.

-¿Es…to… es… ab…solutamente… nece…sario?- pregunto sonrojada mientras sentía el mojado cosquilleo recorrer la vereda de su pálida piel. Él se llenó de una inmensa ternura al escuchar ese tierno tartamudeo brotar de sus labios, lo que más le gusto fue que él lo ocasionada, le gusto sentir sus suspiros ahogados y más sabiendo que él era el causante de aquello.

-Lo es. Quédate quieta, es una orden…- afirmo con una voz ronca, sin darle la opción de huir de él. -shhh- manifestó abusando de ella, sin opciones ella termino obedeciendo, él sonrió y continuo con su labor, mientras ella sentía que el tiempo se hacía tan eterno pero tan fugaz. Se mordió los labios como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando se hallaba nerviosa o en aprietos. Se pellizco pero aun así no despertaba del maldito sueño a la que se había sucumbido por culpa de él. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que todo acabara, mientras esperaba que él se saciara de su nada particular sabor, su boca era muy audaz más de lo que ella pudiera desear y tan solo recorría insaciable una y otra vez su piel desnuda y expuesta. De pronto abrió los ojos.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo provocando que el abriera los ojos repentinamente sacándolo de su dulce trance. -¡Ahí esta Sasuke!- afirmo mientras lo veía pasar en una moto de agua a unos setenta metros de donde ellos se encontraban postrados. -¡Tú me dijiste que estaba detrás!- exclamo enojada y con esa fuerte voz que tanto la caracterizaba.

¡Oh, oh! El teatrito tan bien elaborado se le desborono por un paso en falso. Asustado y apenado retrocedió apartándose de ella, mientras ella lo miraba confundida. De pronto y para colmo de los colmos el celular del blondo comenzó a sonar como una maldita alarma ensordecedora. -¡Bueno!- contesto tan de prisa como pudo mientras aceleraba el paso y salía de ahí. Ella lo vio marcharse y fue tanto su anonadamiento que nada intento hacer para impedirle su huida. Soltó el suspiro más grande que jamás nadie había dado. Y sintió que la piel que él tan fervientemente y con tanta desesperación había profanado con sus labios le quemaba. Le quemaba la piel de una forma en la que nada podía hacer para impedirlo.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo huyendo de sus hermosos ojos perlas que de pronto se habían tornado inquisidores y enojados. Una vez de estar seguro de que se encontraba en un lugar en donde ella no pudiera hallarlo silencio el celular que al propósito había hecho sonar para salir "astutamente" de ahí. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana que pudo, lentamente deslizo la espalda sobre ella mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tapaba su carmín rostro con sus manos, su corazón agitado y su respiración lo acompañaban mientras trataba de meter todos esos desenfrenados sentimientos que lo habían orillado a hacer lo que hizo. La calumnia que hizo. Poso sus dedos sobre su boca, como si estos buscaran rastro alguno de ese sabor que habían probado hace apenas unos segundos. Frustrado se encontró con que el sabor era mínimo pero la sensación estaba presente aún.

-¡Qué patético soy!- exclamo en una carcajada. -¡Me he convertido en un hombre tan patético!- volvió a exclamar… -¿en qué me he convertido?- se manifestó mientras se revolvía los cabellos rubios.

Entonces ella sintiendo la adrenalina apoderarse de su cuerpo arranco a correr en un punto donde el mar rodeaba la tierra, se paró entre el exacto límite entre la tierra y el mar; en un lugar donde las olas azotaban fervientemente las rocas del risco, era un lugar donde se disputaba una riña eterna, se escuchaba el sonoro romper de las olas y el estrepitoso chispear del agua rota, un lugar donde la fuerza era un testigo silencioso e invisible de aquella batalla sin tregua ni gloria. Se mantuvo de pie mientras escuchaba el rugir del viento y del mar.

_¡Ya no podía más! Sentía el nudo en mi pecho apretar mi corazón con más fuerza mientras dificultaba mi respiración ¡Ya no podía más! Sentía la avalancha de mi pecho querer derrumbarse de una vez por todas y así cesar con mis sufrimientos y angustias. Si tan solo pudiera retener esta presa que se quiere romper y con ella todo esto que contiene…_

Sentía el aire revolverle el cabello de un manera incontrolable, la piel del cuello que él había profanado le ardía con más fuerza, le palpitaba como si quisiera hacer notar su invisible presencia, los hilos de su cabello revoloteaban por doquier. Miro fijamente al mar, al horizonte.

Entre abrió la boca sintiendo la avalancha. La bomba, la presa; sintiendo que todo iba a explotar a inundarse a caer. Lo sintió venir poco a poco, ya era hora…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus energías. Con todo lo que atosigaba a su corazón. Sintió agitada su respiración y su cabello solo se ajetreaba más y más. Comenzó a respirar profundo y de pronto sintió que el nudo de su pecho cesó, la libero, la dejo respirar con mayor calma y tranquilidad, sintió un enorme trozo de su alma regresar a ella. Que bien se sentía.

¿!Solo eso tenía que hacer?! ¿!Solo eso?!, se preguntó. Poso la manos sobre su pecho sintiendo su alocada carrera. –Solo eso tenía que hacer… solo eso tenía que aceptar…- le confeso al viento en un susurro que se perdió en alguna parte mientras trataba de consolar a su corazón…

_Estoy demente… ella tiene razón cuando grita, jura y perjura que estoy demente… ¿a quién engaño? ¿A mí mismo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La engaño a ella! Es como en aquella ocasión de la maldita carrera ¿Rock Lee me reto? Me rió de esa excusa estúpida que tuve que decirle… que tuve que vociferar como si en realidad fuera cierta… ¡Lo admito y que! ¡Nada de eso fue verdad! ¡Desde hace dos meses comencé a entrenar! ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué todo estaba malditamente planeado! ¡Sabía que ella tendría que aceptar aquello de entregar el estúpido premio! ¡Y ahí estaría yo para recibirlo y no permitiría que nadie más sea merecedor de ese bello gesto suyo! ¡Y qué si corrí diez kilómetros como imbécil tan solo para recibir un breve roce obligado de sus dulces labios! ¡Al diablo la dignidad al diablo todo! ¡Correría todos los que ella me pidiera por repetir ese breve roce! Los que ella quiera… los que me pida…_

_Y en esta ocasión nada fue diferente… muy por el contrario las cosas empeoraron más y más, creí poder controlarlo, creí tenerlo todo bajo control, fríamente calculado… pero no fue así, sencillamente no fue así… si tan solo supiera lo mucho que deseo besarla… si tan solo tuviera idea de eso… si lo supiera… seguramente me odiaría aún más de lo que ya lo hace…_

_¡Y qué si me gusta! ¡Me gusta y que! Lo logro… al final… yo termine perdiendo en mi propio juego vilmente calculado ¡Felicidades Hinata Hyuga! ¡Lograste vencer a este imbécil! Pero… no creo que estés muy orgullosa de eso y más porque me venciste en el amor más que nada. Si, en aquello que tanto repudias, amor…_

_Entonces… si lo repudias… No tienes por qué saberlo ¿Cierto? Estoy seguro de que no quieres saber mis sentimientos… y aunque muera de ganas de gritártelos, simplemente callare, callare a mi corazón, lo mandaré al diablo, le diré que no le importas ni un poquito, no lo va a entender porque es demasiado estúpido para entender a razones, entonces él… solo reprimirá o más bien intentara reprimir en una caja de cartón todo esto que siento por ti…_

_El trato ya va vencer… ya no tendré pretextos para robarte un beso o hacer que pases tiempo conmigo, se me acaban los pretextos estúpidos… ¿! Qué hare entonces cuando llegue ese momento?! ¡Maldición no quiero ni pensarlo! Simplemente… tendré que entregarle su libertad y vivir con su recuerdo para siempre…_

Intento inútilmente controlarse una vez más mientras sentía que el viento le atolondraba los cabellos… -Y que si te quiero desde hace muchos meses y que si te quiero más de lo que se me está permitido…- volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos cayendo en nueva cuenta en lo muy patético que se había vuelto.

Ella deseaba privacidad así que se fue a dar una caminata en el mar mientras la luna la acompañaba en su trayecto. Caminaba a paso lento mientras sentía el aire juguetear con sus cabellos tan delicados, el viento era suave con su piel, la arena era amable con sus huellas y las olas tan solo intentaban entonar la más armoniosa de las melodías jamás inventada y jamás escuchada… cerro los ojos mientras liberaba sus pensamientos para que corrieran a donde ellos quisieran sin sentir el miedo de que ellas los retuviera… liberaba por fin entonces las cadenas que condenaban a su alma y la invito a sentir esa pura paz que reinaba el mar. Caminaba a paso lento procurando dejar un rastro que era borrado por el agua salada…

-¿Por qué estás tan sola?- exclamo mientras observaba su figura bajo el resplandor de la luna. Trago saliva cuando ella lo miro con esos ojos que competían con ese fulgor plateado de la luna.

-Sasuke…- afirmo cuando giro la mirada y se lo encontró ahí mirándola.

-El mismo- aseguro disipando sus dudas mientras le daba un vaso con soda.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y tu ni me diriges la palabra, Naruto- llamo la chica de cabello pálido y ojos lavanda mientras lo veía ponerse de pie de la silleta para ir a buscar a la Hyuga.

-¡Ah! Eres tú- exclamo indiferente mientras intentaba salir de ahí.

-¿Vas a buscar tu novia? ¡Tranquilo, la vi con las chicas, estaban tomando una bebida, ella estará bien!- mintió mientras le robaba la distancia.

-Iré a asegurarme de eso- exclamo mientras caminaba hacía una dirección contraria a Shion.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que yo te haga algo?- le cuestionó seductoramente cuando lo vio comenzar a intentar alejarse. Después de todo lo conocía bien y sabía que le gustaban los retos. Comenzaba a tentarlo.

-¿Miedo, de que, de ti?- exclamo divertido.

-¡¿Oh vamos, aún me odias por lo que paso hace algunos años atrás?!-

-¿Odiarte? ¡Es una palabra muy fea, pero no, no te odio, tranquila puedes tener la conciencia tranquila!- sin darle el tiempo debido se abalanzo sobre él provocando su exaltación. Tan rápido y pronto como pudo lo beso con desesperación.

-¡Disculpen si los interrumpimos!- exclamo Sasuke quien se hallaba con la Hyuga que claramente fue testigo de la escena.

Naruto se desconcertó e intento levantarse tan rápido como pudo, pero poco pudo hacer porque Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y arranco a correr con ella en algún lugar de ese enorme hotel cinco estrellas.

Se paró en seco mientras trataba de asimilar la escena… mientras las huellas de sus labios sobre la piel de su cuello le palpitaban a cada momento -¡Dame eso!- le pidió al azabache mientras le arrebataba la bebida que le había ofrecido momentos atrás. De golpe se la tomo sin saber que está contenía alcohol, mínimo pero contenía…

-¡oh vamos Hinata!- exclamo llamando su atención -¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿A quién quieren engañar ustedes dos?- exclamo en mofa. Ella se alarmo al escuchar aquello salir de su boca.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto confusa.

-¡Lo sé todo!- exclamo.

-¿Qué sabes?- trago saliva.

-¡La apuesta, el secreto, el que tú has sido su esclava por un año, y lo de fingir ser novios frente a mí; además de que no eres modelo!- le grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-¿! Quien te dijo eso?!- exigió rabiosa.

-¡Sakura, Sakura me contó TODO!- exclamo él.

-¡¿Por qué haría eso ella, si Naruto es su novio?!- le grito sin creerle a las locuras que decía.

El Uchiha se burló de ella con mucha fuerza - ¿Qué acaso no te ha dicho?- exclamo mientas le acariciaba la mejilla con desdén. -¡Ellos rompieron hace tres meses! ¡Días después de certamen de belleza! ¿No lo sabías?- se mofo de ella.

¡Maldición, ella no sabía nada en absoluto! -¡Eso no es cierto! ¿! Por qué Naruto me ocultaría algo así?!- exclamo confusa mientras el cuello le ardía más y más. De pronto todo fue claro para ella: Había terminado con Sakura y ahora la utilizaba para provocarle celos a su ex: Shion y le había resultado porque se los encontró besándose. -¡Todo fue un maldito juego, una ilusión, solo me utilizo y peor aún me mintió!- comenzó a exclamar angustiada mientras comenzaba a inhalar profundo como si el aire no le llegara.

-Tranquila…- consoló el Uchiha. –Aquí estoy para consolarte… después de todo- callo un instante y un colorete lo acompaño –Me gustas- le confesó abiertamente. Ella lo escucho y solo sintió que el maldito alcohol entraba a su torrente sanguíneo para proseguir a hacer efecto. Comenzó a marearse a sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Sin avisar. Se desmayó.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?! – exclamo mientras veía al Uchiha regresar con ella en brazos. El rubio se la paso buscándolos pero fue en vano. Ese hotel era inmenso.

-¡Nada que te interese saber! O quizás si…- exclamo sonriente y pícaro.

El Namikaze molesto se la arrebato de los brazos tan rápido como pudo -¡Suelta a mi novia!- exclamo muy serio y enojado mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Te lo estás tomando muy enserio Naruto, cuidado, no vayas a enamorarte!- el rubio lo miro con recelo y su rostro decía un claro: ¡Maldito sabías que fingíamos!

Sasuke pareció leer su mente y solo dijo: -¡Sakura me conto TODO!-

El rubio subió a su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama mientras la despojaba de los zapatos. En eso estaba cuando vio que ella comenzó a moverse. Su mano derecha estaba posaba sobre la piel de su cuello que él había besado con tanta carencia de limite. La Hyuga dormida se frotaba esa parte del cuello mientras suspiraba pausado, era como si le ardiera tanto. Él la miro en silencio sintiendo vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… deseaba besarla nuevamente con muchas ganas, no soporto más y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

-Ya nunca más- el rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios. De pronto la miro a ella… con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se tapaba la boca con la palma de su mano para impedirle que la besara. –Ya nunca más…- le volvió a repetir y de repente entonces… se volvió a desmayar ya que después de todo estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol aunque esa advertencia fue enserio. El rubio bajo la mirada mientras esas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza una y otra vez:- Ya nunca más- recordó –Naruto…- llamo ella entre sueños una vez más. Este desconcertado y alegre elevó la mirada y puso atención a sus labios. –Te odio… y siempre lo haré…- balbuceo hundida en sus sueños. Esas palabras de los labios más dulces las sintió como sinceras punzabas sobre su pecho, como un disparo asesino…

-Lo sé Hinata. Lo sé- contesto mientras la mirada con resignación.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Gritaron a caso? porque este capítulo era para gritar... digo, yo me la pase gritando mientras lo escribía. Espero que si les haya gustado puesto que me demore en escribirlo y trate de subirlo antes esta vez porque los amo con todo mi corazón. Como obviamene verán... alguien ya esta más que enamoradísimo. ¿asi que... que pasara ahora? estoy completamente segura de que tienen muchas dudas. muchas muchas. pero ya en los próximos poquitísimos capítulos que nos quedan las iremos resolviendo poco a poco.

Entonces ya saben. si la otra semana no actualiza es por aquello de que les advertí (mirada seria)

Me despido. los amo.

Mi querídisima Hammi Yang. espero de todo corazón que este capítulo cumple con tus expectativas y si no lo logra entonces definitivamente me suicidare u.u te quiero mucho y te apreció un montón y quiero mi continuación ¬¬´así que ponte a escribir porque ya te advertí que si no tengo conti yo entonces dejare de escribir y todo sera por tu culpa ¬¬´ te quiero mucho niña. :)

Buenos mis niños les dejo. se les quiere, muchas gracias a todos por seguirme, eso me hace muy feliz, quiero agradecer a unas chicas que siempre han estado ahí. ahh pero como me gustaría que tuvieran cuanta en Fanfiction para poder mandarles un Mp u.u

bueno ahora si me voy. los amo. atte: Sunako.

P.d: Sé que este capítulo estuvo intenso. se me fue la mano. Pero ni se les ocurra pedirme Lemmon, por favor u.u soy chica antilemmon u.u espero puedan comprender u.u. los amo.


	15. Chapter 15

¿Hola? Hola mis niños aquí tienen a su desgraciada autora que se ausento por dos semanas, obviamente les debo una GRAN explicación la cual comenzara ahora...

Primero... ya va a acabar el semestre y los maestros me dejan muchas tareas, proyectos y exámenes, tenía un examen casi diario, casi no dormía bien y no tenía cabeza para escribir, lo intente varias veces pero simplemente no tenía la cabeza teniendo el pendiente de mis exámenes y tareas.

Segundo... no tenía mucha inspiración, tenía las ideas hechas un revoltijo Total, y no me gusta darles cosas a medias así que esperaba la visita de mi inspiración.

Tercero... hace unos días tuve un accidente automovilístico, no me paso nada, a mi no, pero mi hermana está en una situación muuy complicada de explicar, ando metida en asuntos legales, demandas, tribunales y cosas horribles que dejan un espantoso sabor de boca en los labios, de esos sabores que mucho tardar para disiparse, como pueden ver, menos inspiración tenía puesto que a mi hermana es a una de las personas que más amo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no era ella y su situación, sin embargo, decidí que reprocharme lo sucedido no solucionaría nada así que aquí me encuentro dejándoles la conti. Lo siento mucho mis niños si lo la hallan satisfactoria a sus exigencias, en serio ando bastante perdida, espero puedan comprender mi situación y tan solo les pido paciencia por favor. Enserio necesito estar con mi familia en estos duros momentos, espero que puedan perdonamer y si no pueden, pues lo siento mucho u.u

Los quiero mis niños, eso jamás lo duden, los amo con todo mi corazón y creanme que lo que menos deseo es fallarles...

* * *

Capítulo 15: Caja de galletas

_¿Qué como me siento? Se los explicare con una simpática analogía…_

_Alguna vez… ¿ustedes han tenido entre sus manos su caja favorita de galletas? Seguramente la respuesta es: sí. Esa maldita caja de galletas que en la fachada dice: X número de gramos, no dice: contiene n número de galletas ¡No! Dice: contiene: X gramos. Bueno… supongamos ahora… que están ustedes en un hermoso día viendo no sé… su película favorita mientras comen su deliciosa y ansiada caja de galletas la cual no saben cuántas malditas galletas lleva dentro. Ustedes entonces… comen y comen y evidentemente no llevan la cuenta de las galletas, tan solo las comen sin preocupación alguna porque lo que está frente a sus ojos llama más su atención en esos momentos. Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando sabes que es la última galleta? Cuando dices: ¡Oh esta es la última de la caja! ¡La tratas como si fuera la última del mundo! ¡La última que probaras! Entonces… has asimilado que ya no hay más galletas… tu frustración se disipara porque estabas consiente de que la caja ahora está vacía, pocas personas hacen esto último pero… La acción de tomar galleta por galleta es mecánica, y no requiere de mucha ciencia o inteligencia, pero como dice el dicho: "Nada es para siempre" y uno desearía que sí. Entonces de pronto vuelven a meter la mano en la caja de galletas y… ¡No hay nada! ¡Sí! ¡Sé comieron la última galleta y no se percataron de cuándo o como ocurrió, tan solo así fue! No se prepararon psicológicamente para esa pérdida y ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Desearían una galleta más, una más, la última!_

_Así estoy yo… no conté mi número de galletas, creí, pensé por un momento que eran eternas… que eran para siempre… quise fantasear con que así sería… pero no fue así… la caja quedo vacía y nada pude hacer para evitarlo porque… ¡Era la última galleta que se hallaba en este mundo! La última y ni siquiera lo disfrute como si fuera la última… la disfrute con el pensamiento de que habría una más y otra y otra y no considere que todo es finito._

_¡Maldición! ¡Estos malditos días, se han vuelto el mayor de los infiernos! ¡Siento al fuego arder dentro de mi pecho, quemarme sin preguntarme si me hiere o no! ¡Esta maldita ansiedad de mis labios exigiendo un último beso de ella! ¡Está maldita ansiedad que se burla de mí! ¡Trato de contenerme! ¡Porque después de todo fue mi maldita culpa! ¡Abuse mucho de mi poder! ¡Demasiado jugué con su boca, con su dulce y adictivo sabor! ¡Pero ella debió decirme: ¡Naruto esta será tu última galleta! Si lo hubiera dicho… yo hubiera hecho todo lo posible para detener el tiempo… y no vivir ahora sabiendo y viendo los días transcurrir, verla a ella odiarme más y más con el pasar de los minutos… seguramente mucho maldice estos labios que profanaron los suyos… no la juzgo, mucho ha de odiarme… pero no sabe lo mucho que la quiero… lo muy enserio que me tomaba cada roce que le di… y sus palabras aún resuenan sobre mi cabeza como una canción de muerte –Ya nunca más- ¡Maldición! ¡Seguro se hartó de mí! ¡Me hizo adicto a su boca y me arrebato sus besos haciéndome morir en esta maldita ansiedad! ¡Sé cuánto me odia! ¡Me lo recuerda con cada mirada asesina que me manda! ¡Lo gracioso es que no me importa en lo más absoluto! ¡La quiero, maldición la quiero tanto!_

_Pensaba que quería a Shion, pensé que quería a Sakura… pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba… Nunca había sentido todo esto… esta hermosa sensación que siento cuando la veo de reojo mientras trabaja, cuando me sonrojo en silencio mientras la veo sonreír, cuando la iba a buscar al trabajo, cuando la veía hacer pucheros o cuando abría su alma para dejarme mirarla un poco… jamás había querido tanto a alguien…_

_A veces pienso que era su plan, digo, yo la esclavicé un año y en venganza… ella me esclavizara toda la eternidad… ¡Espero que estés satisfecha Hinata Hyuga! ¡Tú maldito plan que falsamente me he formulado ha resultado a la perfección! ¡Si tan solo me odiaras menos… yo entonces… buscaría la manera de lograr que te enamores de mí! ¡Pero con mis acciones tan solo he logrado que me odies más y más! ¡Yo mismo construí la barrera que me separa de tu corazón! ¡Y eres tan escéptica que jamás te lograrás enamorar y mucho menos de mí! ¿Qué me queda? Nada… solo seguir suspirando tu nombre mientras ardo en ansiedad y me quemo de los celos…_

_¿Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te quiero… me odiarías menos? Seguramente te asquearía saber lo muy enamorado que me tienes… Tendré que vivir sabiendo que desprecias mi amor… Sabiendo que desde el principio me quitaste las armas para luchar por ti… ¡Espero que estés orgullosa de saber que me tienes como imbécil tras de ti! Siéntete orgullosa…_

Los días transcurrían y él trataba de disimular que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien, aunque las cosas ya no eran igual, nada era igual, ella había pintado su raya y para colmo estaba muy lejos de él. Él fingía falsamente que eso no le importaba, hablaban tan solo de trabajo y planes que tenían en mente. El rubio tan solo se la pasaba maldiciéndose una y otra vez…

Para colmo… el año estaba a punto de finalizar… pronto se acabaría el teatrito que él había levantado, pronto todo se esfumaría… en menos de dos semanas le devolvería la libertad, mientras él sufre su no correspondido amor… ¡Dos semanas más!

Como encargados del Consejo Estudiantil se veían en la labor de comenzar a organizar todo para la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria, cosa que le mataba al rubio… le mataba porque no quería que ese nefasto día llegara… el día que le tenía que entregar el secreto intacto que la amarraba a él…. Y no quería eso… no quería dejar de verla y frecuentarla… pero era su deber organizar la fiesta de graduación sin importar lo mucho que le pesara a su alma.

Ya estaba casi listo, faltaba muy poco para que llegara el día final, así que se hallaban metidos entre exámenes y proyectos finales, ya casi no había clases y tan solo se veían en las reuniones que hacían para completar la misión de la fiesta de graduación.

Se iban tarde, ya cuando comenzaba el ocaso… el día pintaba normal. Hinata termino su parte y se levantó para salir de ahí, tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, el rubio solo la seguía con la vista, con esa mirada que añoraba una de ella, con esos ojos de borreguito a medio morir que pedían a gritos un: ¡Mírame, háblame, di algo! Ella no se inmuto, tan solo dijo un: -Nos vemos mañana- y salió de ahí sin más…

La vio alejarse… con la esperanza de que ella girara la mirada hacía él pero… nada. ¡Le mataba, le rompía el corazón una y otra vez con su indiferencia, tenía ganas de darse un maldito tiro! Apretó los puños mientras intentaba contener su extasiada ansiedad unos segundos… comenzó a respirar profundo en busca de calma y serenidad -¡al diablo!- grito mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba la silla mientras corría detrás de ella sintiendo la adrenalina invadir sus arterias.

Por su parte ella caminaba hasta su casillero cuando algo la detuvo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- la Hyuga alzo la vista.

-Kiba ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases terminaron hace cuatro horas- exclamo sorprendida.

-Tenemos que hablar, yo quiero hablar- exclamo exasperado mientras la miraba a los ojos, sus manos le sudaban y su respiración era agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto exaltada mientras pensaba en la gravedad del asunto.

-Yo…- comenzó a balbucear mientras tragaba saliva y pensaba bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. –Yo… yo…- su voz estaba cortada y su respiración atolondrada.

-¿!Qué pasa?!- clamo ella angustiada mientras lo veía trabarse con sus pensamientos.

-Yo…- siguió como una grabadora atorada en la misma parte.

-¿!Qué?!- exclamo angustiada ella pensando que era algo grave. Él miraba al suelo como si en el hallara algo sumamente interesante, ladeo la mirada sonrojado, la elevo tantito para encontrarse con los ojos de ella, tomo su vaso lleno de valentía y abrió la boca de una buena vez.

-¡Me gustas desde el primer día de prepa!- le grito mientras cerraba los ojos y lo gritaba por toda la escuela ya vacía por la hora.

Ella perdió el hablar y la respiración por un instante mientras inútilmente su lento cerebro trataba de carburar la información enviada, el abrió los ojos delicadamente –Me gustas mucho, Hinata- repitió con las mejillas coloreadas en carmín, mientras inútilmente intentaba sostenerle la mirada intensa que ella tenía. –Desde la primera vez que te vi lo supe, desde la primera vez que te vi caí…- ladeo la mirada sonrojado. –Me he contenido esto por tres años, porque sé que jamás llegarías a aceptar mis sentimientos pero sabes que… ¡Me harte y dije: al diablo, si va alejarse de mí pues que lo haga, pero que lo haga sabiendo lo que siento por ella! ¡Que lo haga sabiendo que es consciente de lo que siento por ella! Yo se… que no me aceptaras… pero no puedo evitar quedarme con la duda…- se quedó callado mientras se acercaba a ella y la veía estresarse con cada paso que acortaba la distancia, ella suspiro indefensa mientras se quedaba parada como idiota, se acercó a su oreja y le dijo: -¿Si te pidiera que fueras mi novia… de casualidad aceptarías?- el castaño sintió como ella se estremeció súbitamente al murmurar de sus palabras, entonces retrocedió y la miro a los ojos mientras ella contrabajo respiraba impresionada. –Contéstame cuando salgas del shock- le pidió mientras tomaba sus cosas y rápidamente salía de ahí con las mejillas ardiéndole en carmín, con el corazón alocado, ardiéndole a mil por hora, con los pensamientos inundándole en un: -¿¡Maldición que acabo de hacer!? ¡Maldición!- Salió de ahí sin dirigirle una última mirada, porque… ¡No podía mirarla! ¡No podía sostenerle la mirada después de la inmensa confesión que acababa de soltarle! Así que se fue a paso rápido mientras contenía el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

El rubio que no se hallaba muy lejos de distancia de ellos tan solo contuvo la respiración mientras se reprimía a intervenir y gritar: ¡Maldición aléjate de ella, es mía! Pero… ¿Con que derecho lo haría? ¡Con ninguno! Kiba era más honesto de lo que él era con ella. Se reprimió mucho mientras contenía los celos que lo estaban matando, le mataba más saber que en los próximos días el recuerdo de Kiba se hallaría en la mente de la Hyuga, golpeo los casilleros mientras se imaginaba a la Hyuga pensando en el castaño… Mientras se la imaginaba diciéndole un: "si Kiba, quiero ser tu novia" cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por su descabellada cabeza ¡No pudo más y salió de las sombras!

-¡Hinata!- exclamo quince minutos después de que el castaño se había ido. Ella al escuchar su nombre… salió del shock y elevo la mirada. Él se quedó callado mientras miraba sus confundidos ojos, trago saliva mientras se fundía en ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto secamente ella.

-¡Mañana necesito el presupuesto para la fiesta de graduación!-le grito.

-Sí, está bien- le dijo sin ponerle la debida atención. Tan solo ladeo la mirada y se incursionó en el recuerdo de su reciente declaración. Él la vio caer en sus pensamientos en donde él no se encontraba y cuando iba a salir de ahí… ¡Se detuvo súbitamente!

-¡Hinata!- volvió a llamar con otro tono de voz. Ella alzo la mirada. –¡¿Quieres a Kiba?! ¡¿Sientes algo por él?!- pregunto desesperado temiendo de su respuesta, esa había sido una duda súbita e inesperada.

-¿¡Escuchaste nuestra platica!?- lo juzgo enojada.

-¿¡Bueno si… y que!? ¡Escuche TODO!- exclamo celoso y con las mejillas coloreadas. -¡Ahora contéstame!- le grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros y le clavaba la mirada. -¡¿Lo quieres?! ¡¿Quieres a Kiba?! ¡Contéstame!- grito exaltado.

-¡No te diré nada!- le contesto enojada mientras se alejaba de él, tomaba sus cosas e intentaba salir de ahí, el rubio al ver sus intenciones actúo rápido, la tomo del brazo y en un súbito movimiento la empujo hacía los casilleros mientras la acorralaba con su cuerpo y su corazón desenfrenado. Hasta donde le habían orillado sus malditos sentimientos… y más esos odiosos celos…

-Contéstame- le pidió dulcemente mientras la tomaba del mentón y la obligaba a mirar sus ojos azules.

-¡No!- exclamo ella mientras intentaba empujarlo y salir de su prisión, mas sin embargo tuvo mala suerte porque él puso extremada fuerza sobre ella.

–Contéstame… - volvió a pedir mientras intentaba incursionarla en su ilusión, mientras hacía el esfuerzo de atraparla en sus ojos, de ahogarla. Mientras sentía las ansias de sus labios de besarla una vez más… intentaba reprimir esto último, pero tenerla en esa posición la dejaba completamente a su merced y para fortuna y desgracia de ella, él era más fuerte que ella y podía sujetarla cuanto quisiera mientras le robaba un beso sin pedirle permiso. Esa idea comenzaba a tentarle, algo en su descabellada mente comenzaba a convencerlo de obtener esa última galleta que tanto anhelaba… esa última galleta con la que tanto se la pasaba soñando…

-Sujetarla y robarle un beso…- esa idea estaba en su cabeza y comenzaba a convertirse en una inmensa tentación para él. Hasta que escucho un: -¡Ya no más!- maldición ese pensamiento le hizo desertar a su bella ilusión.

-¡No tengo porque decirte nada! ¡Es mi vida personal! ¡Ve a jugar con otra!- le grito mientras aprovechaba el embelesamiento al que él repentinamente había caído, lo empujo y salió corriendo de ahí. Él quedo como idiota mientras sentía el rechazo de ella una vez más. Se apoyó en los casilleros y los golpeó con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba y se maldecía. ¡Estaba tan desesperado que estaba a punto de decirle: Es una orden! Y luego… tomarla entre sus brazos a la fuerza. Pero… pero eso hubiera sido muy canalla de su parte… tanto como todo lo que le había obligado a hacer por contener su más valioso tesoro en el bolsillo. Saco el sobre maldito, lo miro un instante, siempre lo llevaba consigo, repentinamente… lo beso, ese maldito sobre de papel barato se había convertido en algo sumamente valioso para él, en algo que tenía la obligación de proteger a como dé lugar, en una parte de su alma, se había convertido incluso en su fuente de felicidad porque era lo que la amarraba a él, lo que la obligaba a hablarle a pasar tiempo con él…

_Salí corriendo de ahí ¿Quién era él para querer mandarme? ¡Ya suficiente había hecho con: jugar conmigo, profanar mi boca, y ahora… intervenir en mi vida íntima! ¡Estoy harta y a punto de mandarlo todo al caño! Eso digo… pero cuando pienso en mi secreto… me amarro el corazón, las ganas ¡Todo! Y decido esperar estas dos semanas que me faltan. Suficiente había hecho ya, mucho daño le había hecho a mi corazón. Más del que estoy dispuesta soportar por él. Aun siento arder mi cuello, y cuando recuerdo la manera en la que me toco… con tanto desenfreno ¡No puedo evitar sentir una inmensa ira! ¡Y más sabiendo que solo he sigo un juego, parte de su diversión! Evidentemente yo ya sabía que todo era fingido… ¡¿Pero por qué no me dijo que termino con Sakura?! ¿! Por qué me lo escondió?! ¿! Qué así el juego se le hacía más divertido?! ¡¿Qué lo único que deseaba hacer era usarme para causarle celos a su ex novia!? ¡Maldita la hora en la que me cruce en su camino!_

_Y me enoja porque… recuerdo lo que tuve que aceptarle al mar minutos después que probó la piel de mi cuello… aquella maldita aceptación que le hice al universo… ¿ una vez hecha no puede ser retractada verdad? Que estúpida… jamás debí aceptar aquello…_

_Odiarlo… eso lo deje de hacer hace tanto tiempo… ¡Hace tanto tiempo que deje de odiarlo! Pero… repetírmelo… engañarme hasta pretender que es cierto me hacía… me protegía… me protegía de todo esto. _

_¿Esto es… es… es… es… amor? ¿Esto es a lo que le llaman: "amor"? ¿Esta extraña sensación que tengo cuando lo miro es acaso… amor? ¿O quizás tan solo deliro y es odio, es el odio que le profeso? Pero entonces el odio… el odio me gusta y mucho. Quizás yo sigo queriéndome engañar y quiero cambiarle el nombre al amor por el de: odio. Quizás jamás lo he odiado y lo único que he hecho es… es… es… ¡Es difícil aceptar algo así! ¿Pueden comprenderlo? ¡Las palabras se me traban y mi corazón me grita un: ¡Maldición no lo aceptes, nunca, nunca, jamás, niégalo hasta la muerte, niégalo no importa lo mucho que te torturen, niégalo no importa lo mucho que todo esto se reboce de tu pecho cuando se acabe el espacio, niégalo no importando lo muy obvio que pueda ser tu solo… niégalo! Y estaba bien, yo seguía las indicaciones de mi cabeza, de mi raciocinio y mandaba al diablo a mi corazón, yo le decía: No se puede amar a alguien que te hace daño y ese desgraciado rubio lo único que ha hecho es esclavizarme, es utilizarme a su antojo. ¡Los príncipes no se enamoran de las plebeyas! ¡Esas son puras patrañas! Eso le grite a mi corazón, eso le repetí… pero… es estúpido y no comprendió, el muy imbécil tan solo se dejó cautivar por sus preciosos ojos azules, el muy idiota tan solo se dejó caer en la sinfonía de su voz y mando al diablo mis razones…_

_Entonces… decía yo antes… ¿Esta extraña sensación… es eso que los demás mortales llaman: amor? ¿Es eso? Esa extraña sensación que tengo cuando está cerca de mi es… ¿Amor u odio? Esa sensación de mi pecho palpitando a mil por hora, de mis mejillas arder en rojo carmín, esa sensación de gritarle al tiempo: ¡Maldición detente quiero escuchar un poco más de los disparates que salen de sus labios! Esa sensación en la que dices: ¿Maldición sus ojos siempre han sido así de preciosos? ¡Estoy rotundamente segura de que eso es odio! ¿Verdad que lo es? ¡Que alguien me grite que lo es! ¡Que alguien me lo afirme! ¡No! ¡Al diablo! ¡No gano nada tratando de formular un idiota monólogo en el cual quiero negar lo evidente de todo esto! ¡Lo diré de una vez y que sea la única que esto abunda en mis labios!_

_¡Lo quiero, si, maldición lo quiero! ¡Quiero cada una de las locuras que salen de su boca! ¡Quiero cada una de sus miradas! ¡Quiero su tiempo, su compañía, sus suspiros! ¡Quiero todo de él! ¡Lo quiero a él! _

_Siento mi alma mejor… ahora estoy de acuerdo con mi corazón… ya no tengo que negarle y repetirle que niegue todo esto que prolifera en mi pecho con suma astucia._

_¡Ahora entiendo tantas cosas! Al principio… sus órdenes eran fastidiosas, eran odiosas para mí, porque pensaba que era un maldito niño rico… pero el muy imbécil… me presento a su alma… ¡Dios mío! ¡Tiene el alma más pura y radiante que jamás ha existido, su alma transmite paz y dulzura! No me pregunten cuando comencé a quererlo… ni yo lo sé… el amor que le profeso surgió de la nada, tan solo él se la ha pasado alimentándolo con cada bella sonrisa que posa sobre sus labios… soy tan patética, ¿Cómo puedo querer a mi más grande enemigo? ¿Cómo puedo quererlo? ¿¡Por qué a mí!? ¡Además que me ha quitado la libertad…. Termine queriéndolo…! Soy tan ridícula…_

_Pero… el aceptar lo que siento por él… no me hará ir como idiota a gritárselo como ese fastidioso club de fans que tiene ¡No! Yo solo… ¡Se lo negare a él! ¡Sí, a él, porque entre mi corazón y yo… las cosas están bien! El día en el que todo esto acabe le diré a Namikaze Naruto: -¡Te odio estúpido oxigenado hiperactivo carente de raciocinio dueño de esos hermosos ojos color turquesa que aceleran mi corazón, compulsivo e intolerable comedor maniático de ramen!- Eso le gritare y saldré corriendo como la cobarde que soy. ¡No, miento, jamás le aceptare que lo quiero! ¡Jamás lo haré no importa si me lo ordena, no me importa! ¡No se lo diré! ¿Y saben por qué no lo hare? Porque a las plebeyas nadie las toma enserio… El contenido de mi sobre se ha hecho más valioso… y ahora más debo evitar que sepa cuál es ¡Jamás! Así que tengo que soportar sus últimos disparates para que no averigüe lo que ese papel barato dice…_

_Porque después de todo… yo solo he sido su juguetito… solo me ha utilizado para su conveniencia, solo ha hecho conmigo a su antojo… incluso ha profanado mi boca a su antojo… me ha besado cuanto quiso y las veces que quiso… todos esos besos… carentes de eso que le llaman "amor"… tan secos y fríos, tan… tan simples… beso sin amor no tiene valor y no importa lo que yo sienta… simplemente sus besos carecen de valor… _

_Cada vez que recuerdo que ha jugado conmigo me dan ganas de golpearlo, me contendré porque no quiero ser obvia… pero… pasadas estas dos semanas lo mandare al diablo y comenzaré a buscar la cura para todo esto ya con mi libertad en mano…_

-Necesito saber si lo quieres…- se repitió el rubio mientras manejaba hacía el trabajo de ella. Era imposible para él el pretender no prestarle atención a algo así, a algo tan importante como eso y rabiaba de los celos porque él había cometido las suficientes tonterías como para lograr que ella no se fijara ni tantito en él, sentía tanta envidia y admiración por Kiba Inuzuka, Kiba había tenido la valentía la perfecta y loable valentía de encararle lo que siente por ella. Mientras él… se la pasaba reprochándose las estupideces que había hecho...

-Tu cupón ya venció- le exclamo ella cuando lo vio en la entrada del restaurant cuando ella estaba de salida y él le extendía el cupón en la cara.

-¿Enserio? Vaya no me fije de la fecha- exclamo mientras lo miraba.

-Suerte para la próxima- exclamo ella mientras se alejaba de él. Cuando vio las intenciones de ella de prisa la tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué te parece si… vamos a mi casa… y haces válido mi cupón?- exclamo mientras la miraba fijamente, ella trago en seco mientras sentía que sus ojos la ahogaban, ladeo la mirada.

-Ya es tarde, en otra ocasión- exclamo mientras se alejaba de él.

-¡Hoy has estado más torpe de lo acostumbrado!- le grito al ver sus diez dedos llenos de curitas.

Ella hizo un mohín –He perdido mucha sangre… quizás necesito descansar- exclamo usándolo como pretexto para no prestarse a los disparates de él.

-Puedes descansar en mi casa…- le argumento mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No gracias tengo mi casa propia- le argumento. ¡Cómo si pudiera negarse!

-Ya te seguí mucho el juego…- rió él.

-Sí y te lo agradezco, por un momento de verdad pensé que podría mandarte al diablo- exclamo en una media sonrisa con un toque de resignación.

-Vamos, sube al auto- le pidió él orgulloso. Ella sin negarse hizo lo solicitado. Él por un momento se sintió orgulloso de tenerla ahí… le entristeció saber que era solo porque la tenía bajo su chantaje –Si tan solo me odiaras tantito menos… las cosas serían más fáciles- pensó en sus adentros.

-¿Por qué tantas heridas?- le cuestionó mientras ella miraba hacía la ventana. -¿En qué piensas o… en quién piensas?- cuestionó logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa, él se sentía un desgraciado por hacerle tantas interrogantes pero poco le importo porque en verdad deseaba saber sus sentimientos.

-Andaba despistada…- exclamo mientras ladeaba la mirada.

-¿Es por Kiba?- cuestiono inquisidor.

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Él contuvo la respiración y tan solo escucho el "crack" de su corazón. Decidió guardar silencio mientras en su cabeza pasaba el pensamiento de: -¿Será entonces… que Kiba logro hacer cambiar su expectativa del amor?- ese pensamiento opacaba sus pensamientos con dureza. –Qué envidia le tengo…- pensó para sí mientras se mordía el labio del coraje y frustración que sus sentimientos sentían en ese instante en donde estaba pasando por el trago más amargo. -¡Maldición ese tal Kiba nunca me cayó bien! No gano nada con maldecir su existencia…- pensó.

-Naruto- llamo la Hyuga.

-Si- exclamo mientras le sonreía y la deslumbraba con sus preciosos ojos. Caer en su hechizo era lo más maravilloso que le podía pasar.

-Nada- exclamo mientras apartaba la mirada ¡Tonta, incluso había olvidado lo que iba a decirle!

Él rubio se sentía tentado a tomarla del brazo, acorralarla, obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos y le contestara si… si por alguna extraña razón, por alguna casualidad de la vida o por mero a zar del destino él tenía una mínima posibilidad con ella, pero algo en su roto corazón le decía que eso no tenía caso, cada noche que pensaba en esa hermosa y quimera posibilidad pero de pronto resonaba en su cabeza cada una de las veces en las que ella manifestaba su odio hacía él y también todas las veces en las que ella le aseguro ser una chica escéptica en el amor… Entonces el pecho se le encogía y el corazón se rompía en añicos.

Ahora… la había obligado a ir a mansión y le había ordenado que le cocinare un enorme plato de ramen. Él se preguntaba hasta donde iba a llegar su poder de chantaje para con ella, porque después de todo… nada es eterno y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Tan solo la observaba trabajar con esmero, mientras intentaba vanamente en controlar sus sentimientos por ella y en controlar aquello de conseguir su última y deseada galleta, pero una vez más… le entristecía saber todo el odio que ella le profesaba con tanto esmero.

-Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes…- se quejaba en silencio.

Y mucha envidia sentía por Kiba porque crea ella en el amor o no, sentía que Kiba le llevaba un inmenso tramo de ventaja tan solo por el simple hecho de ser un íntimo amigo suyo y que además por él no sentía ni la mínima pizca de odio o repudio como lo que por él sentía.

Su optimismo se había ido al caño, se sentía el tirano más grande al recordar todo lo que le había obligado a hacer por culpa de él. Pero sus labios tan solo le pedían a gritos su última galleta…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que es muy corto y mmm... quizás no tan emocionante, pero el siguiente es muy posiblemente el último capítulo, en el siguiente los compensare, necesitaba escribir este capítulo, quizás después entiendan porque.

Los quiero mis niños, un beso.

Atte: Sunako

Ups lo olvidaba! ya vieron la imagen de la portada del fic? hermosa no es así, pues una bella personita me la hizo, me encanta y pense: -!Es perfecta para el fic, de eso no hay duda!- y quiero compartirlar con ustedes, gracias: Princess Dark Amy *-* ame la imagen con todo mi corazón!


	16. Chapter 16

_****  
_!Hola mis niños! !Extrañamente esta semana no me han pedido conti, supongo que es por que el cap anterior no les gusto! mmm... creo que no puedo culparlos u.u pero espero que este cap si les guste porque...

**!Es el último!**

****así es... no hay más... ya se termino... listo, se acabo, ya no sabran nada más de mi xD (seguro andan festejando porque ya no me verán u.u) en fin... antes de acabar tengo que agradecerle a varias personitas:

1. **Hammi Yang**, eres una mala persona u.u pero te quiero muchísimo aunque seas mala y estes cachetona :3

2.** Princces Dark Am**y te adoro niña *-*

3. **Sawako. not. sadak**, te quiero aunque tu ya no a mi u.u

4.**Yessy**, dios mio mujer ya create una cuenta y me mandas un Mp! ¿Crees que no te tengo en cuenta? !Claro que si! !eres de las pocas que me han seguido desde que comence y que sin falta me deja un bello y hermosísimo review! *-* asi que si puedes create una cuenta aqui en fanfiction y me buscas *-* emocionadísima te contestare :3

**5. **Mi querida: !**Miel de lujo**! (espero de todo corazón que leas esto) gracias por el primer review que me enviaste, obviamente no tuve la posibilidad de contestarte puesto que estas igual que Yessy y no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, tu review es uno de los más hermosos que he tenido la suerte de leer, me fascino, me encanto y por gente como tú me esmero en que les guste tantito mi historia, mil gracias nena, un beso.

**6. mi Ushionara, Carolina Kinomoto, comechocolate, Rocío Hyuga, Noeliluna, Luna Yamile, Hikari gaega (no entendi lo del ultimo review de los "amigos") Annie Marvell, Stella Whiteney, Hinata sama 198 (te amo mujer) y a todos (perdonenme si no mencione a alguien, enserio!) las amos y los amo con todo mi corazón, mil gracias por su valioso tiempo y por soportarme, las amo! muchisisisisisisisimo! (llorando )**

bueno ya! al capitulo now!

* * *

Capítulo 16: !Siete minutos: la última orden!

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto ella tratando de encontrar su trampa en ese asunto.**_

_**-todo el periodo que dure el cargo de presidente del consejo, hasta el día de la graduación a las doce de la noche, ese día… vencerá nuestro pacto- ella lo miro desconfiada en los labios del ojos azules había una extraña sonrisa que no le decía mucho...**_

_Tengo sus palabras clavadas en la cabeza más fuerte que una estaca en la tierra… tatuadas en el pensamiento, en mis recuerdos, sin titubear puedo afirmar su perfecta exactitud con el contar de su respiración y el pasar de los segundos que transcurrieron en recitármelas…_

_-El día de la graduación a las doce de la noche… vencerá… nuestro pacto- _

_Cada día me repetía esas palabras como si con esto tan solo lograra que el tiempo corriera más de prisa a mi favor, cosa que no fue así… al tiempo le valió un sorbete mi nefasta situación, se burló de mí mientras yo iba… yo iba… iba queriéndolo poco a poco con el pasar de los días, del tiempo._

_Esta fue una doble trampa, el primer día que todo esto comenzó estaba completamente segura de que cuando esto acabara mi nivel de odio por Naruto Namikaze rebasaría las fronteras más grandes que hallan en este universo entero, pero más sin embargo… no es así… terminaremos nuestro trato y mi nivel de odio será: nulo. Absolutamente nulo. Tan nulo como en calor en invierno, tan ausente como la humedad en el desierto… ¡Estúpido odio! ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?! ¡Mi alma sufría menos con saber que lo odiaba! No temblaba a su mirar ni mucho menos me sonrojaba cuando me dirigía una de esas hermosas miradas asesinas que posee en las cuencas de sus zafiros. Bien, yo me lo busque, por pretender ser fuerte cuando en realidad soy la flor más marchita y quebradiza del mundo… así que… con dignidad tomaré mi sobre y me iré de su vida de la manera tan fácil como a fuerza entre a ella… diré en voz baja y con el corazón roto –Adiós Naruto Namikaze- y demostrándole el carente odio que ahora le profeso me iré._

El tiempo se fue aproximando como puñaladas en el pecho de ambos. Fingiendo tan bien como ambos sabían hacerlo…

Los estudiantes estaban tomando la última clase del año… la última de sus vidas… aquellos eran los últimos segundos que compartirían juntos como grupo. Kakashi nunca había sido experto en discursos, él solo pensaba en matemáticas y en leer aquel simpático libro que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero ahora… se vio en la necesidad de despedirse de su grupo más amado.

-Chicos- llamo el maestro a lo que todos dirigieron la mirada hacía él, de pronto sonrió, obviamente no se percataron de esto pero no bastaba más… el brillo en su cubierto semblante expresaba miles de cosas. –¡Han sido el grupo más escandaloso que he tenido en mi vida! ¡Comenzando contigo Naruto Namikaze!- grito mientras señalaba al rubio, el blondo echo un respingo sorprendido por la acusación. La mirada de Kakashi se en suavizó después de tensarse. -¡Los quiero chicos!- exclamo conteniendo una lágrima. -¡Vengan acá!- grito mientras los muchachos se acercaban en bola a abrazarlo. El llanto comenzó. Todos comenzaron a llorar de la nostalgia por dejar la preparatoria, cuando se calmaron… el timbre sonó… por última vez, esa era la última vez que escucharían el timbre en sus vidas.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron todos en bulla mientras alzaban al maestro Kakashi y después… le toco al presidente de consejo estudiantil. Lanzaron cuadernos, libros y mochilas… minutos después… la escuela estaba vacía.

-¿Así que mañana vencerá nuestro pacto?- reafirmo el rubio.

-¡Así es! ¡Y más te vale que no hallas roto el sobre!- lo regaño.

-Tranquila… está a salvo- exclamo mientras lo sacaba del pantalón y se lo enseñaba.

-Un día más…- pensó en silencio mientras miraba el sobre de papel dañado, tan dañado por el tiempo y por el tacto de sus dedos de él.

El rubio estaba tentado… tentado a pedirle una orden tan extremadamente complicada que ella nunca podría cumplirla y entonces planeaba chantajearla un tiempo más tan solo para lograr que ella permanezca un poco más a su lado… pero eso… eso sería lo más cobarde que alguien pudiera hacer, se amarro el corazón, se contuvo el alma y mejor callo mientras se reprimía tantas cosas y tantos sentimientos.

Al final ella… lograba soslayar fantásticamente a Kiba pero sabía que no podía ser por mucho tiempo.

-¡Hinata, Hinata mañana es el baile de graduación! – Exclamo Tenten, la Hyuga tan solo la miro con un semblante carente de emoción -¿Por qué no te hallo entusiasmada? ¡Si era lo que tu deseabas desde hace tiempo!- exclamo desconcertada la castaña mientras la miraba más fijamente. Hinata echo un respingo al escuchar eso…

-Cierto- pensó en silencio. –Era lo que yo deseaba ¿Qué me hizo cambiar de opinión?- en ese momento el rubio paso a paso rápido junto a ella sin dirigirle la mirada. -¡Así, es culpa suya!- recordó en su silencio. –Si Tenten, mañana al fin es la fiesta de graduación- exclamo fingiendo su alegría, el rubio no había podido evitar el escuchar esa afirmación salir de los labios que le tentaban la existencia, tan solo sintió como su corazón se desborono en pequeños trozos, contuvo la respiración y trato de caminar más a prisa.

-¿Tienes vestido para la graduación?- pregunto curiosa.

-¿Vestido? ¿! Qué te hace pensar que tengo uno de esos!?- exclamo divertida. -¡Por supuesto que no!-

Se rió. -¡Pero no te alarmes quizás consiga uno!- Tenten reventó en risas.

-¿Te declararas?- cuestionó una curiosa Tenten. La Hyuga entro en pánico al escuchar ese comentario tan repentino, le puso las manos sobre la boca y la encerró en un salón vació donde nadie pudiera escucharlas.

-¿De… de que hablas?- pregunto sonrojada quiso aparentar demencia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco mejor que a mí misma! ¡Te conozco tan bien! Que desde hace tiempo me percate de lo que sientes por nuestro queridísimo presidente de consejo estudiantil- se burló tantito de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- cuestionó.

-Debí advertirte, sabía que esto pasaría… no puedes ir por la vida pretendiendo que odias a un chico como Naruto- suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto fingiendo no entender.

-¡Vamos, te diste de que no era quien tu pensabas y termino gustándote!- exclamo furtiva.

-¡Shh!- grito ella mientras intentaba callarla.

-Bueno si, pero no por eso le diré lo que siento- exclamo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué debes mantener tu postura de: ¡Odio el amor!?- ¡Maldición esa chica la conocía tan bien! -¡Solo porque ya es tarde y le prometí a mama que llegaría temprano, pero tenemos una plática pendiente!- grito mientras salía corriendo de ahí dejándola peor que antes, mucho peor.

Miro su calendario sin reparo, tacho el penúltimo día y entonces con nostalgia miro el cuadro vació. –Se suponía que esto me haría feliz… pero no es así…- exclamo en soledad. -¿Qué me hizo cambiar de opinión?- se quejó.

_No sé cómo sucedió… ahora me encuentro en la azotea de la escuela… el baile es en el gimnasio, todos están muy alegres con sus vestidos largos de gala y los chicos con sus trajes tan elegante que incluso todo se ven bastante gallardos, me la pase un par de horas buscando a Naruto con la mirada y simplemente no lo halle, no sé dónde anda metido. ¡Ah tuve que hacer bastante para salir de ahí ilesa! ¡Todo el mundo gritaba mi nombre como si de una celebridad tratara! Y Kiba… me estaba buscando, no sé cómo contestarle si ni siquiera sé qué hacer con lo que siento por el imbécil oxigenado. ¡Dios mío! No quiero lastimar a Kiba, es mi mejor amigo, nunca le he deseado mal, muy por el contrario, ¡¿Ah por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí!? ¿Qué le diré a Kiba? Kiba debería saber que no soy absolutamente nada especial… debería saberlo…_

_Las palabras de él resuenan en mi cabeza "__**hasta el día de la graduación a las doce de la noche, ese día… vencerá nuestro pacto" **__los fuegos artificiales los encienden a las doce, supongo que no falta mucho… mi respiración se encuentra rozando la dulce libertad que tanto anhelo, siento mi corazón estremecerse y palpitar con increíble fuerza… Me encuentro en un lugar en el cual ya no se discernir si es el más dulce o el más amargo…su maldito recuerdo lo tengo clavado en la mente ¡Cómo pude caer en el hechizo de sus ojos! No me di cuenta… tan solo sucedió sin precedentes… sin avisar, ni pedir mi absoluto consentimiento, tan solo cedí a sus ojos azules… Dios mío, la ventisca es tan extremadamente deliciosa y yo… en vez de disfrutarla solo presto mis pensamientos a él… a pensar en él._

_Me lo quiero sacar de la cabeza… pero esa es una batalla que perdí hace tanto tiempo que ya ni vale la pena seguir luchando en vano y solo por mero capricho estúpido. Cierro los ojos, quiero disfrutar de este apacible viento que juega con mis cabellos con increíble esmero… ¡Bum! El recuerdo de su sonrisa acosa mis pensamientos. ¡Maldición, ni respirar con calma puedo, simplemente no puedo, no puedo! ¡Estúpidos fuegos artificiales, préndanlos de una vez! ¡Quizás mi odio vuelva a mí! Sé que eso no pasará… _

_Es mi castigo, supongo, jamás debí retarlo con tanta altanería, jamás debí cruzarme en su camino, jamás debí… dejarme convencer por sus ojos, jamás debí, en definitiva fue un error, un error del que por primera vez siento la presión de: ¿arrepentirme o no? ¡Maldición, él y sus ojos complican mi existencia! ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Quiero saber la cura de esto que siento, quiero apagar esta llama que me queda con una eterna y embriagadora dulzura que me incita a seguir! Estúpido amor o como le digan los demás mortales… estúpido amor… estúpida yo… estúpida, tan estúpida…_

-Lindo vestido- escucho detrás de sí, enseguida su corazón se alebresto manifestando su desenfreno con fuertes y nada controlables (al menos por ella misma) palpitaciones en el pecho abruptamente la saco de sus pensamientos para traerla de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

Callada e impactada lo miro por un simple instante del que se le antojo que se le prolongara eterno y nada efímero, el fulgor de la tenue luna alumbraba su figura con astucia, la pobre luna solo intentaba inútilmente competir con sus radiantes ojos azules.

-Parece un príncipe…- fue lo único que pensó mientras intentaba reprimir la caja de su pecho. -¿Qué pasa con ese estilo?- se quejó mientras se mofaba de él tratando de verse fuerte y nada perjudicada, mientras posaba una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios teñidos de un color rosa pálido -¡No es lo tuyo!- exclamo al acercarse a él rompiendo la distancia… no siendo cuidadosa con lo que en él provocaba su presencia.

La chica se colocó de puntillas a pesar de tener tacones y hábilmente sumergió sus dedos entre sus cabellos dorados procurando alborotarlos lo más posible, procurando romper el hechizo del gel que en vano trataba de retenerlos, su cabello de prisa cedió ante la exigencia de su acto tan súbito y más porque el simple gel poco podía hacer… se acercó a su apretada corbata y audazmente se la aflojo de un tirón suspicaz, él lo sintió como un sincero respiro, ahora respiraba con mayor facilidad… cosa que necesitaba puesto que no era fácil tenerla en frente sin caer en la tentación de atraerla hacía sí y robarle un beso. Le abrió el saco que tenía tan bien puesto, y con toda confianza desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. Elevo la mirada sin saber con qué se encontraría… hace unos segundos era un príncipe, un guapo príncipe sin corcel, ahora… era tan solo Naruto, el idiota que le altera el corazón y que aún seguía viéndose guapo, incluso mucho más que hace un par de inútiles segundos.

-Este es tu estilo…- reitero, mientras retrocedía por el poder de sus ojos sobre ella.

-¿Este es mi estilo?- exclamo él con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto lo caracterizaba. –O quizás… así te gusto más…- jugo con ella.

Ella se burló de él mientras ladeaba la mirada sonrojada para no verse evidente frente a él.

-Tonto- fue lo único que le dijo.

-¿Qué hay del vestido?- exclamo mientras la miraba y metía las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-¿Esto?- se burló. –Mi papa me lo dio, lo compraron él y Hanabi con mucha ilusión, no quise romperles el corazón y me vi obligada a usarlo- se quejó mientras apoyaba el brazo en el barandal y el semblante en la mano mientras miraba hacía un punto diferente que no sea él.

-Esta bonito- fue lo único que comentó él mientras tragaba saliva nervioso.

-Gracias, le diré a mi papa de tu parte que él y Hanabi tienen buen gusto para escoger vestidos- se rió mientras continuaba con su inútil labor de ignorarlo. El silencio se tornó incómodo, cada segundo era una apuñalada, él decidió tomar la iniciativa de comentar al menos cualquier cosa tonta con tal de romper el hielo de su silencio que le agobiaba el alma con cada segundo -¿Y… que esperas aquí?- cuestionó él curioso mientras se apoyaba en el barandal imitándola y le dirigía súbitamente una de sus hermosas miradas.

-Los fuegos artificiales- dijo sin sentimiento alguno en ello, como si en verdad los fuegos artificiales fueran cualquier cosa sin importancia.

-¿Los fuegos art…- cayó un instante impactado mientras abría la boca impresionado -¿No los encienden a las doce?- exclamo alarmado.

-Así es- exclamo ella.

-¡¿No ya son más de las doce?!- grito exaltado mientras miraba su reloj de mano –son las: once con cincuenta y tres minutos- musito él en voz baja. –¡Faltan siete minutos para las doce!- afirmo sonriente. -¡Hinata faltan siete minutos!- exclamo lujurioso como un niños con juguete nuevo.

-aja ¿y?- hizo una mueca ella sin entender.

-Aún queda tiempo para una última orden- articulo con la voz ronca.

-¿¡Estás demente!? ¡No! ¡Son siete insignificantes minutos!- grito al creer que era broma pero cuando vio su serio semblante entonces… en serio tembló despavorida. –Naruto no, por favor no, vamos, todo un año hice lo que me pediste, ¿no podrías regalarme estos últimos siete minutos, por favor?- pidió suplicante con esos hermosos ojos que le tentaban, él la miro.

-¡No!- exclamo frente a ella y la chica hizo un mohín enojada. –Puedes odiarme más si quieres…- se rió. -¡Vamos será la orden más fácil de todas!- exclamo entusiasmado.

-¡Esta bien, como si me quedara de otra, pero que una cosa te quede clara no hare: ramen a esta hora, no te traeré un café y ni se te ocurra pedirme que me tire del quinto piso!- se quejó enojadísima por la postura del rubio.

Él solo se rió divertido – ¡Qué ocurrente eres! Es algo aún más sencillo- afirmo tratando de calmarla con eso.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto ella un poco fastidiada mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Él suspiro –Son dos órdenes en una, la primera es: ¡No hables en los próximos siete minutos!- exclamo en un fuerte grito.

-Per…- quiso quejarse y él de prisa le puso un dedo sobre los labios impidiendo que salga sonido de su boca.

-Shh… Guarda silencio, solo por siete cortos y efímeros minutos, es una orden- pidió hábilmente. –No digas nada… ahora... te explicare en que consiste la siguiente orden- aseguro mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella quería hablar y manifestarse, se moría por hacerlo y se le notaba en los ojos. -¡Hinata no vayas a articular ruido alguno porque si no te juro que abriré el sobre y lo leeré!- la amenazó astutamente, ella entonces entró en pánico y asintió con la mirada asustada mientras apretaba los labios procurando que nada de ellos salga.

El tiempo comenzaba a corretearlo, solo tenía siete minutos, los últimos siete minutos para su última orden, tenía entonces que formularla con mucho cuidado, tenía que ser precavido e inteligente. Recogió valor de donde pudo, respiro profundo mientras frenaba sus sentimientos llenos de razón… a esos los mando al diablo, ahora solo mandaba su corazón y nada más.

-Hinata- su voz era ronca pero luego de aclarar bien sus pensamientos decidió continuar, se sentía tan nervioso. –Mi última orden es sencilla… después de esto puedes odiarme todo lo que desees, todo lo que gustes- guardo silencio mientras ella asentía con la cabeza sin entender bien la situación. Trago saliva mientras sentía la rienda de su pecho romperse, romperse de golpe y él no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para evitarlo o frenar todo aquello que echaba a correr con tanta ímpetu. Se mordió el labio inferior. –La última orden es…- balbuceo. –Lo que quiero es…- ella lo miraba llena de duda mientras él recogía cucharadas de valentía ¡Era tan fácil de decir, era una frase sencilla, pero tan complicada! Miro su reloj, faltaban seis minutos, cuando se percató de que el tiempo continuaba avanzando sin preguntarle entonces dijo: –un beso- guardo silencio mientras la veía estresarse fervientemente, mientras veía sus pupilas dilatarse y su rostro palidecer de la impresión de su orden, él hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para sostenerle la mirada, un tremendo y enorme esfuerzo hizo para sostenerle la mirada, para que ella entendiera que él no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto con esa súbita petición y ahí estaba él… tratando de hallar la última galleta del mundo, la última que sus labios iban a probar, la última que merecía… -¿Es sencillo no? Un beso, es todo, solo quiero un beso…- pidió con las mejillas enrojecidas en carmín como si en verdad un beso fuera una cosa tan sencilla, simple e insignificante, su voz se escuchaba llena de exhortación y súplica. Ella sostuvo el aliento mientras sentía su corazón amenazarla con su estrepitoso y rotundo palpitar, su cabeza entonces comenzó a convertirse en una enorme masa de pensamientos sin solución. Mientras él se avergonzaba por las medidas drásticas a las que había tenido que recurrir por hallar la última galleta que le pedían sus labios con tanto esmero y desesperación.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, las descabelladas palabras ya habían emergido de sus labios y no sabía cómo retractarse pero tampoco se puso a pensar en cómo hacerle, su corazón ceso a su razón y no se puso a discernir en como echarse para atrás en tal locura que deseaba hacer realidad, tan solo deseaba su última galleta sea como sea.

Permanecieron callados mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ella con la impresión plasmada en todo su semblante ya de por si pálido y él con una mirada que decía: -Hablo enserio, muy enserio- Ella al entender que no estaba bromeando, bajo la mirada avergonzada, luego ladeo los ojos, suspiro angustiada, sintiendo que el aire le entraba a los pulmones con tremenda dificultad. Decidió ceder sin remedio, porque el siempre ganaba en todo. No entendía porque él la obligaba a hacer algo así… ¿era quizás que se le antojaba hacerla sufrir por mero ocio o satisfacción?, ¿acaso era tan divertido verla hacer cosas que ella odiaba? ¡Quizás sí lo era porque él se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir!, despacio se puso de puntillas, después de todo… él era más alto que ella, dudosa tomo su rostro enrojecido por la pena, él sintió estremecedor el contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel de su semblante, estaba tan sumamente apenado que era imposible disimular el muy evidente enrojecimiento de sus pómulos, ella entonces comenzó a aproximarse a su destino… lentamente… muy lentamente, con una paciencia extrema y delicada, tanta que a él se le hacía eterna la llegada de su boca. -¡Alto!- la detuvo súbitamente mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba de frente, luego bajo la mirada ya que después de todo, los ojos de ella se le antojaban cegadores. Ella quedo impresionada, en su cabeza de la chica resonaba la loca posibilidad de: "Quizás se arrepintió, quizás era una prueba para ver si sería capaz de continuar con esa orden tan carente de raciocinio" –Hinata, eres muy astuta y yo muy imbécil, de eso estoy seguro porque me lo repites a cada momento, pero en esta ocasión… no lo seré… no quiero un beso en la mejilla, gracias, pero tranquila- la calmo con una sonrisa, ella entonces pensó que estaba siendo nuevamente parte de su divertido juego de él. –Tranquila- repitió –Lo quiero tantitititito más a la derecha, tantito, no mucho, un poquito más a la derecha no muy lejos de donde ibas a dármelo, un poquitititito más a la derecha, lo quiero justo aquí- exclamo mientras señalaba sus propios labios con su dedo índice. –Aquí lo quiero, aquí- le repitió mientras tomaba la mano de ella, su frágil y delicada mano y con mucho cuidado, con las yemas de sus dedos de ella le repetía –Aquí Hinata, aquí, por favor- mientras la obligaba a tocar su boca –Aquí- volvió a repetir como un disco rayado. Ella evidentemente se estreso mientras se sonrojada con esa repentina petición. –No intentes hablar, por favor. Estoy tan desesperado que ten por seguro que cumpliré con mi descabellada amenaza- le advirtió mientras le enseñaba el sobre y ella asentía con la cabeza despavorida. –Antes de que me lo des… tengo una petición especial- le exclamo con una sonrisa. –tienes que dármelo tú, no yo me acercare y te lo robare como he hecho antes, tienes que hacerlo tú, porque entonces Hinata ¿sabes que hare? ¿Sabes cuál es mi patético plan?- callo un instante y ella negó con la cabeza extremadamente asustada y sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que él decía. –Engañare a mi corazón…- se rió –Es muy estúpido y me creerá si le juro y perjuro que este beso me lo diste tú por voluntad propia y que no soy yo un maldito cobarde que te está chantajeando para dármelo, eso le diré, le diré que es un beso empapado de amor, por favor Hinata…- enmudeció –Ayúdame a mentirle…- pidió suplicante -toma mucho aire Hinata… porque quiero que me quites todo el aire del pecho, todo y si puedes…- la miro de frente –Detén el tiempo para mí, por favor- de pronto se rió –Y si por alguna extraña razón se te antoja dármelo en dos raciones… no dudes un instante en hacerlo- confeso. Miro el reloj: faltaban cinco minutos. –Detén el tiempo… le volvió a pedir, es una orden…- expuso con sus embriagadores ojos celestes. Trago saliva mientras sentía esa dulce ventisca revolverle los hilares de su cabello –Cerrare los ojos… y los dejo en tus manos- exclamo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Astutamente aprovecho el descuido y embelesamiento de ella y hábilmente la empujo contra el barandal para crear una prisión con su cuerpo solo para asegurarse de que ella no pueda escapar de él, puso entonces sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo… -Lo siento, eres muy hábil, podrías escapar y créeme… no estoy nada dispuesto a dejarte ir esta vez…- confeso mientras rompía la distancia de cuerpos que los separaba, el rubio sonrojado hasta no más, sello los ojos suavemente y se inclinó tantito hasta la altura de ella. La Hyuga quedo petrificada unos instantes mientras observaba a ese príncipe morir por un beso suyo, se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, mientras se cuestionaba si enserio iba a cumplir con su orden. –Por favor date prisa…- pidió él sonrojado y desesperado a lo que ella se estreso mientras sentía sus pómulos arderle con mucha fuerza y desesperación. Él tenía razón escapar era lo que menos podía hacer a menos que se tirara del quinto piso cosa que seguramente le costaría la vida, pero también tenía razón en otra cosa… era la orden más sencilla que él le había pedido…

Con mucho miedo, sin estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo, con el corazón y los pensamientos hechos una maraña total… lentamente le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras se ponía de puntillas y al ver su rostro tan cerca del de ella se sonrojo aún más mientras intentaba recordar como respirar, mientras sentía su corazón alterarse a cada instante y más por su cercanía –Respira profundo- le suplico él cuando sintió su respiración tan cerca de él. Ella asintió con la cabeza aunque él no lo viera. Tomo aire, todo el aire que pudo y cerró los ojos delicadamente mientras sentía el temblor de su corazón agitado… entonces… comenzó el eterno trayecto para acercarse a su destino, era la distancia más corta y a él simplemente se le antojo tan eterna y torturante que comenzaba a impacientarse, pero tenía que controlarse y más si enserio deseaba engañar a su corazón. Ladeo suavemente la cabeza mientras entre abría sus labios y él entreabría los suyos, se acercaba sumamente despacio y con el mayor de los miedos por probar nuevamente ese sabor, solo sentía que no llegaba, que se hacía eterno el trayecto a su boca… la distancia entonces de un instante al siguiente… se volvió nula lo supo cuando sintió ese dulzón sabor que le embriagaba el alma con cada cucharada, lo supo cuándo en su cuerpo se desataron miles de sensaciones al probar de nuevo esos labios. Sintió como él se aferró a ella, sintió como la tomo por la cintura y la jalo más hacía sí suplicándole que prolongara el contacto tanto como pueda, tanto como su maldita respiración les permitiera prolongarlo. El contacto era suave pero exigente, sintió él entonces el delicioso sabor de la última galleta… con la conciencia de que esta vez… si sería la última que se hallaba en el mundo, la última que conseguiría a base de sus chantajes y peticiones descabelladas, la última galleta que tenía derecho a probar... Con ese pensamiento… quiso hacer eterno el tiempo.

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente en la comisura del otro, y el rubio se encontraba sumamente desesperado y extasiado, por un momento pensó que era un maldito sueño, pero al no despertar se dio cuenta de que el sabor era real. Ella solo se dejó hechizar por ese sabor ¡La estaba besando! ¡Era real! Y con las mejillas sonrojadas la Hyuga se orilló a aceptar lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando… por un momento también quiso hacer eterno el tiempo como él se lo había pedido…

Aún no sabía exactamente como todo había sucedido pero en ese momento tan solo se encontraban intercambiando alientos. Sentía la irremediable desesperación del rubio… su nada apacible desesperación de la que hacía gala, el esmero de prolongar el contacto. En ese momento escucharon el: ¡Bum! De los fuego artificiales… pero estaban tan ocupados en probar el sabor del otro poco les importo aquello, ni siquiera abrieron los ojos, ni siquiera se inmutaron…

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- pregunto Kiba. –Ella quería ver los fuegos artificiales…- afirmo. Tenten negó con la cabeza.

-No sé dónde este- contesto la chica.

Por un momento el rubio pensó que al escuchar la explosión ella se desprendería de él, lo empujaría y lo acusaría de maniático, puesto que a las doce de la noche su trato… vencía. Sin embargo… fue benévola con él porque le regalo todo el aire con el que contaba. Cuando ya no pudieron detener el tiempo ni un segundo más rompieron la magia a la que habían caído.

Ambos respiraban agitados con las mejillas coloreadas, ella por su parte trataba de tomar todo el aire que le fuera posible recuperar, su pecho subía y bajaba con desenfreno, él rubio se hallaba igual que ella… se mordió los labios tratando de guardar ese sabor por siempre pero al recordar que sería la última vez que lo probaba exclamo: – ¡Aún me queda un poco de aire!- expuso sin darle tiempo a ella de pensar, ni de hacer nada, tan solo la tomo del rostro con apuro y atrajo el dulce sabor de su boca nuevamente hacía él, la sujeto de las muñecas para que ella no pudiera oponerse al contacto y la beso por última vez…

Se separó de ella avergonzado y con dificultad. –Lo siento…- se disculpó con ella mientras se revolvía los cabellos con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Supongo entonces…- comentó él. –Que este es el final…- se mordió el labio. Con todo el pesar el mundo, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de vestir y lo más lentamente posible que pudo saco el sobre de ella. –Aquí tienes tu libertad- musito sin reparo. –Ya puedes hablar…- le recordó. –El trato ya… ya… ya… venció- exclamo con el nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esas nefastas palabras. Pero ella, nada podía decir, estaba perpleja frente a él, tan solo asintió con la cabeza. –Hiciste un buen trabajo, Hinata, me llevo un delicioso recuerdo tuyo- exclamo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. –Vuela, Hinata, ahora vuela con tu libertad y con tu corazón lleno de odio hacía mí- le pidió, ella se aproximó al sobre y al observar su desesperación por tomarlo exclamo apurado: -¡Espera!- algo en él le exigía que no la dejara ir tan fácil y por algún motivo, quizás por el conocimiento de la astucia de ella él optaba por acorralarla para asegurarse de que no pudiera alejarse ni mucho menor huir –Solo quiero decirte algo…- guardo silencio mientras guardaba el sobre unos breves instantes. -¿Recuerdas que siempre decías que yo siempre te ganaba en todo?- le pregunto divertido, ella solo asintió por inercia. –¡Felicidades… me ganaste, me ganaste Hinata! ¿Quieres oírlo? Estoy seguro que no, pero lo diré de todas maneras…- la amenazó mientras jugaba con su mejilla. –Solo una vez lo diré- susurro despacio en son de amenaza -A menos que tú me pidas que lo repita cosa que sé que no sucederá… pero… te daré una razón para odiarme aún más…- callo unos instantes y se acercó a ella suavemente con las mejillas teñidas en carmín, aparto su delicado cabello de su oído para que solo ella pudiera escuchar lo que sus labios estaban a punto de articular, ella sintió su embriagador aliento y su peligrosa cercanía, él entonces dijo: –Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti- le aseguro y luego la miro a los ojos para que no dudara de su declaración de amor, ella sintió su corazón desfallecer y miles de cosas revolotearon en su cuerpo. –Aquí tienes tu libertad, ahora sí, tómala, tan solo quería que escucharas mi declaración de amor para que ahora sí me odies con toda tu alma y maldigas mi existencia con todas tus fuerzas…- le aseguro. Ella vio el sobre y lentamente cogió la orilla, el rubio ponía resistencia porque no deseaba dejarla ir, ella entonces jalo un poco más y de pronto ya estaba en sus manos, él trago duro cuando la vio mirar el sobre con tanta devoción y anhelo. –Ya no tendré con que chantajearte…- se rió el rubio sin remedio –Ahora… tú podrás chantajearme todo lo que quieras- Ella no entendía nada –Chantajearme con tu amor, con tus besos; cuando quieras algo Hinata, o simplemente por capricho o diversión, puedes decirme: Naruto si haces X cosa te daré un beso…- la miro a los ojos. –Ten por seguro que ahí estaré para complacerte con cualquier cosa tal de recibir un beso de tu dulce boca…- aseguro él. –Hinata pídeme favores cuando quieras, los que quieras, no te limites… porque si no… tendré que recurrir a medidas drásticas y si te llego a besar sin tu consentimiento tendrás todo el derecho de plantarme la cachetada de mi vida, créeme que incluso gustoso la recibiré, ¿Sabes que te diré? La cachetada… valió la pena, eso te diré, lo que quiero decir… es que no pretendas que este es nuestro último beso…- la amenazo –Porque si te descuidas… no lo será…- exclamo mientras bajaba la mirada rendido.

-¿Cómo tú…- él le puso un dedo en los labios

-¿Cómo me enamore de ti?- dijo sabiendo su duda - Mmm… eso te costará un beso saberlo…- la amenazo con la voz ronca mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacía sí. –Está bien, te lo confesaré gratis, solo por esta ocasión, pero la siguiente si te costará…- le guiño el ojo. –Fue fácil… me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te bese… ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Yo lo recuerdo claramente! La primera vez que provee el dulce sabor de tus labios… fue en la fiesta de Sasuke, en esa ocasión… caí por primera vez en tus ojos y aún no hallo la salida, tampoco es algo que me preocupe ni mucho menos que me alarme, estoy bien así… de echo… te declare mi amor por primera vez la noche de navidad ¿No te diste cuenta? Supongo que no… tu odias estas cosas, pero… la noche de navidad te di una disfrazada declaración de amor… sabes Hinata yo pienso que de la admiración nace el amor ¿No es así? Te admiraba, ¡Te admiro aún, por tu fuerza, por tu pureza, tu honestidad, tu alegría, tu inteligencia! Y de pronto… cuando me di cuenta… me vi acorralado por tus ojos… termine cediendo a tus encantos sin las ganas de resistirme… tan solo paso… tú no te percataste porque estabas ocupada odiándome pero así fue, desde el principio llamaste mi atención, con tu forma de ser y con la manera en la que me retabas por todo, eso me hizo caer en tu hechizo poco a poco hasta hundirme por completo y sin la posibilidad de salir… y aquello del seminario de Sasuke ¡Bah! Bien pude haberle dicho que no quería ir… pero acepte porque te ordenaría ser mi novia, entonces abusaría del sabor de tu boca, perdón, te debo una disculpa, ese día… se me paso la mano.- se sonrojo el rubio. –Estoy al descubierto, lo sabes todo, puedes burlarte de mí… me declaro culpable, perdí, tú ganaste, me enamore de ti…- le repitió a los ojos para que supiera que no jugaba.

-yo… yo… yo…- tan solo retrocedió poco a poco, él observaba sus movimientos y de pronto salió corriendo de ahí, dejándolo solo a él con sus pensamientos… no la detuvo, de echo estaba esperando a que huyera.

-Perdí en mi propio juego…- le susurro al viento con la mirada melancólica.

* * *

!Fin ta!

* * *

Estoy segura de que engañe a todos xD hasta a mí misma, lo cierto es que aún hay un capítulo más (ya el definitivo) lo juro es siguiente si sera e último, es que este si iba a ser el último pero !Bum! me vino la inspiration y dije: un cap más, un cap más *-*

Espero que no me odien por engañarlos vilmente u.u

los amo! nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

ah y eso si! si no hay reviews dejo que este sea el final asi que esta en sus bellas manos *-* nos vemos mis niños, coman frutas y verduras y vean Naruto *-*

Atte: La muy maldita desgraciada de Sunako xD


	17. Chapter 17

Aquí estoy de nuevo mis niños, les juro por mi vida que éste capítulo si es definitivamente el

**!ULTIMO!**

lo juro, de verdad. De todo corazón les pido una disculpa por mi travesura del capitulo anterior, no volverá a pasar (al menos en este fic ya no xD) y pues va enserio lo de que es el último cap. Gracias a todos chicos por haber compartido esta aventura conmigo, fue muy especial para mi, no tienen idea de como me han llenado de alegría sus reviews y no saben, ni se imaginan cuanto me han gustado todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

Gracias por su tiempo y por dejarme entrar en sus corazones. y pues bueno... antes del capítulo final quiero agradecer de nuevo a mis niños:

**Yukki Cross y Cruz: **Yukki Cross, que no te mencions no significa que no estés ahí... tú y Cruz me han apoyado muchisísimo desde que escribí mi primer adefecio de fic, las quiero con todo mi corazón, son mis amigas y no las cambio por nada, espero que eso les quede claríismo, las adoro mucho y les agradezco su tiempo y la presión que ejercían en mi para apurarme a actualizar. !Las amo, las amo, gracias por estar ahí siempre para mí y por hacerme reír cuando todo se pone mal, cuando la tormenta se pone eterna y aparente ser infinita, gracias a las dos, por sus consejos y su tiempo, por su cariño, y por su tiempo, las llevo en mi corazón!

**Hammi Yang: **Estas recachetona, que se le va a hacer... ni modo (no toques tus cachetes) pero nena así te quiero un muchochocote aunque me ignores cuando te hablo o me des el avión u.u Te quiero linda, gracias por aparecer en mi vida, no tienes idea de lo muy agradecida que estoy por haberte mandado ese MP por equivocación, gracias por haberlo contestado, te adoro ;) y tenemos una misión especial, pronto comenzara ;).

**Ayame Hikari Atsushi: **A ti te adoro un montón, desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, eres muy especial para mi y te reservo un inmenso cariño, además sigue en pie aquello que te prometí ;) pronto te lo hare llegar, gracias por seguirme y por haberme brindado la oportunidad de conocerte, te lo agradezco muchísimo y te quiero.

**SawakonotSadak (lo siento tuve problemas para escribir tu nombre en fanfiction, porque fanfiction es una nena ¬¬´):** Tú!, mi rebelde enamoradiza, te amo niña, tu fuíste mi primera fan y por eso te amo más, gracias por el apoyo y por toda esa buena vibra, gracias por los consejos románticos y por tu amistad.

**Princess Dark Amy: **awww! gracias por las bellas imágenes, gracias por tu amistad, las platicas y por ser tan linda y buena, eres una chica especial y con un enorme corazón y agradezco haberte conocido.

**Lizeth:** Tu mi pequeño dolor de cabeza, mi peque pedilona de lemmon, aquí tu Michi quiere agradecerte por ser tan kawaii *-* y además aprovechando la ocasión quiero aclarar que no podrás quitarme al rubio de ojos azules, es mio ¬¬´:) te quiero mi peque desastrosa, eres genial *-*

**Mile de lujo: **Lo escribí bien? Dios mio que verguenza, linda discúlpame, quede apenadísima, por favor espero que no pienses que lo hice adredre, en realidad creí ser muy astuta y poder memorizar tu nombre pero la verdad es que soy bastante mensa, una disculpa linda, enserio, perdóname, y de todo corazón, mil gracias por leer mi fic :) se te quiere muchote.

**Hinalove:** Mi querida Hinalove, tú eres la causante de que yo este actualizando, linda mil gracias por tus reviews diarios, sentía yo que debía apurarme o te decepcionaría, cosa que no deseaba en lo absoluto, así que trate de ponerme las pilas y escribir lo más rápido que pude, mil gracias por tu paciencia y tu cariño ahh y yo igual te quiero muchísimo aunque no te conozca, no necesito conocerte para saber que eres una dulzura de persona.

**Annie Marvel: **ni pienses que me estaba olvidando de ti, niña... gracias por esos hermosos reviews que me has mandado, espero que te haya llegado mi MP, estamos en contacto, se que quiere :)

**!Susuna!: **!Dios Susuna, tu eres mi diosa! !Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón! y es un honor para mí que te tomes la molestia de hojear mi fic, y lo digo enserio y de todo corazón, yo tengo... un altar en mi casa con tu nombre, eres mi autora favorita, a la que más respeto y admiro y tener un pedazo de tus pensamientos me hace inmensamente feliz, no tienes idea de como grite al saber que !Tú! te tomabas la molestía de leer mis fic, te adoro, mil gracias :)

Mis bellísimas: **Ushionara, Carolina Kinomoto, comechocolate, Rocío Hyuga, Noeliluna, Luna Yamile, Hikari gaega, Stella Whiteney, Hinata sama 198, Chiichan, ShikaPyyon, gelymurakami, Noeliluna, Lunayamile mi querido Alabdiel (perdonenme si alguien se me paso, de verdad disculpenme) el punto es... que los amo a todos y cada uno, mil gracias por su tiempo y dedicación, mil gracias por todo. **

**Ahora sí... al capítulo FINAL!**

**Esperen... antes de comenzar... este capítulo... se lo quiero dedicar, alguien muy especial... es una persona que ha estado ahí dejándome reviews y leyendo esta humilde historia se lo quiero dedicar... !A todos ustedes! !A todos! !Es todo suyo! !Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Éste es mi secreto...

¿Por qué había corrido como estúpida? ¿De qué huía? ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea! Tan solo lo había hecho por mero impulso estúpido, fue algo mecánico, algo que no se detuvo a discernir con claridad ni mucho menos con exactitud, tan solo lo hizo porque algo la impulso a hacerlo.

Corrió tanto como pudo, con una velocidad, desesperación y destreza sumamente impresionante. ¡Se detuvo en seco! Sus piernas no daban para más… y la dosis de adrenalina que se había disparado en su torrente sanguíneo había cesado súbitamente sin la posibilidad de recibir otra porción más. No sabía en donde estaba y poco le importaba, sentía su mente nublada cruelmente por una fuerza extraña que no le permitía entender bien los últimos hechos ocurridos.

Se apoyó en sus rodillas, mientras intentaba recuperar un poco del aire perdido en la carrera que emprendió con tanta carencia de control. Respiraba profundamente mientras a cuestas trataba de recuperar el oxígeno perdido que había extraviado por la travesía o quizás acaso era el oxígeno que él con sus bellos zafiros le había obligado a regalarle. Despabilo al instante mientras sentía sus mejillas colorearse en carmín cuando recordó la manera en la que él se había aferrado tan fervientemente a su boca, comenzó a respirar más profundamente cuando esa escena se repitió de nuevo en su cabeza enredada. Sentía el aire faltarle increíblemente. Se pellizco el brazo -¿Fue real?- se preguntó en un leve murmullo mientras profundizaba increíblemente más sus suspiros -¿fue real, acaso lo fue?- se repitió mientras soltaba un musitar casi imperceptible mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían sus labios, aquellos labios que él había probado con tanta desesperación, deseaba entonces que alguien le contestara a sus cuestionamientos, pero nadie lo haría… entonces ella misma debía resolver el misterio. Sintió su cuerpo sudar frío, su corazón alocarse y su cuerpo estremecerse cuando recordó el: -"Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti"- suspiro profundo y a punto estuvo de caer de rodillas ¡Jamás creyó vivir para escuchar eso salir de su boca! –No puede ser…- exclamo mientras se tapaba el rostro enrojecido con las manos y movía la cabeza en negación.

Comenzó a caminar camino a casa, de hecho, estaba muy cerca de casa; su subconsciente quizás la había guiado a su morada, entro silenciosamente; subió las escaleras con la precaución de ser lo más sigilosa posible, se encerró entonces en su cuarto. Miro detenidamente aquello que se hallaba en la bolsa del vestido. Se tumbó en la cama –Mi libertad- musito mientras recorría con los dedos el sobre de papel, el cual se hallaba bien cuidado y casi no maltratado, como si la persona que lo tenía bajo su poder lo hubiera protegido como un inmenso tesoro, con mucho amor, como si a esa persona se le hubiera olvidado el verdadero motivo de su posesión: "chantaje". El sello entonces se hallaba intacto, estaba tal y como lo había dejado el día que se lo entrego. Respiro estremecida al descubrir aquello. –"estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti"- ¡Maldición! Ahora… esa hermosa frase le acosaba los pensamientos y le entorpecía los sentidos. –Mientes…- susurro no creyendo en sus sinceras palabras empapadas de sentimiento. –Los príncipes no se enamoran de las plebeyas…- repitió mientras tapaba su rostro con una almohada. Cerro los ojos, de pronto… los abrió repentinamente, la escena de él arrancándole el aliento y aferrándose a ella se repetía cada vez que intentaba olvidarlo, suspiraba ahogada cada vez que ese pensamiento embargaba su mente y con dificultad consiguió dormir un poco.

El rubio se había quedado ahí parado, apoyado sobre el barandal de la azotea mientras pensaba en lo muy cobarde que había sido con ella –Mi última galleta…- murmuro a la luna –Me supo a derrota y gloria- se mordió los labios mientras intentaba revivir el momento. Suspiro sintiendo como el aire pasaba a través de la herida. –Seguro me odias por enamorarme de ti, ¿cierto?- murmuro como un loco mientras bajaba la mirada melancólico.

Cuando despertó pensó que todo había sido… un ¿mal o un buen sueño? Despertó con la esperanza de que todo haya sido una maldita quimera de su cabeza, una dulce ilusión a la que sucumbió por un corto tiempo, pero quedo poco satisfecha al comprobar que el sobre con su más valioso secreto se hallaba sobre el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama. Entonces se miró… aún tenía el vestido de la noche anterior y sobre su boca aún se guardaba el recuerdo de su boca oprimiendo contra la suya para robarle un trozo de alma y llevárselo consigo por siempre, se estremeció mientras trataba de disipar esos pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza hecha la peor maraña.

Se levantó para ir al trabajo, en esta ocasión nadie le había llamado para pedirle la más absurda de las órdenes o para atormentarle la existencia con alguna locura –Extrañaba eso-. Se la paso todo el día en la cocina del restaurant mientras preparaba los tallarines para el ramen que él tanto amaba ¡Maldición! Exclamo cuando se cortó el dedo al caer repentinamente sobre una dulce ilusión donde escuchaba su hermosa voz de él dentro de sus pensamientos. -¡Maldición, maldición!- exclamaba mientras se daba de topes por no lograr concentrarse. Los días se hacían cada vez más difíciles para ella. -¿Está es la libertad que tanto anhelaba?- se cuestionó mientras caída en el recuerdo de él al cual por cierto no había visto en semanas. – ¿Esta amarga sensación? ¿Desde cuándo entonces la libertad sabe tan agría y llena de una represión que causa con su propia esencia?- se quejaba mientras continuaba con su vida cotidiana que se había tornado monótona y sin sabor, tan simple, tan insulso e insípido como una noche sin estrellas.

Estaba entonces terminando uno de sus monótonos días en el trabajo, salió de ahí con la única intención de ir a casa lo más pronto posible, para disfrutar de su "libertad". Esa tarde salió temprano. Y hubiera llegado pronto a casa si algo no la hubiera detenido.

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- llamo una voz, ella giro la mirada repentinamente. Cuando se percató… ya se hallaba contra la pared mientras era acorralada por un cuerpo masculino. Trago saliva fuertemente mientras se sentía desfallecer con esos ojos azules que lograban ahogarla con tanta astucia, tanto tiempo de no contemplar al dueño de esas cuencas que se le antojo una quimera dulcemente traidora. Se le veía desesperado, muy desesperado, eso claramente lo reflejaban sus hermosas pupilas. -¡¿Por qué rayos no me has llamado?!- exclamo con un evidente sonrojo y con el tono de voz alterado que ella jamás le había escuchado. Ella perdió el habla. -¿No se te antoja acaso pedirme cualquier cosa inútil?- cuestionó ansioso. -¡Lo que sea!- grito desesperado. Ella no encontraba las palabras en sus labios, tan solo se limitó a mirarlo lleno de desesperación. –Te encanta tenerme así ¿cierto?- exclamo mientras se giraba completamente para darle la espalda mientras se revolvía la cabellera tratando de asimilar a los extremos que había llegado por ella. –Al menos dime que te encanta tenerme así…- le solicito suplicante mientras la miraba de reojo. Ella simplemente no decía nada. –Al menos… di que me odias, por favor- imploro. No la había visto en semanas y se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre y ahí estaba él… tratando inútilmente de repetir el sabor de sus labios sobre su boca, pero simplemente a ella no se le antojaba murmurar frase alguna… seguramente porque mucho ha de odiarlo. Tan solo optó por permanecer en shock mientras bajaba la mirada. Se veía como una presa tan fácil… y él como un maldito cazador hambriento –Maldición- se mordió el labio mientras inútilmente intentaba dirigir su mirada a otra parte que no fuera ella y su dulce incredulidad. -¡Te lo advertí, no digas que no lo hice!- exclamo mientras de la manera más rápida que pudo volvió a acorralarla con su cuerpo, fue tan veloz que ella apenas y alcanzo a captar la situación en la que estaba enredada. –Por favor, no digas que no te lo advertí…- exclamo quedo mientras repetía su amenaza, luego sus murmullos cesaron, seguidamente la sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas y la obligo a besarlo una vez más, ¡Maldición! Sabía que robarle un beso a la fuerza no estaba para nada bien, pero… llevaba días lleno de una horrible ansiedad que palpitaba sobre su boca, una locura de ansiedad que lo atosigaba con lentitud, además… se lo advirtió a ella… claramente le dijo: "No pretendas que este es nuestro último beso… porque si te descuidas… no lo será…" recordó él sus palabras mientras le robaba el delicioso aliento una vez más –Yo se lo advertí…- se consoló por la canallada que estaba haciendo. Y ella evidentemente se había descuidado. La Hyuga no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tan solo sentía la desesperación de él, podía transmitírsela con sus labios agitados y sedientos de su sabor. Nada pudo hacer, estaba completamente inmóvil sobre la pared, se maldijo entonces… él era mucho más fuerte que ella, estaba a su merced aunque… igual y tampoco era algo que le estaba desagradando, muy por el contrario.

Cuando él al fin decidió separarse de ella, bajo la guardia, entonces ella se liberó de la presión sobre una de sus muñecas y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino la cachetada de su vida que él le había autorizado a otorgarle después de robarle el aliento sin su consentimiento sin su mero permiso. Solo se escuchó el estrepitoso estruendo del chocar de su palma contra su mejilla. Tan solo observó como el blondo rápidamente poso la mano sobre su muñeca enrojecida por el fuerte impacto que ella le propino sin piedad.

-Realmente valió la pena- murmuro él con cinismo mientras se frotaba la mejilla y sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Naruto!- grito exaltada unos instantes después. -¡Estás sangrando!- exclamo mientras veía el hilillo de sangre recorrer su mentón, efectivamente, le había roto el labio con esa cachetada. Camino de prisa hacía él olvidando lo que el rubio acababa de hacerle y entonces ella tomo su semblante entre sus manos mientras veía el daño que ella le había provocado.

Él rubio sonrió -¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí?- ella no le puso atención, tan solo saco un poco de papel que guardaba en la mochila y le limpió la sangre de la barbilla con delicadeza. –Estás realmente preocupada- exclamo feliz mientras miraba su mirada llena de apuro por limpiar y curar la herida.

-¡Calla! ¿Qué acaso no te duele hablar?- exclamo ella ocupada en su labor.

-No, en realidad, valió la pena, creo que de echo… una cachetada por un beso tuyo es un precio muy pequeño, un precio que vale la pena pagar- exclamo orgulloso mientras la tomaba de la mejilla.

-Deja de decir tonterías- se quejó ella mientras sacaba un poco de alcohol de la bolsa y soslayaba sus caricias. –Esto dolerá…- le anticipo.

-¿Más que la cachetada?- se rió con mofa y ella hizo un mohín –Lo que sea por ti- le dijo seductoramente. Después entonces ella aproximó a su boca el pañuelo con alcohol.

-¡Te lo mereces! Por pretender jugar conmigo…- exclamo mientras bajaba la mirada después de separar el pañuelo de su labio roto una vez concluida su tarea.

-¿Quién juega?- exclamo ronco mientras le robaba la distancia. –Tú puedes jugar… jugar como quieras conmigo, ya te lo dije- le recordó mientras la intimidaba y la volvía a acorralar.

-Tú eres el que juega…- repitió con la mirada gacha.

La tomo del mentón mientras la obligaba a mirarlo - ¿No lo has entendido aún? ¿Quieres que te lo explique otra vez?- se acercó más - Porque… puedo hacerlo… pero… ¿Estarás dispuesta a escucharlo? ¿Estarás dispuesta a soportar las palabras de amor que emergerán de mis labios? Porque yo… estoy dispuesto a decírtelas, estoy dispuesto a recitártelas una a una- le dijo mientras comenzaba a hundirla en su hipnosis, quizás ella entonces estaba a punto de ceder ante el conjuro que guardaban sus ojos azules, quizás un poco más y la estaría bajo sus redes, entre sus brazos.

-¡Entonces es cierto!- ambos giraron la mirada hacía la fuente de dónde provenía esa voz, la Hyuga palideció mientras sentía que todo se caía a cachos irrecuperables. -¡¿Por eso jamás contestaste mi declaración?! ¡Era sencillo Hinata, tan solo debías decirme que estabas con el Presidente de Consejo Estudiantil!- exclamo. -¡Hubiera sido menos doloroso para mí que me rompas el corazón con tu honestidad que con tu soslayo!- grito el castaño lleno de coraje después de encontrarlos en una situación tan íntima que se podía prestar a malinterpretaciones por ojos ajenos. El rubio tan solo se separó de ella, de pronto el castaño una vez terminado de hablar salió corriendo de ahí y Hinata quedo en pánico, después de dos segundos salió tras él tan de prisa como pudo mientras gritaba su nombre y corría tras sus pasos.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?- exclamo el rubio enojado.

El azabache salió de donde estaba escondido –Quería saber cómo reaccionaría Hinata si Kiba los encontraba juntos a ti y a ella- confeso con altanería y descaro.

-¿Estás satisfecho?- cuestionó con el corazón hecho añicos. –Lo eligió a él, a mí me acaba de dejar con el corazón roto…- el blondo apretó los puños.

-Así parece- sonrió Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al rubio con la mirada pérdida y el corazón roto.

La Hyuga corría detrás del castaño, después de todo era su mejor amigo y evidentemente le debía una enorme explicación. -¡Kiba!- gritaba mientras vanamente intentaba alcanzarle el paso tan apresurado. -¡Maldición Kiba, por favor, detente!- grito exasperada.

El castaño entonces paro… ella sonrió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. –Solo me detendré si es para que me digas que a quien quieres es a mí y no a él- pidió sonrojado y con una tonada llena de esperanza quizás. Ella lo miro fijamente mientras el ojo marrón entonces comenzaba a cortar la distancia.

-De eso tenemos que hablar…- comento angustiada mientras intentaba hacer el esfuerzo sobre humano de sostenerle la mirada.

Se fueron a un parque a hablar con calma. Sentía miedo, no tenía ni idea de cómo le iba a dar la explicación que él evidentemente merecía.

Llegaron al frondoso y colorido parque, era tranquilo y pacífico y tanta serenidad le ponía los nervios de punta a Kiba, prácticamente escuchaba a su corazón latir con tanto miedo y angustia, sabía de antemano que de sus labios no vendría ni la más remota respuesta positiva con la que él soñaba.

Suspiro angustiado mientras se sentaban en un banquillo que se hallaba posado frente a un lago lleno de cisnes. Algo no estaba bien en todo aquello, podía sentirlo en el aire que circulaba a su alrededor, podía percibirlo claramente por la mirada baja de ella, por sus ojos embargados de una impronunciable ausencia de brillo, era casi palpable la respuesta que de sus labios emergerían sin piedad. Su silencio era más escalofriante que la respuesta negativa que él esperaba. La veía respirar mientras buscaba el valor para romperle el corazón sin la posibilidad de dudarlo. Pesados minutos transcurrieron, tan pesados que a él se le antojaron necesariamente eternos.

-Hinata- le llamo mientras la interrumpía cuando ella estaba a punto de articular frase alguna. Ella despabilo saliendo de su trance, sintió un poco de alivio, ya que tenía miedo de tener que decirle crueles palabras sin querer. –Entiendo…- le dijo, ella poso un gesto de sorpresa. –No sé porque rayos te pedí una respuesta si ya me la habías dado desde el principio ¿no crees?- suspiro –Desde que te conocí sabía de ante mano que no tenía posibilidades, no sé porque entonces se me antojo alimentar falsas esperanzas- bajo la mirada. –Prefiero no escuchar tu negativa, además… ya entendí que estas con el Namikaze- exclamo triste.

-¡No, no, te equivocas, él y yo no estamos juntos!- quiso explicar mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

Kiba se rió de ella -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando yo mismo vi como lo mirabas? además… estás sonrojada- se rió de ella. Hinata se alteró al escuchar eso y es cierto, su boca lo negaba fervientemente pero sus miradas y actitudes simplemente la delataban y más frente a Kiba que tan bien la conocía. Ella irremediablemente bajo la mirada estando al descubierto, ya no pudiendo ni queriendo negarlo más. –Es verdad ¿cierto? Él te gusta- exclamo.

-Eso no es verdad- se empeñó en negar.

-Lo es- le afirmó sin desidia.

-¡No, no lo es!- exclamo ella, porque tenía miedo, porque no quería romperle el corazón a Kiba. Sentía que no merecía ser feliz porque le estaba haciendo añicos al corazón de su mejor amigo.

-¡Deja de negarlo!- le grito. -¡¿Por qué lo sigues negando?! ¡¿Es quizás por qué tienes que trabajar, por qué tienes una familia por la cual preocuparte, por qué tu vida es difícil, por qué no eres como el resto de las chicas que tienen el tiempo para fantasear con su: "príncipe azul"?! ¡¿Es quizás por eso?! ¡Maldición Hinata acéptalo, te enamoraste y nada puede cambiar eso, tus pensamientos no lograran que cambies eso porque… porque en estas cosas siempre la razón es la que termina perdiendo no importando cuánta razón tenga la mente, eso no le importa al necio corazón que se hace fuerte!- le regaño sonrojado.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- cuestionó sin entender.

Él sonrió melancólico –Entiendo el punto… tienes razón, no debería darte consejos para ir corriendo a brazos de mi rival- argumento mientras guardaba silencio. –Pero… no quiero ser egoísta, yo bien sé cuánto has sufrido, no quiero privarte de lo que sientes por él- le aconsejo.-Por eso deberías dejar de negarlo…- le pidió. Ella se estremeció rotundamente mientras escuchaba sus sinceras palabras. –Además le gustas mucho, es evidente, tiene una cara de idiota, de por sí siempre la ha tenido, pero cuando te mira… su idiotez se hace más visible- se burló del rubio. –Así que deja de negar lo evidente- le pidió.

-Pero Kiba…- murmuro.

-Estaré bien…- bajo la mirada –Me repondré y volveremos a ser amigos- le advirtió sonriente.

-Gracias- murmuro mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla y luego salía de ahí.

-De nada…- dijo una vez que ella se fue. El castaño se quedó ahí unos instantes mientras se tomaba la molestia de consolar a su desquebrajado corazón.

Es cierto, Kiba le había dado el mejor consejo, pero tenía miedo, era temerosa, tenía pavor de hablar de… de… de su… de su amor, de hablar de la cosa que tanto trabajo le dio admitir. Era algo que jamás creyó hacer, tenía que pensar bien las cosas, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decirle y cómo iba a hacerlo, tenía que pensar bien si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer porque después ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía pavor, terror, mucho miedo. Era una simple novata, y todo esto… se tornaba nuevo para ella.

Pero iba a verlo… después de todo iba a hacerlo porque a los pocos días tenía que regresar a la escuela por sus papeles. Y no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decirle.

No dormía con calma, pero la última noche antes de verlo, esa si fue la peor, esa fue una de las peores noches que pasó: el corazón tan solo le saltaba a cada instante que recordaba lo que al día siguiente estaba planeando hacer y sus pensamientos la acosaban con el maravilloso recuerdo de él besándole los labios.

¡Abrió los ojos! ¡Estaba cansada de intentar pretender que dormía cuando en ningún momento lo consiguió por culpa de él! –Maldición- murmuro al ver que se había levanta mucho antes que su maldita alarma sonará. Se vistió, desayuno con su familia y salió de ahí con los pensamientos perdidos.

En su caminata hacía la escuela (la cual se le antojo eterna y altamente duradera) su mente divago bastante entre sus recuerdos pasados. Era tanto su miedo y pavor que comenzó a analizar como la situación había cambiado tan drásticamente. Cuando lo conoció lo odiaba por ser un completo payaso, cuando lo conoció recordaba que el rubio se babeaba por la Haruno, ¿Cómo eso había cambiado drásticamente?, si ella estaba completamente segura de que él estaba completamente embelesado con ella ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? No tenía idea… Sakura era una completa belleza total, era una princesa, era una flor delicada y perfecta, radiante y repleta de un delicioso aroma que cautivaba a cualquiera, era delicada y femenina, femenina y hermosa; cosa que Hinata Hyuga no era en lo absoluto. Todos esos pensamientos le hacían dudar… dudar de su resolución, sus pensamientos le gritaban un: ¡No lo hagas! Pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. Su desesperación comenzaba a ahogarla sin compasión y justo cuando necesitaba de todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar bien las cosas ella… ya estaba frente a la escuela, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de todos sus compañeros de generación. El tiempo se le había escurrido entre sus divagaciones sin respuesta. Decidió entonces entrar a la escuela. Y para el mal de males todo el mundo la miraba, todos de diferente forma, algunos chicos emocionados por verla y otras chicas con odio, después de todo el ser la vicepresidenta de Consejo Estudiantil le hacía pasar demasiado tiempo con el rubio, cosa que para el club de fans no era del todo grato.

Llego a su viejo salón y se encontró con varios de sus compañeros. Ahí estaba Kakashi, entregando los papeles a los chicos.

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- esbozo emocionado.

-¡Maestro!- dio un respingo y sonrió. Éste le correspondió y comenzó a buscar la carpeta con su nombre impreso. –Maestro…- lo llamo mientras lo veía husmear entre los papeles para encontrar el de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó mientras dirigía su único ojo a ella.

-Mmmm…- comenzó a titubear mientras jugaba con la mesa, espero entonces que todos salieran y muy bajito y despacio murmuro -¿Ya vino Naruto?- su nombre le quemaba la garganta y le entorpecía los sentidos mientras se producía un cosquilleo odioso en su estómago.

-¿Naruto?- exclamo sorprendido de escucharla a ella preguntar por el oxigenado. El hombre se irguió mientras le dirigía la mirada a la chica la cual estaba avergonzada. –Vino desde muy temprano… y se fue- no se dio cuenta de que acababa de romperle el corazón a la muchacha.

-¡¿Ya vino?!- exclamo entristecida y sorprendida.

-Así es, me dijo que se iba a ir a Inglaterra a estudiar y ya no lo vería más, vino a despedirse- comentó el maestro.

-¿A Inglaterra?- cuestionó cuando sintió el balazo sobre su pecho.

-Sí, te deshiciste de él Hinata- bromeó el maestro.

-Ahh, si, por supuesto- sonrió falsamente. -¿Es todo Kakashi?- cuestionó mientras le entregaba la carpeta con sus papeles.

-Bueno…- se tocó la barbilla –Un abrazo de una de mis más brillantes alumnas no estaría mal- sonrió el apuesto hombre.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo mientras se acercaba a estrechar al maestro. Al separarse éste se despidió de ella.

-¡Nos vemos Hinata! ¡Mucho éxito, y recuerda… No te rindas fácilmente!- Ella sonrió. Quizás para mucha gente esas palabras están gastadas por el uso y la frecuencia en la que son invocadas por la gente pero algunas veces… es necesario decirlas a pesar de su uso, porque no parece pero… se pueden olvidar sin percatarse de eso a pesar de ser bastante monótonas y evidentes su esencia es a veces olvidada.

-Maestro, esto es extraño pero no sabe de casualidad ¿Cuándo se va el idiota de Naruto a Inglaterra?- le cuestionó.

-Mm…- volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos –En estos días Hinata, me dijo que en estos días-

-¡Gracias!- exclamo mientras salía de ahí.

-¡Por cierto Hinata, no seas mala, Naruto lo olvido, ¿podrías cerrar el cubículo de consejo estudiantil con llave?!-

-¡Si, con gusto!- sonrió mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Camino apresurada entonces a hacer el mandado que Kakashi le dejo, lo haría rápido y luego correría a la mansión Namikaze para exigir a gritos hablar con el oxigenado de la casa. La melancolía le entro de provisto cuando se asomó al cubículo: lugar donde lo había soportado, lugar donde había discutido con él, donde habían compartido el oxígeno. Entro para dejarse hundir un poco por todo aquello que ya jamás volvería.

Recorrió el lugar con calma, con tranquilidad, tratando de hallar algún recuerdo fresco de él, cosa que no encontró. Sintió entonces una sombre detrás de sí.

-Hinata Hyuga- murmuro una voz escalofriante. Ella estremecida giro la mirada y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. Era todo su maldito club de fans y no se veían nada felices. Desde siempre había sabido que la odiaban pero no la tocaban porque era la vicepresidenta de Consejo Estudiantil pero ahora… ya no era nada, tan solo una ex alumna de esa prestigiosa escuela. -¡Tú, tú, nos robaste a Naruto!- exclamo la presidenta del club de fans. Ella entro en shock. Esas chicas se veían furiosas, enojadas, excitadas, alteradas y dispuestas a cobrar venganza por un año de robada atención.

-Yo… chicas, verán… no fue mi intención en ningún momento ser la vicepresidenta de consejo y créanme no lo hice para pasar tiempo con el imbécil oxigenado de Naruto- rió nerviosa tratando de salvar su pellejo. –Pero ya todo terminó- se rió de nuevo.

-¡No quieras engañarnos Hinata Hyuga!- grito la pelirroja que encabezaba a esa horda de chicas. -¡Ya sabemos tu relación con nuestro querido Naruto, lo has engatusado a tu antojo!- le reprocharon heridas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo impactada.

-¡Lo has besado a la fuerza y amenazado, y eso JAMAS te lo vamos a perdonar!- gritaron mientras iban acorralándola contra la pared.

-¡¿Quién les dijo eso?!- exclamo sorprendida la ojiperla.

-¡¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?!- vociferaron rabiosas.

-¡¿Quién les lleno la cabeza de mentiras?!- volvió a gritar exasperada.

Pero no parecieron escucharla o más bien no deseaban contestarle a su interrogante. Hinata era fuerte, demasiado, pero no podía contra un ejército de chicas despechadas, dolidas y llenas de ira, esas chicas que tan solo deseaban vengarse de ella. Poco pudo hacer cuando la sujetaron a la fuerza y evidentemente contra su voluntad. Eran tantas que ni forcejear pudo, la retuvieron con fuerza mientras hábilmente le amarraban las muñecas y tensaban la soga, le ataron los pies, le cegaron los ojos con una venda y cesaron su voz con una cinta para que no siguiera gritando que la soltasen.

-¡Éste será tu castigo por tu ambición, te dejaremos aquí toda la noche y si mañana nos sentimos lo suficientemente piadosas, llenas de bondad y misericordia quizás consensemos tu liberación!- exclamo la líder a lo que la pobre Hyuga nada pudo decir al respecto puesto que su voz fue acallada por ellas. Sin remedio la dejaron ahí, cerraron la puerta y se fueron. La Hyuga estaba desesperada, estaba angustiada y llena de terror. Lloraba en silencio mientras era presa de un pánico inmenso.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, no tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que era, ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. Tan solo quería ir a casa, quería ir con su familia.

La puerta entonces sonó en un portazo desesperado, escucho unos pasos presurosos y fuertes, su respiración era agitada, no sabía si aquel venía a rescatarla o a hundirla más. Supo que la persona quizás la salvaría cuando sintió que comenzaba a desamarrarle la venda de los ojos.

Tanto tiempo con la gasa en las cuencas de sus ojos que su vista se presentaba nublada, segundos transcurrieron para que pudiera visualizar a su héroe. Lo vio y se alteró más. Él entonces le quito la cinta de los labios.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo alterada y a punto de reventar en llanto. Se dio cuenta que no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cautiva puesto que apenas iba a comenzar a ponerse el sol.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- le exclamo mientras poco a poco intentaba en aflojar la soga de sus muñecas que la tenían tan bien sujeta.

-Por favor, desamárrame- pidió en sollozos con un tono de voz quebrado por la angustia. El rubio dio un respingo. Entonces retrocedió un poco.

-¿Por favor?- cuestionó él mientras ella lo miraba sin entender. Ella se angustió más, quizás no pretendía ayudarla como ella había pensado. –Hinata- exclamo. –Sé que no es momento para esto pero…- expuso. -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de… pedirme favores?- Ella dio un respingo. –Esto sería prácticamente un favor y tendría que tener un pago- le pidió. –En realidad… ahora que lo pienso estás en una buena situación para mí- se rió.

-Naruto esto no es divertido- se quejó ella amarrada y angustiada.

-Ya sé que no lo es, pero poco puedes hacer para defenderte de mí en estos momentos, y sinceramente estoy planeando en secuestrarse- rió pícaro. -¡Ya estás amarrada, es el mejor regalo que podrían darme!- argumento mientras ella entraba en pánico. –Bueno está bien… dejemos lo del secuestro para otra ocasión- le recito al oído. –Pero… hablaba enserio con lo de mi pago- exclamo sonrojado, y ella tan solo lo miro asustada.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto desmoralizada.

-A ti- jugueteo con su cabello oscuro mientras la veía estremecerse con sus palabras. Tenía ese mismo semblante que puso la noche de la graduación cuando le pidió un beso, tenía ese mismo maldito semblante que decía: ¡Hablo enserio! El rubio entonces soslayo la mirada –Esta bien Hinata, eso es muy ambicioso de mi parte, me conformo entonces con la cuota que habíamos acordado antes-

-¿La cuota que acordamos antes?- exclamo no estando de acuerdo.

-Un beso y ya- pidió sonrojado mientras permanecía de cuclillas frente a ella. –La misma cuota, un simple beso- repitió mientras la miraba fijamente. –Te prometo que será el último, mañana me voy a Inglaterra y no sabrás más de mí, si quieres… velo como un beso de despedida- explico melancólico.

-¿Un beso?- exclamo alterada e indispuesta.

-Lo entenderías si estuvieras tan perdidamente enamorado como yo- confeso mientras se sonrojaba hermosamente. Trago saliva, aún había algo que tenía que confesarle a él, pero por algún motivo le fascinaba pelear con el rubio.

-¡No te daré nada, desátame!- exclamo enojada mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Creo que no ves la situación en la que estás metida- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie. –Pero si así lo quieres… está bien, sin pago no hay favor- exclamo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, obviamente no iba a irse, jamás la dejaría ahí, pero quería sacarle provecho a encontrarla amarrada y desesperada.

-¡Naruto no te vayas, por favor!- exclamo inquieta cuando lo vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya te dije mi pago, Hinata- le recalco. Vio como ella ladeo la mirada, se mordió el labio. ¡Estaba a punto de ceder! Eso mismo pensó el rubio. La chica no es que no quisiera si no muy por el contrario pero era difícil aceptar sus sentimientos. El blondo al ver que lo estaba pensando demasiado decidió hacer un poco más de presión y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí para que ella se estresara y terminara cediendo ante sus locuras de enamorado.

-¡Esta bien, acepto, me rindo!- grito desesperada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestionó el rubio sonriente.

-Acepto- balbuceo mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Qué aceptas Hinata?- cuestionó él y sinceramente estaba aprovechando su vulnerabilidad en esos momentos.

-Tus condiciones, tus términos, los acepto- bajo la mirada rendida.

-¿Qué términos?- la haría decirlo, la frase prohibida, la obligaría a que sus labios la reciten.

-¡Tú pago!- grito desesperada.

-¿Cuál pago?- exclamo fingiendo demencia. Ella comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Hizo un puchero, entendía el juego, su juego.

-El beso- exclamo a medias, con la voz bajita y evidentemente sonrojada. Él entonces dijo:

-¿Qué beso?- quizás hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera aceptado desde el principio, él entonces no le estaría poniendo tantas trabas.

-¿Enserio quieres que lo diga?- exclamo sonrojada.

-¿Crees que bromeo?- esa pregunta fue más una afirmación.

-¡El maldito beso que me obligarías a darte o recibir como pago!- exclamo roja de molestia y de pena.

-No así Hinata- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía ganas de mandarlo al diablo pero estaba ahí cautiva y bajo sus antojos y nada podía hacer para protegerse. Hizo una mueca enojada, luego respiro resignada, siempre él terminaba ganando.

-El beso que vas a darme, lo recibiré- dijo entonces con otro tono de voz.

-mm… estas cerca- sonrió con malicia mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella y la tomaba de la mejilla.

-¿Cómo entonces?- se quejó enojada.

-Piénsale un poco más- le pidió. De pronto alzó la mirada entendiendo al fin su juego.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Me harás decirlo?- argumento alterada por la resolución de él.

-¿Crees enserio que bromeo?- le profirió mientras la miraba fija y seriamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que él poseía.

-Entiendo- musito mientras bajaba la mirada, trago saliva, respiro profundo, se sonrojo mientras él la miraba fijamente a los ojos procurando vanamente no caer en su hipnosis. Abrió un poco la boca mientras todo el cuerpo se le estremecía por lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca –Naruto- lo llamo y él solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente mientras rozaba dulcemente sus mejillas con sus manos. –Solo lo diré una vez- le amenazó.

-Con escucharlo una vez me conformo- confesó.

Ella se estremeció con el contacto de sus dedos y resuelta a decirlo lo hizo –Naruto…- él se impacientaba por la desidia de la chica –Bésame- eso era lo que justamente él deseaba escuchar, lo que anhelaba oír y tuvieron que amarrarla y dejarla a la deriva para escucharla murmurar esas palabras que él jamás pensó sentir.

Sonrió satisfecho –Con gusto- le aseguro mientras la empujaba hacia la pared, la tomaba de su semblante y dulcemente reducía el espacio sin dudarlo un instante para poder besarla de nuevo. En eso estaba mientras pensaba en cómo le haría para sobrevivir en Inglaterra sin verla o sin lograr chantajearla para poder sentir el sabor de su galleta prohibida, decidió dejar de pensar en ello y mejor disfruto del beso que le estaba dando contra su voluntad y a base de chantajes. Ella se sentía tan utilizada pero poco podía hacer, después de todo no era algo que no deseara repetir. Así que resignada se dejó utilizar por él y su desesperación. Ya se le estaba haciendo la maldita manía y costumbre de besarla cuando se le antojara y por los medios que fueran, sabía él que eso estaba mal, que era bajo, cobarde y muy canalla pero también sabía que era temporal y esa respuesta lo impulsaba a continuar con sus chantajes los cuales pronto cesarían. Fue maravilloso para él lograr que ella le pidiera que la besara, era algo con lo que él soñaba. Cuando termino de jugar con su boca se separó de ella.

-No me hartare jamás de ese sabor- le aseguro mientras la miraba.

-¿Ahora me desatarás?- pregunto sacándolo de su hermoso trance.

-Si- suspiro resignado por saber que ella no había sentido lo mismo que él. Fue lento mientras lo disfrutaba, poco a poco le desato las cuerdas de los pies y piernas y luego fue hacía sus muñecas. Al ver sus manos libres al fin después de varias horas decidió vengarse de él dándole una cachetada por la manera en la que la había utilizado y chantajeado. Él reaccionó rápido antes de que ella lograra su cometido, de prisa detuvo su mano antes de que roce su pómulo. –Entiendo que estés molesta pero llegamos a un acuerdo, si te besaba sin permiso podrías golpearme, por eso la otra ocasión baje la guardia y deje que me golpearas pero en esta ocasión Hinata, realmente te salve, es lo mínimo que le da una princesa a su salvador- sonrió travieso. –Pero si darme una cachetada es lo que deseas… entonces te puedo dar motivos para que me la des…- sonrió con malicia mientras le robaba la distancia y la tomaba de sus muñecas. -¿Quieres que te de motivos para golpearme?- le amenazo con la voz ronca y desesperada mientras ella entendía bien lo que trataba de decirle, sabía que: cachetada era igual a un beso.

-Entiendo- exclamo ella asustada. –Me comportare- bajo la mirada rendida. Él se enojó.

-Supongo que ya hice mi labor de héroe o de príncipe frustrado salvando a su princesa no correspondida- bajo su semblante y luego saco de su pantalón un sobre y se lo extendió –Toma- le dijo. Ella sorprendida tomo el sobre.

-¿De… de… donde sacaste esto?- cuestionó impactadísima.

-Eres una torpe, el día que corriste detrás de Kiba dejaste tu mochila en el suelo, Sasuke la bolseo y hallo esto, y por algún motivo se lo dio a Shion, esta no sé cómo contacto a mi dichoso "club de fans" y les conto acerca de lo que siento por ti, pero cambio todo diciendo que fuiste tú quien me chantajeaba y utilizaba, estás chicas entonces vinieron a mi "rescate" y por eso se vengaron contigo, luego iba a venir Shion a hablar contigo para pedirte que te alejaras de mí porque piensa que soy de su propiedad, me la encontré aquí en la puerta y averigüe aquello que tramaba, entonces le descubrí tu sobre y se lo quite- conto sin más.

-¿Todo eso hiciste por mí?- exclamo boquiabierta.

- Y sinceramente haría mucho más- callo unos instantes. –Ten y por favor se más cuidadosa, cuando yo lo tenía… lo cuidaba más que a mi propia vida, cuídalo- le extendió el sobre lo más rápido que pudo para que no cayera en la tentación de quedarse con él.

La peliazul lo tomo con cuidado y dudosa -¿No me cobraras?- pregunto despavorida.

-No, tranquila, ya te he robado demasiados besos, tampoco quiero que me odies tanto- exclamo resignado.

-Gracias- afirmo mientras lo acercaba a su pecho.

-No hay de que- sonrió -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- le interrogó –Tranquila ya no te haré nada… bueno al menos eso creo- sonrió –No es cierto, ya no te haré nada, vamos, no te cobrare-

-Bueno…- cedió ella.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la escuela y él se rasco la nuca –En realidad…- carraspeo –Vine a pie- se rió como loco.

-No te preocupes- contesto ella. –Sé cómo llegar a casa, no es como si no haya andado sola por la calle a hartas horas de la noche- aseguro pretendiendo ser fuerte.

-Te acompañare- aseguro él sin marcha atrás.

-Pero tu casa queda del otro lado de la ciudad- exclamo.

-Como si me importara caminar a hartas horas de la noche, por ti lo hago- esbozo una sonrisa.

Su caminata comenzó, no era tan tarde, aún no era tan tarde, el corazón de ambos latía como loco y sus nervios los traicionaban vilmente.

-¿Cómo es que no trajiste tu auto?- interrogo tratando de matar el silencio.

-ahhh, Kiba me llamo para preguntarme si te había visto, le dije que no, me preocupe y salí como idiota a tu rescate, así nada más, salí corriendo como estúpido sin recordar que tengo auto- se burló de sí mismo. Ella bajo la mirada ante esa confesión, de pronto se percató que habían llegado al parque donde en una ocasión se libró una ferviente batalla de bolas de nieve. Supo que era el momento indicado para esclarecer todo este asunto y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

-¡Naruto!- lo llamo mientras se ponía frente a él. Él se sorprendió ante su llamado.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- murmuro bajito.

-¡Ten!- exclamo mientras cerraba los ojos y extendía el sobre hacía él.

Él se perturbo ante ella al ver sus acciones -¿Qué haces?- le cuestionó mientras ella extendía el sobre con esmero.

-¡Tómalo!- le grito y él era ahora el idiota que no comprendía nada.

-¿Por qué si es tuyo?- exclamo sin descifrar.

Enmudeció ella entonces unos instantes y hallando valor dijo: -No obedecí una orden- aseguro con el semblante serio y resignado.

-¡Pero si las obedeciste todas a la perfección!- reitero él.

-¡Qué no! ¡No obedecí una, no obedecí una orden! ¡El sobre entonces es tuyo, ese era nuestro trato!- puso unos ojos suplicantes que decían: ¡Toma el maldito sobre! Él lo tomó pensando que jamás lo volvería a tener entre sus manos.

-¿Y ahora?- interrogo confundido.

-¿No es evidente?- cuestionó –Ábrelo…- le pidió a lo que sus pupilas azules se estresaron.

-Pero Hinata es tu secreto más precia…-

-¡Ábrelo!- grito mientras apretaba las pupilas. -¡Ábrelo Naruto, tú solo ábrelo y entenderás muchas cosas!- pidió nuevamente alterada.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó dudoso y con miedo, sus manos le temblaban y el corazón palpitaba sin resolución.

-Segurísima- le sonrió brindándole confianza –Hazlo sin miedo, ábrelo- le solicito suplicante.

Él entonces miro el sobre, perdió el aliento y emprendió su tarea de romper cada feroz sello que ella le había implantado con ahínco y cuidado, poco a poco comenzó a romper el papel que ya estaba a punto de ceder, poco a poco y con miedo comenzó a husmear entre lo que esas hojas guardaban con tanto recelo y fervor, ella cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba el papel quebrarse poco a poco. Su alma quedaría al descubierto al fin, ya nada habría que ocultar con tanto entusiasmo y desesperación.

El chico estrecho el papel desnudo entre sus manos, pero faltaba un sello más, entonces no puedo evitar preguntarlo por última vez: -¿Estás segura de esto?- vio como ella trago saliva, puso una mirada dura y asintió con la cabeza mientras articulaba un claro y a la vez fugaz:

-Si Naruto, hazlo, acaba con esto de una vez-

Sus manos le temblaron más y sintió su pulso ascender como loco mientras su corazón retumbaba más y más fuerte sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Poco a poco violó el último candado, el último sello y ella supo que no habría marcha atrás para su decisión. Ella supo entonces que su alma estaba desnuda y expuesta cuando el quedo petrificado y las cuentas de sus ojos azules se dilataron drásticamente por la impresión, por el impacto, por todo que el saber su secreto más íntimo resulto.

-Hi…Hinata- balbuceo impresionado el chico mientras trataba de no perder el habla.

-Léelo en voz alta- le pidió. – ¡Quiero que los árboles, que el agua del lado, que la vegetación, la tierra y el parque entero lo sepan!- exclamo llena de locura.

-No haré eso- exclamo él.

-¡Si ya lo sabes tú entonces ya nadie tengo a quien ocultárselo! ¡Vamos Naruto, dilo sin miedo!- exclamo mientras cerraba los párpados. -¡Dilo, para que yo pierda el miedo, para que mi razón lo entienda, para que deje de negarlo, dilo abiertamente, por favor!- solicitó desesperada.

Él rubio redujo el espació que los separaba poco a poco sintiendo ella eso como fuertes golpes y en el pecho.

-Dilo tú misma- le extendió el sobre, ella lo miro con miedo –Dilo tú misma, si ya lo sé yo, entonces ya no importa quien se entere- le repitió sus palabras. Sabía que ella debía superar ese miedo que le carcomía el alma, sus ojos y su alma de él le brindaban el apoyo para que lo lograra. Tomo con miedo el sobre desnudo, su secreto al descubierto. Lo leyó nuevamente para recordar y estar segura de lo que decía, comprobó entonces que su contenido era el mismo, el mismo desde hace un año.

El rubial la tomo de las manos dándole seguridad y luego poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de ella. – ¡Dilo Hinata, confiésaselo al viento, al agua, a todo lo que nos rodea, nadie te juzgara!- le sonrió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos con cuidado mientras tomaba oxígeno y valor –Yo Hinata Hyuga, tengo un secreto que contar...- argumento con nerviosismo, el rubio asintió orgulloso de ella. –Yo…- comenzó a titubear –Yo… yo en realidad… yo siempre… yo siempre aunque lo haya negado fervientemente con cuerpo y alma yo siempre…- callo unos instantes. –¡Yo siempre he soñado…- sostuvo el aliento –¡Yo siempre he querido enamorarme!- grito a los cuatro vientos procurando que su voz sea recia, tratando de que todo el mundo escuchara su secreto, gastando el aire de su pecho en su grito declaratorio, al fin entonces, sintió que su alma quedaba en paz con ella después de terminar su declaración, después de confesar lo más sagrado que guardaba, se cayó entonces de rodillas y se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí- la abrazó el rubio.

-No, Naruto, tú no comprendes, para ti es fácil admitir que quieres a alguien, pero no lo es para mí, jamás lo ha sido, ahora mi burbuja está rota, desquebrajada y partida en pedazos irrecuperables- exclamo mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

-Entonces dime… ¿Por qué te empeñabas en negar algo que realmente era cierto, por qué te tomaste la molestia de mentir, de mentirme y de intentar mentirte de algo que realmente era cierto? ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué desde que te conozco te empeñaste en asegurar que el amor y todo lo que enamorarse conlleva era algo que simplemente no te importaba, algo que te producía nauseas?- cuestionó confundido.

-¿Por qué?, dices, ¿No es acaso evidente mi decisión? ¿No lo es?- alzo la mirada –No soy como las demás chicas- fue su excusa.

-Eso lo sé, tú eres espec…-

-¡No, te equivocas, al contrario, soy la chica menos especial y más corriente del mundo! ¡Toda esta farsa del: "No me quiero enamorar y jamás me enamorare" era una barrera que me protegía del mundo, de todos, del dolor!- guardo silencio mientras él continuaba sin entender. –Dime Naruto, dime tú… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una chica que… para empezar… no es delicada, quien querría a una chica que no es dulce, una chica que no es amable, que no se ríe por cualquier cosa, que no es tranquila, quien querría a alguien que no es especial, alguien que no es amable, una persona que no es atenciosa, una chica que no es divertida, una chica que no es risueña, que no es alegre, una muchacha que no es tierna, que no es para nada en lo absoluto femenina y que carece completamente de belleza, encantos, atributos, una chica que no es bonita ¿Quién Naruto, quién? ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie! Los chicos buscan chicas como Sakura o Shion no chicas como Hinata, porque las chicas como yo son exactamente lo que un hombre no ve en una mujer, soy exactamente la pesadilla de cualquier hombre hecha mujer, eso soy, por eso me la pase todo este tiempo negándolo, porque si entonces no me importa el amor pues entonces evidentemente no me afecta en lo absoluto su presencia o en este caso su ausencia… por eso lo negué y jure que no me importaba, aunque en realidad si lo tomaba en cuenta pero al verme privada de tantas cualidades de una chica normal decidí que entonces estaba bien, entonces yo refugiaría mi amor en mi familia, en la escuela, en mis amigos, en mis ganas de no rendirme de demostrarle a todos que a pesar de no ser como el resto de las chicas con suerte, de las chicas con madre, de las chicas que no tienen que trabajar para mantener a su padre enfermo y a su pequeña hermanita yo Hinata Hyuga podría ser casi, casi, tan solo casi tan buenas como ellas, o al menos… moriría en el intento, ahí estaba yo… viviendo la vida de plebeya que me correspondía, sin esperar a nada ni a nadie mientras tenía y me veía en la necesidad de lidiar con un príncipe y su princesa que era exactamente lo que yo jamás seré y estaba bien… era como la servidumbre en un palacio. ¿Entiendes Naruto, entiendes por qué lo hice? ¿Entiendes por qué tenía que aparentar ser fuerte frente a ti, frente a todos y soslayar a todas esas situaciones que me obligaban a ladear mi mirada hacía el "amor" entiendes porque fingía y te maldecía y juraba odiarte a ti y al amor, lo comprendes? ¿Quién entonces se enamoraría de una chica así? ¡¿Quién?!- ceso su relato mientras respiraba profundo, había sacado toda esa carga de su pecho afligido.

-¡Yo, Hinata, yo, el idiota "príncipe" se enamoró, al que tu llamas: "príncipe" ese imbécil se enamoró de ti, pero te había funcionado muy bien tu plan, porque lo persuadiste bien de tu mentira, porque entonces él vivía atormentado de vivir enamorado de la chica que más lo detesta a él, a sus sentimientos y al amor, vivía atormentado de saber que padecería por siempre un amor no correspondido, un amor que a su princesa le asqueaba con locura y el idiota "príncipe" entonces… tiro las armas sabiendo que nada ganaría porque había perdido desde el momento en el que ella le había robado el corazón. ¡Yo soy ese estúpido "príncipe", ese idiota que se contuvo a gritarte sus sentimientos por creer que la respuesta sería un rotundo: ¡No, te odio, aléjate escoria! Un estúpido que desde hace tiempo llevaba queriéndote y que simplemente se la pasaba disimulándolo para que no lo odiaras, a tal grado de mentirte diciéndote que seguía con Sakura para que mis besos de amor, mis caricias y mis frases de amor se vean disfrazadas con mi relación con ella, por eso Hinata, por eso jamás te dije que termine con ella ¿Lo comprendes acaso? ¿Comprendes que lo hice por qué quería que no te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos? entonces tú… pensando que seguía con ella pensarías que solo actuaba y no me odiarías tanto- Ella dio un respingo. -¿Por qué me confesaste todo esto Hinata, por qué ahora, por qué antes de irme a Inglaterra y desaparecer de tu vida para siempre, no era eso acaso lo que tu querías? ¿No acaso ya no querías saber nada de mí ni de mi existencia? ¿Por qué entonces me vienes con esto? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo hacia mí dándome armas y razones para luchar por ti? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es quizás porque…- callo un momento mientras pensaba en alguna posibilidad –¿Por qué… por qué quieres darle una oportunidad al amor? ¡¿Es por eso?! ¡¿Vas a darle una oportunidad al amor?! ¿Por qué no se la das Hinata? Dásela, dale una oportunidad, una chiquita, una pequeña, entonces yo… ahí estaré para luchar por ella, porque yo podría Hinata, yo podría ser quien te enseñe el amor si enamorarte deseas… solo tendrías que enamorarte de mí…- bajo la mirada –Yo sé que eso no es absolutamente nada fácil para ti, pero me esforzaré- le aseguro dejando ver su perseverancia en todo.

-Demasiado tarde Naruto- argumento la chica.

-Ahhh…- bajo la mirada entristecido. –Bueno… entiendo- deslizo la mirada y la dirigió al suelo. –Entonces mejor dime… ¿Cuál fue la orden que según tú no cumpliste?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Recuerdas que el día de la graduación… cuando estábamos en la azotea, tú me dijiste que querías que yo… te diera un beso?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!- exclamo sonrojado y orgulloso.

-Ese día…- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos –Tú me pediste que… yo te ayudara a mentirle a tu corazón- confesó mientras bajaba la mirada. –Y… no lo hice- manifestó apenada y bajo la cara.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. Ella retrocedió un poco apartándose de él. El chico al ver que ella se alejó entonces bajo la mirada, entendía que ella ya no deseaba que él la tocara más. –Vamos Hinata si tienes algo que decirme hazlo, sería bueno para mi corazón que acabaras con esto de una buena vez- le pidió suplicante.

-Todo estaba bien, mi vida estaba bien, la escuela estaba bien, todo, todo estaba bien hasta… hasta que llegaste tú… con tus… ocurrencias, con tus órdenes carentes de razón, con tus disparates… con… con… con tus lindos ojos azules…- ladeo la mirada sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir, él dio un respingo mientras dirigía su atención a ella, abrió más las cuencas de sus ojos y vio como ella comenzó a retroceder apenada, aparentemente él ya percibía por donde iba todo aquello. –Y entonces…- argumento mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

-¿Entonces qué Hinata?- le comenzó a robar la distancia.

-Entonces… ¿Podrías no acercarte tanto es que…-

-¿Es qué, qué?- le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

-Es que… tus ojos me ponen nerviosa, me distraen- de pronto torpemente sintió que choco contra el tronco de un árbol. Al confesar eso él fue más renuente y la tomo del mentón para que mirara sus ojos azules, ella llena de vergüenza mejor cerro sus párpados y puso las manos sobre su pecho intentando frenar que él se siguiera acercando. –Tú… tu arruinaste todo, jamás debí retarte, jamás debí burlarme de ti ni aceptar esa apuesta contigo… jamás debí dejarme ahogar por tus ojos, jamás debí dejar que me besarás… jamás debí quererte como lo hago… si Naruto, te quiero, mucho, demasiado, más de lo que jamás pensé y… si voy a darle una oportunidad al amor… quiero que sea contigo, y si no es así entonces el amor no me importa… entonces… jamás me importara de nuevo como ahora- Callo a su declaración y se mantuvo con las cuencas de sus ojos perlas selladas mientras esperaba alguna frase, sonido o palabra de él, espero lo suficiente pero él nada más no abría los labios, ella estresada abrió de sopetón los ojos. El blondo tenía una expresión ensimismada, estaba completamente petrificado y en su rostro no había expresión, tan solo un gesto de neutralidad sin sabor. –No pude satisfacer tu orden… porque yo no estaba fingiendo, realmente fue enserio…- concluyo.

-Entonces…- susurro. –Sí sientes algo por mí, ¡Lo sabía, soy irresistible!- exclamo con un aire de egocentrismo en sus palabras.

-¡Ahhh!- se enojó mientras lo empujaba y comenzaba a caminar de prisa -¡Lo sabía, jamás debí confesarte mis sentimientos, está bien Naruto Namikaze, búrlate si quieres!- exclamo enojada mientras caminaba a paso rápido casi hasta un punto de comenzar a correr. El blondo corrió detrás de ella y la sujeto del brazo de prisa mientras la atraía hacía sí. -¡Suéltame!- exclamo mientras pataleaba y él la atraía contra su pecho y la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Jamás- le susurró al oído. –Jamás te soltaré- le amenazo con dulzura. –Me has hecho muy feliz Hinata, tanto, que tuve que arruinarlo diciendo una estupidez- balbuceo con ternura. –Lo que quise decir fue… que te quiero y que jamás te dejare ir- exclamo mientras la veía sonrojarse. Estaban a algunas cuadras de casa de ella, ya era tarde y las calles estaban oscuras. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa el comenzó a jugar de nuevo. –Bien Hinata tengo que dejarte, mañana sale mi vuelo a Londres y aún no acabo mis maletas- ella entro en pánico.

-¡¿Te iras?!- exclamo alterada.

-Así es- bajo la mirada.

-Pero… pero… pero…- se quedó enmudecida, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

-¿Pero qué Hinata?- cuestionó inquisidoramente.

-No quiero que te vayas- murmuro bajito mientras miraba el suelo con detenimiento y melancolía.

-¿Estás segura? Porque apenas hace algunas semanas asegurabas odiarme- murmuro dolido mientras notaba que ella jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. La chica alzó la mirada suplicante, estaba a punto de llorar. –Entonces… dame razones para quedarme- pidió con una voz llena de malicia. –Dime, ¿por qué debo quedarme?- vio que ella se trataba entre sus pensamientos. –Que tal… si pongo mis condiciones, mis condiciones para quedarme ¿las aceptaras?- cuestionó serio mientras elevaba una ceja.

-¿Cuáles son? ¡Dímelas!- prorrumpió fuera de sí.

El chico esbozo la más grande de sus sonrisas al ver que su plan daba resultado –Debes dejarme abrazarte sin objeciones- murmuró mientras le rodeaba la silueta con los brazos y la atraía hasta él con apuro y sin reserva, ella se dejó manipular por él con tal de evitar su partida, solo diviso como ella acepto sin articular ni conferir protesta ni pretexto alguno en sus condiciones –Debes también… dejarme acariciarte- estipulo mientras palpaba sus pómulos enrojecidos, ella confirmo aquello sin reparo, él sonrió –También debes dejarme sujetarte de la mano- exclamo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, ella no se negaba –Debes también dejarme… besarte sin objeciones ni quejas- exclamo seguro de lo que decía, ella se alarmo ante eso, lo miro a los ojos con miedo, después bajo la mirada apenada y asintió sin articular nada ¡Bien! Lo estaba consiguiendo… solo faltaba un poco más –De vez en cuando…- le advirtió mientras se acercaba al moño de su uniforme y lo deslizaba suavemente y con extremo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse por un paso en falso. –De vez en cuando…- musito con cuidado –Debes dejarme posar mis labios sobre la piel de tu cuello…- le exigió con un tono ronco de voz mientras hundía la cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su garganta, ella sintió su respiración de él sobre la mencionada piel, entonces la amenazo con rozar esa piel que se ocultaba bajo su blusa blanca de botones, poso el olfato mientras robaba un poco de su aroma. -¿Me dejaras?- pregunto viendo que ella no decía nada ni ponía un gesto sobre su rostro absorto.

Apretó los párpados sintiendo que recordaba la ocasión en la que él probó tanto de ella como quiso. Asintió la cabeza temerosa –Si Naruto- le dio autorización, él por un instante se alteró al escuchar esa respuesta, pensó que ella le daría un golpe y lo mandaría al diablo, lo maldeciría y le gritaría lo mucho que lo odiaba pero las cosas no fueron así… ella estaba tan resuelta en que no deseada que él se fuera que haría casi cualquier cosa. El rubial se apartó un poco de ella mientras su rostro guardaba un gesto de incredulidad. La chica jalo el moño rojo de su cuello quitándolo por completo, se abrió los primeros botones de la blusa después de sacarse el saco, aparto el cabello de su hombro para posarlo del otro lado y cuando el chico se dio cuenta la piel pálida de su cuello y parte de su hombro era ventilada por el viento de la noche. –Puedes hacerlo Naruto- le repitió sonrojada mientras su cuerpo temblaba. –Hazlo- argumento mientras ladeaba la cabeza para dejarle libre el paso, tan solo cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba profundo.

El chico temeroso se acercó a ella, la tomo del mentón, mientras le ayudaba a cerrarse la blusa y le hacía el moño de nuevo –Solo bromeaba…- murmuro bajito.

Ella sesgo la mirada avergonzada y con el rostro completamente coloreado en carmín, mientras lo maldecía por obligarla a desnudar parte de su piel frente a él.

-Pero me alegra saber que estarías dispuesta a aceptar esa cláusula- sonrió victorioso.

-Engreído- se quejó ella.

-Tranquila, no te pediría algo así- le calmo -Bueno, bueno, tengo una última condición-

-¡Ya no quiero nada!- exclamo enojada

-Entonces me iré a Inglaterra- exclamo. Ella hizo un puchero y termino cediendo.

-¿Cuál es tú última condición?- cuestionó avergonzada.

-Cuando te pregunte…- bajo la voz aún más. –Hinata… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Deberás decir que "sí" sin dudar un instante- la chica entonces se quedó en total embelesamiento, se quedó anonadada frente a él. -¿Aceptas todas mis condiciones y términos?- interrogo.

Sin remedio, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo porque no había nada que pensar expuso un: -Si Naruto, será como ordenes- al terminar esa frase el rubio con absoluta destreza y seguridad se acercó a ella sin la oportunidad de que huyera, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la beso dulcemente sintiendo que al fin podría hacerlo sin acudir a chantajes, engaños o extorsión. Fue maravilloso para él sentir que ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras hundía los dedos entre su alocado cabello y le correspondía el roce de labios con tanta dulzura.

-¿Estás segura de que podrás aguantarme algunos años más?-

-Como si me quedara de otra… tú… siempre terminas ganando- se sonrojo mientras miraba a otra parte.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Hinata… en realidad… tú terminaste venciéndome en este juego y yo gustoso… acepte perder frente a ti- La tomo de las mejillas.

-Naruto…- lo llamo.

-¿Si?- cuestionó él.

-Estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti- le confeso abiertamente mientras lo veía sonrojarse al extremo y ponerse nervioso, el chico sintió que miles de cosas se desataron en su cuerpo, ella aprovecho su descuido, lo sujeto de la corbata del uniforme y lo jalo con astucia hacía sí mientras le robaba el sabor de los labios junto con su respiración, él se sorprendió… pero se dejó manipular gustoso. –Es mi pequeña venganza… Presiente de Consejo Estudiantil-

_Así fue como por culpa de él… terminé dándole una oportunidad a eso que yo decía que los mortales llamaban "amor", termine conociendo el significado de esa palabra que para mí aparentaba ser nefasta, termine comprendiendo que "amor" significaba cosas que solo con una persona puedes sentir, termine aceptando darle una oportunidad al amor con la condición de que él estuviera ahí para recibirla… Lo siento si los decepcioné, pero incluso para el corazón más fuerte, más duro, más vigoroso… es necesario aquello de lo que otros mortales disfrutan, tan solo… es cuestión de que llegue la persona adecuada. No es cuestión de querer o no, tan solo sucede sin permiso, pero… una vez que caes en la hipnosis de esa persona… ten por seguro que estás perdido, porque no hay cura, ni llave, ni mucho menos puerta de salida, solo te resta… ceder a la felicidad…_

* * *

Como podrán ver... si es el final, mis queridos pasajeros... el viaje se nos agoto, el secreto se confeso y el beso se dio y nosotros... hemos retornado al lugar donde comenzó todo, al punto de partida, al lugar de inicio donde nos vimos pro primera vez, donde nuestras pupilas se cruzaron por vez primera... pero... no somos los mismos (al menos yo no soy la misma) espero mis queridos niños, espero de todo corazón, que esta humilde historia les haya gustado, aunque sea tantitito, espero que en verdad les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, pues ese era el propósito de todo esto, espero que mis desvelos y pleitos con mi maldita inspiración hayan valido la pena, claro no quiero decir que este es el mejor fic que hay (obviamente no es así) pero al menos les hizo pasar un rato agradable y con eso me basta y me sobra.

Mis niños pasajeros... se nos acabo el viaje, el largo viaje, ya tomo termino... solo me resta despedirme de ustedes y agradecerles de todo corazón, los amo y créanme, para su capitana esto no es nada fácil, me da nostalgia y ganas de llorar porque ya se acabó, pero así tiene que ser...

Por favor bájense con mucho cuidado del barco, no se empujen. Y si les agrado el viaje dejen un comentario, por favor, será muy bien recibido y se tomará en cuanta para el siguiente viaje que quizás y será un vuelo (porque habrá siguiente viaje muy pronto, y habrá otro donde yo no seré la capitana, pero eso ya luego entenderán porque ;) )

Quizás algunos no quieran saber nada más de mi porque los tengo hartos, pero para el que si quiera saber de mí, pues le dejo el lugar donde podrá hallarme, mi facebook es: **Daryl Varguez Lopez **es opcional, ehh, no se sientan comprometidos, no tienen que agregarme xD es solo si se les antoja, si no pues no pasa nada :) yo estoy dispuesta a conocer al que quiera conocerme, con confianza y sin miedo pueden agregarme, no muerdo se los juro. Bueno para el que quiera... ahí me tiene y para el que no pues no me resta más que agradecerle por su tiempo.

Los amo mis niños pasajeros, nos vemos en el siguiente sueño que compartiremos juntos... vayan con cuidado y antes de que se vayan... gracias por soportarme, por seguirme, y por dejarme tantos reviews, le tome demasiado cariño a esta historia y a la gente que me siguió en este largo tramo, por eso me es muy difícil irme así sin más, me es dificil irme y darles la espalda así no más me es difícil porque ame toda la historia y lo que conlleva, y a ustedes los ame más que al mismo fic, muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz y por compartir esta locura conmigo, los amo, de verdad que los amo, con todo mi corazón, no importa que no los conozca, yo simplemente los amo. Atte: Sunako la autora que los ama con locura *-*

Ahora si... le daré "complete" a la historia, espero verlos pronto en la puerta de mi morada, los amo. !Dios mio, no quiero dejarlos, ahh me niego u.u, bueno ahora si... me voy! !Sigan sus sueños! :) creo que jamás lo dije porque sé que lo saben... pero... los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, al cual a veces deseo matar ¬¬´pero algún día ese hombre me oirá ¬¬´


End file.
